Rise My Last Son
by lostindreams081981
Summary: "Rise my son, soar above," Rao told him. A new path is set, as the rise of Kal-el heralds a new war between this mortal world, and the Gods on High. Caught in between will be a princess born of clay and a lost son.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is written for fun, solely for the enjoyment of those who cannot stand thinking inside the box. I make no money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

AN: I know most people do this at the end, but all work is edited by IMFACI

Prologue – Lost

I am alone. Completely and utterly alone. My parents are there, my friends are there, truth be told I see a town full of people around me, and yet I am alone. My mother gives me a hug and I can feel nothing, I know her arms encircle me, and I know she pushes as much as she can, yet I feel not even a glimmer of sensation. My father claps my shoulder, and he is a strong man, has to be to work on the farm, and still nothing.

Can you imagine what I go through? I touch a tree and I can't really do anything. I can't hold it, I can't truly touch it, feel the grain of the bark, how warm or cool it is, the texture of the grain. I would give anything for that because in the end I can't. No wind can truly touch me, no matter how cold, and the warmth of the sun is meaningless to me. I feel its energy cascade over me, I feel something inside whenever I bask in its light, but no warmth. Nothing. It's utterly maddening. I can taste, I can hear, I see, but touch eludes me, because in the end I have to walk as if the world is made up of egg shells.

I can truly take hold of nothing, my strength so great. I would crush it all.

It started when I was a baby, according to my parents. They would discover dirty diapers that I had never made a fuss over. My dad still laughs that they went through the least diapers of any parents they knew, because he simply didn't tell them that he had gone. Mom told me once she had not been paying attention to a bottle, she had fed me and had no complaints. She didn't realize how hot it had been until she tried to dump the portion I did not finish and it scalded her.

As I got older it got worse, I discovered my strength early on, ripping off one of the barn doors when I had gone out to help my dad. One of the hinges snapped violently and it glanced off me and flew into an old tree that we had near the barn, embedding so deep that my dad could not get it out without cutting the tree down. It's there to this day.

I have made friends, Pete Ross and Lana Lang, but I rarely see them. My parents thought it best I learn at home until my powers stopped behaving so erratically. It's why I keep this journal, because without it I am so utterly alone…

Journal of Clark Kent

*.*

He was ethereal and yet real, the most powerful of his race, and also the most distant. He had watched creation come and go, and known the true feelings of despair as he was forced to kill his own children. For them it was a slow death, to him it was but a blink of the eye. He had traveled far from his once home to view the life of his last son. There were so many of his kind on this world, he sometimes wondered what they saw so interesting in this race.

"Rao," a soft voice said. He didn't look up to know that it was one of the Greek Pantheon.

"Yes," he said dryly.

"Why have you invaded our domain," Ares growled out.

"The Great Spirits would take exception with that claim, son of Zeus," Rao said calmly, looking away from his son to the God of War. "What do you want?"

"The others are nervous," Ares' hand hovered over his blade.

"They have every right to be, betrayer," Rao said calmly. A wave of his hand and Ares froze in place. "You think a puny god of war can match my power?"

"When I get free…"

"Empty threats, Ares," Rao growled out. He waved his hand again and the frozen god of war flew through the air into the ether. Rao walked forward calmly, his eyes unreadable as the ancient god stood to meet his foe.

"We will find a way to kill you," Ares growled out. "When it's done we will ascend to your throne."

"Your father tried it years ago," Rao smirked at that. "He ripped apart space and time, and summoned the powers of the Titans before him and still it wasn't enough. Do you think you truly have the strength to topple me?"

Ares growled. "What are you doing here old man?"

"Oh, nothing," Rao looked wistfully at the stars at this. He hated setting one of his children up like this, but the time of the awakening was at hand. If he didn't find his connection with this world, their savior would become their destroyer. "Just looking in on my last son."

Ares growled, knowing he was referring to the Kent boy. Zeus had railed for weeks for not being able to bring the boy into his sphere of influence, but Rao had separated the Kryptonians from all other lines. His intention had been for them to be protectors of the creations the others had made; he wanted them under the influence of none.

"You know boy, I have faced the endless void before, brought forth stars that had existed since before you were even thought of," Rao chuckled at the indignant look the God of War gave him. "Remember your place boy. I have removed pantheons for less spoken against me."

Ares knew he referred to the Mayans and their gods and goddesses. The civilization as a whole had grown decadent and for all their achievement Rao refused to let anyone grow too decadent. It was the reason that Zeus had come to preach balances in the world. Too far one way, or the other, and Rao would swoop in and cull everything, whether they be mortal or god.

"Leave this place, my last son will not be your pawn," Rao waved his hand, freeing the god of war.

"We will see," Ares disappeared in a flash of thunder.

Rao sighed heavily; sometimes human form was so strange. He wondered how his son would cope, he could see the tinges of the madness, that drove many of his kind before, creeping in. He turned back to the ether and looked at his son. "Be strong my son, and I hope you live true to the light I see in you. I would hate to have to end everything once again."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is written for fun, solely for the enjoyment of those who cannot stand thinking inside the box. I make no money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

AN: I know most people do this at the end, but all work is edited by IMFACI

Chapter One – The Lady of Clay

Themyscira had been their haven for generations. Their bondage at an end, her sister Amazons had set out to create the Elysium fields of earth and it came close because of the blessings of their gods. Apollo reigned overhead as she wandered along one of the distant fields from her home, near the Bana regions of the island. She rarely crossed over there, though she had been welcomed more than once. Something about the Bana put her on edge.

Flowers were in full bloom and birds sung all around her. She reveled in her home and lay in the grass, letting Apollo warm her. She could hear her sisters in the background, training yet again for the day when the Amazons would break their exile and return to the world. Her mother had told her more than once that the world of the Patriarch was a cruel place and that she and her sisters would need to be ready for the battle that is yet to come.

It seemed all so pointless to her though. How could they be expected to fight that which they did not understand? It would be like Hecate's reign all over again. She closed her eyes, letting the wind wash over her form. If she thought her mother would allow it, she would fly now and see the world from up high. Up there it seemed so distant, so small in comparison to things.

She felt it. The first drop washed against her face, and then another, and another. Opening her sky blue eyes she looked up to see dark clouds rolling in overhead. That was odd, rain rarely fell on Themyscira. She could hear someone calling for her, and got up to head back to the Palace. Her mother was probably worried now; when storms did come, they were harsh.

She ran through the fields as fast as she dared. The world around her was much too fragile for her to run at her full speed. She broke the last hedge and came to a stop. Themyscira, the home of her people, lay burning. She could hear the sounds of fighting through the streets and ran forward to help.

Bodies were strewn about, hundreds of her sisters and the invaders were dead. She met one invader, swiftly punched him and watched as he fell. She met another, gave a roundhouse kick to the ribcage that sent him flying through the wall. Had the descendants of Hercules come to exact revenge?

"Diana, Diana, Diana," a malevolent voice growled. "It's amazing what the rain brings, isn't it?"

Diana spun around, to see Ares. His eyes cold as he stared at the blessed of Olympus. "What have you done?"

"Returned the favor," Ares growled out. "Aphrodite should have learned her lesson the last time and not interfered in my affairs. My most faithful, now lap dogs of the goddess of love."

The way he spat her name, it was surprising that they were ever lovers at all. Diana was suddenly forced back into a wall, through it and through another. Ares stalked towards her slowly. He brandished no weapon, as the true God of War never needed to.

"You know Diana, I think I will keep you alive, to make you suffer," he ran a hand over her cheek, she squirmed at his touch. His presence was revolting, how the Goddess of Love could ever have laid with this creature was beyond her.

Ares moved his face closer to hers, only to be thrown back. She opened her eyes to see a shadow eclipsing her. He was dressed in red and blue, with a flowing red cape, and a strange symbol in gold etched on his back. A diamond of pure gold, with a single, red line etched across it.

His head cocked slightly to the side, he looked at her. "I am glad I made it on time."

"Who are you," she asked softly.

"Now's not the time for games, Diana," he said turning back to the struggling god. "Your mother is launching a counter attack against Ares' forces. We're the ones left to deal with him."

Her answers could come later. She settled into a fighting stance, wishing that she had worn her armor instead of a toga. She reached down slightly, and ripped off the lower portion from around her legs. She looked up to see the man staring at her. She quirked an eyebrow and he blushed.

"What are you staring at?"

"The best pair of legs on the planet," he said honestly. There was warmth there, and desire, but not the objectification her mother had told her she had gone through. Who was he?

"You will regret interfering, Last Son," Ares growled, throwing off energy blasts to clear the debris from around him.

"The only thing I regret is letting you live," the man said darkly. He rushed forward, faster than anyone she knew save herself. She watched, jaw slacked, as the man slammed into Ares and sent him flying! It shouldn't be possible; she was supposed to be unique as champion.

"Diana, I can't do this alone," he roared, holding Ares. Even Hercules, for all his strength, had trouble when confronted by the power of the War God.

Diana nodded, running forward; she spring boarded off a broken piece of concrete and slammed her foot into the struggling God of War. The stranger twisted out of the way fast enough that the god simply flew away from both of them, into another building. They stood side by side as the ground began to rumble.

"I will not be denied!" Ares threw off far more power, burning the world around him to ash. Pieces of building splashed against them, doing no harm.

"I warned you once," another voice called out. "I warned you that my last son would never be yours, and yet you never chose to listen."

"Rao," Ares roared, only for his voice to be silenced. Crystals grew up around him, enshrouding him in until he was engulfed completely. The Crystal shrunk and flew over to the one Ares had called Rao.

"A price is called for," he said softly, before putting the crystal in his pocket. He turned and looked at both of them, one a child of his evidently. Was he a god?

She turned. Now that the God of War was contained she looked at him.

He was a man in his thirties, strutted with the confident prowl of a warrior, but with a serene smile on his face. He looked proudly at the Last Son and then smiled brightly at her. "I knew you two would find one another, the Last son and the Doll, how fitting."

"What is going on," Diana asked. She was tempted to scream about being called a doll.

"It's time for you to wake up," the Last Son told her softly, stepping before her, leaning down and planting a chaste kiss on her lips. She gasped…

* * *

She shot up in her bed, unable to believe what had happened. Inhale. Exhale. She calmed her racing heart. She was a warrior of the Amazon; she would not be thrown off by something as simple as a kiss.

"Great Hera, who was that," she breathed, closing her eyes and collapsing back into her bed. There was something so familiar about the man, and something familiar about the longing. She couldn't believe he had kissed her, who was that?

"You're dreaming again," her mother said softly, looking at her from a chair next to her bed.

"Why are you here, mother," she asked, hiding her shock behind the military demeanor drilled into her head since she was a little one.

"Your nightmare, whatever it was, shook the palace," Hippolyta gave her a weary smile. "What troubles you, my daughter?"

"Just a nightmare mother," she said quickly. She didn't like thinking about her nightmares, they had been growing closer lately.

"Daughter, this is the fourth one that you have had in as many days. If there is something that we can do…you just need to tell us."

Hippolyta had not aged a day since she had thrown off the yoke that Hercules had bonded them in. To make amends for his son, Zeus had granted immortality to those who had followed Hippolyta's order to let those who had held them go, and given them the isle that they now existed in and drew it away from the world. They had heard stories of a foreign god and his influence on things still did little to mend the wound the Amazons had suffered. Their service to Hecate had been forced and yet they were blamed for the orders of the witch queen. She had seen much in her service to her people, and yet she had never seen one troubled so. The Oracles could not make sense of the nightmares that had afflicted the young champion.

"It's just, I don't know mother… but Ares is up to something," Diana began. "I see him in my nightmares, he is attacking, and we are losing."

Hippolyta nodded. They had their skirmishes with the God of War over the years and to date they had never broken. Their former patron angered over their breaking of service and following their benefactors, Aphrodite and Athena. Her daughter had not seen one of the skirmishes, but she had been trained by the best they had to offer. What was troubling her so?

"As we fight, a man appears. He is huge, and he is close to my age. He is wearing a blue-red armor, with a cape of the brightest red. On it is a symbol. I have never seen it before, it's gold with a streak of red through it. As I stand he charges Ares, and they battle."

Now Hippolyta looked surprised. A man on Themyscira! How could their defenses have been breached by a man? She stopped, and looked at Diana.

"What do you mean he fought Ares," Hippolyta asked.

"I don't know how to describe it mother, he was as strong as I am," she said excited. Though her sisters were strong, they had not the strength to match her at her fullest. "He hurt Ares, mother, and I mean badly. The War God called him the Last Son."

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed. _The Last Son, the Star of Laberos Rao, the true protector of the Princess, _the Oracle had told her all those years ago. Just after the birth of Diana, the stars flashed and rocks descended from the heavens towards a land to the west. Was this connected?

"I would not worry about it dear, Ares would not dare move against us now," she said, touching her daughter's hair in comfort. It was so foreign to her, to try and give comfort, but her daughter had not been born in their bondage, she didn't know all of their hardships, and if she had anything to say about it, she never would. "You should rest, daughter. Tomorrow we will test you for the Champions Armor."

Diana nodded, and laid back down. Her right hand touched her lip gently. It was only a dream and yet it felt so real.

* * *

Clark stared uselessly at the stars, wondering why things had gone from bad to worse. His parents refused to lift the home schooling requirement. After watching him ignite a bale of hay on fire by mistake they concluded that his control was nowhere it needed to be to interact with other people. He didn't see what the big deal was. The worst he had done was destroy property, and he had never hurt his parents, had he?

It was all too much; he threw the book he had been trying to read at the wall. It shattered. He stared as the pages fluttered to the ground.

"See what we're talking about," his father said, stepping up into the loft. "Your powers are still growing, until you know how to control all of them…there are accidents and people might be there if we let you go to school with others."

"It's just so lonely, dad," he said softly.

Jonathan Kent nodded as he moved to sit next to his son in all but blood.

"I wish I could help you," he said softly. "I know this is hard…"

"That's just it," Clark nearly screamed. "No one knows. I envy people for that sense of normal that I will never know."

He shook his head. His son, for all the powers, was still a teenager, so dramatic at times. "You know they said God crafted man from clay and took half a soul and crammed it in there. That he breathed life into him and in the end, God had to craft another, because Adam could not stand the fact he was not complete."

Clark shook his head. His dad was not an overtly religious man, he was far too practical for that, but he still thought a lot of answers could be found in faith. He would often tell him "Faith manages," whatever that meant. "I don't think God will be willing to craft someone for me, dad."

"Clark, I have seen a lot of things in this world. A lot of them because of you," Jonathan smiled. "There are wonders out there son, I am sure there is someone out there like you too, someone who is that other half. Don't give up hope."

"I can only hope dad," he said, as the man clapped him on the back. If he hadn't seen his dad do it, he would not have known that he had done anything at all. "Thanks."

"That's what I am here for," he said with a smile. "You should try and get some rest, I need some help in the north fields tomorrow, and low and behold I have an earth mover right here."

Clark laughed slightly. His dad's attempts at humor were something else. He did admit though, as his powers came in, the running of the farm had been a lot smoother. From what he knew the farm had actually managed to turn a profit the last few years because of his help.

"Good night, dad," Clark said as the man retreated back to the house. It wasn't unusual for him to sleep in the loft, it was the one retreat that he still had.

He closed his eyes. It had been a long day.

He opened them, suddenly in a beautiful forest. There was a cliff nearby. He could hear a woman crying ahead of him. Since he was young, he had come to understand his other senses were at an overactive rate. It was one of the reasons he had started sleeping in the loft. Being able to hear his parents during intimate moments were a little much for him.

He walked forward, and found a beautiful woman kneeling near the cliff. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her body still shook with sobs. She was extraordinary, easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Long black hair, even in disarray, which women would kill for, and a figure and demeanor that suggested to him that she was a fighter.

"Please gods, hear my cry," she breathed. "Please give me a daughter to raise and to love."

He stared in disbelief as the ground rose, and took the form of a woman.

"We give her the beauty of the ages," a voice intoned.

"The wisdom of the ages," another voice intoned.

Lights began to swirl around the form of the woman. The wind picked up and he could hear thunder in the skies.

"We give her the strength to oppose all who would suborn her," another voice called.

"We give her the power to grow and change," another voice called out.

"I give her the breath of life," a final voice boomed, and he felt something stir in himself. He watched as the lights coalesced into the clay form.

He blinked as a bright light expanded from the statue and he stopped. By all that was, whoever this was, she was magnificent. She was as tall as he was, and had long dark hair that went past her shoulders. Her skin was olive toned and flawless. Eyes of crystal blue, and a stunning body. A goddess given form. She blinked once, twice, and then smiled at the woman. She reached up and hugged her.

"Mother," she spoke, her voice soft and full of joy.

"Wha…" the woman began.

"We give you a daughter, Hippolyta of Amazon," the first voice called out. "Her strength is always her true beauty, the true unbroken Amazon. A symbol for your people, and hope for you. Stay strong Hippolyta, we will always reward the faithful."

The blonde, Hippolyta, launched herself forward and hugged the newly born woman, crying against the shoulder of the woman. The new woman brought her arms up and held her tightly.

"A touching scene, isn't it," a new voice said.

Clark spun around to see a man about his father's age walking towards him. "Who are you?"

The man only smiled. "She was created to bring hope to a people that had long since forgotten it. You know she has more power than any human this world will ever see."

"Who are you," Clark repeated, his voice a little firmer.

"You're a little to young to intimidate me, Kal-El," the man said with a smirk.

"My name is Clark," he began, but the man held up his hand.

"I have watched you a long time, son," the man clapped him on the back, Clark stared at him stunned. He had felt that.

"Don't look so surprised Kal-El, after all this is your mind, this is your soul," he said with a wistful look towards the still crying women. "There is nothing quite as beautiful as that connection, when you truly feel that there is something in this world worth fighting for, worth changing it."

"What are you talking about," Clark asked, still stunned that he had felt something at all.

"Clark," the man turned and looked at him. "Kal-El, there is a storm coming."

The world shifted and they were standing on the bear cliff. The forest that they had been in was gone, and he saw the woman rushing towards a village. The village was aflame, and a sinister laugh hung in the air, as giant birds of prey circled about.

"Kal-El, you are at the heart of the storm," the man said. He lifted his hands and then noticed that his clothes were no longer what he had been wearing.

"The woman of clay, she fights a god right now," the man nodded and the view changed and they were in the middle of the city, and the woman was battling with a huge man in battle armor. The fighting was fierce and she was holding her own, but the numbers against her were increasing every moment. He moved to help, but was stopped.

"There is nothing you can do here, Kal-El," the man said softly. "This is only one possibility that we are watching."

"Why are you showing me this," he cried out as a beast locked onto the woman and bit down on her shoulder.

"I want you to understand something, Kal-El," he said shaking his head. "I want you to start on a path that makes things like this nightmare something of a dream."

"Why me," he asked softly. He didn't understand any of this. It went against everything he knew.

"Because, Last Son," the man put a hand on his shoulder. "Because any father wants their children to do well, any father wants their children to be better than they were, and I want you to be something more. For too long my sons and daughters have never lived up to what I wanted for them. For too long they took for granted those great gifts that I gave them, and because life on this world will not survive if you don't."

"What do you mean," Clark looked back to see the woman being overwhelmed by the beasts that had attacked her earlier. The blonde woman from before came rushing towards her, only be struck down.

"You want to help them, don't you?" the man breathed. "You want them to not have to fight these battles. Not because they are women, not because they aren't strong, but because they don't deserve this pain in your eyes."

He nodded.

"Kal-El of Krypton, Clark Kent of Earth, the journey has started, in the name of Rao, go forth, and change this world and know that Krypton is behind you, and always will be."

He turned and looked at the man.

"Kal-El, of the House of El, son of my sons, the time to rise is coming," the man smiled. "She will never know this pain if you take this step."

He held out his hand, and Clark stared at the man. What was going on here?

He reached out, and touched the man's outstretched hand. A brilliant yellow light blasted into him. He gasped in pain, as rays of sunlight broke through the clouds that obscured the world above. The fighting faded from view and he felt weightless.

"Rise Kal-El. Rise and Soar!"

* * *

He gasped, snapping his eyes open. He looked around groggily, and reached for the floor to push himself up. That's when he noticed. He snapped straight up and realized he was floating above the couch he had been sleeping on, in the clothes that he had been wearing.

"Clark," his mom was coming up the steps. "We heard you screaming in the house, is everything…"

She trailed off as she stared at her son sitting in the air.

Her mouth dropped and Clark was treated to a rare sight. His mom dropped like a sack of potatoes, and so did he in his panic to get to her. The floor groaned as he pushed himself up and made his way over to her. Even as he checked on her though, the woman made of clay could not leave his mind. Who was she?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is written for fun, solely for the enjoyment of those who cannot stand thinking inside the box. I make no money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

AN: I know most people do this at the end, but all work is edited by IMFACI

Chapter 2 – Kal-El

He had managed to calm his mother and father after nearly an hour of discussion, then went to his room this time to lay down. His father had actually made a joke about him floating away in his sleep and his mother snapped that the loft was out of bounds from this point forward. He expected at least one more visit before the night was done.

He laid down and covered himself. Even if it was summer, he never felt anything, so he simply didn't change his bed spread throughout the year. His friends never saw the inside of his room anyway, so questions never really came up.

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling himself finally drift off to sleep.

He opened his eyes again to see another man standing before him. He was barely older than him, at least if looks were right, and had dark hair and blue eyes. He smiled at him and walked towards him.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

A voice, kind and gentle, but with a coldness that reminded him of a computer, spoke. "Kal-El, last son of the House of El, we send you to this world in the hope that the dreams of ours may never die. Rao, the patron of our world, has revoked his support. He took back his star so many years ago, and now we are left with a foolish people looking to the void for answers that they could not find in themselves. We send you here, to be their hope, to be our hope. I know it asks much of you my son, but I know that you can bear it."

"Kal-El," he whispered.

"Your name," the same voice said. "At least the name that your mother and I gave you. This message was meant to play for you when you opened yourself to your powers."

"My powers?"

"There is time for this to come, my son, but I wanted to see you. You cannot believe how proud I am of the man you are becoming. I will speak with you again soon."

The man faded from view, and he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He felt something. Was this even possible? He spun around and stared into the face of the woman from earlier. She wore a soft smile and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened. He slowly brought his arms up, and held her tightly…

* * *

Ares did not like subterfuge. He preferred blood and battle, but against the god Rao there was subterfuge wrapped within subterfuge. He had destroyed civilizations for growing out of balance, and he still created new ones every year. He knew Zeus had tried to dethrone him once, but the beating he received had put human development back to the last six thousand years.

"What is it, father?" Phobos asked, sitting next to the God of War as he looked at the map of the world.

"I met Rao earlier," Ares said deep in thought.

"The Rao," Phobos said in awe.

Ares growled slightly at that, even his own son was impressed by the Kryptonian god. This just wouldn't do. His name should make the heavens tremble, but that damn Rao and his power reigned supreme in the heavens.

"Phobos, I want you to watch the Amazons," Ares said suddenly.

"Why," Phobos looked truly confused.

"Don't question my orders," Ares snapped. He could see it in his head. Soon he would have a way to dethrone his father, and then that braggart Rao.

Phobos nodded and faded from view as his father banished his board. There was something going on here, and he had no idea what he was going to do. The Amazons were protected by many of those on high, why would his father want to move against them?

"You play a dangerous game, Ares," a soft female voice said.

"If you had stayed out of it, I would not have had to play these "games"", he snapped back.

"You always were too arrogant for your own good," Aphrodite shook her head. "The Amazons were not responsible for Hecate."

"Shut up woman," he roared.

"You're as pathetic as your father," she sighed. "Soon the world will change again. Rao is here, isn't he?"

He nodded. Aphrodite was often the most flighty of them, but when she wanted information there was no reason to withhold it. Her grudges were legendary in their circles.

"Going to try and bed him as well," he sneered at his once lover.

"Oh, no," Aphrodite shook her head. "From what I have heard, Rao would probably split me in two, unlike someone else I know. Besides, my husband is doing quite well these days."

He growled at the insult as she laughed. "You try my patience, woman."

"Don't think for a moment I will let you hurt my daughter," Aphrodite suddenly said, her voice as cold as the winds. "I created her as a gift to Hippolyta, and she will not be taken in one of your schemes."

"Leave, woman."

"Ares, you were always such a fool," she laughed, fading from view.

"Damn her," he growled, lashing out at the table and walls around him, destroying everything in the room.

* * *

Diana stared into the sun, feeling the warmth of Apollo against her skin. She had another nightmare after she tried to go back to sleep, but the same man kept returning. She didn't understand it, who was he, why was he in her dreams? What was he? How could he be as strong as her? Was he blessed by the gods as well?

She could see him in her mind, as she went about her daily practice. She remembered his touch, even though she could never remember meeting him or hugging him. How was that possible?

_Sometimes, dreams speak the truth,_ her mother had told her when she was younger, just after her birth at the hands of the goddesses. She had dreamed of the stars and soaring through them, just herself and another man. Was it the same one? She couldn't remember.

What she did remember from last night was a firm embrace, and a warmth that could only be described as being like the sun. Did all men feel that way?

"Diana," her mother snapped. Her mother held her blade just under her neck. "No day dreaming now."

Forced from her thoughts she nodded and stepped back. This was bad. How could whoever it was dominate her waking thoughts like this? Why did he feel so important? "It won't happen again, mother."

"See that it doesn't," she said coldly, twirling the blade that she had taken from Hercules when she broke her bindings. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Diana shook her head. "Nothing like a nightmare, mother."

"Then what?" she leapt forward, bringing the blade high. Diana brought her own up to parry.

"We flew," she said softly.

"What?" her mother asked, bringing her free hand up and attempting a back hand.

"We were flying," she whispered, attacking her mother. "We flew amongst the moon and stars, and as day came, we held one another and watched Apollo rise."

Hippolyta considered this. She stepped back and studied her daughter. Since the Gods had gifted her to her, she had never seen her daughter caught up so. What was going on? Even the Oracles did not understand it. They simply repeated the same thing, over and over. The Last son, her true protector, the guardian of the World, and she the guardian of his heart. It wasn't even a true prophecy.

"It's enough with your head in the clouds daughter. You still have much to learn about the ways of our people before you are ready for the ways of their world," there was a hint of bitterness there even after thousands of years.

Diana nodded and began the next sword dance with her mother, acting as a counter. She doubted the world of man still used blades as they had so long ago. She had heard of things called guns, and even weapons designed to split the atom apart, whatever that was. She could not understand why men would look for so many ways to kill one another.

"Got to pay more attention, princess," a teasing voice said.

She snapped her eyes open, he was standing before her. His blue eyes bright, and a smile on his lips. He was dressed in the clothes of man. He held one of their blades in her hand, twisted and threw her blade back.

"How did you get here," she asked.

"Princess, win and I will tell you," he said with a smile. He twisted again and she threw herself at him. Gods above, he was matching her strength. She smiled slightly, she could feel her muscles letting loose. She had never done it before. Her own sisters, while strong, where nowhere near her. She blocked a strike from the man, and then back handed him.

"Diana," a voice called out. She shook her head to see her mother on the ground, a few feet from her. Philippus stood next to her, helping the fallen queen.

"Mother," she rushed forward.

"Daughter, what was that," she asked softly. Her jaw hurt, and she could see the fear in Philippus' eyes towards Diana.

"I don't know, mother," she said in wonder.

"You are too old for your powers to be used so flippantly. I thought we went through this already," Phillippus growled.

"Diana, leave us," Hippolyta said harshly, looking at her general. They would have words, "It's not like any of the other Amazons had not misused the gifts they had been given."

She nodded and ran from the training fields, no real idea of where she was going. Hippolyta watched her daughter leave, and could see the pain on her face.

* * *

Clark was in the north field waiting for his father. It had been a long day already, for some reason he was never able to sleep past the sun. The moment it crept over the horizon, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach and he simply rose. It was no use laying there because in the end there was nothing to shake the feeling that he should be up and moving.

A shadow fell on him, which was odd, since he was fairly large for his age. He turned, and looked up. He rolled to the side as a fist slammed to where he had been.

"What the hell," he swore as the beast stood and made a grab for him.

"Die," the beast roared, latching on to him.

Clark barely felt the hand that tightened around him. How the hell?

The thing slammed him hard into the ground, and he gasped in surprise. He felt, that, how. He looked to the side slightly. He was in the ground. How come he wasn't unconscious?

"I expected more, from the Last Son," a voice growled out.

"So be it," Clark growled, pushing forward against the monster of a hand. The beast seemed to fall back in shock as the puny human threw it off. He rushed forward, faster than he had ever done before, slamming into the beast's chest, sending it flying.

He suddenly leapt up, defying gravity and slamming his fist into the beasts chin. He quickly spun around and lashed out with a kick. How did he know how to do this?

The beast broke through the ground, crashing nearly forty feet away from him. He stared at his outstretch leg. He had seen martial arts competitions before, thought it was cool, but never got a chance to study it. How did he know how to do a kick like that?

Suddenly he flew forward, and slammed into the beast's abdomen. He was flying, he wasn't touching the ground at all. He felt the wind. How in the world could he feel the wind now?

"Die," the beast roared.

"You first," Clark roared, shooting towards the beast. He slammed into his abdomen and then came up and slammed his fist into his face, again and again. One, two, three slams, blood broken skin and the beast howls. His fist is covered in blood. He growls, he can feel the pain he inflicts. He can see it in his eyes, its howls of pain. He raises his hand behind his head. He brought it forward, only to feel an arm hook around his.

He swung his head around, and stared into her eyes. A worried look on her face, she said nothing. She wrapped her arms around him again.

"You're better than the beast," she whispered. "You've beaten him."

He dropped his arms, and reveled in her warmth. He buried his face into her shoulder...

"Son," a voice called out.

He shook his head, and snapped his eyes open. He turned and saw the ground was perfectly fine, and looked at his dad. "Yes, dad."

"You all right?" he asked, looking at his son standing in the center of the field, eyes, clothes and face tense.

"I am fine dad," he said, shaking it off.

His father watched him, and shook his head. They had work to do, but he would find out what was going on later.

* * *

"You're playing a dangerous game father," Amaterasu said softly, watching the boy work with his father. "He is the last of your Free Children."

"I never play games, daughter," Rao whispered, having seen the fight in the boys mind. How was the doll there?

"She's not a doll, you know," Amaterasu chided her father. "She is his heart."

"We are all dolls, daughter dear," he shrugged. "Watch him for me. Let me know when Ares begins to make his move."

She nodded. "Your will be done, father."

"Until then, Amaterasu," he whispered, fading from view.

She turned and looked at the Last Son once more. A sad smile graced her lips. "I hope you are truly strong enough little brother. Father will not pull any punches against you."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is written for fun, solely for the enjoyment of those who cannot stand thinking inside the box. I make no money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

AN: I know most people do this at the end, but all work is edited by IMFACI, also training method in this chapter is based off of training method used by SmylingSnake in his funny story Oops. Check it out if you haven't.

Chapter 3 – Euryale

Hippolyta had talked with her General of the Guard and made her see the foolishness of her actions. Diana was not the child she had been, and trying to link her back to that past would be a mistake on her part. Diana's power outstripped any one of them, alienating her from them would only create a bitter soul, something they could not afford.

Her daughter was sitting in the Temple, staring at that statue of their first patron, Aphrodite. The goddess often sought refuge with them, because of Ares. Her gift of a daughter had ended the tryst between her and Ares and began the path to reclaiming her position next to her husband, Hephaestus. To this day, she did not understand what had caused the reconciliation between the two; there was little that connected them.

"Daughter," Hippolyta said, looking at her daughter

Diana looked up; her eyes still brimmed with tears. "Mother."

"Are you well?" she asked, sitting next to the woman-child. For being around for so long, for all her blessings, there was still so much for her daughter to learn.

"I am sorry, mother," she said softly as she looked down at the ground.

"Don't apologize for being strong, daughter," she said looking at her fondly. "What happened though? It's rare to see you slip these days."

"I saw him again," she said softly. She didn't understand it; she had never experienced anything like it before.

"What do you mean?" Hippolyta asked, concerned.

"I saw him," Diana began. "He appeared where you are, he taunted me, and we clashed. I…mother he was as strong as I am. I didn't think the gods blessed a male to be that strong."

Hippolyta's face scrunched slightly. They hadn't as far as she knew.

"He smiled at me, he said if I won, he would tell me how he got here, and we dueled for but a moment. I thought I had an opening, and then I saw you on the ground." Diana sounded miserable. She had learned long around relying on her powers was not always the answer and began to study her control. It was odd to see her slip.

Hippolyta looked worried for her part. A male that was the equal of a champion of the goddess, that was unthinkable in her mind. "Don't worry about it daughter, I think the likelihood of you meeting this man are slim to none."

Diana nodded and looked at Aphrodite. She dared not tell her that she truly wished to meet the man. Her mother would lock her away so fast, she would never be able to dream of traveling the world ever again.

"You should rest daughter, you missed meal so visit the kitchens and rest. We will train again tomorrow," Hippolyta said, standing and giving one last look at her daughter before leaving.

Hearing her mother close the door, Diana looked at the eyes of the statue. "What am I to do, goddess?"

* * *

Lift, slam, lift, and slam. Repetitive work was always best to get your mind off troubling thoughts. Clark learned early though, that too much of a slam and he would not only break the wood, but he would also break the axe. He shattered three before he figured out how lightly he had to swing the axe so that it didn't snap. Still looked like he was going to split the stump, or try, with how the fire wood would go. Only half a chord left to go.

"You up for another exercise son?" his dad called out, walking out from the house.

His dad had worked with him on control almost constantly. He looked around to find ways to teach him how to interact with the world around him.

"Sure," Clark set the axe down. "What do you have for me?"

His dad held up a bucket of golf balls. "You're going to catch these without crushing them, and then throw them against the barn tree without imbedding them."

"Oh, this sounds fun," he groaned. He had crushed golf balls into dust before.

"I know but you've stopped destroying horseshoes and throwing iron through the wall. Hopefully, we can get to ping pong balls before the end of the year," his dad said with an awkward smile.

"I think you love coming up with silly training," he said. "Too much Kung Fu: The Legend Continues."

"Of course, grasshopper," his dad said with a mock bow. Clark rolled his eyes. "Let's get to it, your mom is making roast, enough to feed you even."

"I don't eat that much," Clark growled.

"If we didn't grow most of our food, you would never see us, because we had to work so many jobs," his dad deadpanned.

Clark groaned, and suddenly lashed out. He looked at the dust in his hands and cursed.

"None of that," Jonathan said with a smile. "It's only the first try, and we have a lot of balls."

He heard it on the wind, he grabbed it out of the air, and half crushed it. With a flick of the wrist, he made a hole in the barn. His dad shook his head. "Maybe we should work on just catching them right now."

He nodded and closed his eyes. It helped him if he kept his sight out of any of these crazy tests for some reason. His sense of hearing was getting more and more refined. Now he barely heard all of Smallville, but when he had turned twelve it kicked in high gear and he could hear almost half the world. He took the listening to rock music really loud to try and block the calls for help, the crying, and the joy across the world.

He caught another, and another. He dropped them to the ground, one shattered into powder, the other broke in half. Jonathan shook his head. He was going to need to get a lot of golf balls for this to work.

* * *

"Welcome to Smallville High School," the old lady said with a genial voice. "I am sure you will find your stay here pleasant."

She smiled as best she could, it was taking all of her control not to turn this woman to stone and shatter her right then and there. She felt so strange, in human skin. Most of her time was spent in her true form, but Ares had demanded that she take human form again and head to the heart of a country that held no real connection with them. The Great Spirits had already warned her that any stepping out would be considered an act of war against the Pantheon.

She shuddered at the memory of meeting with Coyote. The old peyote hound had a wicked smile on his face as he told her that too far and he would show her what Rao had taught them personally, and then whoever sent her. She shuddered again.

Her sister, Stheno, was out looking for a home for them. She was the one sent to get close to him, or to find any friends that he might have. It should be easy, since her human form was a six foot tall brunette with "killer curves" she believed a mortal had called them, before being turned to stone. Her flawless dark skin and brilliant obsidian eyes could ensnare any man.

"Excuse me, does a Clark Kent go here," she asked as they stood.

"Kent," the old woman thought for a moment. She shook her head. "No, the Kents have been homeschooling the boy for years. We thought we might see him this year, but at the last moment they changed their minds."

She growled in her mind. How was she supposed to complete her mission now? She may be immortal but she didn't want to think about the things that Ares would do to her should she fail.

"Are you an old friend of theirs, I could give them a call and let them know you're in the area," the lady offered. Even if Smallville was the quintessential small town, she was not about to give out info on the Kent family. The last group that had come through looking for the Kents caused enough trouble that no one in the town forgot it.

"No, no need," she said quickly, still wishing she could kill her. "I will head over to the farm myself, when I get the chance."

"Have a nice day, Elizabeth Gorgon," the woman offered her a hand. She shook it, fighting the flinch of disgust and left. Letting out a hiss at having to put up with these insufferable mortals.

"You know, you will get wrinkles that way, sister," Stheno said, appearing next to her as she left the building from a side rail. "So is the Kent boy in school here?"

She shook her head. "It seems they keep him at the farm all the time, and you know that Zeus is having Hermes enforce the boundary to their land. None of the pantheon can enter without the consent of the Kent's."

She shook her head. "We should simply end these mortals and be done with it."

"Do you truly wish to challenge Coyote and his pack," she asked. If there was one thing learned, the vengeance of the Great Spirits was far swifter than the Pantheon's and far more brutal.

She sighed. "I hate being in human form, and unable to dispense justice for the way these mortals look upon me."

"When Ares controls the Son of Rao, we will unleash our justice on these fools," she offered. "Come, Stephanie, let us begin."

* * *

Rao watched as the two gorgons left the school and could only laugh. Even if he controlled his son there would be no way for Ares to dethrone him from his spot atop the heavens. Such arrogance the Greek Pantheon had bred. The only one foolish enough to think he could oppose him in the Nordic Halls was Loki, and even then the trickster had learned a harsh lesson the time he opposed him.

"Interesting," he whispered. "I wonder how Kal-El would fair against the weakest of Immortals of this world."

He faded from view, and went to set his plans into motion.

* * *

Hippolyta stood before the Priestesses of the Oracle. Vapors filled the dark room, where the Oracle sat on a golden tripod. She writhed about in the throes of Apollo's embrace. She mumbled to the Priestess who looked shocked. It was a few minutes before she turned to the Queen and approached.

"My queen, I don't understand this Oracle," she shook her head. "She says that Diana's warrior has come."

The Queen's disgust was clear. "Diana is an Amazon, she needs no warrior."

"I know my queen, but I don't understand it. She said the Last Son of Rao the shining had stepped forward, and that Diana would be at his side."

The priestess looked nervous, the peace that protected the Oracles was only as good as the prophecy they delivered. The autonomy of the priestesses was all a fiction of those who wished to control those who believed in them.

"See that the Priestesses are taken care of for making their aid," Hippolyta told Philippus as she turned and left the room.

"You seem troubled," Epione, the chief healer of the island said as they made their way back towards their home.

"It does not sit well with me," Hippolyta admitted as Philippus caught up. "I don't like that a man I don't know is entering into my daughter's life in such a way."

"Are you sure it's him who is doing this?" Epione questioned.

Philippus looked as if it was a certainty. "What man would not want an Amazon? He must be trying to suborn her to his will."

Epione snorted. "Not every man in this world is out to get us, sister. Remember which earned us our penance in the first place."

She growled. "They did their best to break us, they deserved what they got."

Hippolyta shook her head. She didn't like this argument, simply because it was getting old. "Enough, both of you!"

Both of them looked appropriately cowed. "Sorry, my queen."

Hippolyta looked forward again, wondering about the man. She had artisans sit with her daughter and listen to her describe the beast that had invaded her thoughts. She had never seen another like him before, if he was as strong as Diana claimed, he would be greater than Hercules, and he had become the God of Strength after his penance had been served. She would not let her people be suborned again, but why would Diana dream of him? Diana was the strongest of them, the one that could break even Hercules if she was forced to do so, so why her?

Diana described an intimacy between the two of them that she could not have imagined. Simple gestures, no wild rutting, were what defined them in her dreams. A smile, a hug, a touch of comfort, how could those things truly matter to a male?

"None shall speak of this," Hippolyta ordered as she stepped into her chariot. "All who know will be sworn to silence. Philippus, prepare a group to investigate this male. I wish to know if he is truly real, or only a dream in my daughter's heart."

Philippus looked like she would rather fight Charybdis on her own than deal with the male. "Your will be done, my queen."

Hippolyta nodded. She would see of this man, and do her best to keep her daughter away from him.

* * *

Diana was in a field, far away from home. Gold was all around her, the tallest of wheat that she had ever seen. She ran a hand over the still growing stalks and looked towards a small house, and a large red structure in the distance. She could make out a fence and something that she guessed was an automobile that she had heard about.

She was barefoot, it was odd, and she rarely walked around without even sandals on. She could hear laughter coming from the house, and felt the warmth. She walked towards the house, hoping that someone was there.

She stiffened as she felt a pair of arms encircle her, and a soft kiss planted against her neck. Her eyes closed and she leaned back into the arms that were wrapped around her.

"You shouldn't do that to me," she whispered hoarsely.

"Why not, love," a teasing voice came back. "You do the same all the time."

"That's different," she whispered. "I am allowed."

He laughed, his arms shaking her with them. "You're my princess, now and for always. I must do my best to worship you as any subject should."

She rolled her eyes. He could lay it on thick sometimes. "I have missed you."

"And I you," he said, laying his head against her shoulder. "Why are you here though? I thought you would be at the island."

"How do you call it? A surprise homecoming present," she said, turning to face him. His blue eyes took her breath away every time she looked at them.

He smiled, warmth that permeated him seemed to grow stronger. "The greatest gift I have ever received."

"Naturally," she remarked dryly, reveling in the feel of him. It still stunned her that he was so strong. She laid her head on his shoulder this time, and breathed in his scent. "I wish…"

"As do I, love," he whispered.

He faded from her arms, and she spun around, facing an older man with ancient eyes. He smiled at her, and stepped towards her. The world around them, the warmth of the sun, and the cool breeze faded and all that remained was the white.

"How do you like this future," he asked softly.

"This is real," she said stunned.

"It can be," he whispered, holding out a small crystal towards her. On it was emblazed the same symbol that she had seen so many times.

"Who are you," she asked, taking a step back.

He shook his head. "Not something I can tell you yet, Diana of the Amazons."

"How do you know who I am," she said stunned.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet," he raised an eyebrow.

She thought for a moment and then seemed repulsed. "You've been feeding these visions to me?"

He shook his head again. "I need no subterfuge to manipulate you to my will. If I truly commanded it, you would do my bidding without question."

"I would fight you," she growled.

"As many others before you have, and failed," the man said with a nonchalant wave. "For all your strength, for the gods that patron you, they are but a drop in the bucket compared to my power, girl."

He waved his hands and the last image, of him and her embracing came back. He moved and stood next to her. "None of this is me though, these dreams that you have been having, the feeling of longing, that is all you."

"How," she was stunned. "Can this be real?"

"It's a possibility," he shrugged. "Your soul is trying so desperately to show you this path, to get you to walk it. I have never seen such a strong pull before."

"Why are you doing this," she all but cried. She was an Amazon, she would never cry.

He turned and looked at the girl. A woman in body, but a child in spirit. Like his own son, he thought wearily as she stared at her form embracing the man she had never known.

"I can't give you all the answers, Diana," he said softly. "All I can tell you is that this is something you can find. If you are willing to reach for it. Stay strong, child of the earth."

He faded from view, and the world around her shattered.

Diana was used to her dreams now. Slumping in the chair she looked up and saw the sun setting in the horizon. Was it possible that it could be real? She shivered, remembering the feel of him, and the kiss that he had left against her skin. She sat there, waiting for her mother to return from the Oracle. Hopefully, she would have some good news.

* * *

Martha looked in her fridge and sighed. She turned back to see her son and husband sitting around the TV, watching a football game.

"Would one of you head into town, and get me some butter and salt," she asked. "I don't have enough to cook dinner."

Clark looked at his dad with some longing. The older man sighed and reached into his pocket and handed him a set of keys. "Be careful," he said turning back to the game.

"I will be," Clark said happily, rushing up the stairs in a burst of speed that left him nearly a blur. His mother chuckled.

"He is the only boy I know who is eager to go to the grocery store," Martha told him, sitting next to him.

"He likes being around people, I think it helps learn," he said softly. "You know, he still beats himself up for hurting you."

Martha winced, remembering the hug that had nearly cracked a vertebrate and left several deep bruises across her back. It had been a simple hug, and yet because he was not in complete control over his power, she had ended up hurt. She had tried her best to hide it from him, but he had found out, and threw himself to finding ways to control his strength. He was nine when it happened.

"He shouldn't beat himself over it," Martha said softly.

"It's the way he is, Martha," Jonathan said softly.

"He's growing so cold though," she said with a hint of worry. "I see him flinch when I try and give him a hug."

One thing she noticed after the accident, Clark stopped making a move to touch anyone. He didn't hug her anymore like had when he was a kid, and even flinched when she tried. Was it really hurting him that much?

Jonathan couldn't say anything else. It was a conversation that they had many times before, and he was no closer to an answer than before. His son was slowly becoming indestructible. He had seen his son take a blade head on, without flinching. But, what good was it when all it did was take? Take away the warmth of the world, and take away his ability to touch those around him? What good was it if he was isolated from the world?

Clark came back down, fully dressed, and said a good bye, leaving both parents to their thoughts.

* * *

It was a weird experience driving. He had to pay a lot of attention when he was learning, because he could not feel the pedal correctly, considering his lightest touch nearly floored the damn thing. His dad had a heart attack as they careened along the path to the main road at nearly a hundred. Sometimes, he thought he should just run, but the less people that knew about his abilities the better.

"Hi, Clark," Mrs. Jackson called from behind the counter. She and her husband had run the local store for nearly thirty years.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson," he returned calmly. She had been there when he was younger, always with a cookie and a smile. It was a shame she had not been able to have children of her own, they would have benefited from her and her husband.

"What do you need this afternoon, sweetie," she asked with genuine affection.

"Mom said she needed some butter and salt," he said quickly. He wanted to get back home for some reason.

"Sure, sweetie," she said with a smile, walking out from behind the counter. "It'll do me some good to stretch, you mind if I walk with you?"

He shook his head, and tried to smile. It felt weak. "How is Mr. Jackson doing?"

"He's doing well," she said brightly. "He has been wanting to go and see your dad for a bit, wondering if he needed any extra help on the farm. He's annoyed with David, sitting around all the time, and wants him to put some real work in, he says."

Clark wanted to cringe. He remembered David, he wasn't an easy kid to get along with growing up. It's one of the reasons he was happy his parents had decided to home school him. If he had been around, he probably would have done worse than Pete did, and he had the strength to make it true.

"I will be sure to let him know," Clark said, finding what he needed. "I should get back quick though, if mom wants to have dinner done any time tonight."

She nodded. "Tell your mother I said hi."

"I will," he said, as they walked back to the counter.

After paying, he went back to his truck. He stopped as a slithering sound entered his ear. He spun around. It had been ages since he could remember seeing any snakes in Smallville. There was nothing there. He shrugged and headed to his truck, when he heard it again. He stopped, and felt the cold descend on him.

"Who's there?" he asked, not even looking back.

Nothing answered, but he heard another movement. He closed his eyes and listened. He heard it again, it was stronger now. He spun around, and came to a stop. A woman with dark brown hair, and violet eyes stared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. She was beautiful, but not even close to the woman that he had seen in his dreams.

She smiled slightly. "I am Euryale."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is written for fun, solely for the enjoyment of those who cannot stand thinking inside the box. I make no money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

AN: I know most people do this at the end, but all work is edited by IMFACI

Chapter 4 – Breaking the Immortal Stone

Clark threw his bag in the back of the truck, and ran from the store as quickly as he could. A stream of wind in his wake. He could feel the two following him, and stopped when he was a couple of miles from town.

"A nice chase, Last Son," Euryale said, appearing before him. Her hair danced, as if it was alive.

"Who are you," he asked coldly.

"Oh, this is amusing," Sthenos emerged from the shadows. "He thinks he has power."

"We're here to give you a choice," Euryale began, ignoring her sister. "Lord Ares wishes your services. You have the choice of joining him willingly or being broken to him."

"Right," Clark drawled. "Ares?"

"Disbelief, from the Last Son of Krypton," Sthenos said with a chuckle, circling around him slowly. "We should just kill him; Lord Ares does not need the likes of this fool."

"Do you want to tell Lord Ares that you disobeyed his orders?" Euryale asked darkly. "Remember what he did to Medusa for doing the same thing."

Sthenos stopped, and growled out. It was still a sore spot for them to lose their sister. Ares stripped her immortality for failing to adhere to his orders, and then she was killed by that damnable Perseus. "Understood."

Sthenos stepped back. Euryale stepped forward and gently traced a hand over his cheek. Clark recoiled in disgust. He still felt nothing from her but the sense of disgust with the touch increased each moment she was near.

"This is the only warning we give," she said softly. "We will break you if you dare to oppose Lord Ares' will."

"Sure," Clark said coldly. "What makes you think I will bend?"

"Because, your parents may be protected by the god of boundaries, but your friends are not," she said with a sweet smile.

"Leave them out of this," Clark growled out. He had so few, what they hell were these two psychopaths going to try?

"You know, there is little you can do to stop us, boy," Sthenos said with a smile. Her hair had come alive as well, and there was a hiss to her voice. "For all your powers, Kryptonian, you're not enough to defy the gods."

Clark stopped at that. There was that name again, he had heard it before in his dreams, before he began to see the girl again. Where he talked with the one who claimed to be his father.

"He seems shocked," Euryale said, bemused.

_Kal-__E__l, now is not the time to freeze up. You will learn more about your people as you go, but be careful_ the voice from the dream echoed in his head. He twisted in time to avoid a sharp claw from Sthenos.

"Quick reflexes," Sthenos said appreciatively.

Clark knew somehow they were a threat. He twisted out of the way of another strike and then rolled with it.

_Because of our forefather's sins we lost the magic Rao had granted us, so we created a magic of our own, but the first magic can hurt us, _the voice warned.

"Impressive," Euryale said softly. "Kryptonian Martial Combat."

"How do you know that," he snapped.

"I have served the God of War for eons, boy," she snapped. "I have battled in his armies and even fought a Kryptonian not too long ago. His very own heart is the reason that you will suffer."

Both snake women faded from view. Clark closed his eyes and opened himself to the world and leapt again. He was in the air, hovering. He could hear a hiss from both women as they tried to lunge up for him.

He twisted in the air, did a back flip, and simply stood higher than he guessed they could reach.

"This is not over, Last Son," Euryale growled, coming back into view. Her form was now half woman, half snake. Slowly she gained a pair of legs, and the appearance of the woman he had first met. "Prepare yourself, for now you have invited our wrath. Choose well, or suffer."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief, only to look down, and realize he was in the air once more. He suddenly fell, hard.

* * *

Aphrodite and Artemis sat silently in the fields of Themyscira. They had felt the pull of their champion daughter and knew that something was changing. She was connected to a soul they could not see and could not influence.

"Rao's child is the only one like this," Aphrodite let the breeze wash over her. Having come from the sea herself, she always loved the wind as it blew over the ocean. There was something so comforting about it to her. "You need not fear him."

Artemis did not like the idea of Rao's child with their champion. She had been gifted with powers from many of them, and Rao's children were to be the greatest protectors this galaxy had ever seen, the fact their star was yellow compounded her worry. The woman-child could be forced to go through even worse than her mother if he ever abused that power.

"It can't be helped, Artemis," Aphrodite smiled. "It's the purest of love. It's one given freely, between equals."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. She remembered her own encounters with males.

"It only happens like this, when it is," Aphrodite let the sun bathe her. Apollo seemed so bright today. "I have only seen it a couple of times in my life. Most of the time people think they love someone, they let their souls make attachments, but it's earned attachment."

Artemis shrugged, being a virgin herself, she rarely thought about things such as love and what not. "Are you saying we should not interfere?"

Aphrodite looked at her. "There is little we could do, Artie," she chirped.

"My name is Artemis," the younger of the two groused.

"You're so serious," Aphrodite laughed. "It would do you a world of good to get laid, as this generation says."

Artemis began to grumble. It's one of the reasons she did not like talking with Aphrodite, it always degenerated into a conversation about sex and finding her a man. She did not need one, damn it! She was the patron of virgins, she could not continue in that role, if she herself lost that status.

"I wish I could see this son of Rao's," Aphrodite said softly. "I wish I could know the man he was. In a sense, Diana is as much our daughter as Hippolyta's and I want to make sure her other half is right for her."

Artemis stopped for a moment and turned. She stared towards the Bana region of the island and began to tremble. He was here. Why?

"What's the matter, Artemis?" Aphrodite had only seen her like this when she was on the hunt.

"Someone is here," she began. "Phobos."

"How did he get past our…" she cut herself off when she realized how Ares had managed to breach the island. Why wasn't he after the Doom Gate though?

"Artemis," Aphrodite began. "I will go and see Hippolyta. I want you to follow him."

Artemis nodded and vanished into the forest that surrounded the Bana regions. This was not good, if Ares would dare come to Themyscira. What else was the old dog trying to pull?

* * *

Diana had been shocked when her mother returned with no news. Philippus looked upset for some reason and five of the Guard had left by the end of the day. She had trained all day, moving through kata after kata, weapon after weapon, and still there was no way to get rid of the feeling of dread that had set in. It was like Phobos had somehow breached the island.

It was so strange, to be there in her dreams with him. What was it about him? Why her? Why him? Was he gods blessed as she was or was he something else?

It was the first time in her life that she could admit to being discontent in her life. She felt the pull, and it wasn't like her mother described either. Hercules she admitted feeling uneasy with his mere presence, but in her dreams there was no discontent with the other. Only purity. Light. Something that none of the Pantheon could claim to have on their side.

Philippus watched on as she moved through the sword forms and practiced with a length of chain. Her mother had told her that there were weapons and armor that had been made for her by the gods, but they were held away until she was ready to leave.

Rumor had it the Bana wanted a tournament for it, so her mother had another set forged. Her sisters could compete for the false set, while she would receive what was rightfully hers. Sometimes politics sucked.

She had seen the armor once, it was little more than a body suit, but in the fibers were supposedly woven spells that would help to not only protect her, but her identity as well if she ever had to use her powers in public. The greatest weapon came from Hephaestus. He had taken three of the chains of heaven, and shattered them. He forged the broken pieces into a single, golden chain and gave it the power to compel truth. She had seen it wrapped around the waist of the armor, one of the many reasons she had been taught to fight with a chain unlike her sister Amazons.

"Chain, Diana," Philippus called out, tossing her a heavy looking metal chain.

Diana caught the weapon, smoothly twisted her wrist, and threw it at the wooden target at the end of the training field. One target shatters. So does another. And then, finally, the last. Philippus smiled as she brought the chain back into the loop she had tossed it in.

"Impressive, princess," Philippus said with a smile.

"Thank you, Philippus," Diana said, handing her the chain. "Where did you get that?"

"Pallas created it when she first saw the armor and chain," Philippus shrugged. "It's supposed to be a replica of the Chain of Truth the gods and goddesses bequeathed you."

"It has good weight, for a chain," she said looking at the targets. "I only hope the real chain is stronger, I could barely swing that."

Philippus nodded, having expected as much. Diana's strength went through even the most magic hardened weapons.

"Philippus, did my mother really learn nothing from the Oracle?" she asked softly.

Philippus for her part didn't bat an eyelash as she shook her head. "Don't worry Princess, we will discover who he is soon enough, if he is real at all."

She wanted to shout he was, but held it back. Her aunts and sisters thought her crazy enough already.

A guard came running up. "General."

"Yes, Arielle," Philippus said curiously. The guards rarely disturbed her during combat training with Diana.

"Artemis of Bana-Mighdall is at the gate," the guard began. "She says that a herd of Centaurs were found dead near Bana lands."

Philippus looked up at that. The Amazons did not hunt the Centaurs as it was part of the agreement between the species on the island. If someone had gone against this…

"I will be right with you, Arielle," Philippus said shortly. "Go wait with Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall. Lady Diana, I am afraid we need to cut this short today."

Diana nodded as the General and guard ran off. Part of her was curious as she had rarely interacted with the Centaurs. She had read some fascinating things about them. Waiting a moment, she felt the winds around her and soared into the air, following her aunt towards the forest.

* * *

"Phobos killed them," the goddess Artemis said as she looked over the bodies, while Bana-Mighdall moved around them trying to figure out what killed them.

"Zeus will not interfere either," Aphrodite said angrily. "He always felt the Amazons should bow before his son and his own."

"I will find Phobos before he can do anymore damage," Artemis growled out. She looked up. "It seems our young princess is too curious for her own good."

Aphrodite looked up and saw the horrified look in her eyes. "It's something she will learn if she is truly ever in the outside world. Not all people are good, and there are many types of monsters in this world."

"I will talk with Apollo when I get the chance. I want him to give her his healing abilities if she does leave for Man's world."

Aphrodite nodded. "He does owe you a favor, after all."

Diana was glad she had not eaten lunch yet. The herd of Centaurs, three in all, had been gutted and laid in sacrifice. She cringed at remembering whose sacrifice it was.

"Diana," her mother's voice called out. "Get down here now."

Diana cringed at being caught, but nodded and descended to the ground. Her mother and Philippus stood near the center of the Pentagram.

"You know, princess, you need not see things like this," Philippus said, turning from the sacrifice.

"In all your time with us, you have never truly known battle," Hippolyta said softly. "You have trained for it, yes, but experienced it truly, no. And you have never seen evil like this."

She shook her head. "This was no battle, it was a slaughter. Only an immortal could take down three Centaurs at once and make it look effortless."

"Why the sacrifice to Hecate?" Diana asked. "She's still sealed away, right?"

Hippolyta nodded. "Someone wants us in a panic."

"Why?"

Hippolyta looked at her daughter. "The reason we became feared, my daughter, was because Hecate took control of us and used us as her enforcers in a war against Olympus. It was why Zeus allowed his son to control us, and why he demands such high sacrifice from us."

"That's not right," Diana said softly.

Hippolyta nodded. "It's not right, it's not kind, but that is our gods. They felt betrayed that we could not shake off the power of one of their own. And since Zeus had not the power to kill Hecate outright, he chose to make those she imprisoned suffer. It makes little sense, but it's their way."

Diana looked solemn.

She felt a breeze. She was standing in the field from her dream again. The house and barn were ablaze and the sounds of fighting could be heard. She saw the man fighting what appeared to be a Gorgon. How could they be here? He twisted in the air and slammed one of them hard into the ground. She could see the rage in his eyes, fire burned from them, tearing through the snake hair of Euryale. She could not believe that a mortal was so strong.

She could see the shattered stone and what appeared to be a pair of legs. She looked up and ran towards the man, his eyes were closed. How could he fight without seeing them?

"Foolish, Last Child of Rao," Sthenos laughed. It reminded her of nails over a black board. "Your friend is dead, and soon you will be, too."

"You should have accepted Lord Ares' offer."

Ares, Diana's eyes widened. Why would he want him? Who was Rao?

"You will fall," the man said coldly. His face was scrunched in determination. He was standing completely still as the two Gorgons circled around him.

One of them lashed out. He bent his body and grabbed onto the tail of the gorgon and swung hard. Sthenos slammed into her sister and then flew nearly a hundred feet from the other two. Before she could get up, the man was atop Euryale. She opened her gaze, but nothing happened.

She grabbed the man, lifting him up, slamming him hard into the ground. He simply lifted her up like he was lifting a small stone. He grabbed her neck, twisted and slammed her down into the ground. Sthenos was coming towards him. He raised one fist and slammed again, as the ground cracked around them. Euryale looked bloodied. How? She was supposed to be immortal. The man grabbed her up by her tail. He ignored the razor sharp scales and swung her at Sthenos. She flew, crashing into her sister.

"Diana," Hippolyta screamed, shaking her daughter.

Diana blinked and looked at her mother. "Yes, mother."

"What is the matter with you, girl? You were dreaming again."

"I…" she wanted to find an excuse, but she couldn't. "I was with him again, but he was fighting."

"Who?" Hippolyta asked darkly.

"The Gorgons," Diana whispered. "He was winning against the Immortal Sisters."

She began to tell them of what she had seen. Philippus looked stunned. Diana was describing the perfect fighter, if he was able to fight them with his eyes closed. "Are you sure, princess?"

She nodded.

"This is disturbing indeed," Hippolyta said darkly. Ares was after this man as well. These weren't simple dreams as she had hoped. "Philippus, have the Oracles scry the location of the Gorgons. They never could hide that well. I want your team there before Ares can truly get his hands on this man."

Philippus bowed. "Your will be done, my queen."

She turned and left, and Hippolyta turned to her daughter. "I know this is worrisome for you, daughter, but we will not let him fall into the hands of Ares."

"What good will it be, if you kill him," Diana nearly spat. "You are planning on it, aren't you?"

"Mind your place, daughter," Hippolyta said coldly. "We cannot let a man become such a threat to the tribe."

"The Son of Rao will only be a threat if you make him," Aphrodite said, fading into view next to them. "Are you sure of what you saw, child?"

Hippolyta tried to bow as did the other Amazons, but Diana remained straight. She would not back down now. She simply nodded, and looked ready for a fight.

"This is most disturbing," Aphrodite said softly, she looked at the Centaurs and then at Diana. "Fight for him, Diana. Be his strength."

She faded from view and Diana relaxed only slightly. Her mother had defied the will of the goddess before.

Hippolyta looked at her and shook her head. "We will speak of this later, daughter."

Diana clenched her fist. She would not back down in this. She would not let him be killed. She simply nodded and launched herself back into the air, back towards the Palace, with a decision in mind.

* * *

Clark came back home almost an hour later than they expected. Both of his parents sat nervously on the porch as the truck pulled in. When he got out, he handed the now softened butter to his mother, and looked at his dad.

"What happened?" he asked.

Clark, having been taught not to lie, felt torn. His dad wanted to know, but would he believe him?

"Now, son," his dad said firmly. He told them of meeting the two strange women, of drawing them away from town, and the short lived fight and the promise to return.

"Half women/Half Snake creatures who work for a mythological god," Martha said incredulously. She looked at Jonathan who shrugged.

"Remember, I still think I saw Coyote once," he shrugged. "Our son has powers that are not human. We can't discount anything too quickly."

Clark was thankful his dad believed in him.

"We've got to be careful, no uninvited guests, nothing," Jonathan said firmly. "Clark, are they anywhere near strong as you?"

He shook his head numbly. None of what happened gave him the impression that they would be that much of a problem.

"Be careful all the same," his dad said softly. "Now come on, your mom made something else for dinner tonight, so let's eat."

He smiled slightly, noticing finally that his dad had his hands on his shoulder. Comforting gesture?

Diana stared at the armor of her gods, and knew. Her course was set now. Aphrodite had appeared before them, and told her as much.

Fight for him, be his strength, she had told her. She began to unravel the chain weapon and began to strip. Her mind was set.

Clark was in the air, soaring amongst the cloud. He was free finally, soaring along the cloud tops. He can see his retreat ahead. He suddenly speeds forward and drops through the cloud line. Before him stood a giant crystal structure. He smiled and zoomed into the small opening at the meeting of the crystals that formed the outer wall. The frozen Arctic, how fitting a place to hide it.

"It's incredible Jor-El," he whispered, looking around at the hall of crystals. Thousands of them, in every color, each of them holding something from his people. "It's a treasure, unlike any other."

"I thought I was that for you, Kal," a soft voice said from behind him. He spun around and saw her standing there.

She was incredible. How she stayed warm in the simple armor the gods had provided her he would never understand. Her golden chain wrapped tightly around her waist. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. He marveled in the feel of her, leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

They broke after a minute, both of them with soft smiles. "Why are you always so affectionate with me?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asked softly. They began to float amid the sea of crystals.

She shook her head. "So this is the mighty Fortress?"

He nodded. "Jor-El's memory said this he built this for me. He evidently knew early on in his journeys that Krypton's star was going to engulf the world."

"And these Crystals store the history of your people."

He nodded. "All of it. The Crystal based technology here will only respond to those of Jor-El's blood too, so it's perfectly safe here."

She looked around and returned her attention to him. "A gift of knowledge, in a way you were blessed as I was."

He wrapped his arms around her and marveled at the sensation moving through his body. How was she strong enough to make him feel, he would never understand.

"Clark!"

Clark's eyes snapped open, and he saw Pete standing in front of him, with one of them. He cringed slightly.

"Hey man, how you doing?" the man asked, obviously excited.

"I am good. How are you doing?" Clark decided that playing it down was his best bet. If she was the same one from the night before, he didn't want to get his friend caught in the cross fire.

"I am great man. I wanted you to meet someone. Met her the other night, tonight is our first date. This is Stephanie Gorgon," he said, motioning to Sthenos. Clark tentatively took the extended hand from the woman.

"Quite a grip you have there," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, our boy Clark here is the strongest person I know," Pete said with a bit of worry. With the way they were looking at each other, you would think they were attracted to one another.

"That's quite a grip you have as well," Clark said dryly. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the county fair," Pete said, obviously excited. "You want to come too?"

He had to offer, Clark knew, but the less time he spent around Stephanie, the better. "Nah, it's alright man, I wouldn't want to interrupt your date."

Pete smiled in thanks, and wrapped an arm around Stephanie's shoulders. The girl still stared at him, with a vicious smirk on her lips. "Till next, Clark."

"Later man," Pete said, leading her away.

Clark watched them leave, the sense of unease on his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is written for fun, solely for the enjoyment of those who cannot stand thinking inside the box. I make no money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

AN: I know most people do this at the end, but all work is edited by IMFACI (sorry I forgot to add these originally)

Chapter 5 – Siren's Song, Death's Song

Ares stared at the image of Smallville from the view of his Gorgons. Eris sat next to her lover with a smirk on her features. It was a beautiful thing to see the world which you destroyed.

"Quiet quaint, for heathens," she said softly.

"Enough, Eris," he said darkly. "The Gorgons already had one encounter with him. One of them is now "dating" his friend, and they seem determined for a forced a confrontation. Why?"

"Orders, lover," Eris said softly. "I thought you wanted us to bring the Kryptonian to your cause through breaking those who support him."

"Tread carefully," he growled, grabbing her tightly by the throat and squeezing, pushing her back into her chair before letting go. "Do not presume to understand what I think. What are you playing at?"

"The seeds have been sown lover. Soon we will bring creation to a standstill. Mortals battle more now than ever and soon the Immortals will be caught up in the end," Eris rubbed her throat. "Why so rough lover?"

"Aphrodite visited me earlier," he growled out. The woman, even after all these years, got under his skin so badly. "She knows we are up to something with her Amazons and she is not happy."

Eris knew some of the sordid history between the Goddess of Love and the God of War, but not all. Ares had believed that she truly loved him, only to discover it was a plot by Hecate, who had taken control of the Goddess and sent her against the God of War. When Hecate's power had been broken, the repentant woman left and returned to her husband, but not before laying into Ares. Evidently their time together had not been pleasant for the goddess.

It was one of the reasons that Hephaestus had forged the Chains of Fate. They compelled truth in those who wore them. Aphrodite kept one around her waist at all times now, lest someone try to suborn her once again.

Ares had not been pleased. It was one of the reasons that he had sent Hercules and Theseus against the Amazons. Aphrodite eventually broke them from their bondage, but the rift between the God and Goddess would never be bridged after that.

"The boundary of the Kent farm has been broken, so now your forces can begin their torment," Eris said, noting that their Gorgon had seen the farm.

Ares said nothing, simply fading from view.

* * *

Aphrodite and Artemis stared at the stand where the armor for their Champion had once been. It was gone, and neatly folded next to it were the clothes of the Warrior Princess, Diana. Aphrodite smiled.

"She is such a willful child," Artemis noted as they faded from the room.

"It's what is needed right now," Aphrodite actually had a smile on her face. "She is willing to become his strength!"

"You speak as if that is a good thing," Artemis said dryly.

"Oh, it is, Artie," Aphrodite was very happy now. It would not be long now.

"My name is Artemis!"

Aphrodite laughed, she felt good for once. The warrior child was going to find him. When they had called her forth so long ago she doubted that there would ever be a man that would be her equal, but one was slowly taking form.

"Did you find Phobos?"

She shook her head. "It's like he has been called back. I can sense nothing of him on the island, and I have made the changes that you suggested earlier. Ares will not be able insert forces on her once again."

She looked at Aphrodite. "You know that he may have gotten what he wanted though, with Diana leaving the island. He always hated the child."

"Ares needs to get over it," Aphrodite said darkly. "More than just he was screwed over by Hecate."

Artemis nodded, not really wanting to delve into the history between them. "I will see you soon, sister."

Aphrodite nodded as she faded back to Olympus. She needed to see her husband; they needed to have a nice long talk.

* * *

She had been flying for nearly an hour. She knew there was no avoiding it now, her lot had been cast. Her mother's forces would try and bring her back. Diana listened to the wind; she reached out with the gifts of her gods and listened. She could feel the energy of the Gorgons and the unknown. Was that him? Could it possibly be true?

It was the one ability of hers that her mother never learned of. She had been told by Aphrodite after it had been bequeathed that she could not use it around the other Amazons. Being able to sense the creatures that inhabited the island and their movements as well as everyone in the world would be a bit much to believe. It was almost too much for Diana when she was given it, but Demeter had taught her how to control the ability and she could now focus as needed.

She flew towards the ground, hoping the clothes that she had found would not put her out of place. She knew that her mother's guards were looking for him, and that the orders they had been given were not pleasant. Her heart ached at the thought of him being hurt, but she could not figure out why. She landed and quickly pulled on the jeans and shirt she had found. She walked towards the town to get some food, and then continue onward, she had so far left to go.

She walked out from behind the tree where she had changed, feeling the familiar coolness of the chain that had been hers and headed towards the town.

* * *

"You should have seen him sister, it was so delicious," Sthenos crowed as Euryale shook her head.

"You could have waited, instead of getting his friend immediately," Euryale pointed out. "You have the subtlety of a sledgehammer."

Sthenos looked to be cleaning one of her nails. She gave a wicked smiled and looked at her sister. "Come, sister, you just look to fight the boy once more."

Euryale did admit it was fun to actually fight someone, instead of them running in terror. He showed no fear, and she didn't understand how he discovered that the only way they could get to him was to look directly in his eyes.

"His senses are as sharp as Hercules," Sthenos commented, growing out one of her nails into a slender claw. "His strength is nothing to sneeze at either, and he can simply leave a fight by getting into the air and flying like that Amazon child. That does us no good though; we need to get him to fight. Putting his friend in the way will be the best way to accomplish our goals."

Euryale could see the logic, but something was nagging her. The boy had held back, she could tell in their earlier encounter. He hadn't landed a single punch. Instead he just got out of the way of their attacks. She seethed at the arrogance of that man, fighting them in such a way. Where was the true warrior?

"Be careful sister," Euryale warned. "You know what he is. We cannot afford a misstep."

Sthenos shrunk the claw back into a finger and looked at Euryale. "Do you honestly think a mortal will be strong enough to oppose us?"

"He is a Kryptonian. We have dealt with one before but only briefly, and he nearly destroyed Ares. His powers were not as mature as this boy's," Euryale reminded her of the visit of the boy's father years prior. "You saw how close he was to full power. We have to be careful about it."

"You worry too much sister," Sthenos gave her a dismissive wave. "Kal-El will fall in line like the rest who have opposed Lord Ares."

Euryale nodded as Sthenos faded from view, a wicked smile on her flawless features.

* * *

Clark continued with his dad. His control was now to where he didn't crush each of the golf balls he tossed at him, but he still put holes in the barn wall. Eventually, it got to the point that he set up another bucket and wanted him to toss them into that.

"You're getting good, son," Jonathan said with a smile. "Try the wall now."

He flung it around and the golf ball bounced off the wall. He smiled.

"Have you talked with Pete since his date," Jonathan asked.

Clark shook his head. "I haven't had the chance, and I am worried."

"You think something happened," his dad asked, moving to get the bucket that he had been tossing them in.

"I hope not," Clark said, remembering the sisters. He had read up on Ares and his soldiers after encountering them last night. If he was right, they were two of the Gorgons, the ones that favored turning their victims to stone. Sthenos was supposed to be the strongest of them, and able to rip men asunder with her hands. Would this new found ability to fly put him out of reach of Euryale?

"Clark, you know you can't tell him…"

Clark held up his hand. "I know dad, we don't want questions raised about everything."

This was what he had feared most when his son began to develop these powers. He seemed to approach things so…coldly. His son had told him more than once that he didn't feel a touch anymore. How was that a power his people had benefited from?

Clark stopped, and shuddered. He turned to his dad. "Get inside now, dad."

"Why?" he said, looking around.

Clark looked up in time to see Euryale descend from the heavens. Her claws out, and fangs protruding from her still human mouth. He caught her and threw her back as hard as he could. She skidded once against the ground, then got into a crouching position and charged.

"Go, now dad! Keep mom inside too! Don't look out," he said, rushing to meet the enraged brunette. He caught her, tackled her to the ground, rolled with her, and threw her towards the fields, farther from the house and barn.

"What are you here for now, Euryale," he growled out. He heard his father closing windows at the house and telling his mother what was going on.

"Die," she roared, stabbing forward with her claws. He twisted and grabbed her arm, twisted the wrist and heard a snap. She screamed as he flung her back.

"What do you want, Euryale?" he said coldly.

"A test, last son," she said with a smile, her features turning back to human. He opened his eyes and stared at her. "Your friend is in Sthenos' web. You will have one chance to save him."

Clark rushed forward, but she leapt back just out of his reach. He growled out.

"You'll get one chance, Last Son," she smirked before fading from view. In a fit of rage he slammed his fist into the ground where she had been standing. A crater about ten feet in diameter appeared around him. He turned to head home, not really knowing what else to do.

He stopped before moving at all. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened. She was there. She was real, standing in front of him. He couldn't even move to pinch himself, he was so stunned at her appearance. Her long black hair blowing in the wind, her sky blue eyes locked with his own. She was stunning.

Six feet tall, wild black hair that fell down to the middle of her back. Sky blue eyes, and olive-toned skin, full lips and a look of wonder on her lips. Her mouth was opened slightly, and he could see the surprise in her eyes. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and yet somehow they looked magnificent on her. She stepped forward, still stunned.

* * *

Diana felt them, they were all there. She had felt the use of the Gorgons' powers. A life that had been there turned faint. To turn an innocent to living stone. She tightened her fist as she walked down the street. She knew this place, she had seen it in her dreams with the man. Both of them would walk it, talking and enjoying each others company.

She stopped, looking up. She felt his power flare, she looked around to make sure no one was watching and sped off towards where she felt it. It was pretty far out, and it felt like a gorgon had been there. She stopped, the wind blowing her hair behind her. She watched as the man dueled with Euryale. She was shocked as he threw the ancient woman nearly thirty feet. He looked like he wasn't trying hard.

"What are you here for now, Euryale," he growled out. There was the power she had heard in her first dream, when they battled against Ares. She wondered if Euryale knew what she had gotten herself into.

"Die," she roared, stabbing forward with her claws. He twisted and grabbed her arm, twisted the wrist and heard a snap. She screamed as he flung her back. She held back her praise, there were still flaws in the style, but she doubted that he trained to fight like she did.

"What do you want, Euryale?" he said coldly. His eyes narrowed as the Gorgon stood back up.

"A test, last son," she said with a smile, her features turning back to human. He opened his eyes and stared at her. Oh lords, he had been fighting with closed eyes? "Your friend is in Sthenos' web. You will have one chance to save him."

He rushed forward, but she jumped back just out of his reach. He growled out.

"You'll get one chance, Last Son," she smirked before fading from view. In a fit of rage he slammed his fist into the ground where she had been standing. A crater about ten feet in diameter appeared around him. He leapt up, and straightened as he flew to the house.

As he turned from his fight, he stopped. His eyes locked with hers. He was as she remembered. Tousled dark hair, bright blue eyes, and an expression of sheer wonder on his face. He stopped and stood before her. From what her mother had told her, she expected him to look at her chest, or her legs, but his eyes remained lock with hers. She wondered if she had the same dumbstruck look on her face that he did.

She stepped towards him.

He stepped towards her.

"You're real," he whispered, the wonder in his voice.

She nodded slightly and smiled. She reached out, gripping his left arm. He stared at her hand, and looked at her again. He closed his eyes and shuddered. Did she hurt him?

"I can feel you," he whispered, unable to believe it.

"I…" he stopped himself and looked at her, his eyes so cold once again. What had the Gorgon done now?

"I need to go, I…"

"I can help you with Euryale," she said softly.

He took a step back, recoiled as if he had been struck. "Are…"

"I am not with them," she began quickly. "My family, my people have fought against the forces of Ares since the Fall. I am not here to hurt you, I promise."

He stopped. He shuddered, closing his eyes. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. How did she prove this to him?

She remembered the dream. She remembered the Fortress of Crystal. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, and held on tightly. "Trust me, please," her voice was so weak. Her mother would laugh.

He breathed a heartbeat, the breath that he had been holding exhaled. He pinched his eyes and opened them. He could feel her! He could feel her!

"We have to save your friend," she said suddenly. "We should…"

"Clark," he began.

She looked at him, confused. "Excuse me…"

"My name is Clark, I am glad you're real," he said softly.

She looked at him, trying to find his angle. She could see nothing in his eyes. "I am Diana, and I am glad you're real too."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is written for fun, solely for the enjoyment of those who cannot stand thinking inside the box. I make no money of this, and none of the characters are mine.

AN: I know most people do this at the end, but all work is edited by IMFACI

Chapter Six –Strength

Silence reigned between them. Clark and Diana had made their way back to the farmhouse, stunned at the change in the world, knowing that the other was real. He stepped in, followed by her. His mother and father looked stunned as the woman walked in with their son. Who was she?

"Dad, we have a problem," Clark said softly. The ice in his son's eyes was so foreign to the loving boy that they knew.

"Who is she," his father asked coolly regarding Diana.

"Diana of the Amazons," Clark responded before she could. His parents had not known anything about the dreams with her; he didn't want it slipping out if he could help it. Thinking of a quick cover story, he continued, "She followed Euryale here."

"You mean, this is real," his mother said, stunned. "You're being targeted by the God of War?"

"I am sorry, Mrs. Kent," Diana began. She knew it wasn't the real reason she was here, but he had given her a cover, a way into his life so that she didn't have to leave right away, and after making the journey she was going to take it. "The Gorgons have been silent for so long, we had no idea what to make of it, until it was too late."

Martha looked like she wanted to faint. Jonathan regarded his son with his blue eyes. His lips pursed and he nodded his head. "We're happy to have you Diana."

Martha looked stunned. "You can't seriously believe…"

"Mom, she's as strong as I am," Clark said, his mother's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he had told her.

"You are," Jonathan said in surprise. She didn't look like she could be as strong as Clark, but he didn't look as strong as he was either. He would still never forget the day he came outside to see his son lifting the tractor, a smile on his face as he looked at his father as if saying "see what I can do".

She nodded. He had one of the golf balls in his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught it, and closed her hand tight. She opened it and showed him the pile of dust that the ball had become. He looked stunned.

"That's impressive," Jonathan said with a smile.

"Dad, can you call Pete's mom and ask if she has seen him," Clark asked.

His dad looked at him again. "Any particular reason?"

"Euryale said that her sister did something to him," Clark said darkly. This was probably the most emotional that they had seen him in years, he was terrified. Was it because of the thought of losing a friend?

"There are two of them," Jonathan recoiled.

"If you don't look at them in the eyes, they can't turn you into stone," Diana offered quickly. "Your eyes have to be open for them to infect you with their magic, but if you avoid their eyes they can still tear you apart. They are still fairly strong. Sthenos being the stronger of the two."

Martha closed and opened here jaw again. She went to the phone and dialed Mrs. Ross. She said a quick few words, asking if everything was alright.

"Deanna is Pete around?" she asked casually.

There was a pause, and a frown on Martha's face. She shook her head to them, and Clark felt his fist clench. He was shocked when he felt Diana's hand entwine with his own. How come it felt so natural to him? He felt a sensation travel his arm, as she squeezed tightly, looked at him, and then dropped his hand, a nervous air on her face.

"Thanks, Deanna," Martha finished. "If Pete comes by I will make sure he calls you."

She hung up the phone and turned to them. "She hasn't seen Pete since his date last night."

"They have him," Clark said softly. He looked at Diana, his eyes turning glacial. "Is there a way to stop them? The sisters are supposed to be immortal."

She shook her head. "The only thing that I can think of is ripping their eyes out."

"Why," Martha looked queasy at the thought.

"Their most deadly power is in their eyes, without them, they are useless. Their other senses were sacrificed for the ability to turn people to stone," Diana recited the textbook she had read as a child. "No one has ever been able to test it though, since no one was strong enough to get close enough without looking at them."

"I can do it," Clark growled out. He felt his blood boiling.

"I can too," Diana said with a nod, looking into his eyes. When he looked to protest, she held up her hand to silence him. "I am not about to let you fight on your own. I didn't come here to see you die at their hands."

"I am a lot tougher than I look," he said softly.

"I know," Diana smiled. "Still don't think you're fighting alone."

He nodded. His parents shared a look, there was more going on here than he was willing to tell them. The girl seemed unusually connected to their son. There was acceptance in his gaze and in his actions that he had shown with no one else before. It was unnerving on so many levels, considering that they had just met, supposedly.

"Be careful," Jonathan said suddenly. Martha looked stunned, when he turned to her. "They are the only ones who have a chance of saving Pete. Clark has fought them twice and come out on the better end. If Diana is as strong as I think she will be fine too."

Martha looked at them, opened her mouth to say something and then stopped. She stepped forward and hugged Clark. "Be careful."

He nodded, somber. He turned to Diana who nodded and opened the door. She could feel the Gorgons nearby and they would need to hurry, if they had a chance of saving his friend. They left without saying anything else.

* * *

Apollo watched with his sister as the two left the farm house. Part of him envied the boy, so much power and yet a heart as humble as Demeter's. The fact that the Amazon Princess was here with him was shocking, but Artemis did not seem surprised or as repulsed as he expected.

"Shouldn't you be angry," Apollo asked, raising a golden eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Even if I wanted to be, Aphrodite is the one behind her creation, she is her greatest patron, and she seems to believe it would be good."

"She looking to create a new set of Gods?" Apollo wondered how to get in on her good side.

"I don't think so," Artemis said looking at her brother. "My guess is she wants her child to be happy. You know how alone she's been."

Apollo nodded. Because of how she was born, Diana was as beyond the Amazons, as the Amazons were beyond the women of the mortal plane. Born without the taint of Amazon's sins she was the only one on the entire island who would be allowed to have children, even if she didn't know it. And she is the one that would not be held responsible for the Doom Door, though knowing Diana she would be there fighting with her aunts and mother.

"So you want her to have my healing ability as well," Apollo raised an eyebrow. "She's already almost as strong as the child of Rao's."

"Aphrodite is convinced he is testing his son," Artemis began, standing in the air was always such a bother, she preferred the woods but she would never get her brother to touch ground again. "And you know how Rao is on his tests. He has dethroned thousands of Supremes for failing his test."

Apollo nodded. He had been there when his father returned from his battle with Rao. He got lucky; Rao let him go, though you would never get the old fool to admit it. He still claimed to this day that he had tricked Rao into letting him go. "You want her to be safe, even standing with him."

She nodded. "She is our child in a way, we cannot turn her away."

Apollo nodded. With a wave of his hand a wave of power left him, and went unseen into Diana as she and the child moved away from the home. "It's done sister, debt is paid."

She nodded. "Thank you, brother."

Apollo nodded, as they both faded away.

* * *

Diana and Clark made their way through the fields that surrounded his home, towards an abandoned barn that had not been used since before his grandparents had been born. They ran as fast as they could, and she noted that he was barely breathing at all. It was nowhere near her top pace, she did not want to destroy the farm land and neither did he, but still if he was a normal male he would be showing signs by now.

They came to a stop about half a mile from the barn. From what Diana had said it was probably as close as they could get without tipping their hands to the Gorgons that they knew where they were. She seemed so afraid when she admitted the sensor ability to him. It had been a gift from the goddess Demeter, a way for her to tell what was going on around her, and a way to connect with the world. It must have been maddening to have the presence of everyone in her mind; it was how he felt when his hearing first started reacting.

"The Gorgons said they fought one Kryptonian before, do you know what they were talking about?" Clark asked, narrowing his eyes, focusing and seeing his friend out cold, surrounded by the two Gorgon sisters.

Diana shook her head. "I didn't bother with most of the intelligence reports my mother had growing up. From the day I was born, until the dreams with you started, most of my focus had been on studying and learning the ways of the Amazons."

He nodded. It was the same for him. Between training to control each new power and his own studies, he barely had time for friends. It was a miracle that he had met Pete or Lana at all. "Have you ever fought anything like this before?"

She shook her head. "I have trained for it though."

He breathed in, and exhaled. How was he going to do this? Both times so far it seemed like they were gauging his abilities. They even knew of Kryptonian fighting, which he had only just learned an incomplete version from the memories.

He stopped; he was in the middle of a warm island. A salt water breeze washed over him. He looked down at his hands, they were older, larger. He felt his face, his skin felt different. He wanted to find a mirror, but there was no structure nearby. He felt it; he closed his eyes and twisted. He felt the rush of wind as it passed over him. He back flipped, forcing a small rock into fine powder as he did.

"Son of Rao," the woman roared, lunging at him again. "Die!"

"You first," he replied coldly, leaping into the air and slamming his fist into the back of her head. The creature groaned as it stood. He stood there, feeling a little smug.

"Why don't you open your eyes, Jor-El," the woman hissed. "Just a little peek, I can make it worth your while."

He snorted, disgusted that the woman/creature thought him that stupid. "The day I do that, Sthenos, is the day I serve your Ares willingly."

An incoherent scream is all that he gets in turn. He feels himself move, blurring out of the way as Sthenos makes a bull-charge towards him.

"Pathetic," he taunted. "Is this the best that an Immortal Warrior is capable of? I would think higher of Ares' lackeys."

"Clark," Diana's voice broke him out of the haze. He shook it off and looked at her.

"What's going on," she asked, concerned the moment he spaced out on her.

"It's nothing, I think," he said softly. He touched her lips gently to stop any more questions. He pulled back as if burned, a blush on his cheeks.

For her part Diana was conflicted. The male had touched her, was that even allowed? Her lips burned where his fingers had been. What was this? Oh lords, she hoped none of her mother's guards had made it here. She would die of embarrassment if they saw how she was acting with this male, that she had met less than an hour ago.

"Your friend feels lost," she softly, looking at the barn from their spot hidden in the tall grass. "The only thing I can think of…"

"They turned him to stone," he completed her thought for her. Odd.

She nodded. "So now, we have no choice but to take their eyes," she said firmly.

Clark took a deep breath, inhaled, and then exhaled. He closed his eyes and stood. "Be careful, I just found you."

He took her hand and helped her up. She nodded as he set her down. Neither had let go of the other's hand.

The globe before them showed the Gorgon sisters and the statue of the boy that they had claimed. The three figures stood with Eris and Ares, all of them shrouded by the black cloaks and hoods. They were his generals, his elites.

"This should prove interesting," a voice hissed from the center of the three figures.

"Indeed," an older voice from his left affirmed. "I have always wanted to see what a son of Rao, with his full powers would be capable off. He took their star away before any of us could challenge them."

The final said nothing, simply watching the orb.

Sthenos waited by the door, hoping to catch sign of the boy. If he couldn't follow them, there should be no threat to Lord Ares.

"Get away from the door," Euryale snapped.

"Why," Sthenos looked at her sister, when a golden chain ripped through the door and wrapped around her throat.

She grabbed the chain to try and pull it to her, but whoever was on the other end was stronger. She broke through the door and flew into Diana's cocked back fist. She rocketed back into the barn, spinning free of the chain as she did.

"Effective," Clark said dryly, as they walked forward.

"Just think, after a little bit with me, you will be able to do the same too," she almost smirked at that. They entered the barn, to see the stone statue of his friend. His breath hitched, the terror on his friend's face was evident even in stone.

"Which of you did this," he asked darkly.

"Oh, poor Last Son," Sthenos mocked standing up. "Should have been quicker you fool, you might have been able to save him."

He shivered, closing his eyes. His breathing was harder, his head down, his bangs shading his eyes. Diana looked at him; she could feel the heat increasing around him. She could see the rage in the features of his face. This was not good.

He launched forward, slamming into Sthenos. He punched her hard in the abdomen. The Gorgon gasped, as blood flew from her mouth. He didn't let up. He slammed his hand into the other side of her human form. Her ribs were powder, she knew it. Blood leaked from her mouth. He grabbed her hair on both sides. He pushed forward, forcing her face into the dirt as they skidded along.

Euryale looked in shock, only to be smacked upside the head by the chain that the Amazon brat was twirling. She fell hard, a clear welt on the side of her face. Diana brought her arm up and slammed the chain into the Gorgon. Her eyes closed, she flicked her wrist, wrapping the chain around the downed Gorgon's ankle.

"Which of you did this?" Diana hissed.

The Gorgon was fighting it. She could hear the grinding of her teeth. She felt the air move by her arm, she pulled back avoiding a claw swipe from the now partially transformed beast.

"Clark, she transformed," Diana called out.

Clark guessed that his opponent had done the same. He could hear a faint hiss in her movements, and her attempts to strike back were starting to get stronger.

"I am impressed, Last Son," Sthenos mocked. "You might be a killer yet."

He growled, and threw a punch at her, but her body had twisted out of the way.

"It's a shame," Sthenos cooed. "You would make such a pretty statue to add to my collection."

Clark growled out. He heard the movement of the wind, and reached out. He grabbed her by the tail, and swung, hard. She flew into her sister, who Diana had been dancing around.

"Clark," Diana breathed, watching as the man stalk towards his prey.

"I don't know what type of game you two are playing, or Ares," Clark growled out. One of them tried to stab him. He grabbed her arm. Snap. A scream was heard. "I don't care what type of game you're playing, but you will release my friend."

"Make me," Sthenos hissed.

Clark was tired. He was holding back, he was playing nice with them. He was trying to give them the chance to be better. He still had whoever's arm in his hand. He pulled forward and felt the slam of a clawed hand against his chest. Man, mom was going to be pissed about this.

"Break it, or I take your eyes," he hissed.

"You don't have the courage," Euryale hissed into his ear.

Courage is that what they really thought it was. He growled, and brought his hand towards her head. She struggled; he could feel her arm shake as he brought the clawed fingers towards her eye. She hissed, trying to fight.

"Let her go," Sthenos yelled. She lunged towards them only to be wrapped in the chain by the Amazon Bitch.

Clark only heard it. He didn't really care right now. He pushed forward. Her scream was horrible. He pulled her hand out, and she was crying. He paid no attention to her wails. "Release it, and the last eye stays. Keep it, and I will rip it out."

"Hahahahaha," the bleeding woman gurgled a laugh. It was as cold as he felt on the inside right now. He had never felt this angry before, never wanted someone to suffer so much. How could he do this to anyone? How could they do this to his friend? Did that make them human anymore?

"It's done, let her go," Sthenos yelled from where Diana had her. Clark turned his head, opening his eyes to see Pete's body slowly taking human form again. He collapsed to the ground, from where he had been standing. Clark tossed her aside, and went to check on his friend. Sthenos slithered free from Diana and headed over to her sister.

He listened for a pulse, letting his hearing do what his fingers could not. He found it, it was weak but it was there. He needed to get him to a doctor soon.

He turned to Diana, who stood ready, covering him. How she had fought without messing up her clothes or hair, he would never know. "He needs a doctor."

"What do we do with them?"

"What will Ares do for their failure," he asked, looking at one growling woman, and the other holding a hand to her missing eye.

"Kill them, most likely," Diana said, never taking her eyes off them. "He granted them their immortality, he can strip it."

In their case it was not true immortality. The age continued to add on, if he ever stripped it they would age to their actual age. Clark had already destroyed any usefulness Euryale might have had, but having her gouge out her own eye.

He turned, ignoring the two sisters, and went to his friend. Diana noticed Euryale move. But it was too late. The claw she had used to gouge out her own eye flew past her. It wasn't aimed for Clark. She watched in horror as it stabbed Pete in the neck. His eyes opened, he gasped for air, as the poison of Gorgon blood worked it spell. He was ash before Clark even understood what happened.

His eyes clouded, he turned and stepped towards them. His head was down, his eyes contorted into pain. Diana brought her chain up, and slammed it down into Sthenos before she knew what happened. The beast flew back into a wall, and looked like she was out.

"Clark," Diana called out.

"You're the ones playing this game," he growled. "You're the ones who took someone away for nothing."

"Hahahahaha," Euryale laughed, an insane laugh. She was no longer in complete control. "That was payback for my eye."

He said nothing. He blurred and drove his knee into her chest. The ground trembled. She gasped as more blood was forced out of her mouth. He felt it burn, his eyes were burning. He opened them and Diana could see beams, red beams come from both eyes and burn into the gorgons face.

"Euryale," Sthenos leapt up, trying to get to her sister.

Clark brought his hand up and caught her by the throat. "You will be dealt with."

He threw her back towards Diana, who snapped her chain. It wrapped around the Gorgon's torso. She flipped the other end over a support beam and pulled up. The Gorgon struggled against the chain, but she lacked the strength of the Gods. There was no way she would be able to break three Chains of Fate wrapped together as Diana secured the chain to another support beam.

"Watch what your games have done," Clark roared. Diana spun around and looked at him. Clark pounded on the immortal beast. She was in bad shape. Each hit like a thunder clap.

He pulled back, growling. He looked into her face. Blood poured from her mouth, and nose. Her eyes had been swollen shut.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He felt her breath against his neck. "Stop, please," she whispered.

"She killed him," he said, his voice dead.

"I know," she breathed. "But this won't bring him back. You're not a killer."

It was true; in every fight she had seen in her mind he took care not to kill anyone. He fought as brutally as anyone she knew, but he was not a killer.

"I…"

"I know," Diana whispered. "Let Ares have his toys back, he will deal with them."

Clark sagged. He dropped the defeated Gorgon to the ground.

She held on tightly. She could feel his sobs. She buried her own head into his back. Was this what the visions of them tried to warn her of?

"What do I tell them," he breathed. "How do I tell them I failed?"

She felt the tears against her hands. He was crying, heavily. He had failed. He knew it. It hurt so much.

Diana held him for a moment, before she let go, and let him sink to his knees. Let him grieve on his own for a moment. She stopped when there was no sobs coming from him. He looked up at her and she knew they would not get away to be of use to Ares again.

He stood slowly and walked over to Euryale, who gave a piteous moan. Mercy, he had been taught that his entire life, to forgive others their sins, she would get none from him. It was hard to find compassion for someone who would kill an innocent.

Diana watched, stunned as he took the woman's clawed hand and stabbed it into her other eye. She let no scream out. Euryale was in too much pain to probably even care to scream at this point. She would have been dead after the beating Clark had given her had she been entirely human. She knew it would be a matter of time before Ares forced her to age normally once more, between that and her injuries there was no way Euryale would be alive by the end of the day.

She was about to stop him as he stood and walked over to Sthenos. The woman still struggling against her chain, absolute terror in her eyes as Clark stopped before her. She lashed out at his arm, he caught it and took the woman's struggling hand and forced it into one eye.

She screamed, just as loudly as their sister. She thrashed about wildly, he held her hand tightly as she twisted, trying to get away. Her eyes were active, she was staring directly at Clark, but it did not seem to phase him. He twisted her arm again and slammed it into the other eye. She screamed in pain, and Clark stepped back, satisfied with his bloody work.

Diana ran up and untied her chain. With a flick of the wrist, it wrapped around her arm and she turned to Clark. The dark look in his eyes was still there. The Gorgons' skin began to darken and their breathing became more labored. Euryale was already dead, she turned away and moved towards Clark whose eyes were downcast, and the anger coming off him was palpable. In her dreams and in the short time she had known him, everything was screaming against her letting this path go on. She took his hand in hers and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Rao watched as the two Gorgons continued to wither away. It was an impressive sight, his son was far stronger than he had thought. It helped that he had poked one of the Gorgons eyes out before taking out the second. People never realized that just one broke the spell, because half the spell was in each eye.

"This is the first test my son," he said looking at the doll and his son. "The demon seed is planted, can you truly overcome it? Your brothers and sisters could not, and it led to their destruction."

Rao faded from view, the first test had truly begun so he did not need to stay around for anything that might go on between his son and the doll. He did not see a kindly looking old man staring behind him. The old man took in the young girl and boy and smiled. "I am impressed Kal-El, my son may not see it, but I do. Greatness lies within you, and within her. I wish to see how far you truly go. It should be a great show."

He waved a hand; neither of them noticed the world around them mend itself. It returned to the way it was before their brief battle with the Gorgons. He looked directly at Diana this time and smiled. "You have used my gift well child, I am so proud."

Aphrodite watched this as well. When the man turned and smiled at her, she gasped.

"As have you, Lady Love," he faded from view with a smile in his eyes and she decided it was best to leave the two alone.

* * *

Clark did not resist her. He let himself sink into her. He was always unnaturally warm according to his mother, but it felt good to feel her arms around him. Was it because she was as strong as him? Was she not holding back when she touched him? He tried to shut his mind down, but what he had done, what he had seen, the death of his friend, the brutal response from him to the Gorgons, all of it was too much.

He sank to his knees. She followed him not letting him go. He heard one last anguished cry from one of the sisters, and then a sound of dust hitting the floor. It was all too painful.

"We should get you home, Clark."

"God, what am I going to tell Pete's mom," he whispered.

She said nothing, simply hauling him up. He leaned into her, and she accepted his weight. "I have you Clark, let's get you home."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Broken

Clark returned home, still leaning against Diana. She knew that he wasn't hurt physically, there was no wounds outside and knowing the punishment he unleashed she doubted he was hurt inside. Still she didn't mind, he needed her strength right now, and she gave it freely.

It was late in the evening now, the sun had set, stars were high in the sky, and neither had wanted to use their speed to get home to tell them the bad news. The wind was blowing; it was nothing like the winds in Themyscira. It was warm, but a dry warmth that had none of the Aegean salt with it. It was something that she was going to have to get used too.

Diana, he noted, was quiet. There was concern in her eyes, and her lips were wired shut. He wondered if she was disgusted with him now. Could she stand to be in his presence after showing how much of a monster he could be? It was disturbing for him to think that she would not want to be around him any longer.

Diana knew that he was worried, she could see it in his eyes, and as much as she wanted to reassure him things were okay, it wasn't the time or place. Nothing had really changed between them. She knew what it meant to be a warrior and he demonstrated that day was what it meant. Enemies that can't be reasoned with have to be stopped.

There was no way around it. It was the hardest choice a true warrior had to make to leave their enemy dead or to leave them the chance to retaliate. They would have to do something tomorrow, just the two of them. He needed it, he needed that chance to be away, and she would give it to him.

His parents were waiting on the porch. She could see the surprise on their faces; Clark must not reach out to others ever. They walked at a comfortable pace, neither wanting to leave the other's company at this point. Diana could feel his need, and Clark wasn't about to let her slip out of his life as quickly as she had come into it.

His mother was already off the porch and running towards them, worried that her son had been hurt. When she got closer she stopped, she had only seen him like this after he had hurt her. The little boy had been devastated that he hurt his mother, even if it was unintentional. She came to his other side, and hugged him tightly. Clark moved slightly, carefully returning it to his mother. Was Clark really that afraid of his own strength, Diana thought to herself as she came face to face with his father. She only could give him a grim look.

They walked inside in silence. His mother and Diana helped him lay on the couch. For a boy who could lift tractors like they were feathers he looked so weak, so spent. His father stood near the door, a look of concern on his face. His brows were cinched in thought, and his eyes focused on Diana. His son looked no worse for wear, but there was something off about him, it was like he was dead.

"What happened?" he asked Diana as Martha went to get something from the kitchen.

"We found them," Diana said softly. Her eyes turned to the still stunned man lying on the couch. "I am a tracker by nature, so it was easy. The problem was that they had been preparing for us. They had already turned his friend to stone."

Jonathan gasped, while Martha pushed her way past them to go and tend to her son. This explained so much, and yet so little at the same time. "I am assuming you two fought them."

Diana nodded. "Clark and I are virtually indestructible it seems. We got the upper-hand easily."

"Why does it look like a total loss then," Jonathan asked, gesturing to his son. He himself had an uncle who looked like that all the time, he had been captured in Vietnam and left for dead by his unit. A special forces unit had found him six months later, after the torture, and the desire for revenge had been implanted.

"We didn't win," Diana looked down. "Clark managed to force the one who bound Pete in stone to reverse it, by removing one of the sister's eyes. Either she or the other one did it. As he checked on his friend, I stood at the ready, but I didn't see it, though Euryale claimed that she did. One of them had removed one of their claws, and threw it after him. Only it wasn't aimed at your son."

Jonathan understood. "Was there…"

She shook her head. "Gorgon blood, which her claw was coated in, is more corrosive than any acid. It poisons instantly and then it dissolves any organic material into its base compounds. His friend was dead the moment the claw punctured his neck. He died quickly if there can be any comfort in that, the pain he felt as he died would have been horrendous."

Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder. A gesture of comfort? He rubbed it slightly, and urged her to continue with his eyes.

Diana shuddered as she remembered what happened next. "Clark…Clark got so dark after that. He fought to kill. He began to hurt Euryale, the one who claimed to throw it. There are craters in the ground from where he slammed her."

Jonathan nodded. "Did he?"

She shook her head. "I…he stopped before he delivered the final blow. His eyes gave off a terrible heat during the fight. He had burned her face fairly bad."

Now it was his turn to look surprised, another power? Strength had been the first to come, and it was still growing, then came the speed, and now he can shoot rays from his eyes. What's next X-ray vision?

"I…what are you going to tell that boy's mother," Diana asked.

Jonathan held his head down. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell Deanna, but how? Clark was precious to them, if he told her everything it would expose him to the world at large and more danger than just mythological beasts coming after him. Did Deanna need to know? Could it be better to let her think that girl he went on a date with did something? He shook his head, sometimes the truth was a terrible thing, and so very hard to believe.

"We'll talk about it later, both of you need rest right now. Martha made up the guest room for you already."

Diana nodded, grateful. She had no idea where to go, if not by his side. "Is it alright, if I…can I stay with him for a bit?"

Jonathan nodded, and looked at Martha. "Is he alright?"

She nodded, grimly. "Just exhausted."

Jonathan looked at the woman before him. "Try and get some rest tonight, you're going to need it."

Diana nodded, thankful that she could sit with him for a bit more. Both parents went to the next level towards their bedroom. She knelt next to him and ran a hand through his hair. Huh, where did that come from?

"I…" Clark choked a sob. Tears were in his eyes. Why was he crying? They weren't brothers; they weren't family, only friends…so why did it hurt?

Diana said nothing, simply leaning forward and burying her head against his chest, feeling the warmth he gave off. She wrapped her arms around him as the tears came, and held on tightly. The first hug that he could remember in a long time that he could feel. He had lost a friend, he had failed to protect someone, in a warrior's heart there was no greater sin.

Was he a warrior? He fought like one, there was little mercy in his actions, but was he truly a warrior? Maybe that's what she could give him.

"Diana," Clark breathed, burying his face into her hair. She felt the tears against her scalp. She stretched out over top of him and simply lay there with him as he rode the wave of emotions now. There was nothing else she could do. She said a silent prayer for him and simply let him be.

* * *

Eris stared in disbelief as the Gorgons were destroyed. No mortal, unless divine blessed, was supposed to be this strong. The Amazon bitch she understood, but this male, it made no sense whatsoever.

"So this is Rao's son," the second general hissed. "He looks delicious."

"Down," the other voice from before growled out.

"Your thoughts," Ares turned to his first general, the one who spoke the least.

"Rao made them strong, it will be a challenge to break him," he said simply.

Ares raised an eyebrow. "This, from the one who stole fire from Zeus?"

"I said hard, not impossible," the man said flatly. "I will take my leave, Lord Ares."

Ares nodded as his general left the room. It would be interesting, to say the least. The world has been far too boring lately, anyways.

* * *

It felt like hours before his tears and sobs finally let up. Diana held him through it all, what else could she do? True strength, her mother had always told her, was demonstrated not in how we fight, but in how we grieve. Monsters will never grieve, warriors will, for the losses that they could not prevent and the chance to be better. It was a painful philosophy, but it seemed so true right now.

If this was the man he was…she shook her thoughts and simply held as she felt him relax his grip a little. It was amazing to her how strong he was. From what he had told her the connections he had with the world weren't strong, his parents and a few friends, and yet he feels such pain, because he could not protect them. No higher honor could be spoken of for a warrior.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely.

"No problem," Diana said with a slight smile. "You do know you did more than was asked of you, right?"

She felt his body move. Be it in agreement or disagreement she did not know.

"I should just…"

"Just what," Diana asked sharply, looking up at him. "Have killed them because they took your friend. In the end they win if you do that. You would kill yourself, the person that you are, so that the Gorgons would suffer? Why give them the pleasure of beating you?"

Clark sighed, leaning back against the couch. He looked towards the ceiling. "What good am I if I can't protect them? What good is this strength if I fail to keep the pain from them?"

Diana said nothing; she knew how her mother would react. Weakness of thought and action was a sign of being a male to her, doubt and fear would always dull the edge of any warrior. To her though it was what defined a warrior. A warrior who would never call their actions into question would be closer to a monster than a man. It was odd how such power could be contained in a single soul.

Clark swallowed hard, and remembered his friend. Diana lay across his chest holding him tight until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Rao stared at his child, nothing out of place. The doll slept against his chest, her eyes pinched, another dream? The dreams were supposed to end when they finally met; it was the way the spirit worked!

"You," Aphrodite hissed. She appeared behind him, a blue-white light shining in her eyes.

Rao turned to her, offering a slight smile. "Would it help, if I said I was sorry?"

"You utter bastard," she growled. "What are you playing at?"

"I do what must be done," he whispered. Hecate's mind rape had done a number on her. Her trust of those around her had eroded, and her husband had poured his power into protecting her. "You would know that where you in my place amongst the stars."

She growled. "If I could, I would flay you."

He nodded. "It's been tried before; you're too young to be a real challenge to me."

Aphrodite gave off a growl that would have been more appropriate from Artemis, than her beautiful face. "You're the one that helped Hecate control me."

"And if I was," he raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I care what happens on this world? It only came into my scope when the last son arrived here."

"But she…"

"Hecate claimed a lot of things," Rao said softly. "I care little what happens with this world. The only reason I am here now, is him."

"You really don't care what happens do you…"

"I have seen the true eternity, I have sat on the throne and understood just how alone you can be," Rao began. "I have known True love, and True War, all others pale in their comparison. In the end, even he is only a part of the whole, nothing more, nothing less."

"What of her, what if he fails, what will happen to her then," Aphrodite all but yelled. "You would destroy her…"

"So," Rao looked at her quizzically. "Do not mistake me for someone who cares, Daughter of Cronus."

Aphrodite just stared in shock, as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small crystal. It was the size of his hand, green in color.

"See to it, that she gets this," he said, handing it to her.

"What is this," she asked darkly. Rao never gave anything for free.

"It's something for Kal-El," he said. "Give it to her and only her. It would do a god no good to begin with."

"Why should I do anything for you," Aphrodite growled.

"Because you want her," he gestured to the sleeping Diana, "to be happy."

Aphrodite looked at the crystal, and then banished it. It would appear in the Princesses gauntlets the next time she summoned them.

"Be wary Goddess of Love," Rao said darkly. "Cross me, and I will destroy the daughter you treasure so much."

He faded from the room, and she stood in shock. What was Rao playing at? He may have been powerful, but there were still those stronger than him, who might object to his little tests. She spared one last look at her daughter, the serene smile on her face. She faded from the room, to her husband and their children once more.

* * *

The sun was up, Clark could feel it. He opened his eyes, and blinked for a moment. There was a weight on his chest. He looked down, black hair, like the finest of silks cascaded over his chest. He heard a groan from her. Diana.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. How had they ended up like this?

Oh yeah…

Clark looked down at her again and wrapped his arms around her tighter. It felt good to feel someone, better than he could remember. Her touch, it was real, it wasn't just perceived.

"You're very warm, you know," Diana said, her face buried in his chest. They were still both dressed as they had been the night before; somehow Diana made day old clothing look like it belonged on a runway in Metropolis.

Clark laughed. "My mom thought I was running a fever once, turns out my body operates warmer than a normal human's, almost thirty degrees so."

Diana laughed into him. Once the chuckles died she looked up slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Clark said firmly. "How did this happen?"

She quirked and eyebrow slightly and then settled back into his chest. "Like I said, you're very warm."

He laughed slightly. "We might want to get up…"

"Too late to hide," Martha's voice came coldly from the stairs. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Sharing body heat," Clark said dryly.

Martha's jaw dropped slightly. An image coming to mind from when he was only twelve, and a sensation of familiarity. "You…"

He smiled, her boy was actually smiling. "Sorry mom, I couldn't resist."

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "You're in trouble."

"Nothing happened, she helped me deal," he said softly. "Then she discovered I am warmer than an average person."

Martha nodded, remembering the panic she felt when he was a baby. None of the medicines worked, and they had thought to take him to the doctor, when the first erratic display of his powers happened. It was then that she knew. "You swear…"

"I so swear," Diana said proudly.

"Since you're dressed, go start your chores. You can take a shower after you finish," Martha commanded. "Diana, you can help me in the kitchen, or help him in the barn."

Diana nodded, wondering where she could get some more clothes eventually. She had only brought the armor with her. She hoped Martha wouldn't mind helping her.

"I will go with Clark. I used to help in the stables back home, here might not be much different," she said, turning and leaving.

Jonathan had just come down the stairs with a yawn. He kissed his wife and moved to the coffee pot. Clark was already at the barn, with Diana not far behind. "They're attached already."

Martha nodded. "They were sleeping together on the couch a moment ago."

Jonathan chalked up another one to his son. Strange things seemed to multiply with each passing day. Now they had an honest to god Amazon Princess in their midst, who had decided the best place to stay was on top of their son, on their couch, in the middle of the living room. If his son were anyone else he would have been worried. "Do you think we can let her stay?"

Martha nodded. "They…seem so new, and so old at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

Jonathan nodded. "You know he is keeping stuff from us, right?"

She nodded. Jonathan watched as the Amazon grabbed another bale of hay and chucked it at the awestruck farm-boy. It was quite a sight.

* * *

Hippolyta looked at the now empty room. The Armor was gone; the only one who was supposed to be able to get into this room was Diana or herself. She looked at Philippus.

"Has there been any sign of her?"

Philippus shook her head. "Banas report there has been no sightings of the Princess in their sections of the island, and my guards have found nothing. The Centaur herds say it feels like she has left the island."

That damnable male, she growled. How had he managed to corrupt the princess? There was no reason for the girl to leave, she had never been mistreated, never been harmed in any way, and she had all that she could ask for.

Except a friend, a voice in her head echoed.

"Has your team found the man from her dreams yet?" Hippolyta asked darkly.

Philippus shook her head. "We have found no trace of this man that she claimed was real yet."

Hippolyta let her warrior side out. The mother in her wanted the man hung by his privates, but it would alienate her daughter to no end. The warrior in her was worried, she had never seen her daughter act this way before. Was it a power of the man or was something else at work?

"Secure the island, make sure no one is where they are not supposed to," Hippolyta ordered Philippus. She turned to Artemis of the Bana-Mighdal. "You need to take word back to your Council. The island must be secure before nightfall."

Artemis nodded and left. Stories of the true Hippolyta, the one who had made Heracles infertile before succumbing to the drugs they had used against the Amazons came to mind. It was part of Heracles' punishment for being part of the Rape of the Amazons. Zeus had been willing to let him get away with it, but the stories say a god more powerful than Zeus forced the punishment.

"Are you sure this is wise my queen," Epione asked looking at the scrambling guards. "We have not been in a war state in thousands of years."

Hippolyta silenced her with a look. She stalked from the chamber, angry at Diana, angry at herself, and wanting a fight.

* * *

Breakfast was a somber affair. Diana, unused to a typical farmer's breakfast, looked at the plate before her in wonder. She picked at the small potatoes, and look apprehensively at the ham. It all looked so, foreign.

"What do you usually have for breakfast, Diana," Clark asked, mowing through a ham steak that his mother had made for him.

"Bread, some olives, some feta, and a cup of tea usually," she said, poking at her own portion of ham. "Because we eat so late, usually our lunch is in the late afternoon, and dinner in the late evening, we don't worry about breakfast that much."

Clark nodded. He had a feeling that other places didn't work the same way Smallville did.

"If you want, I could try and find some fruit," Martha offered.

Diana shook her head. "It's fine, I knew coming here would be a shock."

"How do you speak such good English," Jonathan asked frowning. She looked sheepish for a moment before holding up a small eagle charm from under her shirt. It was glowing a pale white.

"It was a gift from Athena if I ever traveled," Diana said. "She wanted me able to understand other tongues, so the eagle has a spell of hers on it."

"Useful bit of magic," Clark said, taking a sip of milk. "Think you might ever get me one?"

"Planning on traveling?" Diana asked, looking him in the eyes.

"One day," Clark said firmly. "When my powers are completely under control."

Diana looked at the table for a moment. She would have to force herself to eat, even if it was only a portion of the huge breakfast that they had laid out for her. She didn't want to offend, and if their eating pattern changed here, she should adapt too.

"I will get some fruit and make some breads today," Martha offered. "I wouldn't want you to feel you have to keep up with Clark in terms of food."

Diana nodded, she appreciated the gesture. "Do you want me to help you?" She directed the question at Clark.

Clark looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I am nearly as strong as you are, if not your equal. I have been training my entire life, so I know how to control my powers. I could help you," she offered in earnest. For some reason, staying around him felt right.

Jonathan held one hand over the other next to his face, his fork pointing towards his own plate. "It's a good idea son, for all my "ideas" it has little basis against someone who has actually done it."

"You'll teach me to fight like you," Clark asked in wonder.

Diana thought for a moment. Could she teach him Amazon ways? She looked at him and nodded firmly. He had all day to work with her too, since with her help his normal chores had only taken an hour. Once she got the hang of something she had it down cold.

"Let's do it," Clark said with a smile. Sitting across from her like this, for some reason he wanted to reach out and hold her, like he had the night before.

"Good, son," his dad's voice was darker now. "We can't tell Deanna or the police what happened."

Clark looked sick. "Why?"

"Because, we don't need to watch them come after you," Jonathan said point blank. "They won't believe what happened to you and Diana. They will blame you for his disappearance if the truth was known."

Diana nodded, it was a fine assessment. "Your father is right, Clark. We can't offer proof of the Gorgons because Ares stripped them of their immortality and ended their existence."

"It doesn't seem right," Clark began.

"What good would you be locked away," Jonathan asked softly. "Would your friend want you to suffer for the crimes of others?"

"Ares will not relent on you Clark, your friend's will always be targets."

Clark reflected. His appetite suddenly lost.

* * *

Rao smiled from the corner of the room. The Doll was good for his last son. He would have to see about severing her strings; it would be interesting to see what the little girl was truly capable of.

"Father," Amaterasu appeared next to him. "He knows you are here."

Rao didn't seem surprised by what she said. "The old fool never did know when to let dogs lie."

He and Amaterasu faded from the room. Amaterasu though had a smile on her lips that her father pretended not to see.

* * *

It was decided. Nothing. They would say nothing. Deanna had called in a panic, her son's blood had been found near the County Fair. She asked if he had somehow turned up there, she knew that he was on a date with some girl who had just moved to town. Clark's father replied no, and asked if she needed any help. His mom and he offered to stop by and help her drive around and look. A seamless lie.

"Sometimes you can only save others by hiding away the truth." Diana had told him when they left to go and try some things she remembered from her childhood.

The idea was two-fold; one it would help get Clark's mind off the loss of his friend, if only for a moment, and two it would let them spend some real time together. There was something about him drawing her in, she knew it. Last night had been the first night without dreams of him. Was it because she was there with him? His presence was comforting, she knew that much. Much of the unease that she had felt recently was gone.

"So what do you have to show me, Diana?" he asked looking at the empty field they were in. It was one of the seven fields that had been left unplanted this year to let nutrients in the soil replenish. "And why did you have me bring a CD Player?"

She smirked, just a bit. "We're going to dance."

"What," Clark nearly screamed.

"Clark, one of my first lessons was how to dance, not only for agility, but for control of my musculature as well," Diana gave him a sweet smile. "Admittedly, I have never had a male partner before, so this will be a new experience for me."

Clark choked on the air he had been breathing. Seriously? She wanted to dance with him? Oh lords, he was suddenly so nervous.

Diana giggled slightly. What was that? Amazons did not giggle. "Surely, it's not that disgusting an idea."

"No, not at all," Clark gasped for breath. "Just stunning."

Diana smiled with a twinkle in her eye she stepped into his personal space. She was being bold, she was being daring for once. She took his hand slowly. She could see the wonder in his eyes as he watched her bring his hand up. "So dance with me?"

Clark nodded and gulped. Her touch was magical, how was it that he couldn't feel a single thing with his father or mother, or anyone else, and yet he could feel her. Was it because they were the same, strength unequaled? He pushed those thoughts away.

"We're going to learn a basic waltz," she said with a smile.

"A waltz," he asked quizzically. That was an odd dance for a Greek woman, especially one who lived in isolation to know.

"My mother, sent her guards out to learn about the outside world over the years," Diana explained. "They studied everything, politics, science, dance, economics. We learned all we could about the world of man, so that when we came back there were no real surprises."

That made sense. "So this was part of some grand return scheme?"

"Not me, no," she shook her head. "I am here because…I don't know."

"Don't force an explanation on my account," Clark held up his hand. "Tell me when you're ready."

Diana nodded, thankful that she did not have to explain her sudden journey across the world. She still had to sort her own feelings out. She knew how Diana the Amazon was supposed to act, but Diana the woman, around Clark, didn't want that to be how she was defined. The way he looked at her. It was different than what she could remember seeing. Was it admiration? Considering it had been a little over twelve hours since they met, it was really strange.

"Thank you," she looked at the CD player. "Would you please show me how to work it? I have seen one brought before my mother before, but this is the first one I have ever gotten to use."

"Sure," he smiled and began to show her the controls. He knew little bits and pieces about the toys he had, but nothing to really explain it in a way that was probably accurate or made any sense. After a short explanation, Diana pressed play and a Viennese waltz began to play. He surprised that his mom actually had a classical music cd, he hadn't seen many lying around the house. Most of her music these days came from the Ipod they had bought her a year ago.

They twirled and danced the afternoon sun away.

* * *

In the distance he watched the Amazon Princess and the Last Son of Rao try a simple Earth Dance.

"Happiness can be found in such simple things," he said softly. There was a fondness in his eyes as he stared at the two. "Grow and be strong, both of you."

He smiled, and vanished from the world.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight –Karkinos, the Betrayer

Smallville was in a panic, two girls who had moved into town had disappeared, and one of their sons was dead. Most assumed it was the girls, that they had somehow killed him and managed to stash the body before disappearing themselves. The police had public service announcements about the Gorgon Sisters running throughout the tri-state area, hoping to catch the girls.

"Damn them for making my job so difficult," he growled, stepping from an alley near the heart of town. He had all the information that the sisters had managed to gather, but he could not get closer to the remaining friend of his, a Lana Lang. The Amazon witch was in town as well now, which means that he would have to be careful about using his powers.

He suddenly was slammed into by a person. He cringed, wanting to lash out at whoever did it. He simply gave the man a disgusted look and continued on his way.

"Ares doesn't pay me enough to deal with this shit," he mumbled, heading towards the city hall. He needed a job, and it seems that they had one just open up.

* * *

Hours later, they made their way in from the fields. Clark was still beat red, and Diana's eyes danced with mirth.

"So did you have fun?" she asked. There was a visible wince in her face. Her toes hurt pretty badly. The first few minutes he had been so nervous that he constantly stepped on them, and she realized quickly that if anything, against the Gorgons he had been holding back. It was surprising for a man.

"Thank you," was all he could say, and it didn't show how grateful he was to her for today. He came to understand why she wanted to dance with him. Why they had gone to the middle of the farm, and why they had spent nearly the entire day together. "I hope mom has dinner ready, I am hungry."

"You don't cook?" she cocked an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "I tried when I was younger, a mother's day present. I almost burnt the house down."

"Mother's day," the word sounded weird to her.

"Commercial holiday mostly," he shrugged. It never really made sense to him either. His dad had told him growing up that a woman's place in this world is where she decided it to be, and that if he had any sense he would remember to honor it. To this day his dad was eternally grateful that his mom had given up a chance to be a lawyer, to be his wife instead, he refused to ever take her for granted.

"Commercial holiday," this was all so new to her. In studying culture they had talked about some holidays, but nothing called a commercial holiday.

"Festivities designed around selling stuff," he thought of all of them. Valentine's day, Mother's Day, Father's Day, even Memorial Day and the Fourth of July had become more commercialized over the years. "You're supposed to honor your mother on this day, which makes no sense."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. Why did he get the impression he was being tested all of the sudden?

"Because why should you have a single day to honor your mother or father," he said softly. "They deserve more than that, if they have been anything nearing halfway decent parents."

She smiled at the answer and let the silence return. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had realized he was holding.

"You surprise me, Clark Kent," she said stiffly. "I honestly didn't know what to expect on finding you."

He looked at her. What did she expect? She had told him so little of her home.

"My mother, my sisters, and aunts are all of the belief that men are worthless," she said softly. "You know we wear ceremonial shackles, as remembrance of our time in bondage."

"Shackles," he queried.

"Let me show you," she said softly. She focused for a moment, willing pieces of the armor into view. She felt the weight and looked up to see the shiny metallic pieces at her wrists. "Every Amazon wears these…"

"What's a matter?" he asked.

She reached into her left arm, it was far too tight. She felt a cool against her forearm that was unnatural. She managed to pry it free…

He held it out before her, a crystal with the symbol that he wore in her dreams. Her jaw dropped slightly, this was unreal. The old man!

"Are you okay Diana?"

She nodded. "Does this look familiar to you?"

He took it from her outstretched hand. It was a green crystal, with a strange carving in the center. It was about an inch in diameter and about five inches long. He shook his head and handed it back to her.

"Why do strange things keep happening around you?" Her eyes narrowed. It looked like the Crystal the Bana had brought with them during their return. She placed it in her pocket and presented him her forearms. They were covered in a silver/gold metal like shackles did.

"Weirder than being an Amazon Princess," he raised an eyebrow. He wondered if his own people had any traditions like the ones Diana's had.

"I knew I should have kept that from you," she growled slightly.

He looked at her. Had he offended her? "I didn't mean…"

"You really don't interact with people much," she asked softly, the laughter she had been hoping for was lost on him. "I thought my life was isolated."

"It was hard to interact with people," he admitted. "When I turned eight, well, I hope I was eight, my strength started to become a real issue. Up until that point I had been fine, but just before the eighth anniversary of when my parents found me, I started to crush things at random moments. For the longest time I went around not touching anything, because I was terrified that I was going to destroy it."

She listened. She could hear the fear in his voice as he described it. The gods had blessed her with control from the moment of her birth. "There's more."

"You're good at reading me."

"I know you as well as I know my dreams," she smiled at him.

"When the strength increased, something else decreased," he whispered. "Up until that point I could feel most anything. My mom said there were moments when I was younger that she was surprised by the lack of response to touch, but nothing too serious."

She caught the hint of frustration, and despair. Was that why he was so fascinated by her touch? "I haven't told my parents yet, they can tell though that something is wrong. I rarely give hugs anymore, according to my mother it was one of my favorite things to do when I was younger."

"You can feel me," she whispered, putting everything together.

He nodded. "I think my nerve endings won't react without enough force. Until you, the ONLY time I have ever felt anything is when I hurt myself. For the most part I get sensations from the sunrise and that is it."

"What type of sensations?" This man grew more and more curious by the moment.

"It's hard to describe," he shrugged. "When the sun rises, my body feels like, I don't know…alive. It's not a sensation against my skin, as much a sensation here."

He placed his hands over his gut.

"A gut feeling," she asked.

He nodded. "It's like warmth, but not warmth. It's just weird. My body, it's like turning on a car engine, it just starts. If I ignore it, my body sits itself up, and moves over to the window to soak in the sun."

Odd, a built in interdependence on the sun? Was he blessed by Apollo?

"Over the years, I have learned just to go with it. Trying to force myself to not do something is harder than just going with the flow," Clark shrugged.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For sharing that with me," she said taking his hand. "Come on, I am sure your mom is worried about us."

He felt her hand take his, and pull. How in the name was this woman as strong as he was? Was she really gods blessed as she had told him? He didn't know, didn't really care either.

"Someone's here," she said softly, nodding towards the car in front of his parent's house.

"Lana," he breathed. He could hear her sobs, he could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. Her hair was blowing around in the breeze. She looked up, startled at the sight of Diana. She launched herself at him, he slowly brought his hands up, afraid he might hurt the tiny girl.

"Clark," she sobbed. "I can't believe…"

"I know, Lana," he let her cry. Diana hovered close by, her presence was comforting to him. He didn't flinch when Lana took hold of him. "How did you hear?"

"It's all over town," Lana sobbed, looking up at him. "After your parents called yesterday, Mrs. Ross called the cops."

"I wish I had stopped him," Lana said grimly. She looked up into his eyes. "He came by with that Stephanie girl. If I had known, I would have dragged him away from her."

"It wasn't your fault," Diana said, wondering why she felt a pang in her chest. "There is no way you could have known something was going to happen."

Lana sobbed, and then looked up. She looked stunned, had Clark met someone too? "Hi, I am sorry, I am Lana Lang."

"Diana," she offered her hand.

"Diana Prince," Clark quickly offered. "She is staying with us for the foreseeable future."

Lana looked stunned, she looked from Clark to the new woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

It felt hollow. Diana shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Do you think he is alright," Lana asked, looking at him.

Clark stopped. How did he answer this? "I…"

"We can only hope," Diana answered for him.

Lana looked at her, there was a spark of confrontation there. "Right, hope."

Clark looked torn. Lana was his sole remaining friend, but Diana, was something…what he didn't know yet. "Did you get a chance to talk to my parents yet?"

Lana looked at him and nodded. "They asked if I wanted to stay for dinner, but Aunt Nell is expecting me back early tonight. She's worried with the fact there might be a killer on the loose."

Clark nodded, it was a sensible caution, even if he wanted to tell her that everything was fine. "Be safe Lana, anyone weird just run."

She nodded and hugged him once more. "Always Clark, see you soon."

As she took off, he watched her go. There was something off about her, he couldn't place it. Diana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You said you wanted to get back home," Diana said. Odd, she called it home, and not his home.

They walked back, side by side, in silence.

* * *

He tossed and turned in his sleep, the pain on his face evident. He snapped up and inhaled sharply. He felt the sweat down his brow, he held his head as if in pain, and reached for the aspirin and water he had put near his bed earlier that night. He drank it down in a few gulps and looked out to the open window. He got up and walked over to it. A cool night breeze would probably feel good right now, they felt good when he was younger.

"It's no use," a voice said from behind him. He spun around. "Nothing you do will ever let you feel normal."

"Who's…" Clark stopped, no one was there.

"Who wants to be normal anyways," the voice said again. He spun around this time and saw himself with a smirk on his face. "I mean, being normal is so boring."

"Who are you," he asked darkly.

"Don't you recognize me boy," Clark's eyes seemed to glow red. "I am what you unleashed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am that little piece of yourself that you keep in check," The red eyed man walked towards him. "I am the part of you that enjoys the pain."

Suddenly, he punched him, he flew through the window and crashed into the ground. He looked up as the other Clark jumped out of the window and landed before him. He looked back at the house, he turned to him and smiled. "I am also the one that will take everything from you in the end."

He surged forward, slamming into Clark. He barreled through the barn bringing it down. His darkness stood and smiled at the destruction. The boy threw off sections of the barn and stood. "Don't you see you fool? You are a god!"

"You're the fool," Clark surged forward, slamming into his other half. Before it could fly away he grabbed it by the ankle, twisted his upper body and slammed it hard into the ground. "If you think I am going down without a fight."

"This is more like it!" His dark half rose an insane grin across his face. "What good is winning control without a descent fight, you're going to give that to me boy, before I destroy every bit of you!"

"Not going to be that easy," Clark roared, slamming his fists into the ground. The earth cracked and turned upward. His dark half simply leapt into the air and floated there.

"Seems like you haven't learned all of your powers yet," his dark half sneered. "Let me show you what flight can do!"

His dark half leaned forward and suddenly slammed into him. Again into the back, again into his abdomen, his onslaught kept coming. Clark suddenly flew back towards the house. He barely stopped himself, skidding through several inches of hard soil, and using his fingers to claw smaller trenches.

"Pathetic," his dark half said. "You're so afraid of your powers this is all that you are. It's a joke!"

He gestured to the farm. "You're pathetic, boy. You should be stronger, but you hold back. What are you afraid of?"

His other half stopped. The world shifted, and they were back in the farm house. He was eight years old again.

"No," Clark breathed.

He had just come home from school, excited because he had a good grade to show his mom. She turned from the kitchen where she had been working and he ran to greet her. He hugged her. He heard her gasp, and a bone creak. He dropped back in shock, and he saw pain on his mother's face.

"Ah," his dark half said. "I see now."

"No," Clark breathed again. "I won't lose control again."

"You're pathetic," his dark half repeated. "You're just as retarded as that friend of yours who got himself killed going on a date with a Gorgon."

"He wasn't pathetic," Clark repeated. He stood to face the beast, his world shifted back outside.

"Yes he was," his dark half snapped, stepping forward. "He made a mistake of trusting a pretty face, he should have been more careful, and he should have looked out for himself. Instead he thought with his other head, and ended up turned to stone because of it. Your own guilt on the matter makes you pathetic."

His other half dropped into a fighting stance. "The greatest sin in this world is to never try. You tried to save him with half assed knowledge and a warrior princess at your side. What makes you pathetic is the guilt you feel over this. You can't save everyone, it's not your job."

"I can try," Clark said, standing again. His eyes cold.

"Try saving yourself first," his dark half roared, charging him. "Since your pathetic self can't fly, we'll keep this on the ground!"

Clark charged him, his fist cocked back. An explosion of white filled his eyes.

* * *

Diana was standing amid the fields of his home once again. It was late at night, so why was she still outside? She walked towards the farm house, only to be stopped by a hand to her shoulder. She spun around and was astounded.

"Lady Aphrodite," she breathed, dropping to her knee.

"None of that child," she said with a smile. "We have much to discuss."

"What do you need of me, my lady," she asked, her head still down.

"First, you need to get up," Aphrodite actually had a perfect smile showing. "I just wanted to see how you are, child. The last time I saw you, you weren't too happy."

"I am better," she said standing. "It's still all so new…I never imagined."

"I know," Aphrodite placed a hand on her shoulder. "It must be a shock to find your soul's other half."

Diana blinked, was that who he was?

Aphrodite nodded. "I still don't know how you got half a soul from another world."

"Because, she needed it," a new voice said. Both of them spun around to see a kind-looking old man sitting on a stone near the barn. "There is always balance in this universe, if we choose to believe it or not is another question."

"Who are you?" Aphrodite's eyes narrowed.

"Now, now, none of that child," the man smiled, looking at Diana. She felt nervous for some reason, could this be another trick. "No need for that either, child, you've always been so great in my eyes."

Diana felt something, different here. He smiled at her and placed a hand against her cheek. His touch, it reminded her of Clark's.

"It should, child," the man said with a smile. "I give you love just as he does."

"The Source," Aphrodite breathed.

"I knew you were smarter than a blonde," he smiled at her. "I want you to see something, Diana."

The world shifted and all three of them were near the house. Diana wondered what was going on when Clark came flying through the air out the window of his bedroom.

"What's going on?" she moved forward to help him when the man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't help him," the Source said. "This is something he must do himself, but I want you to see what you have to face."

"Why?" she asked hoarsely. A second Clark leapt from the window and began to say something to his counterpart.

"Because it's only you that can truly help him through this," he said softly. "When Rao worked his magic on them the influence of all, even I was removed from the Kryptonians."

"How could he do that?" Aphrodite breathed. Even her husband had no idea on how to truly destroy the chains of fate that bind even the gods.

"Rao was always the smart one of my three sons," he said wistfully. "It was a shame he let his pride blind him so. I blame myself for his arrogance at times."

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite asked. The times that she had met Rao, he never came across as such.

"Rao's greatest flaw is his pride," the Source shook his head. "Each of my three sons had to have a negative aspect to them. Rao's was pride. He took pride in his creations and never wished them to be controlled, but when he removed their chains of fate they became more than even he could handle. So he destroyed them."

"That's…" Diana breathed, watching Clark get pummeled.

"It's the way of the world," the Source shrugged. "He made a mistake, but he is too prideful to admit it, so hence we have what is happening now."

"That's horrible," Aphrodite breathed. "He destroyed them all…"

The Source shook his head. "He destroyed them all because his creation wasn't perfect, they didn't live up to what he wanted right away so he broke them, and left only one. If he doesn't live up, he will do the same to Clark."

The Source sighed. "It's a horrible weight to bear on a child, to know that your son is both a creator and a destroyer. To see the darkness he is capable of and know that it is your fault."

He waved his hand and Aphrodite's eyes closed. She was still standing when he placed his middle and index fingers against her forehead. A small bolt moved through to her.

"She can't remember this," the Source said softly. "She still has her part to play."

"Why are you doing this?" Diana's eyes narrowed. "Why talk to me now?"

The Source laughed. "I am evening the odds out so to speak. I am giving you and my grandson a fighting chance at making it through this test alive."

The two Clarks were still battling around them. Clark's lack of flight was hurting him badly, but he still kept going.

"I see," she said, watching the fight. "Why tell me this at all?"

"No, child, you won't," he said softly. There was sadness in his eyes but a glimmer of hope as he studied her. "The feelings though, the need to save him, you will always remember. Hold true to that, because saving one life is just as valuable as saving a million."

Diana nodded, and the old man stepped forward and did the same thing he had done with Aphrodite.

She faded back into her own dreams, and he looked at the two Clarks. "I wish I could truly help you, grandson, but the power you wield you must conquer on your own."

* * *

Smallville was not a dangerous place. It had the lowest crime rate in the country, if you didn't count unexplained phenomena that happened at regular intervals. It all started with a meteor shower and snowballed from there. Now though there was an undercurrent of fear in the people, this was the first time big city crime like this had hit them.

"How can I help you?" Mrs. Jackson asked as the strange looking man stepped into her store.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the local morgue is," the young man asked with a look.

"Any particular reason?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Oh, no reason," before she could react his hand morphed to a giant claw. It was really remarkable that they didn't have a security camera or he would never be able to pull this off. He held her neck in his vice like grip. "Now, we're going to talk."

* * *

It was morning. A restless night sleep and a message from her Goddess had been Diana's evening. She had not felt comfortable since the night she fell asleep on top of Clark, was that even remotely normal?

Diana looked up, something was off, she could feel it. She winced slightly as she stood to look out the window. Dancing had been fun, except on her toes. The first few minutes were particularly bad, but eventually he started getting the rhythm of things and it did take his mind off the situation with people. Now if only it had been so damn painful.

"Are you doing all right?" Martha asked, poking her head in the guest room.

Diana nodded and smiled. "Your son is learning, coordination."

Martha looked at her for a moment. "What did you two do yesterday?"

"He didn't tell you?" Diana said, surprised. He had spent the whole time since they got back in the kitchen with his mother.

Martha shook her head. "Whatever you two did, it worked wonders. It's the most open I have seen him in a long time."

"Was it hard dealing with his strength?" Diana asked suddenly.

Martha looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"He told me when eight years after you found him that he began to display super-strength," Diana began. Martha nodded, finally understanding.

"Did he tell you why he stopped hugging me or his father?"

Diana shook her head.

"He had just come home from school, he was allowed to go to public school at that point. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary at the time so we wanted him to make friends his own age. There were a few things during his childhood that should have clued us in, but nothing too severe. He was a remarkably well behaved, happy boy, and we wanted to keep him that way as long as possible," Martha sat down at the edge of the bed.

"He came home with his father that day, excited because since it was the day we found him, it was his birthday as well," Martha smiled at the memory of her son that day, before it happened. "He came home, as normal, and ran up to give me a hug. At that point he tried hugging as hard as he could, and bruised several of my ribs and left a series of bruises around my waist."

Martha looked out the window. "And he's only gotten stronger with time. I am pretty sure right now he is holding back a lot of his strength."

"So because of that…"

Martha nodded. "He blamed himself for hurting me, wouldn't touch us for weeks. He was terrified of hurting us. We managed to get some steel cups at the time, which he used to drink out of so he didn't shatter the glassware. It took about a month, but we managed to get it under control. From what Clark said then, most of what he normally does requires what we would use for a tap."

Diana knew what that was like better than anyone. Her control had been there, a gift of the gods, but it was frustrating just barely glancing anything.

"Well, now you know what happened," Martha said. "It's why both his father and I are so amazed by you, we saw a piece of that which he lost that day. Why do you ask though?"

Diana decided to bite the bullet. "I am trying to understand him. My powers are gods gifted, his though, they seem natural, frightening really."

"You're as strong as him," Martha said numbly. She had seen Clark lift a several ton tractor, and that was not even the tip of his strength from what he had told her.

Diana nodded. "It was a gift of the Gods when they created me."

"Created?"

"He really didn't tell you," Diana said, surprised.

Martha shook her head.

"I wasn't birthed the traditional way. My mother, called out to the gods, to end the loneliness that she felt. They answered, I was carved from the clay of Themyscira, the home of my people, and given gifts by many of Olympus," Diana explained.

"Even Ares?" Martha asked cautiously.

Diana shook her head. "Ares resents the Amazons with a passion."

"There is a story there," Martha said, still not entirely believing everything that was going on.

"There is always a story, unfortunately this one is far more brutal than I know," Diana said. "My mother did not tell me of anything that happened before I was presented to her."

Martha nodded, that made sense. She didn't tell Clark much about her life before he came into it. There never seemed a point to burdening her child with her past. "We should probably head down. The boys could get nervous with us up here talking."

Diana nodded. "Thank you for telling me these things."

Martha nodded.

* * *

Mrs. Jackson lay dead. Her husband lay dead. Her son lay dead in the stock room of their store. His eyes focused for a moment, opening the portal. He stepped through, a serpentine look to his eyes. He looked at the bodies.

"You always were too bloody for your own good."

"Shut-up Hydra," the man said. "I needed a secure place for this that met the requirements for the Portal."

Hydra nodded, now the next step of the plan would begin. Ares and his followers would pay for their betrayal.

"Queen Hecate sends her regards, and mentions the Last Son as the key to defeating Ares."

"It won't be easy, your old partner is here."

Hydra seemed stunned by that. He swore that Ares would have gotten rid of the fool generations ago.

"So it seems we have two threats to deal with. Are you prepared to topple your brother Cancri?"

The man nodded, both of them disappeared in a flash, leaving dead bodies to be found.

* * *

Hippolyta was enraged, for lack of a better word. Her daughter, believing a dream, took off from their home to find a thrice damned man that may or may not be real.

"Was she right about you?" Aphrodite asked, appearing before. "Would you have chosen to kill a man simply for being a part of your daughter's life in a way you can't understand?"

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" Hippolyta spat her goddesses name. It was because of her this was happening at all.

Aphrodite's eyes flashed, the air in the room became impressive. "Love may be my domain, but it does not mean that I am without my power. Do well to remember your place, Amazon. My kindness only goes so far."

Hippolyta struggled to breath. The air around her became so heavy, the weight on her chest incredible. As quickly as it came it let up. "I apologize, my goddess."

"Answer the question," Aphrodite said coldly. "Would you kill a man simply for something you don't understand?"

"My queen," Philippus appeared, feeling the pressure. Her sword was drawn, she flew back into the wall, abdomen first, as if struck.

"Now that would be problems are out of the way, answer the question," Aphrodite's voice was cold, it did not fit with the image of the Goddess of Love she had known.

"Yes," Hippolyta said through gritted teeth.

"Then you are a fool," Aphrodite growled out. "A fool who would get our pantheon, your people, and perhaps all of Greece reduced to ash in the rage of his patron."

"He is nothing," Hippolyta spat. "All he is, is a male who deserves to be her dog, barely."

"Tell me how you really feel, fool," Aphrodite said dryly. "You have no idea who his patron is, or how strong the boy truly is. He is from a race, unlike yours, that was bred to wage war against those on high."

Hippolyta stared in shock from her knees. "What do you mean?"

"Such a questioning fool," Aphrodite shook her head in disgust. "His god removed him from the chains of fate. None of those who sit on the throne of Heaven can see him, none can influence him. He is unique in that regard, even Diana's fate can be influenced by us, but that control is lessening. Her soul is tied to that one."

"He bewitched…" Hippolyta began.

"Be silent," Aphrodite roared. "He did nothing to Diana, it was the soul we called fourth when she was born. It reached out to him, it asked for someone who would understand her, and it found it in the last son of Rao."

"Rao," Hippolyta breathed.

Aphrodite's hair began to wave behind her. Power filled her, and the bright light that surrounded her normally. The air grew heavier, and the goddess stepped towards the still kneeling queen. Hippolyta was gasping, trying to catch her breath. "I freed you from your bondage. I gave you your daughter. Without me, what you have would have been lost in a fit of Zeus's rage. You will order your teams to only protect your daughter, if they harm the Last Son of Rao you will know my rage, and I am far worse than even Ares."

The goddess let her power drop, and faded from her view. Hippolyta gulped hungrily for air. Philippus had finally managed to stand, and had summoned Epione.

"My queen," Philippus tried to help her up. Hippolyta fought off her arm.

"Send the order to the team," Hippolyta began. "If he is harmed, it won't be by Amazon hands."

Philippus nodded. Aphrodite's power was terrible indeed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – The Madness

Karkinos smiled softly as he watched the boy struggle. He had seen this before in Herakles, and it was something that he could exploit. Ares wanted the boy as his own, without that fool Rao's interference, and cared little for the state he got him in.

He turned and walked away, careful to mask his presence to the little doll that masqueraded as an Amazon Princess. How she would gain a destiny outside of what the Olympians had planned he would never know.

Was it Rao stepping in on her behalf, or someone more powerful? Few things could tempt the Fates from their spun paths. He shrugged and let himself faded from view.

* * *

He stood there, an arrogant smirk on his face as he pulled himself from the great crater that had once been a field of wheat. What did he call him?

"Simply think of me as your darkness, if it helps you can call me Lak," his twisted smile never faded. He grabbed Clark by the neck, lifted him from the ground, and slammed him into it. "You suck, you know that right?"

So this was his darkness. The memories he had started seeing from his father had warned him of this, something that each of his people had to confront.

"I don't want to fight you," he growled out, standing slowly. This was the first time he could ever remember someone being strong enough to hurt him. Was he fighting in his mind like his father had?

"Seriously, you're just now, learning about this," Lak growled. "You should have been ready the moment you met father!"

Clark's baffled look told him all that he needed to know. Lak turned and threw his hands up into the air. "When I find you, you old bastard, I will show you exactly why you feared my father so much!"

"What are you talking about," Clark asked. His body was in a loose defensive stance, but so far this strategy was only preventing him from being completely torn apart.

Lak turned and glared at him. "You're letting yourself be led around by a self-pompus asshole who helped to destroy your people!"

"What are you talking about," Clark asked. This was all new to him.

"You know what," Lak seemed to vanish, before appearing before him. "Forget it. You're not worth the trouble!"

Lak slammed his fist into Clark's abdomen before he could block, grabbed Clark's twisted form by the neck and slammed him face first into the ground. Lak lifted him by the neck again and once they were face level slammed his fist into Clark's nose. He could hear the bone crack, and blood was pouring from Clark's nose.

Lak laughed. He grabbed Clark's arm, with a single wrenching motion, Lak sent Clark flying into a tree. The wood cracked, and the tree came crashing down across his back and skull.

"What is wrong with enjoying a battle," Lak continued to laugh. "This is the only place we can feel truly alive! Why won't you fight as you are capable of?"

Lak grabbed the tree with both hands and lifted off of his back. "Why do you hold back? Are you ashamed of what you are?"

He slammed it down again, cracking the end that hit him in the skull. He lifted the tree again, a section falling off. He threw it off to the side, and expected to see his dimmer half, only to find nothing.

Lak's face jerked violently to the left, as Clark landed a left hook to his jaw. Clark twisted his entire upper body, slamming his foot it into the back of Lak's head. As Lak staggered forward, Clark grabbed his arm, jerking back violently, the small of Lak's back bent over his raised knee. Clark grabbed him by the neck and continued forward, slamming him into the ground with a thud.

"This is what I wanted," Lak laughed. He actually seemed happy that he was getting a fight. Lak twisted his neck slightly as Clark continued to squeeze. "Don't you get it yet? By closing yourself off from things like this, you're making yourself weaker! We are Kryptonians, we thrive in the heat of battle!"

"I am not here to argue philosophy with you," Clark growled. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because you are weak," his dark half called out. He twisted his legs, up, wrapping them around Clark's neck from the back. "Because you hold back, because you don't live. Because you stopped being a man!"

With a jerk he flipped Clark over and slammed him head first into the ground. He rolled with it, coming to a fighting stance as the boy let go of his neck.

"You're so pathetic, you don't even know the half of what you're capable off, all because you're so goddamn afraid of your true self," Lak loomed over him. His eyes hardened as he looked down at his bleeding form.

"When I am done with you, I will show no fear, I will take what is mine, including her," Lak taunted, pointing towards Diana.

The world around them shimmered like looking just above a roaring fire. The farm and the damage they had caused dissolved and he saw Diana fighting with the Gorgon sister.

"Look at her," Lak looking up to watch her. His voice was full of obvious infatuation. "She is magnificent, a warrior of the finest caliber, and you think that you are good enough for her?"

Lak looked down at him. "She will be my Queen, after I have broken her will appropriately."

Clark growled. His friends and family, now Diana, they were all threatened by this thing! He reached up with his right arm, locking the left ankle of Lak in his grasp. He jerked his arm across his body. Lak wasn't ready and fell face first into the ground.

The world shimmered once more, and the Farm was back. Lak was buried in an inch of solid earth. Clark didn't let go though as he stood. He dragged Lak's lower half up with him.

"You will never get her," Clark roared, punting Lak into a far field. He skidded to a stop half way through the acre expanse, a huge pile of upturned soil behind him.

Clark launched himself with more speed than he ever had before. Lak, who had only just gotten up, got another hook to the other jaw, and then an upper cut to the ribs. Clark grabbed him by the neck and swept out his legs from under him. He collapsed to the ground and Clark slammed his knees into his chest. "You will never hurt her!"

He began to rain down punches, the ground around them cracked harder and harder. He could hear the gasps of air as blood began to pour from his mouth.

"You will never hurt her!" He roared.

He brought his fist forward, the ground shuddered, they disappeared as the ground rose around them.

"About time." Lak said, blood running down his face, with a bloodthirsty smile. He flipped from his back to a standing position, throwing Clark's weight off of him. "I wondered what would get a spark out of you."

"This isn't a game," Clark said, getting up and setting himself into a more offensive fighting stance.

"Finally, we agree on something." Lak threw a sloppy punch towards Clark. Clark caught his fist, squeezing it hard. His other half struggled to try and break free.

"I won't let you hurt her," Clark said slowly, his voice cold.

"Finally finding it, huh," his other half smiled. "About time, you pathetic little fool. It's about time you recognized your own fucking darkness!"

Lak suddenly launched forward, slamming his fist into Clark's chin. "Fight!"

Clark was flying back, but managed to right himself. He blocked the follow up punch from Lak. Overextended, Lak's sternum was exposed. He brought his right hand back, across Lak's chin, changing his momentum slightly. Bringing his left hand around slammed his fist into his sternum. He settled into a fighting stance as Lak staggered back several steps, trying to catch his breath.

"Interesting, the combat training our father had," Lak said with a smile. "Let's see how far you can go. Show me your will to be King!"

* * *

Diana felt the disturbance before she heard it. In the small guestroom of the Kent family home she could feel the energy coming off of him, it was hectic, bouncing between light and dark like a wave. She got up and quickly made her way to his room when a rumble shook the foundations of the house. His parents were out the door of the room and down the hall to his room as she opened the door

"What's going on?" Martha asked in a panic.

"Stay here," Diana said, slowly pushing the door open. She fought the urge to throw it open when she saw Clark thrashing about on his bed. Martha looked like she was going to move, but Jonathan grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back.

Diana crept slowly into the room. Each movement brought another shudder to the house. "Clark…"

He jerked upright, his left hand swung out wildly. The lamp that had been near his bed caught the brunt of the backhand and shattered in a spray of wood. He twisted his lower half, ripping through the light blanket that he had been using. His bed shuddered as Diana noticed a portion of the headboard going into the wall.

"Clark," Diana gasped. His head twisted violently, he gasped seeing her and threw himself into the wall the farthest away from her. In his panic he had almost gone through the wall with just that.

"Stay away," he screamed. Now that she was closer, she could see the blood leaking from his nose and ears. One of his eyes actually looked like it had been swollen shut.

Did he do this to himself, she thought as she approached him slowly. With the panic he was in there was no telling what he would do.

"Clark, what's going on," she asked. She knelt down before him and studied his face. She had only see Phobos cause such panic before.

"Stay back," he yelled this time. He grabbed her shoulders to try and push her back, but she held ground. "Just get away from me, all of you!"

Diana moved towards him, saying nothing. She really had to calm him down, as he was starting to push through the rest of the wall. She grabbed his chin gently and turned his head so he was looking into her eyes. The wild look in his eyes was so wrong for the man she had first met. She leaned her head forward and managed to bring his head towards hers. She rested her forehead against his, and his breathing began to slow. His eyes were still wide with fear, but at least his shoulders had relaxed slightly. He stopped trying to force his way through the wall and took a deep shuddering breath. He closed his eyes.

"You should leave," Clark said softly. His voice sounded so weak.

"I am not leaving you," Diana said firmly.

"Not safe," he repeated.

"I know," she breathed. "I am still not leaving you."

Martha and Jonathan watched as their son was comforted by the stranger. He had never had panic attacks like this before.

"Diana," Clark breathed, opening his eyes.

"You're not going to lose me," she whispered. "You're stuck with me."

He smiled in spite of the seriousness of the situation. He was out of the wall now so she wrapped her arms around him fully. "What's going on Clark?"

He told her everything, the dark half he had been fighting, and how hard it was to keep control of it. Diana said nothing, but she resolved if she ever met Lak that she would show him exactly what an Amazon was capable of.

Try and break me, would he, she thought still holding Clark as close as he would allow. Right now would not be the time to draw back from him.

"So this is normal for all, Krypotians," Martha said with a hint of disbelief.

Clark shrugged. "I am not sure it was this violent for my birth-father."

"You're gaining access to his memories," Jonathan said, observing his son and the woman who had come into their life. It was amazing how right the picture seemed to him.

Clark looked troubled. Lak's threats, the battles they fought, it was all stated towards the idea of control. "Show me your will to be King," he had said before they started their struggle. "He told me, 'Show my your will to be King'."

"What do you think he meant," Martha asked.

"Control," Diana said darkly. "Whatever Lak is, he wants complete control of Clark's body."

"The Id," Martha said softly. "From what you have said, Clark, Lak represents the repressed emotions. It represents the primal desires of what you want."

"I want to be a monster," Clark looked up at her as best as he could. The injuries that had appeared were slowly beginning to fade.

"No, you want to not be in control," Martha said softly. "It's what you have always wanted, you don't want to have to hold back with anyone."

"It's why you fell for Diana so quickly," Jonathan offered as calmly as possible, much to the shock of the two sitting before him. "With her you do not have to hold back, as much as you do with even us."

"That makes sense," Diana nodded, looking from his parents back to Clark. She was trying to be as calm as possible, but inside she was nervous at his feelings being pointed out so blatantly.

"Lak is under control for now, but how long will he remain under control," Clark looked down. "I am…terrified."

"You will win," Diana said softly. She brought her hand down gently and brought his eyes up to hers. "You won't let him win."

"How can you be sure," he asked.

Self-doubt from a man with the power of a God, it was an unbelievable thing, Diana thought for the young Amazon. He went against everything that her mother and sisters had taught her about the way of men.

She had grown up understanding that the stronger a man was, the more money they accumulated, the more they saw themselves as a law unto themselves. Yet here, a man with the power that would rival any god she knew of, was terrified of hurting them. She shook her head despite the situation and smiled. "Because you, Clark Kent, are a good man. Because you fight to protect us."

"Because, you won't fail us or yourself," Diana continued. "The warrior that fights to fight, can never defeat the warrior that fights to protect. As Ares has never defeated Athena the Goddess of War, you won't fall. You are the warrior that protects."

Martha finally broke and threw herself at her son and hugged him as tightly as she could. Jonathan said nothing he simply watched as his son tried to find a way to believe what the woman had just told him.

"I will win," Clark mouthed to himself.

* * *

Morning had brought new challenges to Smallville. Clark stared, his face impassive, as the cops moved about the Jackson's store. He and Diana had come to town to get some supplies for his mother, only to find the store cordoned off by the state police.

"It's a tragedy," he heard Mrs. Thompson saying to her younger neighbor Grace Park. "They were such a nice family."

"Do you think the girls who got little Pete got them too?" Miss Park asked.

"Anything's possible," Mrs. Thompson said darkly. "It's really scary when even Smallville isn't a safe place anymore."

Clark pulled back his hearing and looked at Diana. "Minions of Ares?"

She nodded her head. "I can feel three people here, two of them are similar, but one is supposed to be dead."

"Can we track them down?"

Diana gave him a curious look. There was determination in his eyes, that she had never seen before. She shook her head. "It's not a good idea to go looking for a fight."

"But people, are going to die!"

She put her hand over his mouth, as an old couple watched them from their store front. She pulled him along and dropped her voice. "Don't shout things like that."

"I am sorry," Clark said softly. He realized how bad that looked now.

"I can track only one, but he is barely visible to me," she said looking down the street. "The other two are all but hidden, their power keeps jumping from point to point."

"You failed again Clark," the voice of Pete Ross whispered in his ear. He nearly jumped as the image of his old friend walked in a predatory circle around him and Diana. "You failed to protect the Jackson family, they're dead because you brought this freakishness down on us."

He stared in disbelief as Pete disappeared behind Diana and then reappeared to her right.

Diana noticed the far off look in his eyes. She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"She can't see me, only you can," Pete smirked, an evil smile that did not fit his friend.

"You're not real," he breathed. Diana looked at him. She looked to her right, and saw nothing. They had a wide berth as most people were focused on the store and the police.

"Clark, what are you staring at," she asked, worried.

He blinked and he was gone. He blinked his eyes again. "Nothing, I am sorry, I just…"

Her eyes narrowed. She had not felt anything, but with Ares minions there could be something there. She took his hand, and dragged him down the street. He didn't fight her.

"What's going on?" she asked, finally getting him away from prying ears.

Pete appeared behind her, his eyes manic in challenge. "Yes Clark, tell her how you failed, tell her how you are nothing more than an abomination."

Pete turned towards him. "Better yet, don't tell her, suffer!"

A ringing in his ears began. It was slight at first, but then it exploded, pain shot through his head and he clutched the sides of his head. Diana was at his side in a second and holding his struggling arms. "Clark!"

"They're here," he whispered.

"Who?" Diana asked, as his arms suddenly slacked.

"The ones who died," Clark looked at her and the Jackson family and Pete standing behind her. "They're all here."

* * *

Karkinos smiled from the rooftops. It didn't take much to affect the Kryptonian, which was a blessing. Rao must have been pissed at them when he had stripped them of the defenses that they once had. He knew he had to be subtle about this. He would be hard-pressed to match him and the Amazon Princess in a straight fight. He would need to separate them, somehow.

* * *

"What happened?"

Clark didn't understand what was going on. Pete kept appearing, taunting him with facts about his death, describing how it felt to be turned to stone, how the poison had caused him excruciating pain before he finally died cursing him, because he couldn't save him.

"I…" Clark stopped, he blinked and watched as Mrs. Jackson and her son appeared.

"Look how you failed," her son hissed. "Two innocent people killed, because you're too weak."

Clark blinked. "I didn't fail!"

"Clark, don't listen to them," Diana snapped. "They aren't real!"

"Sure, believe the bitch," Pete snapped. "She has only been in your life for less than a month and already you're listening to her."

"She's my friend," Clark whispered.

"You'll fail her too if she is," Mrs. Jackson's son said.

"You failed," Mrs. Jackson snapped. "You little freak, all you are is a failure at life. Who is going to die next, your mother? Maybe your father, I am sure you could do without him in your life."

"Or maybe it's Diana," her son sneered. "Such a pretty little thing, I am sure whoever kills her will enjoy tasting her. Maybe it will be you who kills her."

"NO!" Clark roared.

Both of them laughed. "You really are pathetic. You who could dominate us, simply sit here and wallow."

"I am not responsible for you," Clark raged. "I am not responsible for Pete."

"You are," Pete whispered from behind. "You are solely responsible for the monsters that came here."

Clark blinked, trying hard to banish the memory. "I am not at fault for you."

All three of them began to laugh. All of them moved towards him, and he fell to his knees. He felt a pair of arms grasp him tightly.

"Clark, what's happening?" Diana asked, worried. His strength was equal to her own and if he could

"I keep seeing them, the ones who died," he breathed, his head sinking. "I keep seeing him, I keep failing."

She listened, and wrapped her arms around him. She had never seen it, but she had read about it before, the madness Ares deployed against his enemies so well. "Goddess protect him," she breathed, looking up to the heavens.

* * *

Karkinos could feel the madness surrounding his target. His brand was not nearly as damaging as what the boy had faced earlier. Whatever it was had made his own darkness manifest, and given what he knew of Kryptonians their darkness knew no bounds.

* * *

Clark was asleep finally, but she knew the dreams were plaguing him. Lyssa, the Goddess of Rage and Madness, was against him now. She knew no protections that could stop her, and no way to break the hold that was beginning to form

Herakles had undergone the same ordeal when the Gods had grown tired of his excesses. It was why he had retreated from Themiscyra, he had been so afraid that during his madness Hippolyta would take her revenge. This was different though, because now it was not one of their domain they were trying to infect. There was no telling what would happen.

"What's happening to him," Martha asked, looking as her son tossed and turned in his sleep. She didn't like leaving like this, but Diana had showed them that they would be more harm then good. She could equal his strength, neither of them stood a chance.

"He's fighting off the possession of Rage," Diana said, watching the window. "I have only ever read of it, but Ares has used this before against his enemies."

"And the other gods?" Martha asked watching her son.

"They used it against Herakles for his excesses." Diana shook her head slightly. "He had already been rendered infertile by my mother at this point and had marched over parts of Greece in his rage."

"How do you know," Jonathan asked darkly.

"Self-doubt, emotional weak points are their favorite targets," Diana looked at her downed…what was he to her? Was there something important there that she wasn't seeing? "He has recently suffered the loss of a friend, and feels guilty for the woman and her son. It's a week point they can exploit."

"Why," Martha asked sharply.

"Because, they want your son's strength," Diana said darkly. "They want him and I have some idea why. Ares alone isn't strong enough to dethrone his father, but with Kal…Clark's powers on his side…"

"Will you stay with him?" Martha asked. There was worry in her voice, but she hid it well.

She nodded, there was nowhere else that she would rather be. "I am not going to leave him to face this alone."

* * *

He was soaring among the clouds, traveling towards the sun. He stopped for a moment, and floating above the clouds let the light wash over him. He closed his eyes and basked in the sensation, painfully aware that it had been the only one he had been able to feel. Until Diana. Diana was so very new to him.

"Do you think you can escape us in sleep," Pete hissed. "We're always here, Clark. Always a reminder of your failure."

Mrs. Jackson floated close to him. "We know your weaknesses, freak."

The light went from a golden yellow to a blood red. His body began to fall. He was falling fast. He tried to summon the will to fly again, but nothing was happening.

"You can't escape," David Jackson, her son, sneered at him. "You're nothing in the grand scheme of things, just an abomination that needs to die."

"I am not the one who is at fault," Clark roared.

"Keep telling yourself that, it won't make the guilt that you feel any less real," Pete said, as he approached a large crystal. He braced himself as best he could, as he slammed into the ground and darkness overtook him. He felt his presence, he looked up in time to see Lak float from the clouds.

"Who are you," Pete screeched. There was fear in his voice.

"Burn," a dark voice growled. Pete's head caught a full lance of red light from Lak's eyes. His face exploded in a shower of gore. Mrs. Jackson and her son turned in time to see a fist completely destroy the head of one and a kick split the other in half. More beams from his eyes and a fine powder floated to the ground.

"What…"

"You're pathetic, you know that," his dark half growled. "You listened to their shit for this long, why? You are above them, you stand above them as a giant and yet you let figments make demands of you. What kind of weakling are you?"

"I…"

"Stop," his dark half held up a hand, floating before him. "This is just pathetic. I don't know if I can repeat that enough. You're so weak figments of your imagination bother you. You don't deserve control!"

His dark half suddenly lurched forward, slamming a fist into his gut. He gasped as his other half pulled his hand back. "You don't deserve it, and now I am going to take it!"

* * *

His body spasmed. Diana placed a hand on his shoulder, to keep him down. He was strong, but she was just as strong. She held him as his body shook, and waited till he settled down, before placing a cold cloth on his head. He was sweating heavily.

She wished she knew how to help him. Right now his parents were staying with an Uncle that was near Smallville. It would be better for all involved, should Clark turn violent, if they weren't anywhere near him. She already had enough room cleaned out that she could hit him through the door and into the fields if she had too.

"Please Goddess, help us," Diana breathed, just settling in and waiting for the next moment she was needed.

* * *

Rao watched silently, wondering if his Last Son was truly strong enough.

"You know you could help him you bastard," Aphrodite growled out, watching the Princess and her chosen. "He is one of yours."

"You forget," Rao breathed. "That I gave them freedom from me."

"You're lying through your teeth!" Aphrodite screamed. "You destroyed them because of his father!"

"His heresy does not change the fact that I still cannot directly interfere in the lives of my children," Rao shrugged. It was the uncaring attitude that bothered her so much. "Still I wonder what form my masterpiece will take because of it."

Aphrodite looked disgusted. All of that death, for a masterpiece.

"You're insane," she snapped.

"Your definition, not mine," Rao turned and raised an eyebrow. "You think I care what your paltry morality tells you is right or wrong?"

"You're destroying lives for nothing more than a memory!" Aphrodite began to gather power around her. "You're going to destroy her for nothing more than a painting!"

"Be careful little girl," Rao spoke darkly. "I am as beyond you as you are beyond mortals. You don't have the power to challenge me!"

"But maybe I do," a voice called out. Both of them spun around to see an old man standing there. "Both of you calm now, or you will see just how strong I truly am."

"Father," Rao breathed.

* * *

Diana was startled as Clark leapt up from his bed. There was something so off in his eyes. They were colder than before.

"Clark…"

"He's a little busy," a voice, Clark's but not truly his. Anger, rage, superiority, confidence, all those emotions and more wrapped into a voice. "So Princess, how about a kiss."

"Who are you," Diana demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"His better half." he rushed forward and was in her guard before she could move. Her arms were quickly pinned above her head and he slammed her back into the wall. "You're not nearly as strong as you think."

"And you're not nearly as smart as Clark," she snapped, bringing her leg up. For a boy who had grown to be almost invulnerable a kick to the groin from Diana of the Amazons was definitely a new experience. Clark's form staggered back.

"I see you like it rough," it said. Clark's form gave her a sick smile as he straightened himself. "He's fighting me you know, he's battling for you now. The problem is I am not ready to give up control yet. So, I will see you around, Princess."

Not-Clark spun around, his body slamming through the wall, and he took off deeper into the empty countryside.

"You know, you should follow him child," an old man appeared before her. Long white beard reaching just below where his navel would be. He was dressed in brown robes and his skin was sun browned and strong. He looked at her with bright green eyes, there was something familiar about it, and yet so far away all at once..

"Who are you," Diana snapped. She slid into a defensive stance.

"No," he held his hands up. "I am not here to fight you child."

"Then, who are you!" Diana nearly screamed.

"Someone who is looking out for you," he said softly. "I am sorry if I scared you child."

"You're not Rao, are you," she asked, suddenly nervous.

"You've seen him before," the man raised an eye. "Figures he would interfere in such a way. No, I am not Rao child."

The man waved his hand, and an energy washed over her. "There we go, now you're free."

"Free, from what," Diana looked at her body, trying to see if anything had happened.

"Free from everything," the man smiled. "I think you should go after him. You're the only one who can bring back the young man."

Diana nodded. She felt the wind around her, and felt her feet leave the ground. She turned and left, and the old man stepped next to hole Clark had created.

"Go forth, daughter," he smiled. "I can't wait to see what you do."

* * *

Rao stared at the hole, and then looked at Aphrodite. How this was happening he did not understand. His father had come, and he was taking a direct hand in the life of his last son. What did his father want? Why would he do this?

Aphrodite just smiled. She felt the connection break when the old man had let the energy wash over Diana. She was finally completely free! She could help him the way that she wanted without worry of the gods hurting her.

"A gift for you, goddess of Love," the old man whispered appearing behind her. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Rao.

"Who are you?" Aphrodite asked, wondering why he felt so familiar to her.

"An excellent question," the old man spared her a glance before returning to Rao. "You've overstepped your bounds, son."

"What are you trying to pull old man," Rao growled. "I have everything under control!"

The old man quirked his eyebrow and shook his head. "If this is your definition of control then, I think you need to learn the real defintion of the word. You have no say in what goes on from her on out. Try and exert influence over him and I will destroy you."

"You would destroy your own son," Rao sneered at him.

"How would I be any different from you? As of now I am fixing your mistake," the old man said with a smile. His eyes hardened. "If you know what is good for you, you will step aside and let me take care of it. If not, you only have yourself to blame for this."

* * *

Half an hour of running and nearly a hundred miles from his home, he suddenly leapt into the air. Diana was stunned as he flew through the air, faster than he had been running, straight towards the northwest. She pushed herself to keep up, as sonic booms ripped through the silence of the night.

He came to a stop after another hour of flying, they must have been over six hundred miles from his home. It was a massive rock formation. It was at least eight hundred feet tall, and she came upon a sign. Devil's Tower. Why Clark would come to a movie site was beyond her. Her sisters and she had laughed at the movie that had pictured the formation prominently.

"Clark, what are you doing?" she shook her head as she watched him descend towards the top of the mountain. He stopped, looked around to make sure no one was within eyesight, and then closed his eyes and listened. What was he doing?

"So you're here," he said with a smile. He twisted his entire upper body, bringing his hand up and slamming it into the rock. A massive crater, at least twenty feet deep and thirty feet in diameter appeared atop the mountain.

She landed next to the crater.

"So you followed me princess, probably not the smartest of moves," he looked at her, his hands still buried in the ground. "How do you like the view?"

"What are you?"

"Like I said, I am his better half," his hands emerged with a sword, like a Japanese katana, curved slightly and only sharpened on one side. He held it up and stared at it in reverence. "This is a beauty."

Diana felt a pull from her arm. The blade jerked free from the impostor's hand and floated above them. Suddenly, the green crystal that she had found before ripped free from her and flew to the Katana. It seemed to melt against the length of the blade, encasing it an beautiful green emerald. Once it covered the entire blade it began to grow, expanding to the point it was nearly a foot across at its widest point of the mass. The crystal cracked, one small crack, growing along the entire length of the blade. It shattered, dust falling around the both of them. The blade slowly descended to Clark.

"Incredible," he breathed, looking over the huge blade. The guard was easily two feet now, with a massive single edged blade. There were three holes in the center of the blade near the guard and it gleamed brilliantly. "So we had a piece of the treasure already. I always wondered what the keys looked like."

"What are you doing," she asked darkly.

"Treasure hunting," he sneered. "You think you really can stop me, Princess? Even your gods didn't give you enough power to stand against me."

He pointed the tip of the sword at her. "And with this, you don't have any chance ever."

His arm started to shake. "Dammit!"

"Clark's in there," she breathed.

"Not for long," he growled as he pointed the sword at her, a white energy emerged from it. She rolled out of the way as a gouge was cut into the earth.

"Who are you," she growled out.

"Call me Lak," he said with a flourish. He tried to punch her, but his fist stopped before he could connect.

"Seems to me, someone is taking control back," she smirked. She dropped, swept out his legs and sent him to the ground. "You're not as powerful as you thought!"

"Think what you will, Princess," Lak flipped up, spun around, backhanding her. "Seems his will to be king is not nearly as great as I hoped."

"You'll pay for that," Diana said, standing up slowly.

"There is only so far you can go, Princess," Lak called out. "I am eternal!"

He tried to move, but was stopped. He struggled to move forward, but his body was held back. "Damn you."

"You know boy, we could help you with that," another voice said.

He spun around, a man with olive skin and dark hair stared at him. He moved forward, both hands clasped behind his back. He was dressed in all black, and his eyes were white only.

"Who are you," Clark growled.

"An interested party." The man tilted his head slightly. "I wonder if all of your kind were this aggressive. I do know they cut a pretty bloody swath through the galaxy at their height."

"Before Rao punished us," Clark looked down at the weapon. "I take it you work for Ares."

"Actually, Lyssa, the General of Deception," he said extending a hand. "I am Karkinos."

"The crab that Herakles fought," he tilted his head to the side.

"You know your mythology," the man smiled slightly. "It didn't happen exactly the way the world knows, but close enough."

"I am surprised that you're still alive," Lak sneered slightly. "How have I attracted the attention of the War God once more?"

"You don't know," he raised an eyebrow. If Lak was repulsed by his white eye he wouldn't know.

"Leave, Karkinos," Diana said darkly. She was amazed when Lak placed his hand before her and not in a threatening way. What was going on here?

"Ah, the Princess," he turned to face her. "I wonder if you have been told the whole truth. It's always so great to see the surprise in one of the puppets' faces when they realize how greatly they are being played."

"What are you talking about," she snapped.

"You think Aphrodite truly cares? The wench is using you for her own ends, just as she used Ares all those years ago," Karkinos smiled slightly. He turned back to Clark. "I didn't come here to rehash old history with you though, I came to offer Clark here a job."

Clark pointed the sword at him. "What makes you think I would work for Ares?"

"You would deny a god," Karkinos appeared to be getting angry. His right fist was clenched and his left hand slowly morphing into a claw.

"I would deny any god," Lak snapped. He readied the giant sword that he had just created. "Kryptonians chose to oppose Rao, the greatest of the old race, and my kind are not about to bow to a two bit Rao wanna-be. I am Kryptonian, and we never bow!"

"Look how well that ended up for your race," Karkinos's face began to morph, mandibles forming near his mouth. "You're the last."

"I feel like crab tonight," Lak roared.

Lak launched himself at Karkinos who tried to transform. He latched onto his waist dragging the man-beast with him over the edge of the mountain. They hurtled towards the Earth below. Diana flew through the air and tried to follow after them, a dust cloud being kicked up from the floor of the woods where they had slammed.

* * *

Clark was bloodied, broken and panting. His other half seemed distracted.

"You know, for a Kryptonian, you suck," Lak snapped. "You bow to the whims of your human heart, rather than holding true to your heritage. All you are is a little lap dog doing cute tricks for the kids, hoping for a treat!"

"Screw you," Clark panted, lifting his upper body up. He had tried everything he could remember, but nothing broke through Lak's defense.

"You know, you have to be wittier than that," Lak grinned, appearing before him. An open palm strike to the sternum, followed by an uppercut to the ribs bent him in half. "There is no fun in fighting someone who can't at least give good conversation."

"Shut up," Clark wheezed.

"We cut out an empire the likes of which had never been seen before. You don't get it do you, because of our evolution our powers are tied to stars, specifically in this case yellow stars like the one Earth orbits," Lak explained like he was talking to a five year old. "Our armies existed on worlds with yellow suns."

"What does that have to do with anything," Clark stood slowly, the last combination had done a number on him.

"You don't get it do you," Lak leveled his eyes at him. "Zodd, the general who conquered much of the universe, lived a million years ago Clark! He was effectively immortal while under the light of a yellow sun. The only reason he died was because our grandfather, Seyg-El, grew up under a yellow sun, his exposure started earlier, so his powers developed quicker, and he adapted so that he would last longer using them. He was being trained to kill Zodd."

Clark stared at him, completely scared by what he was saying.

"You have functional immortality on this world," Lak stared at him. "You will live as long as that star lives, and because of how long you have been here your powers should be stronger than any other. When you leave the light of this world, you will age, albeit slowly. But as long as you are here, you will live as long as you are in the light of this sun. If you find another when this star dies your age will cease once more and the process will start all over again."

Lak stalked around him slowly, he knew he had this fight in hand. "Do you see now, how far your own petty fears are holding you back? You are afraid of your power, you're afraid of being who you are. Hell you're afraid to admit that you even care for someone, because the world tells you that you shouldn't be that close to her."

Lak stepped into his personal space. "Do you get it now, Clark, or maybe Kal. Do you understand just what is going on here?"

"You're me," he whispered.

"Finally you're starting to get it," Lak seemed pleased by that. "The genetic mutation that the Elders created causes a condition where all your emotions, all that you fear, all passion and love, are taken away from the person. They wanted scientist soldiers, nothing more. Now, enter you."

"Their heresy," Clark breathed.

Lak nodded. "You, the Kryptonian raised with a human heart. Your emotions should have been with you all along, but the mutation dear old dad hoped to avoid bred true."

Clark could see the memories from his father.

"Because we did not live up to his ideal Rao chose to end us as a species. We tried to kill him, you know, we tried to strip a god of his power, but he stripped us of ours before we knew what was happening to us. He destroyed our world because we were not his masterpiece."

"He knew," Clark breathed. Lak nodded.

"He knew what father was trying, he was even watching as Dad sent us away," Lak continued. He seemed different now, less angry and more focused.

* * *

Clark stared at the Crystal chamber. He saw a small pod, with strange glyphs on it. He looked at the glyphs. The Last Son of Kryton, he thought, wondering how he knew what they said.

"It's a shame this is our only memory of this place," Lak said, appearing next to him. "Dad's memories are still jumbled because the nano-virus was never expected to work."

"Nano-virus?" Clark looked at him questioningly.

"You'll see," he nodded to the door as it slid open.

A man walked in, Clark had seen him before. His father was holding him as he entered the chamber. Jor-El was followed by a woman who, even with tear streaked face and puffy red eyes, still looked like an angel.

"Our mother," Lak said softly, almost reverently. "Well one of them."

Clark looked at Lak in question. He considered Martha his mother?

"Do we have long," she asked softly.

He shook his head. "As far as I can tell, the reign of fire will begin soon. Rao can only speed the process up so much."

"He is damning us all because of us," she said, looking into his eyes. "He is damming us because of our son."

He nodded. "I thought we had hidden it, but he knows and is going to destroy all traces of the weapon."

"How will our son survive," she looked ready to cry. "He is going to be alone."

"He is a Kryptonian," Jor-El said with pride. "He will be the strongest of us, greater than any of his line, and greater than even Rao one day."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes that refused to fall. "Are you sure he will be safe?"

Jor-El nodded. "I have seen them, I have been amongst them."

"You and that search for Zodd's treasure," she mused looking at their son as Jor-El tenderly put him in the capsule.

"It's the greatest treasure, short of the Star of Rao. The Knowledge of the Thirty-Galaxies we conquered, knowledge that rivals that of the Gods, it was something to reach for," Jor-El whispered. It seemed so important to him growing up, but now, it seemed so small.

"We will be able to help him though, Lara," he whispered standing up to his full height.

"How," Lara asked.

He produced a small vial, and placed it into a syringe. Injecting his son he laid the now crying boy into the small pod. "It's a memory nanite."

"No," Lara began.

"There is no guarantee that it will work, but we have to try," Jor-El looked at his upset wife. The nano-virus had been known to kill people who used it before. "We can't let the memory of Krypton die with us. He will carry it on, and the world that he is going to, with its yellow sun, will help."

"He will be stronger than anybody else around him, and with power only rivaled by the last Kryptonians," Jor-El breathed, setting the syringe down. Their people had been hunted, their worlds burned to ashes for their reign of terror which had gone on far longer than should have been allowed. "It's all I can do for him. There he will have hope, to have a life that will not bring down the wrath of Rao."

The woman nodded. A sad smile framed by watery eyes as she touched his cheek gently "I will miss you, my son, know that I will always love you, even if you can never see me."

Lara stepped back and allowed Jor-El to look at his son, his only heir. Tears fell freely for the first time in his life. For the first time ever, things looked so hopeless to him. There were so many things he would never see, and he would never know his son in all the ways that a father should.

"This is the only advice I can give you my son," Jor-El began. "Live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son." He then faded from view as the pod closed and all that remained was the blackness once more.

* * *

"Now you see what strength is," Lak said as the room returned to their battle ground.

"He was stronger than all of us," Clark said softly. "He saw the problems, tried to warn them, tried to fix it, but no one would listen."

"Take back what is yours," Lak said. "Show me your will to be King, and hold nothing back. You don't have to here. Here you can be Clark Kent, and Kal-El. Here you can be the son of two worlds, and here you will find the path our parents left for us."

"You're different now," Clark commented, stepping into a fighting stance.

"The world is different now," Lak said with a smile. "Now, we have a chance to change that destiny Rao has tried to saddle us with. Now we have a way to fight."

"Don't think you can trust me," Lak said stepping towards him. With a sudden leap he was in his space again, swinging wildly. "Don't think you can control me. Don't even try. Fight with your heart, not your head. Hold nothing back and show the world who you are!"

Clark blocked his punch, with his left hand and deflected his upper body backwards. The man received a punch to the sternum and a crack was heard. Clark twisted his entire body and spun delivering a vicious backhand to Lak.

"This is what I wanted from the start boy," Lak grunted getting up slowly. "Why did you give me a break?"

"Because right now, you can't keep this up," Clark smirked. The farm boy actually smirked. "What you showed me took a lot out of you, and that's no way to fight. If you're going to fight for control, I want your best. I want no doubts that I am King!"

Lak actually smiled. "We will finish this another day."

A huge room sprang up around them. "I guess this is your way of saying I won't be let out to play."

Clark nodded. "We will finish this, you will be given your chance, but not at the expense of those around me."

Lak nodded. "Good job, King."

The world faded into white.

* * *

He smiled as he watched the boy slowly take back command. He was finally ready to face what destiny had laid out before him. His son's plans be damned, the greater good was no always served by masterpieces.

His granddaughter deserved to be happy after all, and who was he to deny her.

"Now to deal with, Rao," he whispered.

* * *

Diana dodged a gigantic claw as the man beast swung at her. She had joined the fight, trying to stop Lak from killing Karkinos. Whoever was in control of his body, she knew that he would feel responsible if he killed. He felt guilty enough about the Gorgons, he didn't need anything worse.

Lak was systematically destroying the beast. The worst part though, wasn't that he was doing it, but the fact that he was doing it so brutally. Already one claw had been ripped out, and the man was swinging the other wildly to keep him away. The sword in his hand seemed to glow as he pointed it towards Karkinos.

"Stop this," she screamed.

"Why?" Lak looked back. "You're an Amazon, you should understand better than anyone what it means to fight a war."

"Not like this," Diana pleaded. "You're not like this!"

"How do you know what I am," he snapped. "You think you understand that lie that Rao helped to construct? Do you think that I am as pathetic as that farm boy?"

"That Farm Boy is greater than you will ever be!" she screamed. Lak stopped at this, he actually hesitated and seemed lost again. "You're weaker than he is, because in the end, true strength is showing compassion to those who do not deserve it! True strength is protecting, never destroying. Stop fighting to be something you're not!"

Lak stepped forward, ready to end Karkinos, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He froze. "Stop this, please, this isn't you. You're not a killer!"

Karkinos stiffened as the Last Son loomed over him. When she heard the clang of metal against the ground, she breathed sigh of relief. His shoulders sagged slightly, and Karkinos gave a vicious smirk. "You should have killed me."

"Clark," she breathed. She looked up and saw the hard look on his face. The spikes between light and dark were gone, but something had changed. There was gray, and reds and blues, and yellows rolling off of him in waves. Emotions...how come she was just now seeing this.

"Diana," he placed an arm over hers. "Thank you."

Karkinos stood. "You will pay for that, you fool."

"No, I doubt it," Clark said with a slight smile. "You see, I know Ares doesn't reward failure."

Karkinos vanished in a flash of light and Clark turned to the woman by his side. "Thank you."

"Why did you come here?"

He picked up the katana and held it for her to inspect. "It's a Kryptonian weapon, it will only work for someone with our DNA."

"How do you know that," she asked, looking at the blade. The edge still looked true, but to have been buried that deep it had to have been there for a while. "It must not be that old, it was only twenty feet deep."

"I don't know how it ended up here," Clark shrugged. "I know that Zodd had vassal families amongst the humans. It's possible they hid it here, after hearing that Krypton had been destroyed."

"I didn't know the Kryptonians were here that long."

"It started about a hundred thousand years ago now," he shrugged. "Zodd's armies were wiping out whole worlds, and the allied races took measures to try and stop him. The problem is killing a Kryptonian is very hard. I think trillions died in their campaigns to stop Zodd."

"What changed," Diana asked softly. It seemed like he had full access to the memories his father had left him now, and it would be better to know what the weapon was.

"The House of El finally had its army ready to fight him," Clark said, looking over the weapon. It was odd that he knew how to use a sword, now that he was holding it. "The House of El had been struggling for years to end the campaigns. You have to understand, my people live as long as a star does, if they live under a yellow sun."

"What," Diana nearly screamed. This was too much. He would be with her, nearly as long as she lived as well.

"There are several organs that once they reach maturity, help to retard the aging process," Clark said. "As long as I am not killed, such as being beheaded or my heart ripped out, I will be here on this world. I will outlive, everyone."

She decided not to broach her own immortality with him right now. He had a story to finish, and it might be important in the long run. "His base was Earth a hundred thousand years ago. The other races of the galaxy had taken to destroying worlds whole to kill off Kryptonian infestation. They even changed the makeup of their stars to cancel the powers that we have. Natural starlight is the only thing that works, artificial light doesn't do the trick."

"With his army huddled here, the army of the House of El arrived and began to round up and kill as many of them as possible. My grandfather, who had been raised in a yellow sun environment killed him and then returned to Krypton, he believed his duty done, and set about raising a family. Before they were broken though, Zodd's army broke the treasure and scattered it across the world. Because we didn't want to leave a presence any longer than necessary, my grandfather left and from time to time members of my family have come here to try and find it."

Diana nodded. If what he was saying was right, a weapon from an empire that spanned the stars would be something coveted by everyone, including their enemies. It probably explained the rash of "star men" that had visited through ancient History.

"How did you beat Lak," Diana finally asked after a moment of silence passed between them.

"I haven't yet," he said with a cold seriousness. "The fight changed while we were in there, something happened that changed him. There will be another fight coming though."

He moved the sword so he wouldn't damage it. He looked around and then looked back at Diana. "How did I get here this fast?"

"Um, you kind of flew," she said. She let the subject of Lak drop for now. It was obvious there was more to the story than he was willing to tell at this moment.

"Oh," he said looking towards the sky. Letting go he felt his feet leave the ground. "I see. So Dad was right."

"What do you mean," she said.

"My father, the one who sent me here, knew that Kryptonains would be able to fly with enough exposure to yellow light. The longer we are exposed, and the earlier, the sooner the powers begin to take."

"You mean your people, if they were here, would be as strong as you, able to fly, and virtually indestructible and immortal," Diana said.

"Seems daunting doesn't it," Clark looked up towards the moon. "For nearly a thousand years the other races laid down until they found a way to fight back. They waged war for nearly a million years to stop us. If the races of the galaxy can do it, do you think the human race would be any different?"

She shook her head. All humans were a stubborn bunch.

He shook his head. "Rao will probably be watching us, we're going to have to be careful with what we say."

"What does Rao want?"

Clark's eyes got a far off look. "Rao is our supreme deity, maybe even the supreme one left in this universe. He was one of the oldest, and one of the most vindictive. He wanted his children to be the ruler kings of the galaxy and applauded the efforts to take empire, but it was pushed to far. As punishment for the lengths Zodd went to for the empire he stripped us of the magic we had been born with originally. All we had left was our powers granted to us by our unique make up, and the only way we could get those was through conquest. He exposed the Kryptonain home world and we were forced to retreat from the original world we came from. Eventually through his guidance we settled on a world with a red star, where we were to learn humility. Instead we tried to learn a way to kill him. In the end it wasn't the weapon though that left us all but extinct. He destroyed my people because of the heresy of one man."

Diana knew that sounded like Zeus far to much for her liking. "So you're not from Earth, are you?"

"My name, is Kal-El, last son of the House of El," he said with a slight smile. "I was born on Krypton to Jor-El of the House of El and his wife Lara-El nee Van. I was sent here to Earth to save my life from a vengeful god who chose to end my world."

She felt something familiar and moved to the air with Clark. They both twisted and took off back towards his home. She wondered what that and might have been. They both moved to the air, and left the woods before anyone would find them.

* * *

Rao stared at the damage his son and caused. "This is what you want, Father!"

The old man turned to his son and laughed. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, my son."

"This is chaos," Rao roared. "The crystal I gave her should have destroyed the array for the weapon, not forced its evolution."

His father's eyes narrowed. "You would do well to remember your place, boy. I am far more than even you and your brothers combined, less you forget the last "lesson" I gave you."

Rao cowed slightly. His father's power was beyond creation, it was beyond anything that he could muster. "Why are you doing this?"

"Your lesson begins now as well," his father said with a cold edge to his voice. "I have watched you manipulate a race into extinction, and now one that fits the mold of what you wanted, you seek to destroy with these tests. Your definition of free will is very skewed."

"You know nothing of what you talk about," Rao snapped.

"You may be the last of my children," the old man snapped back, his eyes burning. "Don't think for a moment that will save you my wrath. I can't believe my mission failed so spectacularly."

The old man faded from view, leaving a fuming Rao.

* * *

Hydra watched as his partner was killed by the War God. He smiled softly, and turned back to Karkinos's brother. "Cancerii, it's time for us to begin operations. Queen Hecate has much that needs to be readied."

Karkinos's brother nodded and both faded from view.

* * *

AN: Thanks to betas Olympe and Darth Payne from Superman/Wonder Woman Yahoo Group. I own nothing, just having a bit of fun in the universe.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks to my betas.

Chapter Ten – For Her

"You know you are not what I expected," Aphrodite watched as the Last Son and her daughter moved through a basic Amazon fighting dance. "It's hard to imagine someone like Rao having a parent."

"We all come from somewhere," the man said with a smile. "Even Gods and Goddesses have to have a place where they being."

"Even you," Aphrodite said quizzically. It went against the flight image she cultivated to be so inquisitive, it just wasn't every day you met one of the Elder generation. "You're really nothing like Rao."

"What did you expect," the old man asked. He turned his head slightly so Aphrodite could see the amusement in his eyes. "And please don't be formal about it, I hate formality."

"I expected you to have a bigger stick up your ass than Rao has," Aphrodite deadpanned. The old man chuckled and turned back to his grandson and granddaughter.

"I am impressed you could say that," the elder god laughed even louder. It was the kind of laugh that reminded her of what humans called the grandfather. It was a laughter of warmth and joy and a feeling of closeness and protection. It was a strange feeling. "Rao has much to learn about his purpose in this world. I fear though he never will, and that the Universe will be diminished with his passing."

"All he seems to bring is death," Aphrodite said morosely. She watched as her daughter and the Last Son began the dance once again. "They are fond of each other."

"They should be," the elder god smiled. "They were made for one another afterall."

Aphrodite still didn't understand the concept that the elder god had told her of when he first revealed himself. She still had no idea who he truly was, or why someone as powerful as Rao would be so afraid of him. Their discussions so far had covered everything from the nature of the universe to love. The idea that love could be made was so unusual to her, she knew that it could be earned that it could be lost and change over time, but love made from the start was not something that she understood. All her beliefs had told her that the soul was not something that could truly be understood in some grand plan.

"Don't try and grasp it all," the elder god said softly. "The idea of made love isn't for you, child. I wanted people to believe that love was greater than something that could be made."

"Why," Aphrodite choked out.

"Because when you believe love is greater than it is, you believe it can be eternal, you believe that there can be hope," the elder smiled slightly as he looked at the young girl. "You believe that choices have power and that you can grow and change. When you sit where I do it looks a lot less special, and it is not something I want taken from people. I want them to dream."

"Will this end well," she asked, letting go of her thoughts about love and turning back to her children. "He has so much arrayed against him, and now Rao will not take your interference lightly."

"I know," the elder god smiled. He looked her in the eyes, and they flashed an ice blue just like Clark's. "I know my son, and I know his dreams, he can't succeed against what the boy will bring against him."

"How can you be sure," Aphrodite rarely saw doubt, but she had seen the rampages of the Kryptonians and knew that they had made the battle with the Titans look tame by comparison.

"Because your granddaughter won't let him fail," he said with a smile before fading.

Aphrodite stared at where the old man had been, wondering how he had known.

* * *

"Karkinos is dead," Lyssa said, kneeling before Ares. "I saw to it myself."

"You should never trust a crab to do your job," Ares said, somewhat amused. "I find it funny that even with the madness that the boy experienced, he still fought us. Some would think that your skill is slipping, Lyssa."

"I have no excuses, my Lord," she gritted out. She didn't have the power to challenge Ares for his throne yet, so she had to be very careful to try and stay in his good graces.

"Eris paid for her sin," Ares looked her in the eye. "If my lover pays for her sins, what makes you think I won't destroy one of my generals!"

Thunder boomed all around them. The room became dark, and a cascade of lightning formed around her. "Know this, Lyssa, fail me one more time, and your life is forfeit!"

"I will not fail, Lord Ares," she kept her eyes low.

"You won't," Ares agreed. A snap of his fingers and the prison of lightning that surrounded her disappeared. "Remember that."

Another snap, and lighting ripped from the ground. She screamed as the power ripped through her.

Ares smiled, it was always so fun to cause another god pain.

* * *

Three days had passed, Kal/Clark was healed, his room was back to the way it was before, and Diana seemed to find it amusing every time he crashed into the ground. After the initial night flying had become a labor. He could hover about twenty feet from the ground easily, but movement came slowly, and usually painfully.

He guessed that the confidence that Lak brought just wasn't there. His powers weren't solely based around genetics, but belief as well. Fear, doubt, hesitation, each of them held his powers slightly in check. Each and every doubt made him just a bit less than he was before. That could be the difference between life and death for himself or those that he loved.

It was still mind-blowing to think that he would live as long as the stars would. As long as it was a yellow star the ravages of age would never reach him. What would he do a thousand years from now, when all he knew and loved had died? How would people react as they grew old and he never aged?

"You know, maybe after this we should try flying once more," Diana smirked a bit. It was nice to see something akin to a human amid a body with powers that could only be considered otherworldly. She had thought long and hard about what he had told her, about the immortality that came from the light of their sun, at least for as long as it remained yellow. It had been a nightmare to her. She thought that she would be alone, when the time came, because even her sisters and mother aged, though very slowly. To know that someone would be there through the ages…it filled her with a joy she had not known she could feel. If she admitted it or not, the idea of being alone scared her more she could admit.

"You just like seeing me falling on my ass," he stuck his tongue out at her. He felt so free lately, it was hard to remember a time when he had.

"I didn't know you could swear," she quirked an eyebrow. "It doesn't fit with the farm boy."

"It fits with the Kryptonian though," he smiled slightly. "We had many creative curses in our language. My birth father commented once that the a curse was the only way to define civilizations, because we had nothing else that truly made us unique."

Diana laughed slightly. "I think you will find that is a common trait amongst all peoples, at least from the languages I have been able to study. Now, you're not getting out of it, it is time to fly!"

Diana felt the wind wrap around her and her feet leave the ground. Clark followed her slowly into the air.

"Come on Clark," she taunted. "I know that you can do better than that!"

Clark gritted his teeth and tried to follow her as they rose through the clouds. This had been so much easier the other day.

"You know you suck, right," he spun around quickly and saw Lak standing there. His eyes full of mirth, he had changed so much the last few days. "You're still so afraid, and I don't understand why."

"I am not afraid," Clark snapped, startling Diana. "How are you free?"

"Yes, you are," Lak shrugged. "You're still holding back. Our powers are a combination of superior genes and a mental discipline that forced us to use those genes. From the beginning our people lived an unnatural length of time. Through training they developed their powers further, forced their bodies to evolve to match what their minds saw. You still don't believe that you can do these things. You still believe that this is all some sort of mistake. That's how I can move freely, your will still isn't into this at all."

Diana floated back to Clark. "What's going on Clark?"

"How do I change this?" he asked the air.

"Let go," Lak shrugged. "The idea is that you stop holding back you stupid farm boy, and the only time I have seen you do it is when you are with this girl. You rarely hold back with her!"

Lak floated before him so that they were face to face. "Stop holding back, let go and let yourself feel. Feel her, feel the world, embrace it all! The more you hold back, the weaker you become, the weaker we become."

Clark closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the moment that he had first seen her. He had been fighting and only turned to see her staring at him. He remembered that emotion, and let it fill him.

"Fearlessness is the key to everything," Lak smiled slightly. "It's what our people never understood, that passion was the true key to our powers."

Diana was suddenly forced back as Clark bolted into the sky. Lak smiled and faded from view as the girl straightened and flew after him.

* * *

"So he is learning," the old man smiled. "I am so glad."

"What are you hoping for?" Aphrodite asked, watching as Clark bolted into the sky faster than even Apollo.

"Kryptonians have always been held back," the old man shrugged. "Because of my son's foolishness we have never seen what one is truly capable of."

Aphrodite's jaw dropped slightly at that. The Kryptonians had found a way to kill a god, they were capable of more than that?"

The old man smiled. "Don't be so scared Aphrodite, even with all your sins I doubt you will ever be on his bad side."

Aphrodite's jaw set at that, and her eyes narrowed. He knew! How the hell had he known?

"You still don't know who I am do you," the old man asked darkly.

"You're Rao's father," she said with uncertainty.

"I am far more than just his father," he smiled. "I am the beginning. I am the one who saw it all begin, ever since I have waited and watched for a time when I would be able to leave it to my children."

"You don't mean…" Aphrodite began to babble.

"The name your people gave me, was Chaos," the elder god smiled. "Though others have taken to calling me The Source these days, though I prefer the name Kal."

He winked at her and Aphrodite wad dumb founded. She was standing next to the beginning, how was that possible?

"Remember try not to grasp at it," he said looking back towards Diana who had managed to just reach Clark only for him to shoot off even higher than before. The angry woman gave a huff and followed him into the sky. "It's better not to think about where things like everything begin, because in the end it only drives you to madness. Though sometimes I have to say, even the universe surprises me."

* * *

Lyssa stared at the farmhouse with undisguised fury. Her soldiers had never failed her before, but now Karkinos was dead, and the Kryptonian had managed to recover some relic from Devil's Tower that was supposed to be important. Ares wasn't willing to risk a direct fight with the Kryptonian to try and discover what it did, besides their weapons only worked for their blood anyways. They had found ways to disguise it even from Gods.

"You think you can corrupt him, where your pet failed," Rao asked, appearing next to her.

"I have no intention of corrupting him," Lyssa growled.

"That wasn't your mission from Ares," Rao sounded so disappointed. Not that she cared. "He will be so cross with you for this."

"I will deal with it," Lyssa snarled. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"You know, you help me create my masterpiece, with each move you make," Rao said with a slight smile. "Every move, every action, you work towards my goals in the long run."

"Your goals are meaningless," she snapped. "Your son will be dead, by Ares's granddaughter's hand."

"Ah, so he wasn't able to hide that," Rao smiled. Now it was beginning to get interesting.

"Not from everyone," Lyssa said. An idea occurred to her. "Were you the one who demanded that Hercules never be able to have children again?"

"Yes," Rao said firmly. He had a good poker face, Lyssa had seen the same before from Ares and Zeus.

"Why?"

"My masterpiece, of course," Rao smiled. He faded from view, leaving a confused Lyssa. What masterpiece was he talking about? What did he think he was doing here, painting? It was the same for all the higher gods, a game in the long run who can make the most impressive remembrance.

* * *

Diana found him nearly above the cloud line. It was insane. One moment he was having trouble and the next he's almost reaching the stars. He was holding his hands out to the side, his eyes closed and his head down.

"Clark," she said suddenly concerned.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled. "I am beginning to get it."

"What," she asked, concerned by his odd behavior.

"It's all about belief," he said softly. He was almost laughing as he swung around in a circle. "It's incredible! I can't believe I haven't seen it before now."

"You know you're not making any sense, right?" she deadpanned. "What are you talking about?"

"It's not just about having the power," Clark said softly. "Originally my people were just long-lived, but they used their mental disciplines to adapt and enforce evolutions. We gained the ability to fly, the ability to fire infrared beams from our eyes, even a lung capacity that could force carbon dioxide towards absolute zero. But in the end, it was all because we believed we could do it."

Diana nodded, finally understanding. "What changed?"

He floated next to her, their faces inches apart. The smile and joy he felt, it was overwhelming. She could feel his breath against her skin, and his eyes bore into her. "You changed everything."

He suddenly laughed and launched into the air. She watched as he stood at the apex of his launch. "How about a game of tag?"

"You think you can keep up with me," she challenged, shaking away lingering thoughts from moments before.

Clark smiled as he floated back down to her level. "The question is, Princess, can you keep up with me?"

His entire body seemed to blur, and she felt him appear nearly a hundred yards behind her. He looked back. "You're it."

She growled slightly and pushed forward with the wind. It was good to see this, though, she had been afraid that he would never find the confidence to soar with her.

One moment he was laughing ahead of her and the next he felt something slam into his midsection. He tumbled for a bit, losing control for only a moment before he righted them. Clark felt his arms wrap around her instinctively and he did the same, tightening his hold.

"Hey," he said, looking down at her. "I didn't mean to make you that mad."

"You didn't," she said with a smile. "Can I trust you?"

He nodded. "Always."

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting go of the wind that she had held on to to stay aloft with him. "Fly us."

His eyes widened for a moment. "You're serious."

Diana just smiled, closing her eyes and letting her arms go slack. "I am in your arms, I am not going to call on the wind. Fly, no fear, no hesitation, just fly, both of us, and show me the world you want to see."

Clark thought for a moment, remembering Lak's little visit before. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and floated there for a moment. She felt so weightless to him, even though he knew she was strong it was hard to believe such a tiny woman could be as strong as he was.

"Show me your sky, Kal," she said, opening her eyes and staring into his own.

Without a second shot forward through the sky towards the sun that seemed so close now.

* * *

"I am impressed," the old man said with a smile as Rao appeared before him. "You put your daughter to work against me, and think that even Amaterasu's power is enough to challenge me?"

"You shouldn't interfere in this," Rao roared.

"You forget your place," his father snapped. A bolt of power flew from the old man striking Rao, driving him to his knees. "I am benevolent to a point boy, but do not try my patience, even I have my limits."

"You're making a mess of things, as always!"

"You think this is a mess," his father raised an eyebrow. "I see something glorious here, but you were always too short sighted to look at the bigger picture."

"All I see is chaos," Rao gritted his teeth, the pain seemed to increase with each moment. How could the old man's power be so controlled?

"All you see is your version of chaos, to another it is a symphony," the old man smiled and turned back to the home of the Kent's as Clark and Diana landed. Both of them were laughing and had bright smiles on their faces.

"You want him to be, happy," Rao said in disgust.

"You want your prince, the cold scientist warrior who rules through logic," his father shook his head. "That path leads to an abomination of death. Did you forget your mission?"

Rao lowered his head. "I remember."

"You have failed at your mission, and yet I still let you live," his father snapped. "Who are you to judge your children unfit? You created them and stepped away, you have no right to come back and say you don't like what you see."

"They went against my vision," Rao growled, but the pain forced him back to his knees.

"One man, and one woman, who had enough sense to see what your vision had done to their people," the old man growled. "You sentenced what remained of your children for their "crimes." To me what they did was the right course, but even I did not stay your hand. I hoped you would grow up after that, but I can see that this is not the case."

The old man stood and the pain faded. "Bring your games, your son is now under my domain, and for that your tests will serve to temper the metal. He is stronger than you can ever hope to be."

"You'll pay for this, old man," Rao roared.

"We'll see, now be gone," he snapped. Rao was forced from view, obviously struggling to stay. The old man cocked his head to the side and stared at the golden haired daughter of his son. "Will you seek to oppose me as well."

"I?" Amaterasu shook her head.

"Remain in your domain, Rao is now banned from it," he growled. "If you help him, you will bring my wrath down on your protected."

Amaterasu bowed before she faded from view.

The old man looked back to the Kent farm and saw her approaching slowly. "And so it begins again, prepare my grandson. I will do my best to help you through the trials yet to come."

* * *

She turned back to the house and strode forward with purpose. The boy would suffer for this insult. Now that he had returned he would suffer for the loss of her standing with Lord Ares.

The boy had come back with the Amazon bitch and he was actually flying! The Kryptonian powers were almost completely mature, and soon his life would be tied with the stars themselves.

"Prepare to pay, Kryptonian," she whispered as she faded from view.

* * *

Clark was throwing bales of hay to the next level in the barn when the world began to swim. He stopped for a moment and braced himself against a support beam. His heart was racing, his breathing was short and ragged. Was this a panic attack?

He looked around, his mom and dad were gone for the day. The hum of the katana rang in his ears.

"So she's decided to play," Lak growled appearing next to him.

"We knew this was coming," Clark stood slowly.

"I am sure you two didn't expect me," a voice called out from behind them. Both of them spun around to see him standing there. He was dressed in Kryptonian battle robes, holding a long pole arm in one hand with a curved blade of black metal at the end.

"Rao," both Clark and Lak growled out.

"Did you really think I would let my greatest creations go, without a leash," Rao snapped. "Even if this is your mind, you fools have no power that can match my own."

"So it's just like before," Lak snapped. "Our dad stepped out of line once, and you sentenced a whole race to death, and because we're not growing up the way you want."

"You must die," Rao, settled into a fighting stance, with the tip of the blade pointed towards them. "Only then will my masterpiece be complete."

* * *

Lyssa could feel him retreat, the moment he did, she applied more power. It wasn't supposed to be this easy, but she was not going to turn away a gift. Controlling his body was far harder than she had ever imagined. Already she had ripped apart a door, and completely crushed a farm tool. Is this what the boy went through every day? How he didn't destroy everything around him she would never understand.

"Clark," a female voice called out.

"Yes," Lyssa replied.

"Are you okay," the Amazon bitch came up. "I have been calling you for a few minutes."

"I am fine," she shook his head. "What's the matter?"

"I was wondering if you were alright, I thought I felt Lyssa for a moment," the bitch said looking her in the eye.

"Nope, nothing wrong here," she said, trying to play the part.

Diana quirked an eyebrow at her. "Lyssa, Goddess of Rage and one of Ares Generals, she has the same mind tricks that Karkinos tried to use on you. Are you sure you didn't feel anything?" Diana asked with a hint of distaste coloring her voice.

"You sound like you don't respect her," she ground out, trying to sound as even as possible. She would teach them all one day to bow before her alter.

"No, not really," the dark haired woman admitted. She was worried though. Clark rarely danced around her questions like this. Why did he have such a sudden interest in her opinion of Lyssa?

Lyssa fought the urge to strangle her as the Amazon bitch continued.

"She never confronts directly, she always lurks in the shadows. She is really not as strong as she tends to think," Diana said looking her in her body's eyes.

"I see," Lyssa said darkly. "So do you think she is coming after us somehow?"

"More than likely," the woman shrugged. "She is not likely to let the insult you dealt Karkinos go easily."

"No, it's never that easy," she said darkly. Suddenly she spun around, backhanding Diana towards the house. As she flew through the hair, Lyssa laughed. Oh gods the power was amazing.

"Clark," Diana yelled, standing up. She was right, Lyssa was here, and in control. "Give him back."

"Not really," she shrugged. She blazed forward, and slammed into the bitch's abdomen. Diana tumbled end over end and slammed into the field. She blinked and Clark's body was over her. "I will show you not that impressive!"

"Lyssa," she hissed. She summoned her shackles. Before she could really get her hold in Diana brought her arms up and slammed the hardened metal into his temples. She staggered, dropping Diana to the ground.

"This is getting really old," Diana growled. She suddenly tackled his body, slamming her elbow into his sternum as she drove him down. "I don't see why Ares has such pathetic Generals!"

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Lyssa roared. Clark's strength was insane. She grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her farther into the fields. "I will break you."

Diana stood, her eyes narrowed. "I'll get him back, and then we will see just who breaks."

* * *

"You two stand no chance," Rao roared, slamming his staff into the ground. It cracked underneath them, the white that they were used to being replaced by black veins. They had made the mistake of standing on one veins early in the fight and it had nearly ripped them in two. Whatever it was, it was slowly killing the area around them.

"Tell us that after you win," Lak growled. He had a huge gash in his side from where the bastard had managed to catch him with the tip of the blade. "You doing okay over there, Clarkie-boy?"

Clark groaned, forcing himself from the ground. His right eye had swollen shut from a fist to the face. "How come only the corruption is his only working power? Rao should be stronger than this! He has destroyed worlds before with a wave of his hand."

Lak nodded, understanding. "He can't use anything else. Our mind is blocking the majority of his powers."

Rao growled charging Lak. He punched him in the ribs, and a snap echoed through the mind scape. "My form is enough to kill you two insects."

"Keep telling yourself that, Rao," Clark growled appearing behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted, bending his back. He slammed him shoulder first into a vein of black that had appeared underneath them.

"You wouldn't be so worried, if we were only insects," Lak mocked, standing again. The pole arm had rolled free. He picked it up, and slammed it over his knee. "We're not fitting in with the program, and you're angry about it."

"You fools will pay for this," Rao snapped. He stood up, and unleashed as much of his power as he could. Neither of them moved. "Damn it, what is going on?"

"Round two," Lak smiled darkly. He rushed forward, slamming his fist into the god's gut. He flipped over Rao who followed him, only to be hit from behind by a speeding Clark. Clark kicked him in his upper thigh, and then, as Rao tried to respond, Clark blurred. Lak was behind him and punched him at the base of the neck, snapping his head back. The god was suddenly face first in one of the remaining black streaks. Clark lifted him again and threw him towards Lak, who leapt into the air, twisted around and landed the back of his heel into the side of Rao's head. As he fell down he dragged row with him, slamming him again face first into the ground.

"This is my world, as you pointed out before," Clark growled. "This is my mind, and I have absolute domain here. You thought I would be intimidated because you are a god?"

"You forgot one thing though," Lak smiled a tight wolfish smile, throwing the god into the distance.

"You're not my god!" Both Clark and Lak surged forward towards the downed Rao.

* * *

Diana stared impassively as Clark rose from the field. Her eyes locked with his. Lyssa had him in her grasp, and all that he saw was what she wanted him to see. His fighting style had been haphazard until now, but that was no guarantee. She had seen moments when he looked like a warrior. What game were the gods playing now?

Reaching up, she tied her long black hair into a tight bun, no sense in giving him something to use against her. Though she may be strong, she had never fought with someone who completely equaled her in strength before.

Lyssa was a vengeful as Ares when it came to insults to what they perceived to be their honor. Because she had insulted her standing in the world, Lyssa was out for blood.

"Clark, fight this," she breathed, as the man charged her. A wild swing, she grabbed his arm, twisted and brought him around, over her hip, hard. She wrenched his arm, torqueing it to the maximum without breaking it before slamming into the ground as fast as momentum and her strength would allow. She hopped back as a storm of wind picked up around him.

Lyssa slammed her fist hard into the ground, cracking it underneath her. She pushed up hard, flipping into the air above her. Lyssa slammed her fist into the bitches ribs and she heard her grunt in pain. As she fell back Diana forced her feet into the ground. With earth breaking up behind her she pushed forward and round housed Clark's body in the ribs. She heard a gush of wind from his throat as she sent as much force into him as he could, and then felt nothing. Diana turned in time to catch a fist coming towards her face. Diana growled as she fell back, wanting to help him, and not hurting him were a lot harder than she expected.

"Fight this, Clark," Diana screamed, slamming her hand into the ground. The ground around him ripped up and he lost his footing. He fell, only to stop in mid-air. He twisted around and charged at her, slamming into her mid-section as they flew deeper into the fields.

Diana was plowed into the earth, as it tore up around them. Clark's body still had not let her go. Diana gritted her teeth and brought her hands down to either side of his head. With a thunderous clap he let go of her and staggered back.

"You want to fight me, Lyssa?" She crouched down, gathering her strength once more. "You want to fight the real me? Then I will show you what I am capable of! You're going to earn any victory against me!"

Diana leapt up at her, aiming a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. He flew through the empty field, tearing into the ground and he bounced twice.

* * *

Aphrodite was amazed. Her daughter was battling with a possessed Kryptonian.

The old man was standing next to her again. His eyes narrowed slightly, so that was his son's game.

"Keep watch over them, make sure no one else interferes," he said darkly.

"What's the matter," Aphrodite asked, looking at confused .

"My son is not playing very fairly," the old man laughed. "I think I should have given him more spankings growing up."

Aphrodite laughed, picturing a baby Rao getting a spanking from a younger version of his father. "He does seem like he never learned to play well with others growing up."

The old man laughed as he faded from view.

* * *

Rao watched as Clark rose slowly, followed by Lak. Somehow his powers had become broken, there was no longer a way for him to pull himself from their mind.

"You think you can win here," Rao sneered. "Flawed creations always believe they are greater than they are."

"I am sure whoever created you feels the same way," Lak growled, once again settling into a fighting stance. "Else you wouldn't have such a giant stick shoved up your ass."

"How dare you!" Rao sputtered. His features began to darken and cracks appeared in his skin. "I will flay you for all eternity for that."

"Keep dreaming," Clark charged, landing a solid hit to his jaw. "Keep thinking that we will bow to you, maybe it will come true!"

Rao caught his follow up hook, and twisted his arm. He pulled hard, brining Clark's face into contact with his knee. Meanwhile, Lak spun through the air, catching him with a kick to the head. Rao let go of Clark, falling towards the mental ground, only for Clark to grab him and slam into the mental landscape. Rao gasped in pain. How were his powers working here, it should be possible while his own were not? The little bastard should be dead by now.

"That little Amazon bitch will cry when you die, but it will be worth it in the end," Rao sneered, he stood with an ache shuddering through his body. Unlike fighting in the real world, when you fought in a mental landscape the pain was real, no matter if you were a mortal or an immortal. "I cannot allow a flawed creation to continue to exist."

Rao appeared before Clark, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air. He suddenly fell towards the mental landscape. Clark gasped in pain as his body was driven hard into the ground.

Clark gasped for air, Rao's strength was incredible. Even without the godly powers he knew he had, Rao was a formidable enemy.

"Perhaps I will interfere in her destiny," Rao taunted, looking from Lak to him. "I know a dark god who would love the chance to break her."

"Your mistake," Clark growled. He launched from his crouched stance pounding his fist in a hammer motion into Rao's shoulder. "You shouldn't have threatened her."

"For her, I will always fight to the end!" Clark grabbed the broken arm, and swung him in a wide arch and then began to spin hard. The world blurred and then he launched Rao into the distance.

"For her, you will pay," Clark stalked towards him. "For her, I will never retreat."

"You can't stop me, boy," Rao sneered, standing slowly.

"You never learn do you," a voice called out. All three combatants spun to see an old man standing there, his eyes narrowed. "You just had to interfere now that I brought your son into my domain."

"You have no right to interfere," Rao raged.

"I have every right, Rao," the man said calmly. He looked at the Kryptonians and smiled. "I am glad to see you two working together, it's most impressive what you can do."

"We're good like that," Lak jerked his thumb back to Clark. "Though, Clarkie-boy here has a long way to go."

The old man chuckled as Clark scowled. "Still, it's impressive. You even managed to lock down Rao's powers in your mind. It's most impressive."

"They're actually doing this," Rao roared, incensed at the thought of a lesser being having the strength to contain his powers.

The old man looked at him. "You invaded their domain, you made to kill them, for what? To replace him yourself? Your plans are growing more erratic, all in the dream of a masterpiece that means nothing in the long run."

"Shut up," Rao raged.

"It's time you heard the truth," the old man snapped. "You are flawed, you can make mistakes, and you should have let your children make their own choices. Amaterasu is a goddess because you forced her to accept the role, and now you seek to end the children you championed for so long."

"They all failed me," he roared.

The old man sneered. "And you failed them." He then stepped towards Clark and Lak. "You two are most impressive. I am surprised you have come so far."

"What are you doing, old man?" Rao felt himself being forced to fade.

"Giving them a bit of a piece of mind," the old man smiled. "You're banned from their domain from this point forward. I can't stop your games, but he can have a bit of peace."

"Damn you," Rao roared as he faded rom view.

Clark blinked, amazed at how easily the old man had dispatched Rao.

"Don't be so surprised," the old man smiled at him. "You did most of the work. Most mortals would never be able to cancel a God's power in their minds. Most people don't have the will."

"Like I said, Clarkie-boy is getting better, got a way to go yet, but he will get there," Lak said, appearing next to him. "You're the Source aren't you."

The old man nodded. "Most impressive, most people don't remember I exist these days."

"We thought about killing you at one point, because you let Rao come into being," Lak said darkly.

"But then your people realized that it would make you no better than him," the old man smiled. He turned to Clark. "Force your will back to the forefront, it will eject Lyssa from your mind and give you back control."

Clark nodded, and closed his eyes. The old man watched as he faded away and then looked at Lak. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean," Lak raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You're not exactly his darkness, you're not the real Lak," the old man said with a smile. "So who are you?"

Lak's eyes narrowed as the world around him began to blur. He appeared before him and stared at the Old Man.

"It's good to see you again, Jor-El." The old man smiled.

* * *

Diana wanted to scream, what the hell did it take to bring him down? She didn't want to start bringing out killing moves against him! The chain wrapped around her torso loosened, she held it up in the air twirling it overhead. The hum of the chain cutting the air the only thing in her mind, as she rushed forward, and launched towards him.

It wrapped tightly around his right arm. The magic of the chain tried to compel the truth and break her hold, but the magic of it was simply to weak. Clark's form yanked Diana forward, flying through the air to meet an outstretched arm. Diana placed both hands forward, using his arm as a flip, came up behind him. With a grunt, she brought her left leg up, pivoted her right, and slammed the heel of her boot into Clark's ribs. Diana heard Lyssa give off a his of pain and knew how to finally break the possession that bitch had on him.

Part of the problem with Lyssa's possession was it required her to be in complete control of the nervous system. It was the only way to get the body that you take over to do anything else, a slip up and the possession would be broken.

His form staggered. Lyssa was mad now. She was downright murderous. This was getting to be more trouble than it was worth. She dropped to the ground, twisted again and kicked his legs out from under him. She appeared on top of him, slamming her fist into his sternum, he dropped to the ground and sank several feet in. She felt him wrap his hands around her arm, tried to pull back only to be pulled to him.

"Now you die," he roared, his eyes turning red.

She slammed her head into his, causing him to stagger. His eyes lost their red tint as the heat died down around them.

"Not so easy, Lyssa," she whispered, standing up. He did the same.

They charged each other once more.

* * *

"Hello daughter," a cold voice said.

Hippolyta snapped up and stared at her "father." "You can't be here!"

"Is that any way to greet your father," Ares held his arms up. "I love what you have done to the place."

She unconsciously felt a twinge of pain in her abdomen. She remembered being stabbed there, she remembered his words as her life drained from her. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just stop by for a chat?"

Hippolyta's eyes narrowed. "The last time you tried a chat, the Crusades started. What do you want?"

"Just a word of advice," Ares began. "Get Diana away from Rao's child. There will be hell to pay if you don't."

Hippolyta growled out. "Don't think to make any more demands of me, "father". I know what loyalty to you gets me into."

"You will do as you're ordered, you stupid girl," he snapped. "It's because of this foolishness that you died…too much like that bitch of a mother…"

"Ares, leave now," another voice called out. Stepping from the shadows, Artemis, who looked a lot like her Amazonian namesake, appeared with her arrow drawn and pointed at the God of War. Hippolyta looked absolutely stunned, as if remembering something. "This is your only warning."

"You don't have the guts, sister," Ares sneered.

"Try me," Artemis said in the coldest voice she could manage.

"You know what is coming, the child of Rao is as much a threat as Hecate was," he snapped.

"It's not for you to decide, brother," Artemis spat the word as if it was the worst thing imaginable.

"You should know, the Bana will be attacked, you can't stop it," Ares said looking at his sister.

"What are you doing," Artemis growled.

"What has to be done, unlike the rest of you fools," Ares disappeared in a flash of thunder.

Artemis let her bow drop and turned to Hippolyta. "Ready a force to help the Bana, they will need it if Ares is going to act against them."

"Most of our elites are out tracking, Diana," Hippolyta growled. "I can't send cadets against the God of War."

"Then hope that the Bana aren't wiped out," Artemis said fading from the room. Hippolyta tightened both hands into fists. She slammed them into the stone table, smashing it. Damn him.

* * *

Diana was tiring. She had never fought this long before, or this hard. It was like nothing her trainers or her mother had prepared her for. Clark's body seemed to be getting stronger as the fight went on. His speed was impressive, and this sudden adeptness at Martial Arts was confusing.

"Clark, please hear me," Diana said charging forward, the chain swinging wildly above her. Clark reared back to attack, but she ducked inside of his guard and got behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, bring the chain around them both. "Clark, don't let her win."

"Clark don't let her win."

Diana, he could hear her voice, he knew that she was fighting him. The fool that had control of him…he stopped. The world shifted, he was drawn into the realm of the white.

"He can't hear you," Lyssa sneered, it didn't look right on his face to Diana.

"Wanna bet," his lips moved immediately thereafter. The shock on his face that came after his voice spoke was the best thing she had seen since this started. Lyssa had never had anyone reject control in such a way before.

"How," Lyssa raged, her voice returning to her normal tenor.

"Because you don't have the will to dominate a Kryptonian!" Clark roared. Arcs of light bounced around his body.

Lyssa screamed, the feedback was to much. She fell from his body, and he slumped forward. Diana moved to catch him as Lyssa twitched on the ground.

Diana held on tight. He struggled, but it was dying. She could feel the presence that was in his mind fade. Had he done it? His struggles stopped and he sunk to his knees with her following, still holding on.

"You know, there is something about being in your arms that is very comforting," he said softly. His eyes were closed, but she could see the smile in his profile.

"Clark," she breathed.

She felt the warmth, the same warmth that she experienced in the beginning. It had disappeared while Lyssa had control during the fight, but it was back now, full force, and it was a glorious feeling.

"I didn't think you were into bondage though," he said with a shrug.

Diana blushed at that. Just the tone of his voice made her think it was a bad thing, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he was talking about. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You're only proving my point," he quipped. "Thank you."

"For trying to beat you senseless?"

He nodded. "It was probably the only way to get through with whatever happened to me."

"I will remember that, next time you decide you want to argue with me," Diana flicked her wrist and the chain was back wrapped around her arm. "You good now?"

"I will kill you," Lyssa raged, as she pushed her weakened body from the ground. "You will pay for this."

Clark stood slowly, his eyes blazing. "You think you're strong enough to truly defeat me? Your kind tried to help Rao kill us off over the last million years and nothing you ever could do could stop us. Only another Kryptonian was able to end the rampage of the Kryptonians."

Lyssa scowled. "You're barely a Kryptonian."

"Oh no, I am in my element now," he smirked. He then looked at Diana and made sure she was okay. It was impressive that she had been able to hold her own for so long. Though Lyssa didn't have the full access to his powers, a fraction of his strength would have destroyed a normal woman.

"You can't do anything, Kryptonian," she roared.

"He can't but I can," a dark voice said from behind her.

Lyssa spun around to see Aphrodite standing there, her blonde hair billowing around her from some unseen wind. She was angry, Lyssa had never seen her as angry, not even after she discovered what she had done with Ares at Hecate's command. "I have sat on the sides long enough!"

"Aphrodite," Lyssa trembled. There were only three people in the Pantheon that you never wanted to piss off, for all his bluster Ares was easy to deal with, as was Hades and Posiden. No the most fearsome of the gods other than Zeus were the two most unassuming. Hestia, the goddess of the Hearth was truly frightening when angered, and Aphrodite was enough, on her own, to bring the world to its knees should she will it.

"Ares seems to forget I am of the Titans, born directly from the king of the Sky," Aphrodite snapped. Arcs of energy wrapped around her slender arms, and her eyes blazed with an eerie blue-white light. "All of you seem to think because I am patron of love, my strength is nothing compared to yours."

The ground began to tremble, and Clark and Diana could only stare.

"Like Hestia, my strength can be taken for granted," Aphrodite whispered. Arcs of energy wrapped around her, lightning striking across her body, her clothing glowing with an unearthly power. Light bathed her as she held up her hand and pointed towards Lyssa. "Now let me show you just how powerful I truly am."

A ring of blue-white light formed around Lyssa's feet. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to move, only to be shocked back into place.

"Rise," Aphrodite whispered, her voice sounding like it came from within a deep well. Her eyes, the light that shined in them only grew in intensity, a white hot fire burning their gaze towards Lyssa. A column of blue white energy wrapped around the goddess of rage.

Lyssa panicked now, slamming her hands against the energy, an unexplainable echo sounding around them. Aphrodite looked at the Goddess of Rage with a dispassionate gaze.

"Pain." Aphrodite whispered.

Arcs of lightning began to strike from all around the cylinder. Lyssa screamed in pain as the Goddess of Love sent wave after wave of energy into her.

Aphrodite waved her arms inward from an outstretched position, as they came closer waves of energy began to shape into a single sphere. "I hate fighting, I abhor the pain of others," she whispered. "But my granddaughter deserves her happiness, and I will give it to her. Ares will not be allowed to cause her pain, not after what he did to my daughter!"

Lyssa, even in the pain, was stunned. Most of the Olympians thought she had forgotten about who Hippolyta was and what had happened to her.

"To my shame, I failed one of my children," Aphrodite admitted, tears in the corner of her sky blue eyes. "My penance will be protecting another with all my power."

"Burn," Aphrodite threw the sphere of energy that she had been gathering. It struck Lyssa in her chest, the goddess dropped to a knee as lightning bolts of blue-white energy arched across her body. She cried out as her body slowly began to fade.

"Damn you," Lyssa screamed, before she was consumed completely in blue-white light.

"Aphrodite," Diana bowed slightly.

"Rise child," Aphrodite smiled. "I am just glad you are well. When we created you we never thought you would have to battle a Kryptonian."

"She is remarkable like that," Clark smiled. "I have to admit I am impressed as well. Most people cannot handle a Kryptonian even at partial power."

Diana's cheeks tinted slightly under the praise. "My Goddess, what did you mean, Granddaughter?"

Aphrodite sighed. "I have a long, sad story to tell, do you two have the time to listen?"

Both of them nodded and the three retreated to the Kent home, under the watchful eye of the Source. He smiled as the family bonds between Aphrodite and her children would begin to form once more. He would worry about Rao later.

* * *

Prometheus stared at Bana-Mighdall. Wondering why he even bothered. His brother stood next to him, looking far to eager with the idea of attacking the Amazons.

"Do you understand what I want you to do?"

"How many do you want dead," Epimethus asked with a sadistic grin.

"Not enough to matter," Prometheus said, turning from his brother. "Remember your place brother, I doubt you would enjoy the trip back to the Pits should Lord Ares find you have disobeyed his orders once more."

Epimethus nodded and shifted. Where once the Titan of After-thought stood, now the visage of the Last Son remained. "I doubt I can do as much damage as he could, but you know that's not the point."

"No, it's not," Prometheus agreed. "Don't get caught brother, the last thing we need is the Amazons coming after us as well, while fighting the Last Son."

Clark nodded and headed towards Bana-Mighdall.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a lot worse than even Lord Ares can predict?" Prometheus faded from view and headed back to ready his armies for war.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks be to Olympe.

Chapter Eleven – Blood Moon

Aphrodite walked around the room, carefully avoiding everything in her path. It was hard for her to remember this time, because it made her feel like a wanton slut. Her husband sat by and watched as she cheated on him constantly with an enemy that he hated far more than even his mother.

"You know some of the war between Olympus and Hecate correct," Aphrodite asked, looking at Diana.

The Amazon nodded, it was one of the reasons her people had been placed into bondage. It was Zeus's punishment for them siding with the deranged Goddess, though none of the Amazons save her mother could remember the time before their rebirth.

"During that time, we discovered that Hecate understood and could control the Anti-Life Equation," Aphrodite explained.

"The Anti-Life Equation," Clark blinked. "How the in the nine hells did one of the lower levels get their hands on that?"

Aphrodite nodded. "She found it from the line of Zodd. Evidently they left records here on Earth during your civil war, and she found how they were able to conquer so much, so easily. Your people were especially brutal before they gained the Anti-Life equation"

Clark nodded. From what he could remember, there were thousands of dead world because of the Kryptonian rampage through several parts of the galaxies. Diana, who looked confused, motioned to him.

"What is the Anti-Life equation?" Diana looked at them both. She knew there was something flying over her head here, she thought that the women who had worked for Hecate had been her willing servants.

"It's the complete and utter surrender of Free Will," Clark looked at her. "The Kryptonians knew the equation thanks to Rao. It was part of our "gift" from Rao for our successful campaigns. He believed that we had proven ourselves to be the kings of all. The way that he gave it to us worked, except he worked a way in there that those we conquered would bend to his will as well. While we were on our campaigns of conquest, we were to use it to sweep aside any resistance."

Aphrodite was amazed at the anger that was in his voice. She had never heard such venom against Zeus and he had done a lot of thigns when he was able to reign over the humans in his realm.

"It was only after the Lanterns started to come into existence that the equation began to work less and less. Since they knew what the transmissions we sent were, they destroyed any broadcast towers or learned to reflect any transmissions we sent, it made the conquests revert back to what they were before Rao's gift," Clark explained. "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Since Hecate knew the equation, she used it on me," Aphrodite said softly. She looked at the ground, as if ashamed. "Her first order was to seduce Ares and keep his attention from her army."

Clark's eyes narrowed. "So you kept his attention from her activities, and I guess you had a daughter from that union."

Aphrodite nodded. "You're very perceptive. History records her mother as Otrere, but that was one of Hecate's spells. I was not to reveal my true form as long as I was with him. Only my husband knew what had happened to me and could do nothing because he did not know how to break the Equation's hold."

"You're, my grandmother," Diana whispered in disbelief. "How did he kill my aunts Antiope, Menalippe, and Penthesilea?"

"Your aunts Menalippe and Penthesilea died at the hands of Zeus," Aphrodite hung her head at this, remembering how her children had been murdered always brought a sense of dread and unease to her. "My and Ares powers are diametric opposites, love and war should not exist together. They were far to strong for what the new King of the Sky wanted and he used his thunder bolt to burn both alive. As you saw from my fight with Lyssa no matter how strong the God or Goddess is when you go against someone who is more powerful you can simply be overwhelemed, immortality be damned. The thing was that their souls would not pass on, no matter how hard I tried to get them into Elisyum. They were waiting for their sisters to cross with them."

She shook her head. "Hippolyta was a surprise though, she was the one that defied all logic. She was born with the powers of a Goddess on par with Ares and myself though her domain was so small, something that should not have happened. Antiope was born to another minor domain, and as strong as her sisters Menalippe and Penthesilea. I assume both of you can remember how Zeus delt with the other two?"

Both Clark and Diana nodded their heads at this. Each of Diana's aunts struck down, because they were from a union of Love and War, while it was a scary thought, both domains together, there was no guarntee that the children would turn out like either parent.

"As much as I loved each of them, and cursed the gods for killing them, Hippolyta managed to stay alive. Because of her devotion to me and to her father she was able to survive a thunderbolt and remained absolutely loyal to her father. Problem was she took care of his domain for him. She led his armiers against Hecate."

"Hecate would have none of that, and ordered me to plant a seed into Ares to have her killed," Aphrodite hung her head. "I should have fought it, I should have killed myself first, but I just...couldn't. I couldn't fight it, I couldn't do anything, and I hate myself for that ever day."

"When I told him Hippolyta was formenting rebellion I never saw him so mad, in a rage he left our Palace. It was after that the Equation broke, Hephaestus came and found me. He had finally made the chains of truth, such as the one that you use, and broke the spell of the Anti-Life equation. I had no idea what happened to Hippolyta at that point, I was just so stunned that I was free, I was just so selfish."

Clark sat silent as Aphrodite poured her soul out to them. There were so many stories like this, many of them caused by his people. He felt Diana lean into him slightly, he simply let himself support her as she heard the darkest secrets of her family.

"Ares, realizing that she was the love child of a deceit decided that she was of no use. Hippolyta was killed, and before I understood what I had done she had passed on into the limbo between life and death," Aphrodite shuddered. "I told my daughters they could come back. Only for them to be enslaved by that bastard Zeus because he couldn't stand the thought of people begin given a second chance. He didn't want the souls of the children of War and Love to return to life, he didn't want those used by Hecate to be given a second chance, he wanted them to suffer for daring to oppose his will. He wanted my children to suffer for daring to be the children of love and war."

Diana stared in disbelief. This was impossible, her mind shut down for a moment and she fell into Clark's side, letting his strength keep her up.

"Legend says that you were with Ares at one point though, before you married Hephaestus," Clark looked at her quizzically. "Wouldn't he know your power? It gives off a presence, even to me."

Aphrodite smiled despite everything that was going on. He was far kinder than Aphrodite expected. She sighed heavily.

"My power, when I am not in control, is easy to mask," Aphrodite said darkly. "He could never feel me, no matter how hard he tried. It was most frustrating to him, that he was never truly able to say that he got me off because he could not feel it with his own power. He was a prideful soul like that."

Both Clark and Diana blushed slightly at that, thought Diana looked slightly revolted. "How was Hecate able to subdue your will for so long?"

"The Anti-Life Equation is a tricky thing, Diana," Clark explained before Aphrodite could. "It only needs one use to open the path for you, and you never really realize what is done. Though, from the fact you were able to throw down Hecate that the Olympians figured out a way to block the equation."

Aphrodite shook her head. "Eventually Zeus, Poseidon and Hades figured out what she was doing and destroyed the crystals she used to transmit the equation to her followers."

"She didn't try it against the other Olympians?" Diana asked in surprise.

Aphrodite again shook her head. "Hecate wasn't fond of the male species at all, there was something about how they chose to worship her compared to women. So she only suborned the most powerful female souls that she could find. When my husband broke the thrall she had on me, that's when her plans began to fall apart."

"So you had a daughters with Ares," Diana breathed. "Was he so paranoid that he would believe a lie planted by Hecate?"

"It's easy enough to imagine," Clark shrugged, from what Diana had told him of Ares he sounded a lot like Rao, too much for his liking. "If she was a goddess though, how did she die? Unless you out power them by a lot, such as Zeus did to the other three, you have to find another way to kill them. Any daughter of yours would be one of the strongest in the galaxy."

"Hippolyta's domain turned out to be devotion, well it would be better called, devotion to love. Ares if nothing else is inventive in the way he can be cruel," Aphrodite shuddered as she remembered those days. "Because I was so blinded by what happened, I simply left. Only after Hippolyta had died did I go and find out what had happened to my other children."

Diana, who had been stunned to this point, shot up. "You abandoned your daughter to Ares!"

Aphrodite looked at her coldly. "It's not something that I am proud of, but yes I did. I wanted my own nightmare to be over, and I simply walked away from her. I didn't believe that Ares would be able to kill her, I mean she survived the thrice damned thunderbolt of Zeus. I was too selfish at the point, to really care otherwise."

"How do you kill devotion?" Clark asked in wonder. He admired this side of the Goddess, there was something to be said for being honest about your own faults and pulling no punches about them.

"The only way how is pretty easy, you break it," Aphrodite said remorsefully. "She was raped by several of his top generals at the time, and then left to die. She was crucified for the world to see, Ares wanted everyone to know how he dealt with betrayal. She believed I would come for her for nearly a month before it finally broke and she passed."

Aphrodite was now openly crying. Diana wanted to rage against her, but the woman looked so broken at this point. "When I realized what happened, when I realized what Ares had done, I led the souls of the women damned by this war and set about all of my energy into creating the Amazons."

"But the gods are petty," Clark growled. He had heard the story from Diana, what had happened to her mother and sisters. Now it was all beginning to fit, and it made his blood boil. The games of the Gods were something that he didn't understand, and when he had the chance he would throw all of them off, once and for all. "That's why the Amazons were enslaved."

Aphrodite nodded. "Many of the damned women had the equation used against them, but Zeus could not let it go that they had worked for Hecate. He sent his son and one of his generals to enslave the Amazons and punish them further for their defiance."

Aphrodite shook her head. "None of his wrath could be assuaged, and then someone more powerful stepped in."

"The Source," Clark said darkly. "He's the one who forced the change."

"You're a lot more perceptive than I would have thought," Aprhodite said remorsefully. "The Source ordered a punishment for Herakles, and he was sentenced to hold Themiscyra up from sinking into the sea. Your mother had maimed him during his cowardly attack, and left him an eunuch. The Source ordered it to remain that way, Zeus was not allowed to fix his favored son. It was his punishment that he should never know the immortality of having a child, only the immortality of stone."

Diana was stunned. Herakles, whom her mother had rarely spoken of with anything but hate, had been made eunuch when he betrayed them and sentenced to Atlas's fate. It was too much.

"He had grown arrogant, demanding a spot on Olympus," Aphrodite said softly. She shook her head, she could still remember the boy's arrogance as the Source, in a different form, stepped forward and sentenced him to stone, and removed the repair work his father had done. He had spit in the Source's face before he was changed to stone. Zeus had paid for that, the Source choosing to remove the Olympians from their domain as the worshiped, and relegating them only to myth after that point. The people would no longer be directly influenced by him, and he could no longer have his liasions with mortal women, it was the biggest blow to his ego of all. "He has to learn humility before he will be released. We aren't sure if it will happen before the stone is eroded away. The Source ordered no protection for it."

Clark nodded. From what the Kryptonians knew of Rao's father he was the harshest of all the gods. When you angered him, his temper would leave you suffering for far longer than anyone could imagine. To a Greek it would have been the worst thing possible, no line, no way to be remembered in the world of the living, only in the page.

"I was always taught he was made a god," Diana breathed.

Aphrodite shook her head. "He demanded the position, but there was no way he could receive it. The Source had already decreed that he would never be a god."

Diana was stunned by this. Thoughts swirling around in her head she leaned slightly into Clark. She needed someone now. "What was my birth then?"

"It was a gift to my daughter," Aphrodite nodded. "I called in a favor with Hestia and we gave you all that we could."

Aphrodite smiled weakly at this. "Though I never expected you to be as strong as a Kryptonian."

"That was my doing," another voice called out. All three of them spun to see the old man standing there.

"The Source," Clark said softly. "What do you need, old man?"

The Source, Kal, Rao's father, smiled at that. "You are something else, Last Son. You knew me right off the bat, even Aphrodite had no idea who I was until I told her and she has met me several times in her life. I guess it's because of our connection afterall that you would be familiar with who I am."

"Hard to forget who I am named after," Clark smiled.

"What," Aphrodite nearly screamed, "you mean that Kal bit was real?"

"I am not sure about the meaning of his name, but yes it is real," Clark nodded towards the Source. "Kal was originally the name of a warrior from the House of Ur, when the campaigns against the galaxy began he opposed his brother and Zodd. He spoke out against the destruction our wars caused, and for it he was killed by Zodd. Because of that, because he was willing to speak against the pressure of the people around him, my family gave him the only small honor they could. Ever since then Kal has been a name in my family, it was only after meeting the Source that one of my ancestors realized the significance of the name."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked, suddenly curious. Names were always such a curious thing and could tell much about the people who gave them.

"Kal-El literally translates, "The Child of the Stars." It has become a badge of honor in my family to wear the name."

"Wow," Aphrodite said in amazement. She turned to the source. "So you would be simply, "Of the Stars"?."

"You thought it was coincidence I said I preferred that name? And where do you think that I came from?" the Source, so named Kal sat across from a stunned Diana and next to Aphrodite, with a smile. "What else would I be? In the end, we all come from the stars, where do you think your powers came from? Who do you think truly granted them to you?"

"Best not to think about that now," he said cheerfully. He turned and looked at Clark seriously. "How much do you remember?"

Clark nodded. "It's interesting to know a people that were so vilified in this galaxy."

"There was greatness there," the Source said softly. "Some of your people were able to truly rise above. Your parents, for example, dared to defy a god and his preordained plan, that is something none of the other races, save one, have ever dared to try."

"He's still alive," Clark's eyes went wide. There was only one person who had dared to defy the Elder gods, and to dethrone the gods of his world.

"It's for another time boy," the Source said calmly. "You have more pressing matters to deal with in the here and now, leave the future to what it will be. Your paths more than likely will cross, but by then you will be ready for him."

"What am I missing here," Aphrodite interjected. "You sound like Titanomachy will be happening again."

"Close," Clark said, sinking back into his couch. "Last time we battled them, the people The Source is refering to, there were thousands of us and only a handful survived. We destroyed their army, but it was the higest price the Kryptonians had ever paid to that point."

"Last time, your race was held back," the Source shook his head, though he caught a glimpse of the terror on Aphrodite's face. "You shouldn't worry boy, though I am impressed that you can remember all of that."

"I am just good like that," he said with a smirk. He felt Diana push slightly into his side, it was so weird that he could feel her touch still.

"It's always so beautiful to see when something you do works right. You and he were made for one another," the Source said with a slight chuckle. "Even generations apart, you were meant to be."

"You know that's incredibly stupid," Clark deadpanned. "Emotions don't work that easily."

"Believe what you will, but sometimes there is a fate," the Source smiled softly. "Well at least the one that I designed."

"So you've been playing a hand in things," Aphrodite said, shocked.

The old man nodded softly. "It's something that had to be done. After all, what type of God turns away from his people?"

"Rao has done it before," Clark spat the name.

The old man nodded. "My son has much to learn."

"Who are you?" Diana asked, suddenly worried.

"No one that you have to worry about dear, I am after all on your side," he smiled, and stood next to Aphrodite. "You have to let go of your regrets."

"But…"

"Yes, you failed her once," the old man said softly. "You haven't since. I think you should tell her though."

"What do you mean tell her," Diana's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I removed all memories of me," Aphrodite said softly. "I thought she would be happier without me."

No one said anything after that point.

* * *

Hippolyta had gathered her General and several of the top captains in her guard. Her meeting with her father earlier had her normally steel exterior shaken. The others were obviously worried.

"I could have a Cadre to Bana areas in an hour," Philippus said, looking up from the war table. "We have already sent warning to Bana, but there is no telling if they will be able to handle the God of War's forces.

"What good would it do," Hippolyta snapped. "Our elites are gone, all that is left right now are mid-guard forces."

"They are almost to where the Princess has been scried," Philippus said with a frown. "We can call them back?"

Hippolyta shook her head. "If Ares is interested in this man, we need our forces in position so that they can support her."

"What does Ares want with us, though," Epoine asked. "We've been neutral in the wars since the Separation."

Hippolyta could only shrug. "Ares is still looking to dethrone his father, and after what Hecate did to us, he wants us as shock troops against Olympus."

What most didn't know was that this was the reason that Ares had ordered Theseus and Herakles to capture them. It was hoped that their servitude would break them the same way that Hecate had been able too.

"I have posted more guards throughout the island, but since we don't patrol Bana regions, I have no idea how they will be able to move. Right now we have magic-forged weapons with all warriors, and the Priestess has begun to cast the protective incantations at Hermes domain. We hope they won't be breached when we are finished."

"No protection is perfect," Hippolyta growled. "I wish Diana was here, we need our champion now more than ever."

"We still have the armor," Epione commented, but drew silence from Hippolyta and Philippus. "Right?"

"The armor that we have is a fake," Hippolyta said darkly. "The true armor, contrary to the beliefs of the Council, the armor was meant for Diana and would only work for her. When she left to find this man, she took the armor with her."

"Then call her back," Philippus snapped. When Hippolyta gave her a withering stare, she shrunk back. "Sorry, my Queen."

"We will have to make do with what we have." An explosion rocked the Palace, and Hippolyta looked from her window towards Bana-Mighdall. "It's begun."

A giant wave of fire ascended towards the heaven, and Hippolyta could hear the laughter of a man from even this far. She clenched a fist, determined to never again fall under the yoke of her father. The word left such acid in her stomach.

"My Queen, will you be able to get a hold of the Princess," Philippus asked suddenly. "If Ares is launching direct attacks against us, we will need her to return."

"I will try," Hippolyta said, turning away from the explosion-filled (burning?) sky. "You need ready relief teams, and begin to make your way to the Bana lands."

Philippus nodded and bowed. "By your leave, my Queen."

Hippolyta could only nod. Something didn't feel right to her, she could remember her conversation with her father in clear detail. Ares had clearly mentioned her mother, and yet, she could remember nothing. She had clear details of every event that lead to her death, the wish that her mother would save her, but nothing of the actual woman. There was something wrong with this. She remembered her life before her death, she remembered her powers being far greater than a Demi-goddess such as her sister Antiope had. She remembered her two other sisters, who had died not long after she and Antiope had begun their battles with the Witch Goddess.

Yes, yes, a voice echoed in her mind. Find out about your mother, realize the monster that she is.

Hippolyta closed her eyes tightly for a moment, shaking away the thoughts and went to retreat to her private rooms. She needed time to think, and prepare.

* * *

Amazons raced about wildly, trying to find the source of the attack. Epimetheius watched from above, holding small spheres of power in his hands. He could not mimic a Krpytonian completely, but they didn't know that. None of the Bana here were alive the last time a Kyrptonian had stepped foot on the earth.

"Die," a voice called out. He sidestepped, avoiding a sword strike from a leaping woman.

"Impressive," he sneered. "It's always interesting to see what a lesser being is capable of."

"Lesser being this," she roared, slamming a crystal into him. He fell towards the ground, his power no longer keeping him afloat. The red-headed woman followed, slamming her fist into his abdomen. Epimethieus gasped in pan as she grabbed his arm, and pulled hard. He was whirled about by the smaller woman and launched into a burning building.

He crashed hard into one of the burning buildings. How the hell had the damn witch managed to disrupt his power?

"Prepare to die, male," the woman snarled, charging towards him. Her red hair billowed wildly around her like the fires of hell. Somehow a sword had appeared in her hand. She slammed it into the ground, where he had been, sending a spider web of cracks out around her.

"Better than you have tried," the man snarled. He threw a bolt of power at her and then faded from view. She spun around as he appeared behind her and hammered her in the side of her head. She collapsed to the ground and he loomed over her.

"Poor little girl, you're in far over your head," Epimethius smiled slightly. He loomed over her, only to have his legs kicked out from under him.

"You never think ahead, do you," the girl snarled. She kick-flipped from the ground. Grabbed him by the right arm and hauled him over her back. Twisting her hips she slammed him hard into the ground. "Pathetic male."

Another explosion rocked the village, drawing her attention from her foe.

"Artemis," someone screamed. "We need your help to contain the fire!"

Artemis turned back to her foe, only to find him gone.

"Damn you," Artemis growled as she turned back to her village to help them contain the blaze.

* * *

Rao smiled slightly, here was his chance. He had been searching that bitch's home for any way to strike out at his last son. The sheer audacity, to defy him, his creator, was enough to warrant his death. Rao, in his rage, was determined to make it as brutal as possible. It's why he had returned to where Krypton once lay. Under the yellow son a portion of their home that survived would become one of the deadliest weapons ever.

"I think I might be of some help," he said, appearing next to the woman.

"Who are you," the woman snapped, on edge.

"Someone with more power than all of you," he said, waving his hand and banishing her weapon. An unseen force began to push against her shoulders, she struggled to stay up as the weight increased again and again.

She dropped to her knees grudgingly. A god was in her presence, and even if she hated males, she would not disrespect their power. "What do you want male?"

"A little respect would be good," he snapped, snapping his fingers. Pain raced through her body as she fought not to scream. "Interesting that you would defy a god so easily, are all Amazons this light in the head?"

"What do you want," she gritted out as the pain suddenly stopped.

"Rise, Artemis," he said softly. "Let me help you."

He held his hands out as far as possible, and the flames that the stranger had started collapsed, quenched by an unseen force.

"Thank you," she said gritting her teeth again. It went against everything that she knew to thank a male.

"No need for thanks," he said benignly. "But I think you will need some help."

He pulled out two crystals from his robe. One was white and the other a glowing green. "The white crystal will help you find the one who caused this, the glowing crystal will kill him."

"How, why," Artemis asked taking both crystals.

"The monster that did this to your people, I have known him and tried to stop him. He is a tricky opponent, though, beware. You must use the green crystal quickly, or else his power will overwhelm you."

Artemis nodded as he faded away. Once things were square here she would gather a cadre and hunt this sorry excuse for a male down.

For once a male that wasn't using her, funny that it would be a god, Artemis thought as she turned and walked away.

"So that's his game," the Source whispered, watching as the woman got that gleam in her eyes that promised pain.

He waved his hand. He forced his will onto the Krpytonite and changed it from a deadly radiation to something different. After all, it was time that the boy started to grow up. Jor-El could not keep Lak under wraps forever.

He looked to where his son had stood and cast another piece of his will. Rao would now be barred from her home as well.

"I think I may have to spank you worse than the last time you stepped out of line, brat," he said softly. Looking towards the destruction that the Greek Pantheon had unleashed upon the Bana he shook his head and faded away.

* * *

Three days had passed since Lyssa's attempt to grasp him and her execution at the hands of Aphrodite. He knew Aphrodite was powerful, but it was nothing compared to some of the atrocities that the Kryptonians had unleashed with their weapons and magic. It was a frightening thing, knowing what you could unleash against the world should you ever lose that small semblance of control that kept you from being a monster.

"Rao made a mistake awakening me," Clark whispered. There were so many moments where he wanted to be the kid who no one knew.

"Perhaps," Diana said softly, walking up behind him. She reached up and gently touched his shoulders. "Then again, had it never happened, you and I would never have met. And I for one can say that is a good thing. Though from what my mother and others told me of males, I am impressed that you haven't been raging about what happened between you and Rao."

"The world isn't responsible for Rao," Clark shrugged. She touched his shoulder and he did his best not to lean into her like some little puppy. How the woman was strong, that he could feel her touch, he would never understand. "What are you doing up? Usually I am the only one up this early."

"I am an early riser normally," she shrugged. "I would be up training right now with one of my mother's generals."

"I am normally up this early, the moment the sun starts to climb above the horizon, I am up," he said turning back to the son. "It sucked since I live on a farm, I was usually out doing chores by now."

His life was simple. It was wonderful in a way, compared to the expectations of being a Princess. "I'll trade you."

"I don't think I would look good in your bodice," he laughed.

Diana looked at him, how did he know that the base armor had a bodice too it?

"You never know, until you try," she teased.

Clark laughed. "So what do you think? There is a lot stacked against us."

"More than you know," she mumbled. "Ares isn't going to let up anytime soon."

"And Rao," Clark continued. "I am pretty sure he is going to try and recruit the Olympians against us now for my defiance."

Diana shrugged. "Let them come."

Clark raised his eyebrow s at that. "What happened to your faith?"

"I am not about to let you stand alone," Diana said firmly. "If it means opposing Olympus, so be it. Besides, I am pretty sure that you haven't shown all that you can do yet."

Clark nodded. He knew it too, his father's own notes had come to the conclusion that he should be far stronger by now.

"We get through whatever comes, together," Diana said firmly. She looked up the road and saw a truck approaching. "Looks like your parents are back home."

He nodded, having heard the vehicle before he saw it. It was strange, lately his powers had been far more focused and he had been able to access then easier. Diana had started teaching him how to fight in the air, since the attack angles were different than just on solid ground.

"Think your dad will be mad about the field we destroyed?" Diana asked rather loudly as the truck came to a stop.

"What field?" His father asked, suddenly looking towards the fields closest to the house. His jaw dropped and he turned back to Clark and Diana who both had a sheepish expression on their face.

"What happened?"

"Clark's Dark Side wanted to play, and well, we kind of went at it. Before he decided he was having too much fun and ran off," Diana began, wondering why the man's glare reminded her so much of her mother's.

Jonathan held two fingers over the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Seriously, you two had a fight?"

Both of them nodded.

"And you managed to destroy an acre of land," he asked, gesturing to where there should have been fields of vegetables.

"It was a rather short fight," Clark commented, looking at the field. "I mean the crater at Devil's tower looked deeper.

Diana nodded and laughed at the expression on his parents faces. "I am sure the park rangers are going to come with a bill for all the trees you uprooted."

"Wait," Martha snapped her hands up in frustration. "What park?"

"Somehow Lak, my dark side, decided it would be nice to go on a movie site tour. He flew to Devil's tower, you know where that weird seventies movie you guys try and get me to watch was filmed?" Clark continued as calmly as possible.

"That's a great film," his dad snapped. "How did you end up there?"

"I flew," Clark said in a monotone voice.

Both of his parent's head snapped to Diana who shrugged and nodded. "He's actually gotten pretty good at it, we've been training him to fight in the air."

"You two are doing this to us purposely, aren't you," Martha said after a moment, remembering Clark as a child.

"Was it that evident?" Diana asked with a smile.

"Though all the stuff actually did happen," Clark smiled slightly. "Lak had a hard time hitting Diana, I think I was able to hold him back from that much, and the more he tried the stronger I was getting."

"You never did tell me how you beat him," Diana said, looking at him quizzically. Clark and Jonathan knew that tone though, Martha had perfected it over the years.

"To be honest, I am not sure what happened," Clark said looking at her. "One moment were locked in struggle for control, and the next he is giving me advice about how to fight, and about how to be Kryptonian. It was weird."

Both Martha and Jonathan looked thoughtful. Both were amazed at the new openness their son showed. Growing up only the most drastic things would get such an explanation from him.

"Are we stocked up on groceries," his mom asked after a moment of silence.

Clark nodded. "Everything is all set, and I can go get seeds to replant, unless dad thinks it to late in the season to get anything."

"It's better to leave it fallow," Jonathan said after a moment. "It was going to be next year anyways."

Clark nodded. He would make sure to cultivate it and clean out what he could from the remaining plants tomorrow.

"How about dinner," Martha asked after a moment. "I think I can get something together quickly."

"Actually, there is a roast in the oven," Clark said. Both his parents looked squeamish, remembering his last attempt to cook. Evidently one of those things that took a look to get a noticeable affect on Clark was his taste buds as well.

"I helped him prepare it," Diana said with a slight smile. "He told me about his last attempt at cooking and the problems you two had tasting anything for weeks after. It's Roast Lamb, which he managed to find for me, but it's still a roast."

Martha breathed a sigh of relief. "You simply are amazing, Diana."

"No need to look so relieved," Clark groused. "My cooking is fine."

Both Martha and Jonathan gave him a poignant look and he hung his head. Diana laughed and patted him lightly on the back. "It's fine Clark, I will show you how to cook better."

He smiled at her and both parents shared a look as the teens retreated towards the house. There was something very familiar with the scene playing out.

They both shared a look, smiled and followed them in.

* * *

Artemis held up the crystal as the War Party prepared to move. "According to our benefactor this crystal will help us find him."

She held up the second, the green crystal that had turned white with a swirl of Black. "This will kill him according to my benefactor."

She handed the crystal to the youngest of them. "You are to do the banishment spell on the male. I will keep him distracted."

The youngest of them nodded. "Remember, our sisters are dead because of this monster. We will make him pay, and all those who stand with him, even if they are ours."

Each of them wondered what she was talking about, but Artemis simply threw the crystal into the air. Arcs of energy surrounded them in a swirling dome, and then closed in. They vanished in a flash of light.

Rao appeared where they had been and smiled. "Soon you will see my path, father, and you will support it."

He disappeared, leaving an old man behind him simply shaking his head.

* * *

Diana felt the shift around the farm the moment it happened. She was surprised that it was her sister amazons, even if it was the Bana.

She was nervous, because her mother's own forces where here as well. What were their orders, what was she to expect. It didn't help that Clark was here, and she was here because of him. Mistrust of males ran deep in their society, and it was hard to forgive torment ever, let alone forget it.

"They're here," Clark whispered to her.

She looked at him, and he pointed to his ear. She tensed and nodded. "I don't know what either of them want."

"Do you want to go?" he asked softly. From their talks this was most likely her mother's orders to her. She was to leave and return home at once.

She thought for a moment, staring at the plate before her. What did she want? Did she want to return to her home, or did she want to stay here? She held her breath and then let it go in a long exhale. She turned her head slightly, catching his eye in profile.

"I want to be here," she mumbled.

He nodded, and she felt something odd. His hand rested in hers. He clasped her fingers tightly and she did the same. Shared strength, shared warmth, a symbol to both of them. She smiled inspite of the worry growing in her.

"Together, remember," he said letting go of her hand.

"Together," she nodded, returning to the meal and waiting for what was to come.

* * *

Artemis was enraged. Thirty of her sisters, dead. A large section of their home demolished, and all that they had for it was a face. A single, solitary soul had done all this damage to her people. Their princess disappeared. Her eyes could not hide her surprise as she saw the Princess standing with the male. It felt like such a betrayal.

"The princess is here," Artemis growled, her gauntlet covered hand tightening into a fist. She would make the brat pa. "How and why is the brat here?"

"Is he a demon?" Pythian asked, readying her bow and arrow.

Artemis shook her head. As much as she wished he was, there was no trace of Demon heritage in the boy. There was something else in him, something much more dangerous, but she had no experience with it. He felt very different in fact. Nothing like the monster that she had met in the fields outside of their home and nearly crushed his throat. "It's him though, it has to be," she muttered to herself.

"What do we do," Aellai asked.

"We do what we came here to do," Artemis ordered. "We kill the beast that killed our sisters and we free the family and those under their control."

"Agreed," Pythian said darkly. "There is no other reason that our Princess would be with a male under any such circumstances, save witchcraft of Circe's ilk."

"Or Hecate," Aellai offered. "He could be one of the hold outs from her."

Artemis shook her head, and readied her bow and arrows. The male would be hers to kill and if it took more than her arrows, well she would introduce the beast to her darker side. "No more wasting time. Our sisters demand vengeance, we move now."

The sisters nodded.

* * *

Pallas watched as the three Bana made their way towards the home. This was definetely not good. What were the Bana doing here anyways? All teams that left Themiscrya were to remain absolutely to ground, less they lead someone back to the Island, so she had no idea what would draw out one of their War Masters.

"Euboea," Pallas called out. "We must move, if they attack…"

"Then we are in violation of Aphrodite," the young woman began. "Mala, ready?"

Mala nodded, it would be good to see her friend again. She still couldn't believe that she had left the island, it went against everything that she thought she knew about her friend. Yes, she had the desire to know the outside world, but this impulsiveness was insane.

"Move," Pallas called out. They moved towards the house, ready to intercept the Bana before they made a mistake.

* * *

Rao smiled as the Bana appeared. He felt both his transport crystal and the weapon he had given them. His father would soon learn what interference brought. His son would be brought to heal or those who were around him would suffer.

* * *

The door burst open. Three women came in, arrows firing. He caught the first one that had been headed towards his father, and the second he let break against his chest. The third woman pulled out a sword, it hummed as it grazed his skin. He looked down to see broken skin.

"Demon," the blonde called out, she drew another blade, it hummed as well and charged.

Clark dodged the first wild slash, the second destroyed the table. He twisted and slammed an open palm into her lower ribs. The woman flew back into one of her compatriots. Diana's chain flew through the air, smacking the weapon from the other. One of these days he wanted her to show him the full armor, he wanted to see what he could do against a weapon of the Gods. That and for some reason he got the impression Diana would look really hot in armor. Where did that come from?

He dodged another sword strike and caught the girl's wrist. She struggled against him.

"This is not possible," the girl roared. "No male is this strong!"

"First time for everything," Clark smiled, suddenly lifting the girl off the ground. She was close enough, so she tried to bite him.

"You son of cow dung," she roared. She had cracked a tooth, he could feel the piece in his neck. He walked calmly towards the door, the other two paying no attention to their partner. When he was out the door he flung the girl into the field that he and Diana had been fighting in a few days before. She had landed with a thud.

Diana moved before her, catching the sword that she knew had been magic forged on her shackle. "What are you doing, Pythian?"

Her voice was colder than Clark had ever remembered. The woman was older than Diana and obviously strong, the entire group of them were. Clark was about to do the same to the last two when the woman replied.

"What do you think you're doing with this male, Princess," she spat the word. "He is responsible for the deaths of thirty of our sisters."

"That's not possible," Diana said firmly. Already this entire situation had the stink of Ares about it. "I have been here, with him, for the last several days."

"I saw what I saw," she snapped. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Diana's eyes narrowed. "How did you find us so fast?"

Pythian growled, pulling back and swinging her sword. Diana ducked and came up slamming her fist into the woman's right ribcage. Pythian staggered.

She must be bewitched, there is no way that the Princess would side with a male against them, Pythinan cringed as another blow set her to the floor.

"So this is how it is," Aellia roared. "You side with this male, against your people. He obviously has bewitched you!"

"I side with what is right," Diana said. She suddenly clapped her hands together, a wave of air pushed the two Bana back out of the door they came in.

Clark blinked. "Damn if that wasn't cool, Diana."

She smiled, it was weak, but she looked happy at the praise. It felt good to know that he thought highly of her. "We still have to deal with them."

Clark looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Diana nodded. "Will you watch my back?"

"Always, Diana." He steeled himself and prepared for battle, the time to fight was now.

"Then let's deal with this." The two walked out the door to face the angered Amazons.

* * *

Pallas stood stunned as the two Amazons flew back out of the house the way that they had came. She had seen Artemis literally go flying from the house as the male brought her out and threw her into a field. Now this, it was clear something had changed with the Princess. Diana's powers had grown, she wasn't this strong before.

Mala watched in fear as her friend, and the male she had described from her dreams stepped out from the house and moved to face the Bana. He was as tall as Diana with messy black hair, and bright blue eyes from what she could see. He was large for a male his age, that much was a guess but in their journeys none of the males they had encountered were anywhere near as large as the boy was. She was shocked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and the two of them stepped towards the downed Bana.

The three of them came in between the two groups and put up their weapons.

"Stop this now," Pallas yelled.

"We do not fight each other," Mala said looking at Diana.

"I will kill him, and then hurt you for opposing us, Princess," Artemis growled out, she was back from the field and obviously looking for another fight. This male would not embarrass her in such a way.

"You can try," Diana said darkly. "The first you will fight though, will be me."

"I call for the trial, here and now," Artemis looked at Pallas. "Stop this in any way and I will ensure that you die. Punji Baal T'Alemi Dar Baharin"

Diana watched as the most belligerent of the Bana gave into the Demon transformation that she had been gifted with during her journey in Egypt. She was at least eight feet tall now, and had pupilless eyes. Her fangs had grown out, except for the one that she had lost trying to bite Clark…Kal. She really needed to make up what to call him soon, it was too confusing.

"Prepare to pay," the monster growled.


	13. Chapter 12

Author notes: I know it's been a while, I have been busy with CPA exams (actually passed one of the four exams). This is Chapter 12, but i am not happy with it, for one it has not been beta read (at least I don't think, someone might have read it for me and corrected grammar, but it's been a long time since I actually looked at and worked on this story) and two, I haven't had a chance to really work on anything since early November, I will try and have more regular updates until this story is done. For those who read shadows, there should be an update to that too in a couple of days. E-mail if anyone is willing to help with this monster or Shadows.

Chapter 12 – Fortress

Artemis was a feared warrior. She had years of experience and enough skill that she had challenged Diana in many of the tournaments that they held for the right to the armor. Her Demon Transformation was one of the most feared techniques amongst the Amazons. Even faced with all of Artemis's experience and willingness to hurt her, Diana could only smile as the woman stepped towards her with a thud.

Every tournament, every challenge, she had never felt so calm before. Was it because Clark/Kal was there with her? Whatever it was, none of the anticipation, none of the nervousness she had known growing up was there.

Artemis flexed a clawed hand before her and growled menacingly. A wolf demon was the sacrifice for her transformation. There was a limit though to how long she could stay in this form, from what her mother had told her. It was the secret of Artemis's transformation that none of the sisters knew. When she gained hybrid form, it was a sacrifice of a demon to gain that form and those powers, but the human body could only hold the powers of a demon for so long..

Her body had grown in mass, she was now easily three hundred pounds of leather like hide wrapped muscle in a blonde fur. Artemis snarled, saliva dripping from her muzzle. Diana rolled, dodging a swipe from the massive arm.

Diana came up into a fighting stance, held her forearm before her and deflected the follow up strike from Artemis. Diana wrapped her hand around the beast's wrist, twisted and slammed Artemis into the ground hard. Diana stood up, only to see one of the younger Bana moving towards Clark.

"Clark…"she was stopped as she was slammed from behind. She gasped in pain as she was forced forward by the monster.

"Worry about you before the male Princess," Artemis growled in frustration. She lifted her muscled leg and tried to slam into Diana's back, but she rolled out of the way. "You should summon the Armor princess, it's the only chance you have of beating me."

"How do you know I have the armor," she snapped. Diana dive-rolled into a fighting stance away from her and eyed the demon witch carefully. Artemis was very good at hand to hand combat, it was what made her transformations so effective.

"I was there with the Queen when we discovered you had left," Artemis sneered, the hate in her watery voice clear. "You couldn't even face your choice head on like an Amazon. Instead you slink about with this male and decide for everyone what is right."

"You have no idea what you talk about, witch," Diana charged, leading off with a high round house kick. Her fighting style wasn't built around punching and kicking, but right now she had to outlast Artemis, and close combat wouldn't do anything for her.

Artemis brought up a clawed hand and absorbed the kick. Her strength was magnified three fold when in this form and she was already considerably stronger than most Amazons because of the Gauntlets that she wore.

Diana snarled, lashing out with another kick that met an armored shin. Her leg screamed in pain, as Artemis took a step towards her.

"What's a matter princess," her voice dripping with sarcasam. "You are the Princess of the Amazons! You should be able to take me out without a problem, I know your mother could."

Diana fought back the anger that was building, Artemis always tried to push her buttons. With a deep breath, she settled into her combat stance. She heard something, she spun around to see Clark collapse as one of the Bana held a strange crystal before her, pulsing magic into it. She moved to rush to his aide, only to be blocked by Artemis.

"Do you like it Diana?" Artemis's voice growled. "Knowing that even with all your vaunted strength he will die. "

She punched at Diana, who dodged the first, but the second blow connected. She felt herself bent in half by the massive hand to the abdomen and then dropped unceremoniously to the ground. She looked up, to see Clark on the ground. What had that woman done to him?

Artemis reached down and grabbed her shoulder. The wolf hybrid twisted her entire upper body to one side and then with a violent jerk sent her flying back several feet. Diana landed hard in the ground, farther out into the field.

"Not even your vaunted strength could match me now, Diana," Artemis snarled, her wolfish eyes turning yellow before her. "What will you do after I rip you apart and kill what remains of that boy's family?"

Diana's eyes narrowed. She stood slowly, the anger that she had felt before coming back full bloom. "What have you done to him, witch?"

"Nothing that males do not deserve," Artemis growled. "If you weren't so blinded by your fascination for him you would see that."

"You know it wasn't him," Diana said slowly, the thought dawning on her. "You know! You know and you come here, not out of revenge like you convinced the others, but because you want to hurt me."

Artemis growled, leaping at her. Diana dodged out of the way, bringing her knee up into the wolf hybrid's abdomen. The beast gasp in pain, but swung a vicious backhand that connected with Diana's right jaw. Diana spun end over end, slamming into the ground hard.

Diana, from the ground pushed up and twisted her lower body around, sweeping Artemis's legs out from under her. The beast fell with a hard loud thud of flesh meeting hard soil. Diana grabbed Artemis by the shoulders and hefted the monster above her head, slamming Artemis shoulders first into the ground. Artemis's neck snapped violently, but the magic that she had summoned had her back up again after a moment.

"Is this the best that you can do," Artemis growled. "You are nothing!'

Diana was backhanded as the monster suddenly appeared before her, launching her into a far field. "Little princess, you won't have to worry about him soon enough, prepare yourself."

The wolf woman seemed to phase, appearing before her and slamming a fist into her abdomen. Bent over the wolf woman twisted, delivering a hook to her jaw. She twisted through the air twice before a fist was brought down, slamming her hard into the ground.

"You're pathetic," Artemis growled. "You should have brought out the armor when you were given a chance."

Diana gasped for air, as Artemis lifted her leg to try and step on her again. Diana rolled out of the way, and quickly got up in a fighting stance. Her eyes narrowed and hardened. "Show me your will, Artemis."

* * *

Clark was mesmerized by her movement. How could anyone be so magnificent? It was like she was dancing again, grace, even when she took blows from the thing that she was fighting. Somehow he doubted she was still a woman inside.

He heard the Bana, he thought Diana said they were called that, move up behind him. He ignored her, the girl was no real threat to him, though he kept his senses open for the first time in years. When his hearing began to show signs of expanding he had learned to shut out everything that he could. It was the only way to save his sanity, he knew he had heard people speaking Chinese at one point, and it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

He stopped. He heard a buzzing in his ears. Where did that come from? A buzz was growing in his ears. It was like the Katana, only stronger.

He could barely hear the movement, he spun around in time to see the Bana pull a crystal from her armor. It was a white crystal with what looked to be his family symbol from Krypton!

"Banish him Gods, Send him to the torment of Hades for the lives of our sisters. ἀνάθεμα," she whispered, she pushed the black and white crystal at him. A tendril of black energy lanced out of it and pierced Clark in the heart. He fell to his knees gasping. The girl forced magic into the crystal, and he cried out in pain.

Arcs of energy wrapped around him in five black rings, the girl had a vicious smile on her face as she drew her short sword.

"Enjoy Hades," the girl roared, pushing another pulse of energy towards the Crystal. "I will be sure to present your head to the princess as a trophy!"

* * *

Clark stared in disbelief as he was in the room of white once more. Lak appeared before him, but before he could say anything, a tendril of black energy wrapped around him. He screamed in pain as the power coursed through his body. Lak stared in horror as the entire room shifted to black. A single solitary door at the end of the long corridor made of iron was the only thing that he could see.

"That fool," Lak said, rushing forward. "That stupid girl, I can't keep him contained now!"

* * *

Diana watched as he fell towards the ground, a heartbeat. She watched the victorious joy in the young girl's eye, a heartbeat. Her connection with the Earth awoke, a heartbeat. Diana felt Artemis coming towards her, a heartbeat. A blow landed against her forearm, another towards her temple, a heartbeat. She screamed as the darkness within Kal consumed him once again.

* * *

The chains had finally snapped. The dumb bitch had done something right. He flexed his arms and stretched his legs. It was finally his time, and he would make the most of it. He strode confidently out of his cell, only to be knocked right back in.

"You think you can stop me old man," Lak snapped, watching as his clone disappeared and wavered into the form of his father. He moved into a combat stance, but Lak blurred and appeared in his defense. He wrapped his hand around his throat.

"You won't get out Lak," Jor-El struggled. He felt Lak's grip tighten around his throat and he gasped.

"To bad," Lak smiled. He threw Jor-El down the corridor, he skidded to a halt just before Clark's down form. "Clarkie-boy is down for the count right now. Without his will you're not nearly as strong as I am."

"It doesn't mean, I won't fight you," Jor-El growled, chagrining the dark half of his son.

"You're just a cheap copy," Lak smiled, catching his punch. He brought his knee up and stopped a kick that Jor-El had tried to follow with. "You're not nearly as strong as my father, just a simple tool he had hoped would work to teach me."

Jor-El growled as Lak simply lifted him off the ground and threw him away. "See if you can wake up Clarkie-boy. I am looking for a proper fight after all. I doubt these stupid little girls can give me one, though Diana does look like she will be interesting."

"You know he will kill you Lak," Jor-El growled out.

"He can try," Lak smiled as he walked out of the cell. His time of confinement was over, he was taking control like a God should.

He walked past a downed Clark, the dumb girl probably thought that Kryptonian technology could be corrupted by the magic of the gods. Did she not understand? The Kryptonians more than any other understood that the Gods were the enemy of mortals. Rao may have supported the idea of Free Will to mortals, but he certainly did not practice it. When the Kryptonians realized what was happening they created a crystal that would help them battle their darker half, the one that the girl had used on them. Rao had found it amusing and let the research proceed, only to discover his father's heresy. It was why none of them ever got to test it to see how the damn thing worked.

He found Clark passed out in the middle of a field of white. He was face down. Lak walked over, and slammed his foot into his ribs several times.

"That felt oddly good," Lak straightened himself. He shook his head as he looked at Clark. "Dumb fool, getting yourself in these messes, I will show you how a true Kryptonian should be."

He walked away not sparing a second glance at his downed counterpart. He had history to claim as his own.

Behind him a lone figure moved to the fallen Clark. His eyes narrowed as he watched the dark half walk away. He began to shake the boy.

* * *

Aellai's eyes widened as the male did not disappear as the spell was supposed to. He had collapsed, and she stood over him, waiting to remove his head, when his hand launched up and wrapped around her throat. Her eyes widened in terror.

He stood, his hold on her neck tightening.

"You deserve a reward for letting me out," the male whispered pulling her face closer to her. Aellai shook with fright as the male reached out and gentle stroked her cheek. "I really should thank you, but you serve those foolish gods. I really can't find it in myself to forgive a servant!"

He lifted her off the ground with ease. With all her strength she tried to pry the vice like fingers from her throat, but they would not budge. Her arms trembled as she tried to from them off. "You should have stayed home girl, whatever brought you here is not nearly as bad as me."

He slammed her back first into the ground, she cried out in pain as her back shuddered from the force of being driven into the ground. She could hear the pop of her shoulder being torn out of place, and from the way she could barely move there was a likely hood her back had been injured as well. She watched him with terrified eyes as the male loomed over her.

"I think it's time you see what your faith in gods, earns you."

* * *

Diana and Artemis both stopped as they heard the thud. The dread in her stomach had grown, and Diana knew that the worst had happened, he had returned. They spun to see Clark standing over the body of Aellai, he reached down and lifted her from the hole he had made. Her feet dangled beneath her as Clark held her up, slowly crushing her wind pipe.

"See what this male is," Artemis roared. "Another sister dead, because of him in the long run."

"It's because of you," Diana snapped. This wasn't Kal, this wasn't even Lak. What was going on? "You came here, because you wanted a chance to hurt me. You already knew he wasn't the one who attacked when you entered the area, because he doesn't feel like the Olympian you faced."

"So what," Artemis sneered. "He is a male, and deserves to die."

"You're being used," Diana roared. "It's the only reason you're here, you know it, and still you don't care."

"Are you that foolish princess," Artemis asked softly. She swung a vicious punch towards her jaw, it connected, Diana twisted through the air, crashing into the ground. "Do you think I haven't realized just how easy this is? Do you think I am stupid? The chance to hurt you is all that matters right now, you spoiled brat. Taking him away is one way."

"You don't get it," Diana screamed, slamming her legs into the monstrous shin of Artemis. The beast woman fell to the ground. "You didn't take him away, you brought something else out. Something worse than Ares and Hecate and Circe rolled together, you brought a force that even the gods fear."

The creature's eyes widened. She spun around to see the girl driven into the ground and for the male to step on her chest. There was no doubt from the look in her eyes that Aellia was dead.

"You brought the dark side out of a man who can oppose the will of Olympus!"

* * *

Lak stepped away from the girl's body. Her eyes were lifeless as he turned to face them. Diana gasped. "Lak."

"You know there are 206 bones in a fully grown human body," the male sneered. He had lifted her after planting her into the ground again. "I can see each of them. I know how many times you have broken them, I can see the rips in your musculature, and I can see your beating heart."

He knelt down, gently caressing her face. "I also know that you're not nearly a match for me, girl."

"You and your kind are all alike, slaves to the gods," he whispered leaning down next to her. "Even my dim witted other self is a slave, and for that he has fallen."

He stood staring down at her. He raised his heel slightly and slammed it into her chest right over her heart. With his eyes he was able to see the rib cage shatter and fragments be driven towards her still beating heart. He smiled slightly.

"Enjoy the only freedom you deserve," he said coldly, He lifted her again turning to the other Amazons. He threw the broken body of the girl over to the five that stood stunned as he so coldly killed one of them.

* * *

"You let the darkness out," Aphrodite said softly, unable to believe the power that Clark/Kal had shown.

"He had to be," the Source shrugged. "I know Jor-El contained him because Clark was fighting the beast, but it wasn't Clark that truly contained it. It wasn't him who forced it away. I know it seems cruel, but if Jor-El contained it forever more than that girl would have died when he broke free."

"Couldn't you have forced the merging," she asked darkly, watching as the spirit of the girl was claimed.

The source shook his head. "Because of how Rao made them the forcing of such a thing is not possible. They have to overcome it themselves."

"You may have broken him though, when he awakes," Aphrodite shook her head. "He isn't a killer, it isn't the way he was raised. Why cause him so much pain?"

"Because he has to be tempered, because idealism will get him and those he loves killed," the Source looked at her. "His power is greater than any other mortal that he will ever face, save your granddaughter, and even then she can't truly compare to what he is capable of. If he ever lets his control slip, for even a moment people will die in far more horrific ways. He needs to be made to understand, he needs to see what happens when the monster takes control."

Aphrodite shivered at the cold tone in his voice. "He could be great without that pain."

"Greatness without pain is hollow," the Source said softly, watching as Lak marched towards the Amazon and the Beast Woman. "It's fake, because no real lesson is ever learned. It's the great failing of the Kryptonains. They were never truly able to face what made them who they were, so very few of them were able to overcome that hurdle and truly be great, he will do the same. If he overcomes this, as I hope, you will see what a true Krpytonain is capable of. It will be a light for those who follow his path the likes of which has not been seen since the sword of the king so long ago."

Aphrodite just looked at the scene before her. The sword of the king was an old legend, even amongst the gods. Humans had their form of it, the Arthurian legend that told of a king that wielded the greatest weapon ever forged. Said king fell as the forces of darkness besieged his kingdom, but to the last he remained a true king, fighting back the darkness for his people.

"You want that again."

He nodded. "All things return to where they began. A Kryptonain, with the heart of a human, and the will to protect, something not seen since the days of the King, and when molded together it will be the greatest force that life has ever seen. A true champion for all and a warrior who will protect them without fail."

The Source smiled at the thought. A Champion after so long, he liked the sound of that.

"Clark," Diana breathed, as she watched him kill the youngest of the Bana. "Please, no..."

"Miss me princess," he said with a smirk, turning from the other five to see Artemis and Diana moving towards him. "Sorry, but these dumb little girls made a very big mistake. You see, Clarkie-boy had me locked away under tighter security than even that little shit Herakles is under, unfortunately the spell that you used knocked him out, and well."

"What are you," Artemis growled.

"Me," Lak looked at the wolf woman. "I am the scariest son of a bitch you will ever meet. Nothing that has come from Olympus or Hades can truly match what I am."

His eyes glowed a brilliant ruby, and the fur on her arm began to burn. Artemis quickly moved from his line of sight and put out the flames on her skin.

She growled as she looked at the male, there was no way that he should have been able to damage her. No matter how strong he might be, he was still just a male.

"See what you cavort with dog of males," Artemis growled. Artemis's arm hung limp where the light from Lak's eyes and hit her, Diana hated to think what would have happened has Artemis been in her human form. "See what you have done to your sister."

"It's you who did it," they both spun to look at Lak standing there with a confident smirk on his face. "If your dumb ass hadn't come here intending to kill him, you would never have unleashed me. The boy actually had a pretty tight hold until you tried to use the banishing spell on me."

"Banishing," Diana breathed. "How did you…"

"Survive," Lak raised an eyebrow. "The dumb ass little girl used not a stone for banishing, but one that awakens. Whoever she got it from, it was a Kryptonian tool that had been lost with the destruction of my world. It was used to combat our darkness, but none of the Kryptonians could ever make it work completely. Guess what she awoke when she used it."

"You are a pathetic woman," Lak said turning to Artemis.

"I don't have to take this from the likes of you," Artemis roared, lashing out at him. Clark took her strike, not even bothering to move. Artemis's hand quivered as she made contact.

"That looks nasty," Clark said, looking at her hand. "You should know better than to hit something tougher than you are."

"What are you," Artemis roared, falling to a knee holding her shattered hand.

"You let yourself be corrupted by the Gods, think that you can order me around!" Lak roared. He held his hands up and the force from the movement sent a wave of wind at Artemis that pushed her back farther.

Lak looked at Diana. Something changed in his expression from the first time that she had met him. There was actual tenderness there, something that Lak lacked before. Had Clark woken? "You are truly magnificent."

Everyone spun around, an explosion had rocked the house, drawing out the Katana. The Crystal that Lak had thought had been a toy from the gods to the stupid girl canceled the magic that had forced into it and flew towards the katana, embedding in the second point of the blade. A white light grew from the blade, extending outward and covering Clark in a white light.

The Amazon stepped back, never having seen magic like this before.

"Lak," Diana screamed.

The light faded and there stood a smirking Clark.

"It's almost complete," he looked at the now huge broad sword in his hand. It was nearly as long as he was tall, and three feet wide at the hilt. The crystals were now in the center of the blade, and only one point was left to be filled.

"What is that?" Artemis growled.

"Learn your place, bitch," he swung the sword down, cracking the terrain under her. He drew the sword up "You have no power here, for you only have what they give you. I hold the sacrifice of a million years of Kryptonian history and then some."

He brought the sword up and slung it across his back, somehow it stayed in place as he let it go. He stepped towards the wolf-demon girl. His eyes were narrow, and hard. She had never seen him looking so angry.

"Clark," Diana said again. "Give him back to me!"

"You will probably get him back soon enough," his dark half actually looked fondly towards her. "His will is stronger than I imagined. Though his Psyche might not be when all is said and done."

"Why did you kill that girl?" she asked darkly.

"Why should I hold back against those who would kill me?" He asked with a shrug. "You will find that Clark isn't as clean and innocent as you would like to believe. He is capable of great anger, and great rage. He holds a grudge and he can't let it go. He hides it well, but he is still capable of those things."

Lak slammed his fist into the she-demon Artemis as she tried to approach him. She bent over, howling in pain.

"Do you see just how outclassed you are by me little girl," he knelt down next to her. She tried to swipe at him but he caught her hand. "If you had not had the Demon magic running through you, you would be dying right now just like the girl who tried to banish me."

"I...will…kill…y…you," Artemis panted trying to catch her breath after such a hit.

Lak twisted her arm, Diana heard a snap. "No one will decided how I die, save myself. Now be a good little bitch, and learn to roll over."

He threw her down onto the ground on to her back. He stood up and looked back at Diana. "I know I scare you, I scare him too, but his will, even unconscious protects you."

Diana didn't know why he told her that. Why would he want to protect her? Didn't he have faith in her?

"Don't get that look, princess," he was actually teasing her! "Clark, knows that you don't need protection from anyone, but himself."

Clark looked towards his parents, who looked terrified of him. "They are the only ones besides you who will ever be truly safe from my wrath. I don't understand how, but the bastard has me seeing you as someone to be protected."

She stopped. How could his darkness have any heart. "Between you and them, he feels a connection so strong that it can fight even me."

Lak pulled the huge blade back over his shoulder and pointed it towards her. "This is a key, to far more than even he told you. You know why the Galaxy wants it? Power. Knowledge is power after all and the Kryptonians amassed enough dirt on every little two bit race in every galaxy they could find to make them all hate them even more."

Lak hefted the dull edge onto his shoulder. "Don't get in my way princess, and oh, you may want to dance again. She's healing herself."

Lak suddenly leapt into the air, and like a bullet took off towards the north and west. She would have to follow him soon.

She turned back to Artemis who was standing again, panting.

"Die!" Artemis roared as she lunged at her.

* * *

Clark was a mess. He had managed to get his son up, in time to see what Lak had done while in control. The other sat, staring into the abyss around them, unable to find the will to move.

"You can't let this stop you now," a man said stepping from the shadows. "You have to call him here now, and get him under control."

"Who are you?" Clark spun around and looked at the darkened room. "I thought I knew, but I am no sure anymore."

He grabbed his head, memories that were not his pounded their way through a lifetime in a moment before his clenched eyes. He gasped as he looked at the man. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

The fake Lak hung his head slightly and closed his eyes. The world around him seemed to blur, he gained a few more inches in height and muscle mass. He opened them, and the obsidian black eyes greeted him.

"I thought you knew already," the man, his father stepped into the room. "After all I did leave you a copy of my knowledge."

"Father," he breathed. Tears formed in his eyes, as he embraced the man. "How DARE YOU!"

Clark swung at him, only to have his father catch it. "Do you think this is what I wanted?"

"You know what your presence is doing to my mind!" Clark roared, sweeping his legs out from under him. "It was supposed to copy knowledge, not create an entire fucking AI matrix!"

"I didn't expect it to either," Jor-El quickly got up. "Remember, the Nano-virus was experimental when our world was on the edge of destruction. It was the only thing, short of sending your mother with you, that I could think of doing to give you a piece of our world."

"Why didn't she come," Clark asked, looking down. It was all so much to absorb.

"It would have killed her," Jor-El said firmly. "The Lanterns in our final battles infected us with a virus that tied our people to a red star, when I came here I was slowly dying with each day, because even with the light of a yellow star my body could not counter the effects of the virus."

Clark looked at him. "You overcame that by traditional birthing, rather than the matrix, which copies genetic material without the possibility of mutation, thereby reintroducing evolution into our society."

Jor-El nodded. It was the one weakness of the matrix, but their society had been so used to it by that point that a thought of abandoning it had not been found. Right up until the destruction of Krypton nothing could be done to change the program that the Lanterns had used to set the copy of their DNA.

"You were the only one from our world, that I knew of, that would be able to exist outside of it," Jor-El shook his head. "I wish they would have listened to me sooner."

"How do I stop him," Clark asked again after a moment of silence.

"The only way to stop him, is to fight him head on," Jor-El admitted. "The key to a Kryptonain's power is the will of the wielder. It comes down to you, if you let the light half, yourself be in control, or if you defeat the dark half, Lak. It's all up to you to retake control."

Jor-El shook his head. "My presence though, accelerated the growth of your darkness. Lak is farther along than he should be, given your own progress."

"This is insane," Clark roared. "How am I supposed to beat myself, when he knows more and has access to more of our powers."

"The only thing I can tell you is that you have to," Jor-El began. "If the original personality begins to be overwhelmed…."

"Then we begin to see the psychotic breakdown," Clark groaned. His father's memories had been sorted somehow. He remembered everything that his father had done, including the mating with Lara. He shuddered. There were some memories a kid did not need.

Jor-El nodded. "Remember, any sufficiently advanced technology can seem like magic. Our people have traveled the stars for a million years. We learned a lot of secrets in that time."

"How do I draw him here to fight," Clark asked darkly.

"No wavering," his father's AI raised an eyebrow. "I am impressed. You seemed to hesitant before."

"I can't afford to be now," Clark snapped, looking up towards the blinding white. "Get your ass in here now Lak!"

"You think you can order me around," a dark voice growled, a blotch of black appeared before them. Our of the liquid shadow, Lak stepped, a scowl on his face. "What the fuck did you do to me? Why wasn't I able to attack that girl."

"You mean Diana," Clark glared. "I think that should be painfully obvisous."

Lak roared, he rushed forward and slammed his fist into Clark's face. He stood his ground, his head bending only slightly.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, not even bothering to remove the fist trying to cave in his jaw.

"How are you doing this!" Lak roared. "I should have no weaknesses like that."

"If you're me," Clark said coldly. "The me that wants to let go, then you already know the answer. She is what we have wanted since the day that he hurt mom."

"She's not what I want," Lak back handed him, twisting part of his upper body. Clark stood his ground, digging in his heels.

"Yes, she is," Clark said firmly. "We both want to feel again, without needing to be in control. We want to let go and just be. We can with her."

"Damn you," Lak growled. He started to punch him again and again but Clark would not go down.

Jor-El smiled faintly at his son. "It's not about winning and losing, it's about balance. In the end, acceptance of the base part of yourself will bring everything into accord. The battles in your mind will end, and you will finally know some peace."

"As long as I am around, he will never know peace," Lak roared, slamming his knee into his chest.

Clark gasped in pain, and spit out a gout of blood. "Good, because peace is overrated."

"What," Lak snapped.

"I want to feel," Clark's eyes looked odd as he stared up at Lak. There was a steel there now that had not been there the first time that he met. "I want to let go for once and feel. Show me what it means to feel Lak, show me how to let go."

Lak charged at him, slamming a fist into his face. Speed was not his advantaged here, here the only thing he had was his strength and the knowledge that he had taken before Clark could.

"I am going to kill you," Lak roared.

Clark shook his head. "You're not strong enough to kill me."

Clark felt a knee to the right rib cage, a left hook to the jaw, and then a kick to small of the back. Lak's eyes narrowed as the boy flew through the ether. "Stay out of this old man or else I will kill you too."

"You're welcome to try," Jor-El said with a smile. "Problem is, with Clark up now you don't have nearly as much strength as you were originally hoping for."

Lak growled, the AI was right. With him up the power began to equal out again. Everything that he knew said one had to kill the other, acceptance didn't work in the long run.

"I am going to kill you!"

"You can try," Clark said coldly, standing up. "Let me show you my power!"

Clark blurred. The next thing Lak knew he was falling face forward as a kick timed for the small of his back landed. Before he could come into contact with any ground, Clark grabbed him by the neck and slammed him face first into his knee. Not letting go, Clark ground his face into the ether as hard as he could. Cracks of black spider webbed around Lak.

"This is where it changes Lak," Clark whispered into his ear. "I want to see what I am capable of, I want to feel, I want to push, I want to be something more. You may think you have the right to be king, but here I am KING!"

Jor-El noted his son's tone and could not believe it. No Kryptonain had ever truly defeated their darkness.

"There is a first time for everything," the Source said appearing next to him.

"You know something about us that I don't, don't you," Jor-El said, not even bothering to look at the source.

"What is my son's title," the Source asked, amazed at the combat ability that the nano-virus had left the Last Son.

""_he who ignited the sun._"" Jor-El's widened. The connection was finally there, he saw it.

The Source smiled. "The true power of a Kryptonian, Rao didn't just call you forth from the abyss, he called each soul forth from the stars themselves."

Jor-El could say nothing, he simply watched as his son battled with the darkness of his own soul. All the while the world around them was beginning to burn.

* * *

Diana watched as he flew away, unable to understand any of it. Behind her Artemis snapped back up, feral rage in her features. She charged Diana, who danced through the wild attacks with casual ease.

It was the one disadvantage of the hybrid form. Even with magical enhancement, her speed and agility that she had before was sacrificed for her strength.

"Stand still," Artemis growled out. One hand hung limply at her side.

"You know it doesn't work like that," she said with a smirk.

"Your friend is going to die," Artemis growled, slamming into her mid-section. "After I take the Armor from you, I will kill him."

Diana's eyes narrowed. She grabbed the hybrid right under the armpits, closing it around her chest. The hybrid struggled to break free, but she held firm. She lifted as hard as she could, and then slammed Artemis down by the shoulders. The woman gasped as the magic that held her hybrid form broke. She looked at the woman, her eyes narrow and cold. "You don't have the right to threaten him."

Diana's clothes seemed to ignite. Fire spread over the course of her body. White hot flames that only the god Hephaestus could command covered her from head to toe. Artemis stood quickly, going for a sword that was at her hip, only to be thrown back as the wind began to push outward from Diana. Her eyes narrowed as the flames disappeared, and Diana stood there not in the clothes she had been wearing, but the Champion's armor.

It was a standard hoplite armor, with grieves of the brightest gold, a full chest plate and battle tunic in gold as well. She held no shield, not that she needed it. Her shackles had extended to cover her entire forearm, and creates gloves for her fingers. Her eyes narrowed, and her hair billowed behind her. Her chain wrapped tightly around her waist several times, and a sword hanging from her side.

"So you can use the armor," Artemis growled.

"You think this is alright," Diana asked coldly. "You threaten innocents because of some misguided quest. One of our sisters died because of your foolishness, and now a threat greater than Ares may have been unleashed because of you. I don't believe for a moment that you think it was him who attacked the Bana. You are to smart for that."

Artemis growled as the princess berated her. "You know nothing, brat."

"I know enough," Diana said coldly. She stepped forward, unsheathing her blade. "If you continue this, Artemis of the Bana-Mighdall, I will end it."

* * *

Rao could feel it in the back of his mind. It shouldn't be possible, but it was happening. The Last Star that had been called forth, the one star not under his domain, was truly beginning to awaken. Where none of his Warrior Kings had worked before, this low breed dog was beginning to awaken the true power that he had given his people, only when he was out of his control.

This was unacceptable. He would find a way to kill this dog if it was the last thing that he would do. He would not let another god claim his masterpiece for their own.

* * *

Diana stared impassively as the wounded warrior stood on shaky knees. "I have never known you to be a coward Artemis. Attacking an innocent, because you were deceived, this is not you!"

"What do you know, pampered brat," she lashed out with her clawed hand. Diana caught in hers. "All your life, pampered as the bastard daughter of Hippolyta. What do you know of what it means to be Amazon!"

Diana began to crush her wrist in her hand. Artemis winced as she was slowly driven to her knees. "One of ours is dead, and yet you seek to still embarss me?"

"It just proves he was the one who attacked us!"

"You have listened to nothing I have said, have you?" Diana growled out. "You're on some gods forsaken quest for what? You know that Ares is interested in him, you are not fool enough not to connect the dots between the attack on the Bana and Ares, and yet you are still here."

She kicked a knee out sending the woman to the ground hard. Her Demon magic was broken, she was back to her human form. "You're in this for simple jealousy. You want to try and make me suffer, because you resent everything I stand for."

"Yes," Artemis screamed. "I hate you, I hate you with every fiber of my being. You, who were born without our sin, you who could leave the island if you so choose. You have no right to call yourself Amazon!"

The other Amazons were stunned. Artemis held that much resentment for the princess? Diana wrenched her arm violently to one side, slamming her knee into her midsection. Artemis gasped for breath, as Diana pulled back and slammed both of her arms against her temples. As Artemis collapsed she turned to the group. "Get her out of here, and if she returns next time I will not be as merciful."

The surviving Bana nodded, and picked Artemis up. Diana turned to the other three who had come at the orders of her mother.

"Leave," she said simply.

"Princess," Pallas tried to reason.

"We have a dead sister that needs to be buried," Diana said harshly. "I am happy to see all of you, but this is something I have to do on my own. Tell my mother I am fine, and I will contact her soon."

Pallas nodded. She had seen this look with her mother before. There was no arguing with her.

Diana looked towards the north, and let go with a pulse. She could feel him, but how he had gotten that far so fast, she would never know. His flying was nowhere near this good when they had last been practicing.

Diana felt the wind around her and launched into the air, leaving her sisters behind.

* * *

He flexed his hand in mid-air. He clenched it into a fist and then let go. It felt weird to control human flesh.

"It's close by," he leveled out and boomed through the air once more. In moments he was in the cold tundra. The final crystal was humming in his ears. He landed with a soft touch and held his hand open. A glacier before him shattered and a brilliant blue crystal flew out and into his outstretched hand.

"I wonder what form you will take now," he said softly hoisting the Zanbato over his shoulder. He could feel the pull as the crystal was drawn into the blade. A blinding light was hoisted the huge blade into the air. He watched as the blade shrunk, shifting into a long staff, with the eight point star symbol that they had associated with Rao back then at the top of it. It slowly lowered into his hands.

"The Staff of Rao," he said with reverence as it descended into his hand. "No wonder we could never find you, your true form was hidden from us."

He looked at the artic wasteland. It would be the perfect place to hide what was coming next.

"Rao gave us light, and he took it from us for our own arrogance," he said softly. "But we found our own light, we tried to create our own way and failed so horribly."

He slammed the staff into the ground, and a loud rumble began. Thousands of rays of light shot up all around him, as a giant crystal began to grow at the heart of the beams. Crystals jutted out to form the wall and began to grow over his head. A thousand more crystal sprouted across the monstrous cavern that had been created. He could hear wind whipping around the new structure. The ceiling closed in, all but a single point of light. A crack formed along the ground, ice cold water replaced once stable ice, and he knew that was the only exit for a non-Kryptonian.

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude," a voice boomed from all around him. "How can we serve you, Kal of the House of El?"


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Beta read by Danyeal, thanks man, we're starting to hit the home stretch.

Chapter 13 – A Legend Born

Their battle was brutal. Even outside of his mind, he could feel their battle. How the boy had so much strength he would never understand. Could it be the Universe had finally decided he shouldn't know everything? He shook his head and continued the summoning. A single, long crystal slowly rose from the pool of energy.

He smiled slightly. It was a long time since the warrior who had been had led his house had donned the cape. It would be an interesting experience to see how the boy reacted to them. He laughed slightly, it would be even more so to see how Diana reacted to the reborn Kryptonian.

"How are you able to fight?" Lak roared. "Your will is weak, your knowledge limited."

He slammed his fist into two powerful forearms. Clark just stood there, taking the assault as if nothing had happened.

"My will is to be King," Clark growled, slamming his fist into Lak's abdomen. As Lak bent over Clark grabbed both sides of his head and brought Lak's nose, directly into his knee. A splash of blood greeted him as his doppelganger fell back. "My will is to be greater than I was. You are standing in the way of that goal!"

Clark appeared inside his guard in a blink, slamming his fist into Lak's sternum. A crunch of bone, a gasp of breath was the only thing that told him he had connected. Clark continued to slam his fists into his dark half's face. Punch after punch, with no holding back. Now that he knew what it took to keep a Kryptonian down, he was not going to let up against Lak.

"Where has this killer come from," his dark half threw back as he fell away from Clark. "You've never shown it before."

"You still don't get it do you," Clark said with a nasty sneer that Lak had never seen before. The world around them began to warp, like the heat rising off the flames of a fire. "You seem to think that this is just another skirmish in our war. This is the end, this is where we decide who will be the King of this world."

Clark focused all his strength into his legs, with a sudden push he appeared a blur appearing above Lak, his right arm cocked back behind him. He slammed it into his head, driving him into the white ether with a black spider web forming around them.

* * *

Jor-El stared in amazement as his son battled his dark half with no real issues. As strong as he was the Dark Half had absorbed more his knowledge than his son had.

"What you see before you is a most frightening thing," the Source said from beside him. "At least to the Gods, there is little as frightening. He is ascending, his spirit is gaining power. He is becoming what he was meant to be."

"You know you make no sense," Jor-El said, not understanding what he meant. "There is no explanation for it."

The Source shook his head. He laughed slightly. "The Kryptonian mind can never understand the full depth of the soul. Your mind, too analytic, your way of thinking too set on the rules that had been laid out before you. I wish I had a way to tell you the full truth, but suffice to say the soul is the most powerful thing in creation. It can warp the world to fit the reality it desires, and when truly awakened, the potential is limitless."

Jor-El absorbed it. "You know what my presence is doing to his mind."

The Source nodded. "When the Fortress is fully operational we will move your matrix to the main computer, it was one of the features designed into it by your ancestors. Originally it was meant for a living being, but because of the mutations that the Nano-virus underwent in your son, you should work just as well."

"I feel like him, I believe I am him, but I know in the back of my mind all that I am in a copy, it doesn't make any sense."

The Source looked at him. "Jor-El created you in his image, he gave you a copy of his memories, of his experiences, so in a sense you are him, but you have changed from the moment of your birth in the boy. You have become someone new, so you are a possibility of what Jor-El might have been. It's strange logic."

Jor-El nodded, watching as his son absorbed another series of punches from Lak. "How can he handle Lak?"

"He understands," the Source smiled tightly. "He does get it, it's not just an act with him."

"This makes no sense, the only way to defeat your darkness is to kill it," Jor-El virtually screamed.

"No, it's not," the Source shook his head. "The greatest power a soul has, the greatest power any of us have, is the ability to accept. For with that you can come to terms with your own failings, and accept the failings of others."

"Acceptance is the key?" Jor-El asked, confused by what he was hearing. All of this went against everything that he had ever been taught.

The Source nodded. "You yourself never reached the point of awakening, even in Krypton's final hours your soul was never tormented enough. Here, your son, with the disconnect from the world because of his powers, let a dark thought fester in his head. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to stop being himself, and it was that self-loathing that grew into Lak, now he is accepting it back, he is letting go of this idea that he has to be "normal" and that he can be something extraordinary. It's a wonderful sight to see."

Jor-El nodded, remembering that fight with Rao in the waning days of Krypton. He remembered the peace and calm he felt, even though he knew the majority of his people were going to die. He had tried his best, he had lived a good life, and he was ready for the next journey. There was no torment there, nothing that could lead to the creation of a dark half, if the Source was to be believed. "You know I have knowledge of the God-Killer right?"

The Source nodded. "I was hoping that you would."

"Why?" Jor-El was stunned that he would actually encourage such knowledge.

"Because to kill, you have to know how to create first," the Source said with a smile. "The hardest thing in the world to do is to create you know, it's why I made killing so easy. Your people built a legacy even amid the bloodshed, they learned to create. There are still buildings in use by people who hated you, because their own engineering can build nothing close to it. They don't understand half the secrets you built into those things, but they try and learn from it."

"The people who hated us? They still use our things?"

The Source nodded. "That is the true legacy of the Kryptonian Empire. You conquered mercilessly, but in the wake of the bloodshed you tried to rebuild, and people use what you built. In a sense so many races owe what they have no to you, and your family Jor-El. Without your compassion there would only be desolation across the universe. In the end, with the knowledge of the God-killer that you have, it also means you have the keys to the greatness of your people, clean energy, renewable food sources, the ability to help make this world better bit by bit lies in your son's head and with what is to come, he will change this world. Letting others rise because of your own mistakes, it's a legacy that one can be proud of."

"You know then," Jor-El said flatly. The greatest sin of his family, they thought they had hidden it so well, but no one could tell

He nodded. "I know the House of El supported the Empire in the beginning, lending it's accumulated knowledge to the Imperial War Machine that Zodd had built, and when Rao withdrew his support I know it was you that caused it by deciding that Zodd's rampage had to stop. You even sparked a war between the Gods because of this."

"Cythonnia believed that we had broken the accord that she had with Rao when we went against the Empire and set out to murder him and my family," Jor-El said softly.

"She paid the price for her own sins in the end," the Source shrugged. "I am not one to judge, I know the reason for everything that your family did, for the sins it committed, and the greatness that it reached. And the greatness that it can reach through him."

He pointed towards the battling Clark and Lak. "In him there is a chance to be something more than the monsters of the past. I see something great in him, something that you put there, because you chose for yourself."

"It's so cliché," he breathed.

The Source nodded. "It's the nature of things the higher up you get. The things that a mortal takes for granted are truly wondrous things in the grand scheme of things, when you place them next to beings with powers like mine."

"What will he become," Jor-El asked, suddenly worried. The image before him, had not been seen since before the formation of the Kryptonian Empire, when they learned and stood at the Apex of their world.

"Your son," the Source said with a smile. "Above all, he will always be your son."

* * *

Lak felt his ribs shatter from the next strike. It was insane, this boy who could barely oppose him the first time they had fought was now on equal footing with him. The Last time the AI had managed to subdue him in a moment and take his place to give Clark a breather. It was too much.

"I will kill you," Lak growled.

"Try," Clark growled, matching him move for move. It was insane, the boy should not be this strong, he had stopped the absorption of Jor-El's knowledge so that he would not know how to fight.

"How are you doing this?" Lak roared. "How are you making a fool of me?"

Clark only smiled. It was so infuriating. He charged again, punching at the insufferable smirk. Clark twisted his upper body dodging each strike. It looked like he was barely moving to Lak, but that meant his speed was greater than his! He was moving at the maximum his body could produce and he still looked like he was moving slower than he was.

"How are you so fast?"

Clark said nothing, he simply stood there, watching him try and come up with a way to break through his defense. His speed was impossible, there was no way the boy could be greater than him. Why was it suddenly so hot in here?

"What are you!" His face was strained, his voice manic as he searched his own knowledge for the answer.

"I am you," Clark said simply.

"There's no way you can be me," Lak roared. "You're not supposed to be stronger than me. You're not supposed to be faster, and you're sure as hell not supposed to be smarter."

"You don't get it yet, do you," Clark raised an eyebrow. "We are one, everything I am you are and everything you are, I am. There is no division of power, there is nothing. I don't hate you, I don't love you, all I know is that you are me, and that this has to stop."

He blurred, faster than even Lak's eyes could track. Clark was in his guard before he could react. The boy smiled at him. "The world has to change, there can be no more light, and no more dark, there can be only one being in this mind."

"Then just die," Lak tried to punch him, but the boy blurred again.

"Is this all that you are Lak? Is this the sum of your existence, clawing away for the chance to rule over a body that will never fully accept you?"

"Shut-up," Lak roared, falling to his knees.

"How could only a portion of a soul command an entire body? You're less than even the container," Clark smiled grimly. "I wonder if you can see it yet, what really has to happen."

"You're a fool if you think I will let that happen," Lak growled, appearing over him, trying to punch him, only to be met by Clark's fist. A sonic boom happened as the force of the punch forced the mental wind to leave around them. "How?"

"You still don't get it. There is no way for you to kill me to take control. If you did you would die not long after, never realizing the full potential that we possess." Clark proclaimed, looking directly into the shocked eyes of Lak. "You think you're the complete version, all you are is a possibility, a memory of my own self-loathing. You're nothing more than a memory, and I will send you back there. It's time these games end, it's time that we become one."

"No," Lak roared, but his body began to dissolve. "You can't do this to me!"

"It's too late, it's already begun," Clark said coldly. "It's no longer a time for games, there is no longer a time for me to fight myself. My family, Diana, they need me to be stronger than that. They need me to Rise."

* * *

The Source smiled. "Rise my last son, soar above the clouds, and defy the fates that try and sentence us."

* * *

Lak gasped for air as Clark jerked his arm in a slashing motion. A slash appeared across Lak's chest. He stared at the blood flowing from his chest and looked slowly to Clark.

"I…" Lak gasped for air, collapsing to the ground.

"Just fade, once and for all," Clark said coldly.

"I…will…never…"Lak continued to gasp, the world around him was blurring. He found some strength to grab Clark's Leg. "I will never be a memory!"

He faded completely, even the blood that he had let go. Clark looked towards his father and laughed. "That's all you ever were Lak, a memory, and now I won't let it haunt me."

* * *

The Source looked up from his work. The boy was glowing now. He smiled. "Well son, it's about time you woke up. I can't tell you how proud I am. What you have gained, you will need, for the challenges to come will test the mettle of even a man of steel."

The light in the chamber grew to impossible levels, a brilliant white shining off the crystals that made up the Fortress.

Ares looked up, his eyes narrowing. What the hell was this feeling. "General, prepare your armies for an assault."

"Yes my lord, Ares," the second general bowed as they both faded away.

* * *

Rao's eyes narrowed as he felt the awakening. Did his father think that this would be enough to stop him? His eyes narrowed and he made his way towards that foolish Amazon girl who thought that she could escape his grasp. She had willingly bowed to him, and was his now to do with as he pleased.

Diana felt for him. She reached out with all her senses, trying to find where he had hidden himself, but there was nothing. It was like some power was blocking her from finding him.

"You know, Demeter's power doesn't work when he is in the Kryptonian tomb," Aphrodite appeared in the air next to her. "The Kryptonians learned to block us out a long time ago."

"Why were they so strong," Diana asked, a little tense. She still wasn't sure of what to make of her relationship with her patron. At one point already she had been willing to throw away Olympus to stand with Clark….Kal, she really needed to figure out what to call him. Having two names was not something that made sense to her. A name was an identity, it gave us form, having two made it hard for her to know who was in there, well three if you counted Lak.

"Because they fought to be," Aphrodite shrugged. She knew the relationship with Diana would be strained, she could only hope that it would get better as time passed. "They were the race that dared to ascend beyond what we thought mortals should be, they even defied their supreme god when they finally understood the sentence that Rao inflicted on them."

"He effectively killed an entire race because his children refused to play by his rules," Aphrodite shook her head. "The House of El, his own descendants on Krypton, opposed his vision of them ruling the stars. They conquered thirty galaxies and decided it was enough, they had hated the war."

"How do I find Clark," Diana asked not really wanting to get into the darkness of the Kryptonian race.

"Simple," she pointed due north. "If you fly straight north, you should recognize something from the dreams that you had with him."

"You knew about those," Diana gasped.

Aphrodite nodded. "True love, is my domain. I see destined pairs and the path that they take. I even see soul mates when they come to be."

To Diana the idea of soul mates did not sound like nonsense like Clark believed. The Amazons knew the stories, of how the gods had torn humans asunder and the search for the other half dominated so many lives. The Amazons had given up on the search to find the other half of their soul so long ago.

"You know it's not as simple as stories make it out to be," Aphrodite shrugged. "Love is a tricky thing, and when you find it it's up to you grasp it. If you falter he will fall away, and if he falters the same will happen. It's a give and take, and in the end it's about how you find that you fit together in the long run that makes it true. Most of the soul mates I have seen never ended up lovers, they had found someone else that they knew they worked with, but there was always a what if in the back of their mind that never goes away."

Diana nodded. "You know then."

Aphrodite smiled. "I knew the moment the dreams came, granddaughter. I knew you had something special before you and I wanted to see how far you could go. I never meant to hurt your mother you know, I just hadn't really grown up at that point."

Diana nodded. The stories of Aphrodite from before the war with Hecate spoke to what type of life she had led.

"You'll find him Diana," Aphrodite said with a smile. "I am proud of you."

Diana nodded and shot off to the north, not really knowing how to reply. Aphrodite watched her disappear towards the horizon with a sad smile. Her eyes watered slightly as she faded away.

* * *

The Source had completed the download when Clark's body jerked violently, a shudder ran through the fortress as his body settled back into a resting position. The two of them were so locked in combat that the basic motor skills that were no problem before simply shut down. It was some fight.

He smiled slightly as his son appeared before him.

"What are you doing, you fool," Rao raged.

The Source simply smirked. "You think you know everything, you're so sure that you're right you cannot see the pain that you have caused."

"I am their creator, I know what is best for them!" Rao looked like he wanted to hit his father, but even he held his hand against his father's power.

"You are their creator, but you stepped away," The Source said darkly. "You're like a parent who abandoned their child. You think you still have a right to call them your child after you stepped away."

"Because of this bastard's family, the whole people went against my will," Rao roared. "His grandfather killed the one who was bringing my order to the universe, his father went against my will for his people."

"And look what your will got them," the Source snapped. "You left them to rot on some godforsaken world because they failed in your task. You thought only the life that bowed to your whims was worth saving, and used an army of overpowered warriors to stomp everything in their path."

"When they failed you sentenced them to a world that was barely habitable," the Source glared at his son. "You believed that only your vision for life was correct, I am going to prove you wrong."

"I will make you pay for this," Rao growled.

"You can try," the Source smirked. "You are banned from this fortress as well."

"You can't do this to me," Rao felt his power slowly being unleashed.

"I can and I have," the Source gave him a cold state. "I will show you what your creation was truly capable of, how you failed. Those fool lanterns will have nothing on your descendant when I am done."

Rao's eyes widened in horror. "You've awakened his star soul."

The Source smiled. "So there is still some brains left in that head of yours. It was the one failing of your race, why they could never ascend to the greatness you wanted. You limited their spirit, and in the end spirit is the only thing that matters."

"No," Rao roared. "You can't do this, you can't bring him to full power!"

Rao threw a bolt of power at the source, so enraged by the thought. A star soul awakened in a mortal shell there was nothing that would stop him if that happened, he would effectively become a god.

The Source held up his hand, catching the bolt. "You think your powers are enough for me?"

Rao stared in horror as his father closed his hand, canceling the energy. "You think you have enough in you to usurp my throne?"

The Source held both hands out to his sides at shoulder level. Power began to flow through them and out the side. Crystal began to grow up around him. Rao's eyes widened as the Kryptonian weapon that he had known they had created activated. His father stopped the outflow of power and let the crystal sink into his legs.

"The first stage of their weapon has been activated," his father said darkly. "If you step out of line again I am going to activate the rest. It was a three stage process, the first crystals when fully active will cut your connection to all planes."

Rao's eyes narrowed. "You utter bastard."

The Source shrugged. "You forgot your place boy."

Rao faded from view in a fit of rage. The Source smiled as he felt the girl's approach. This story was getting so interesting now, it was wonderful. The branches of choice that he saw lay out before him, growing with each moment that Clark grew. It was astounding to think one soul could bring about so much change to the weave of the fates. They must hate him right now, forcing him to wildly change their weave. He smiled, it was time to wake Jor-El.

* * *

Diana saw it as she approached the north pole of the planet. Her eyes widened as the Palace she and Clark had flown to in her dreams stared back at her. Seven crystals formed a central arch that smaller crystals wrapped around. It shimmered in the pale light of the north, and gave off a warmth that she could feel even so far away.

"How is this possible?" Diana asked softly.

"Kryptonian technology," Aphrodite said looking at her from above.

"You followed," Diana said in surprise.

"No one knows what will happen between Clark and Lak," Aphrodite said softly. "I couldn't leave you to face that alone."

"Why are you so worried," Diana asked darkly. "I have enough power to contain Lak."

Aphrodite shook her head. "I have no doubt you're strong granddaughter, but you have seen nothing when a Kryptonian is fully unleashed."

"What do you mean?"

Aphrodite was about to say something when a light blasted out from the crystal structure. Both turned and stared, Aphrodite's jaw dropping slightly.

"It can't be," Aphrodite breathed. "It's not possible."

"What?" Diana asked, feeling the surge of power all around them.

"Fly granddaughter," Aphrodite said as she faded.\

Diana looked stunned for a moment and flew forward. Diana had never seen the goddess so worried, what was going on?

* * *

"He's awake," the Source smiled. He saw Clark grown from his position on the ice and slowly get up. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just went twenty rounds with a god," he groaned. "Why do I feel so warm right now?"

The Source smiled. "Your soul awakened."

"What do you mean?" Clark looked at him confused.

"The Kryptonian Race, their spirits were called from the ether where stars and gods came from," the Source began. "He left the key unturned so to speak. Ever since the beginning your race has been limited because so few of you have awakened the spirit."

"Spirit," Clark was absolutely confused now. To the Kryptonian mind none of this made any sense, to the human heart it made perfect sense.

"You will find the spirit is a more powerful thing than anyone imagines, it forces us to grow and change. Literally dormant spirits created the Kryptonian Race and see where they ascended to? They found the will to oppose the gods themselves."

"What does it mean that my spirit has 'awakened'?" Clark stood for the first time, he felt a little weak from the fight in his mind but for the most part he felt, complete.

"It means that now the power of your spirit is unleashed the powers of the god realm won't work on you as easily as they did before," the Source smiled. "It's how you were able to contain my son's power the first time you fought him in your mind. It was beginning to awaken back then!"

"I thought that was you," Clark breathed amazed by it all.

The Source shook his head. "You won't be able to use Power Words as other Gods, but your powers should come to you easier now, and you will grow stronger the more that you use them."

Clark's eyes widened. "How strong will I get?"

The Source smiled. He loved being confusing at times. "As strong as you want to be, remember in the end this is your choice now."

"What about the Anti-Life equation?" Clark asked, looking up from the spot on the ground he had found interesting. "Will it work on me now?"

The Source shook his head and shrugged. "The equation worked on Aphrodite, remember?

Clark nodded. It was hard to believe…he shook his head. It felt good, like he was whole once more. An image before his eyes, a girl pushed into the unforgiving earth, dead…

The girls eyes widened as he did not disappear as the spell was supposed to. He slumped for a moment and then straightened.

"You deserve a reward for letting me out," he whispered stepping closed to her. She shook with fright as the male reached out and wrapped his hand around her neck. He lifted her off the ground with ease, even her own strength was little match for his. "You should have stayed home girl, whatever brought you here is not nearly as bad as me."

He slammed her back first into the ground, she cried out in pain as her back shuddered from the force of being driven into the ground.

"You know there are 206 bones in a fully grown human body," he sneered. "I can see each of them. I know how many times you have broken them, I can see the tares in your musculature, and I can see your beating heart."

He knelt down, gently caressing her face. "I also know that you're not nearly a match for me, girl."

"You and your kind are all alike, slaves to the gods," he whispered leaning down next to her. "Even my dim witted other self is a slave, and for that he has fallen."

He stood staring down at her. He raised his heel slightly and slammed it into her chest right over her heart. With his eyes he was able to see the rib cage shatter and fragments be driven towards her still beating heart. He smiled slightly.

"Enjoy the only freedom you deserve," he said coldly, turning to the other Amazons. The five stood stunned as he walked towards them…

His eyes dropped, his shoulders sagged and the Source knew what had just flashed before him.

"You know that you can let it consume you or you can use it as a lesson and move forward in this life," the Source said softly.

"I killed her," Clark whispered. "I want to try and excuse it, as if I were possessed, but I am Lak."

"At least you're not running from it," the Source said in relief. "It was the common failing of your people."

"When we came out of the madness, we refused to accept the blame for what our emotions wrought," Clark said, remembering pieces of Kryptonian history and the apologies written into it for the actions of so many.

The Source nodded. "You're the first, it's a rather interesting thing to see."

Clark nodded, accepting the blasé attitude of the Source. He guessed when you were powerful enough to force creation from your will, there was little that could get you to show emotion.

"I killed her, and a part of me thought it was the right thing to do," he hung his head. "I killed her."

"You can do one of two things Clark, you can let it consume you or you can learn and move forward. You know you can never truly stop, if you do you die, and they win. Your acceptance of Lak helps you though, because now you understand that you aren't two separate coins, but two sides of the same coin."

Clark just looked down, trying to accept the weight of what he had done. Unlike the figments, whom he had no part in their death, this was direct, this was his choice. It hit him hard.

"I chose to kill," he whispered. "I chose to hurt someone who was nothing compared to me."

Clark bowed his head, and the Source simply faded. There was nothing that he could say that would make the boy feel any better. It was now up to him and what he would choose to do.

"You know, Clark," The Source knelt before him. "Power comes with a price, there is always a price. For you it will be never truly feeling the connection with the world around you, save one. This is the price for being who you are, it's the price for being a Kryptonian. It's the one thing of my son's work that I cannot change, but I can see a path where you use this gift to your advantage."

Clark looked up at him finally, with tears in his eyes. He sniffed. "How do I use this to my advantage?"

"By being something more," the Source moved to the side, revealing the crystal that he had summoned.

"Zan-El," Clark breathed. It was the uniform of the first, it looked like spandex at first glance, but it was a micro-filament that regenerated most of the damage and offered some protection to the wearer. He noticed the chest plate over, with the stylized red and gold diamond with the serpent trapped within.

"Glad to see you are absorbing those memories appropriately now. Yes, this is his uniform, this is the symbol of the First of the House of El."

Clark stared at the suit, slowly rising. "He sealed it?"

The Source nodded. "He felt, and rightfully so, that one day the House of El would follow his path once again, that there would be someone who would take up his cause. Are you willing to do it? Are you willing to fight against those things that would seek to enslave others. Can you give your life to be something more than just a man?"

"That's all I want to be," Clark said softly.

"Search your heart," the Source said with a smile. "You were raised human so I know you have one in you now. You know you were never raised to be just a man. Jonathan and Martha Kent would never raise just a man, they would raise an extraordinary one."

Clark nodded, his parents would never raise him to just be a man, they had always taught him he had a purpose in this life, that he was someone special. He always thought it was because of his powers…

"You had some time at least to know the love of touch, the ability to feel the world around you, but now you will be able to free a world from the oppression of the darkness. That is a trade-off I bet you can live with. It's in your heart Clark, the character that won't let you stand by and let innocents suffer. You know knowledge, you have power, and you have the opportunity to change the world. It's not leaders who change the world, but the ones who can stand up and say that this isn't right, that there has to be a better way. The ones not trapped in the rules of the world are the ones who can make true change. Think you can try?"

Clark looked at the sealed crystal, and for the first time in his life had a goal. Was he ready?

He looked at the old man. "Let's rock this."

The Source smiled. Now the true rise of the Kryptonians could begin. He felt Zan-El in his mind, and knew the old man approved. He had been waiting for too long for the House of El to rise above.

* * *

Diana felt a wave of depression hit her. She gritted her teeth to prevent herself from losing the air, the depression swept over her.

"Clark," she breathed, pushing forward, the crystals that she thought were solid were actually a lattice weave with narrow passages into the interior. The moment she tried to pass though she felt something rip through her body.

A wave of energy washed over her, stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Her entire body screamed in pain as she was brought down from the air. She shattered one crystal as she fell through it, and she cried out as she plummeted towards the ice below.

She shattered another crystal when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned her head slightly and saw Clark's profile.

"Clark," she breathed.

He nodded, a beautiful red cloak billowing in the wind behind him as they floated there. "Sorry Princess, I didn't realize my skies would try and take the wind from you."

Diana looked him over, clad in what appeared to be a blue spandex body suit and a thick red cape. "What are you doing in Spandex? Weird Kryptonian mating ritual?"

"Lak's a memory now," he said with a smile. "The fields the Kryptonians created can cut off access to the mana of the gods, pretty sweet huh?"

"I am so glad," she sank into him, wrapping her arms around him. "How?"

"I will key you into the wards the power this place when we get back to the command center, I have so much to fill you in on," he seemed to excited now, but there was an undercurrent of heaviness there now. "It's something Kryptonians cooked up to keep gods away from their work."

"What," Diana found it hard to believe such things were possible.

"Not enough to stop true gods, anyone empowered by a god would find most of their powers stripped from them," Clark explained. He closed his eyes for a moment and she found herself lost in the warmth that he exuded. The night they had first met, when she had slept with him on the couch, she was amazed at how warm he was, but it was nothing like this.

He opened his eyes, but he still looked so sad. "I hope you aren't affected by the weather. If I activated the heating elements here there is the chance that we could burn through the glacier."

Diana was amazed as they touched ground. She could feel the wind returning to her. Clark's warmth kept much of the cold away, it was like sitting next to a heater with a window open in the middle of a snow storm. She could feel ever bit of heat he let out.

"What happened?" Diana asked finally.

"Lak took control with what that girl did," he looked down. She noted he still had not released her from his hug.

"I saw the results," she mumbled. "I…I don't hold you account…"

"You should," he said darkly. Clark looked into her eyes, there was something there, something that had been missing. "Lak was still me, it was still a part of who I am."

Diana simply stared. There it is, she thought, looking into his eyes. The steel that had been there before but a hint of pain hidden in his blue eyes. Did the death of Aellia cause this?

"Kal," she said softly, choosing his Kryptonian name at this point. "You know that the enemy will not always be stoppable, you can't change the hearts of everyone."

"Least of all yourself," he said darkly. Diana finally understood.

"You're not a monster you know," she said stepping close to him. "You know you would never hurt the people that you love."

"How can you be sure," he screamed in frustration. "How can you know? The strong should protect the weak, no matter what. She may have been my enemy, but I know what I am. I know what I am capable of. I am as far beyond her as your sisters are beyond most men. I should always be in control!"

Diana understood. She felt the same way when dealing with her own family and people. She was stronger than all of them, she had to contain herself. The only person who came close was Artemis and that was with her Demon Sacrifice.

"Clark...Kal," she said softly. She touched him on the shoulder. She didn't let him walk forward, she simply held on, and held on to him, letting his warmth fill her and trying to return it to him. "The day you fall to the true darkness, is the day that the world ends."

AN: Homage had to be paid to the best line from Final Fantasy VII.


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Suit will be explained, more about the suit will be explained in chapter 15, there is more to it than just the history lesson it tried to convey.

Chapter 14 – Long Live the Queen

Diana was amazed at the transformation in him. There was a new calmness about him that had not been there before. Where it come from? He gave his moment of grief for the innocence that he lost. Her sister was mourned by her enemy and now he was moving forward. It was growth that she had not expected.

"You know you can ask questions, right?" He looked at her, for some reason seeing him in the uniform of his ancestor was intimidating. "This is my heritage, I can tell you what I know about it now."

"It's just, so incredible. I have never seen anything like this," she shivered slightly. She pulled slightly closer, the warmth that she had found unnatural in Clark before was strong now, almost blazing. "Your people built such great things."

"Learned by tearing them down," Clark whispered. "You know I told you we were conquerors, right?"

She nodded. All societies had their own darkness, as did the Amazons, who had sought out conquest after their creation. Falling under Ares sway had such consequences for them.

"We made the Nazi's of Germany look like children. We butchered trillions in our conquests, and wiped out several ancient species, your Ares could never understand just what our dreams were capable of," Kal shook his head. "Rao reveled in it as well, it was image of what we were supposed to be, the Warrior Princes who ruled all that we saw. Our legacy is drenched in blood."

She nodded. "And yet, your people's legacy is still in use. You've told me civilizations still use the infrastructure that your people built, there can be no greater testament to what your people truly were, if they could create something that lasted."

He smiled at her, she always was a brightness in this world. "So this is the heart of the Fortress and the crowning achievement of my family."

He had explained to her what he could of the Fortress and its creation. He was lucky it was in the north, anywhere else and it would have stood out. It was made of self-regenerating crystals, whatever that meant, and housed the entire library of information that the Kryptonians had managed to gather during their conquests. It was the pet project of the House of El while Zodd's forces carved their way across the known universe.

The central part of the fortress was a tiered structure, nearly seven stories high. On each tier there were hundreds of crystals of varying sizes and colors jutting out. At the top of the tiers lay a huge, crystal with etched land masses hovering above everything.

"Krypton," she asked, nodding towards the planet.

He nodded. "The House of El was extremely proud of this when we finished, and then we realized what we had done. Zodd stole the control matrix from us and began to use the information we had gathered against the races he was fighting."

"This is when the war began between the Great Houses," Diana and he jumped between the tiers towards the top.

He nodded slightly. "It's when my grandfather was born that things changed. It was almost ten thousand years ago now, he was forced to undergo training to kill Zodd. They figured out how to make him strong by exposing him to direct yellow sunlight in the birthing matrix."

"They built his birthing matrix next to a star," Diana said in surprise.

Clark nodded. "It was in secret. We were determined to stop Zodd's campaign once and for all."

"And even after you did," she whispered.

Clark sighed. "The Green Lanterns have a long memory, they were willing to destroy a star to try and kill off our people. We literally were herded to a red star."

Clark shook his head. "They then infiltrated the Birthing Matrix and infected it with a gene mutation that kept us tied to the red star."

"Your people couldn't figure out what they did," Diana asked as they stopped under the center of the top tier.

He shook his head. "It was within three generations of our settling the new Krypton, for nearly a hundred years people worked on it. People were afraid of dying."

"Everyone is," she said softly. "So what happened?"

"My father figured out how to beat the problem," he shrugged. "My parents had me through natural means, breaking what Rao thought was our fitting punishment for our loss of an empire. You should have seen his anger at that, he had sent a plague against us for fighting his will."

Diana now understood. "He was slowly wiping the Kryptonians out."

Kal nodded, here he was Kal, in Kansas he wore Clark Kent well, but here he was so different. "Do you want to see something cool?"

"Define cool," she said looking at him quizzically.

He smiled. He held his hands up and the entire room began to blaze with different beams of light reaching up into the huge sphere hanging over their heads. A myriad of rainbows formed around the room and she looked on in wonder as the crystal above them seemed to become liquid. It slowly began to lower, she looked towards Clark who simply held his hands high.

"Let me show you everything," he said softly, as the crystal covered them.

* * *

Hippolyta had the reports from Ares attack against the Bana. So many dead, and reports from the team she sent to find the princess that another was dead at the hands on the male that she had set out to find.

"I can't believe you Diana, cavorting with such a male," she growled.

"You should be aware, Hippolyta," a voice said darkly. "That your interference in this will have grave consequences."

Artemis stood before her, dark hair moving in some unseen wind. Instead of tied back like she would when she was on a hunt, she was dressed in the garb of the Olympian court.

"What do you know," she yelled.

"Hippolyta, do not presume to speak to me in such a manor," Artemis snapped back coldly. "For all your power, I still out class you."

Hippolyta growled. "None of this makes any sense, none of you will tell me what is going on. Why should I fight when all I am is used by both Olympus and those thrice damned in Hades!"

"You know," Artemis said with wide eyes. While not the tactician that her older sister was, she was still a warrior, and knew when people understood what was happening to them. She looked down to see information gathered. The histories of the war with Hecate and the bloodlines of the gods, there was only one reason that Hippolyta would be looking at these. "You know, by the gods you somehow know."

"What are you talking about," Hippolyta ground through her teeth. She now knew that she could not give away to much right now, if she did the gods would wipe her memories permantly this time. "Goddess, you know as well as I do that the signs have moved correctly. I know that you have heard of the actions of Karkinos and the disappearance of Cancerii. You know that she is gaining power again, right?"

Artemis nodded, not trusting herself to speak now. Had she almost given it away? Did Hippolyta remember her mother? She cleared her thoughts and returned to why she had come. It was what she had come to talk with Hippolyta about, the sudden actions of Karkinos had her concerned. Lyssa's orders were far different from what was carried out by the betrayer. "While Olympus is distracted, she will strike again. She did it the first time as well, and your people fell under her sway."

"How do I prevent this?" Hippolyta looked at Artemis. Glad for the sudden change. "My people don't have the chains such as the armor that you gave Diana does."

"Right now, the only hope that we have lie in your daughter, and the man that she is with," Artemis shrugged. "I can't tell you anymore, because the only one who knows is the Source, and he is keeping it close."

"You've talked with him," Hippolyta said in shock.

Artemis nodded. "He is embroiled in a war with his son and the god of Apokolips right now, so he cannot interfere in our affairs, but this time we have something on our side."

"What could be that big of an advantage," Hippolyta's fists clenched in frustration. "Last time she used the Anti-life equation to sweep aside any resistance."

"The Last Son knows the equation," Artemis said gravely, stunning the younger former goddess. Hippolyta sat back in a boneless heap.

"A male, with the power to oppose the gods, knows the equation that all of them want."

Artemis nodded. "Be wary of him, as ally he will be more than you could believe, as enemy he could rip you apart."

Hippolyta nodded, she had much to think about.

* * *

"This is incredible," Diana breathed, looking at stars around them. Gases danced in a wondrous display as they billowed forth from the core. "Where is this?"

"Sirius," he said moving it so the world around them blurred. "It's one of the advantages of the system, I can show you anything in the galaxies we visited, there is just so much data stored here. And even though it was in the control matrix, the computer continued to update everything."

"That sounds like magic," Diana said in disbelief, watching as it settled on a red star. "Krypton?"

Kal nodded. "This is where my family came from. I wanted to show you a memory, I wanted you to know…"

The world shifted again and they were inside of a beautiful crystal structure. There was equipment strewn about and crying could be heard in the distance. Diana looked towards Kal, but his eyes had a far off look in them, like a regret hanging there waiting to be renewed.

"What is this," Diana asked in awe.

"This was my father's home, just before the destruction of our world," he said with a melancholy settling in.

Diana froze. Why was he showing her this? The Crystal chamber was incredible, there was such beauty in the simplistic design. She saw a small pod, with strange glyphs on it. She looked back at Kal and could only see sadness in his eyes, was this what the memory of his world did to him?

A man walked in, she had seen him before, she had seen him once in her dreams, battling the Gorgons. She thought it was Kal, but now that Diana got a closer look she knew that he was the one she had seen. What was his father's name, Jor-El she remembered, was followed by a woman who held a small bundle. The wails of the child growing louder the closer that she came.

Diana turned to Kal, about to ask him something, when she was stopped by the woman's voice.

"Do we have long," she asked softly.

Jor-El shook his head. "As far as I can tell, the reign of fire will begin soon. Rao said that he would hold it off long enough for our son to leave."

"He offered you an escape," she said, looking in his eyes. Diana could tell that there was something there, an understanding that she could not grasp.

Jor-El nodded. "I am as always, Krytponian."

The woman shook her head, tears in her eyes that refused to fall. She was proud like her mother in so many ways, she stood strong in the face of calamity. "I am as always yours, husband. Are you sure he will be safe?"

Jor-El nodded. "I have seen them, I have been amongst them."

"You and that search for Zodd's treasure," the woman scowled, like it was something that had been a sore spot for them.

"It's the greatest treasure, short of the Star of Rao. The Knowledge of the Thirty-Galaxies, knowledge that rivals that of the Gods, it is something that needs be found," Jor-El whispered. There was an edge to his voice, as he remembered the rage he felt learning Zodd's betrayal growing up. "He will find it though, I will see to it."

"How," the woman asked.

He produced a small vile, and placed it into a syringe. Injecting his son he laid the now crying boy into the small pod. "It's a memory nanite."

"No," the woman began.

"There is no guarantee that it will work, but the world I am sending him too, the yellow sun there will help. He will be stronger than any other around him, and with power only rivaled by the last true Kryptonians," Jor-El breathed, setting the syringe down. "It's all I can do for him. Here he will have hope, to have a life that will not bring down the wrath of Rao."

The woman nodded. "I will miss you my son, know that I always loved you."

Jor-El looked at his son, his only heir and openly wept. For the first time ever things looked so hopeless to him. He would never see so many things, never know his son in a way that a father should.

This is the only advice I can give you my son. Live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son.

Diana watched as the pod sped away, turning to see Kal, tears in his eyes. "Don't look away now, you need to see this."

"Rao, you worthless fool, I know you are there," Jor-El snapped.

"You dare speak to your god, in such a way," Rao faded into view before them.

"You've already damned us," Jor-El spat. "I know that you think this is right, but your twisted vision will never come to pass."

"You won't be the one to stop me," Rao said calmly, holding his hand before him. A sphere of blue-white light formed, only to be snuffed out.

"You've done enough," a voice roared, an old man walking into the scene.

"How dare you," Rao roared.

The old man looked at Jor-El and his wife. "Enjoy the last moments that you have together, the Universe will call you back again one day and with a chance to be truly happy. Known that you two were meant for one another."

With a wave of his hand the two people disappeared from the room, and he turned to face Rao. "You disappoint me, my son."

"You think you have a right to interfere," Rao roared. "This is my domain."

"That you severed," the man snapped. "You left them when they failed in your vision, and you slowly helped them to die away because the House of El chose to oppose your vision for the future."

"You know nothing you fool," Rao began to summon energy.

"I know enough," the old man said coldly. The energy that Rao summoned vanished from the room. A visible torrent engulfed by a more powerful torrent of white. Particles of it floated between them. "You have aligned yourself with Apokolips, the very race you sought to stop."

"The endless showed me the true vision of the world to come," Rao snapped. "I will prevent it all."

"And end the will of the universe, you fool," the old man stepped towards him. "Because of my own war with Darkseid I have not the power to truly confine you forever as you so deserve, but I have enough that you will not be able to interfere in the life of the last son as you wish."

"You can't stop me old man," Rao challenged.

"But I can," a voice called out. Rao spun in time to see Jor-El throw a crystal at him. "It won't hold you forever, but even you would have trouble breaking free from the dimension you will be placed in. This is for my people."

"Jor-El," Rao roared, as the crystal took form. The scream was frozen in a moment, as the energy in the Crystal sent it hurtling through the room, into space.

"Bastard," Jor-El commented, looking back at the Source. "Is what you said true?"

"That Darkseid and my son have formed an Alliance?" the old man asked. He nodded. "Darkseid and he seek to dethrone me from Heaven."

"I hope my son completes the array," Jor-El spat. "I am sorry that I could not do more for my people."

"I will watch your son Jor-El," he shook his head. "I will make sure that he will be able to stand against them."

"My son, will be a hero," Jor-El smiled slightly. "I saw it in his eyes when I first held him. He will be something great."

The old man offered up a sad smile, and the faded from the room.

"Who was that," Diana asked.

"The Source," Kal said softly. "That was the Source, and my father, and my mother, Lara-El nee Van. She was a wondrous woman."

Diana nodded, to face something like that. Though she wanted to snicker at him calling his mom a wondrous woman, what would he think of her when she revealed everything of her birth? She thought of something.

"Jor-El was offered the chance to run, he didn't."

"He would have died a slow death," Kal shook his head. "My father discovered so much, he fought Rao at every step. He even risked his life, coming to Earth in search of the Fortress. He hoped it's knowledge would find a way to reverse the mutation that kept us to this red star."

"He wanted to save everyone," Diana said, there was pride in his eyes, she could see it now. A connection to a history that made him feel…normal.

"It's a noble philosophy," Kal stood and turned to her. "I wanted you to see the only memory I have. The later parts were added by the Source so I could understand. He wanted me to see my father, to understand him a bit better."

"He saved you, instead of letting Rao have his hollow victory," Diana smiled. "He was a great man."

Kal nodded, and raised his hands again. The sphere ascended and gained a sheen like it was solid once more.

"That was incredible," Diana said. "How were we able to breathe?"

"You thought you were," Kal said with a slight shrug. "When you enter the sphere it suspends your body and simulates your body functions, basically you thought you were breathing, when in fact your body was simply in suspended animation."

"That's insane," Diana breathed. "By the gods, how could a people come up with such devices?"

Kal shrugged. "You will realize that the mind is a terrible weapon, it's also the greatest tool that we have. The weapons that destroyed worlds also inspired tools to create new ones. It's awe inspiring and it's humbling."

Diana walked over to Kal. She placed her hands on his shoulders and simply held on. Kal wrapped his arms around her and let himself revel, before the battle to come. He could feel them after all, he was connected to the Fortress, and through that he had a chance to speak with his Father. The connections he had wanted so desperately as a child, the sense of normalcy, they had all led to extraordinary things. Talk about irony.

* * *

Hippolyta and the Goddess Artemis continued to go over battle plans, they knew how to prevent the spread of the Anti-Life equation, if only for a short time. They knew that they would have to talk to the Last Son if he knew any more permanent measures to prevent the subjugation of the Amazons.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that," a wistful voice said stepping from the shadows. Artemis summoned her bow and arrow, only to see the General of her armies, the one that had challenged her and Ares during the final battle, Hydra step forth.

"You know you should have killed Herakles," Hydra said, a smirk on his hawk like features. He looked like one of the thrice damned kings that Hippolyta had met when she was younger, but that wasn't possible. The line had died out.

"You know the history of the world is such a sham," he whispered, looking at the globe near him. He spun it violently. "All they know is the history written to shield them from the truth, all they know is what we choose to tell them. It's the ultimate power in a way."

"What do you want, Hydra," Artemis said coldly. A ray of light in her bow ready to strike the moment he made a wrong move.

"I love it when you play rough," he quipped, turning his one red and one gray eye to her. "I know what you're after, and you won't find it. She won't resort to such tricks this time. This time, we will simply kill you all."

"How do you plan that Hydra," Hippolyta laughed.

"This time, we don't have a goddess standing in our path," he smirked looking at Hippolyta. "So you do remember what happened to you because of Hecate, correct?"

"I will find a way to kill you," she growled. Hippolyta didn't care that Artemis was present, she remembered enough of her past life to be spiteful towards the thing before her.

He just shook his head. "Do you think that you are strong enough little goddess? You do remember the last time we fought?"

Hippolyta growled. It had been the beginning of the worst time in her life to that point. "I will gut you for that."

"You like to think," Hydra turned his attention to Artemis. "You should not hope for the Last Son to survive, plans have been set into motion to kill him. He is as vulnerable as anyone and his weakness is known by the Queen."

"You won't succeed," Artemis let loose with one of her arrows. Hydra stood still, until the last second, catching it from the air and crushing it. Artemis blinked, that was not possible. "How?"

"How did I catch it," he said, looking at the floating particles of light. "You've not gotten any stronger since the last time I faced you little goddess, while all I have had is time to train, and to prepare."

Hippolyta rushed forward, trying to punch him in the face. Hydra's head flipped up, but stopped and he looked down at her.

"You're not as powerful as you used to be, little goddess," Hydra smiled slightly. He caught another arrow from Artemis without even looking. "You, Ares, and the Son of Zeus together were not enough to kill me, what makes you think that you and this reborn fool will be enough this time."

Hydra lashed out, a wave of energy slamming into Artemis sending her into a far wall. He grabbed Hippolyta by her shoulders twisting her around. Artemis quickly got up and readied another arrow, but he twisted the queen of the Amazons into her path.

"Now, you wouldn't want to kill your little niece, would you," Hydra asked with a smirk. His hand was at her throat and his face down right next to hers. He sniffed the air next to her head. "Is that fear again, little godling."

"Asto thialo re gamoto," she ground out.

Hydra laughed lightly. "Very impressive, I didn't think the Godlings learned the human languages ever. Though, it's not very lady like."

"Let her go Hydra," Artemis roared. The commotion had alerted the palace guard. There were already three teams into the chambers where she and Hippolyta had been.

"Now, why would I go and do that," his hand tightened around Hippolyta's throat. "This is a familiar position to her after all."

Artemis stopped. Hippolyta had fought Hydra before the trio had, it had been her first and only defeat before her father had ordered her execution. It was also the last time that Artemis would work with the God of War or the hell-spawn of Zeus.

"You won't leave her alive, Hydra," a dark voice growled. He spun around to see the God of War standing there, decked out in full regalia. His eyes narrowed. "Let the bitch go."

"What, now you want to play over protective daddy," Hydra sneered. "Where were you when you let her be raped?"

"A lot has changed since then," Ares said darkly. "I may show no love to my daughter, but I refuse to let that bitch queen of yours set foot into this domain again."

"You can't stop her," Hydra tightened his hold on Hippolyta's neck. "Do you ever wonder what is going on, little godling? Have you realized yet?"

"Say nothing, Hydra," Artemis warned.

"Or what," Hydra snapped back. "You gods, so love your games, even against your own brood."

Hydra looked down at the girl. "Have you ever wondered where your godhood came from? It wasn't just Ares that you gained your godhood from."

Hippolyta's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hydra," Artemis roared.

"Oh now you care," Hydra sneered at her. "You know who your mother was, but not really. The reason that Ares had you killed, the reason he allowed you to be raped and sacrificed was an act of spite against your mother."

Hippolyta looked at her father, waiting for him to deny it. He simply stood there, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ares, stop this," Artemis roared. "She can't know!"

"I have no care either way," Ares snapped. "She was my daughter once, I refuse to claim her again."

"It's nice to see you're still a bastard," Hydra laughed lightly, leaning close to the woman he was holding in a choke hold. "Your mother, is none other than the goddess you have worshipped for so long, Aphrodite."

"What," Hippolyta stopped her struggle. "How?"

"Hecate," Hydra sneered. "At least you know a little of the truth before you die."

Hydra moved faster than anyone could see, his arm morphed into a clawed head, he dragged it across her throat and threw her at Artemis. He twisted towards Ares and ducked a sword slash. His still human hand backhanded the god of war into the wall. "You're still too slow, Ares."

He looked back at Hippolyta and Artemis. "A pity, I would have loved another taste of that bitch once again."

He disappeared from the room, leaving stunned guards and the downed God of War. Artemis spun to Phillipus who had appeared.

"Hurry, get your healers, Hydra has poisoned her," the goddess commanded.

Phillipus nodded and disappeared once more to get the best healers the Amazons had. Artemis held her hand over Hippolyta's throat, trying her best to steam the poison of the Hydra's that he had somehow dripped from his fangs.

"I don't know why you try and save that worthless girl."

"Because, I am not a heartless beast, like you Ares," Artemis snapped. "Why did you allow this? You waited for him to tell her."

"Because the bitch deserves her rage, as I get," Ares looked down at the bleeding woman. Her eyes locked with his. She was still so full of hate, it wasn't surprising considering her past. "I will ready my armies."

"You going to let up on the Last Son," Artemis asked suddenly.

Ares just laughed as he disappeared. Artemis knelt down next to the former Goddess and continued to keep the poison at bay. Sometimes she wished that she had been blessed with the healing skills that her brother had.

"Live through this, no matter what Hippolyta," Artemis whispered. "Your people will need their Queen now more than ever."


	16. Chapter 15

AN: Danyeal edited again, thanks man.

Chapter 15 – A Legacy Reborn

"Kal," Diana called out. After exiting the computer, she still found it hard to believe that everything she had seen had just been a simulation and not magic, but according to Kal science and magic were not that far apart. They were just different expression of the universe. "I think you should see this."

"Kal," he asked, appearing behind her.

"It's your name isn't it," she turned and looked him in the eye. For some reason appearing behind her unexpectedly did not trigger her automatic response of caving whatever it was skull in, which was saying something.

"One of them," Kal looked at her confused. "Why are you calling me Kal now though?"

"Because everyone else calls you Clark," she said firmly. "Because here I don't see the same man I met, I see someone so different."

"Really," his eyebrow rose speculatively. "I don't think I have changed that much."

"How about this," Diana's eyes looked so playful at this moment. "When we're alone, I will call you Kal, around everyone else you will be Clark."

"Works for me," he shrugged. Names were names, if she chose this, if she wanted a name to call him when they were alone…he stopped and blushed. How this woman got to him so, he would never entirely understand. "What did you find?"

"Trying to change the subject," she nearly laughed. "Oh well, I guess I can behave. I found this, I thought you might know what it is."

She pointed to a white crystal formation with one in the center that was larger than he was. Encased in it, a blue and red uniform with the symbol of the House of El on it, but unlike his there was no chest plate and no armor. His breathing stopped, and he stepped forward and placed his hand on the crystal.

"I take it you know what this is," Diana said dryly.

"It's modeled after the uniform that I am wearing now. It's made of the nano-microfiber filament that allows the wearer to adapt it to what they wish," he whispered, to prove his point his entire uniform shifted from the blue red cape to what appeared to be an expensive suit, it then shifted back to the uniform he had been wearing. "It's supposed to be an all-purpose suit and adaptable to the environment, you want to try it on?"

"No thanks," Diana held up her hands. "I don't think spandex is all that attractive?"

"Unlike a bodice right," he raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. "This new you is interesting, Kal. When I first met you, I never thought I would see you more calm in your own skin."

"It's been methodical, but it's been coming," Kal shrugged. "If Rao hadn't interfered, it would have happened later, but he tried to manipulate a lot of things."

"Why?"

"That's what doesn't make sense, from what I gathered in talking with the Source, he is fighting a war against a god from another world, who wants his throne, Rao is helping him."

"The enemy of my enemy, is my friend," she offered up the old saying. Kal nodded.

"Rao thinks he will be able to overwhelm Darkseid once his dad is out of the way, but he doesn't realize that Darkseid is trying to strip his father of his powers. With his father's power and his own, Darkseid would be able to overwhelm Rao without any problem, and then from that throne he could remake all of creation," Kal shook his head. "You know he will come for us eventually too right?"

She nodded, it seemed the list of enemies constantly grew. She stopped as a presence washed over her.

"Aphrodite," Clark whispered. "How did you get through the defenses?"

"Like you said, a true god could not be stopped, we know how to shut off our mana," Aphrodite offered. "The power suits you, Kal-El."

"It's not power that suits me, Aphrodite," Kal said darkly. "So you stopped your mana to enter? I will have to put a change into the war stones."

Aphrodite nodded. " I am sorry for the intrusion, but I had to come. I had to tell Diana about what happened."

"What's going on?" Diana immediately stood.

"There is no easy way to come out and say it, so I will just tell you," Aphrodite began. "Your mother, she was attacked in her chambers earlier this evening."

"How," Diana breathed, falling back slightly. She felt a weight behind her, she looked up to see Kal, standing behind her protectively.

"Hydra, Hekate's supreme general, is free. He managed to breach the defenses of the Palace and attacked her in her cambers."

Diana almost collapsed at that. Her invincible mother, who did not even break under the captivity of Herakles, had been bested by Hydra. "I have too…"

"You're not rushing off," Kal said firmly, holding her shoulders.

"I should have been there," Diana roared. He held her though, not letting her break free.

"All that would have happened, is you would have been hurt as well," Aphrodite began. "As strong as we made you, Hydra is stronger. It took seven gods the last time to break Hydra of his power, and even then all that we could manage to do was seal him and his master away."

Diana's shoulders hunched, and Kal held her shoulder's tightly. She wanted to cry, but she had been raised a warrior.

"Artemis was there with your mother and was able to stop the advance of Hydra's poison, but she is still incapacitated while the poison works out of her system."

"She knows now, doesn't she," Kal looked Aphrodite in the eye. This was unusual for her. She never completely grasped how a human could dare to look a god in the eye.

"From what Artemis has told me, she learned of her connection to me, and there is a possibility the poison will trigger the blocked memories," Aphrodite admitted. There was something disconcerting about the Kryptonian's gaze.

"You know she won't forgive you, right?" Kal said firmly

The goddess nodded. "I expected as much. I still haven't been able to forgive myself, all of these years."

"The secret is to accept and move forward," Kal said, rubbing Diana's shoulders. "I will create a cone for you two to speak, but don't leave. You don't know the situation and you might make it worse. We will come up with a plan, together, and bring Hydra to justice for what he has done."

Diana nodded. Clark stepped back and a cone of white light surrounded the goddess and champion.

"He is a good man," Aphrodite commented.

Diana nodded. "Why is this happening?"

"Ares believes that Hekate is trying to reestablish her foothold in this dimension. We don't know where the breach will be, but we have all of our forces on guard," Aphrodite commented. "Your mother will make it through, Diana, she is a strong woman."

Diana nodded. "It's not that I am worried about, I know that she is. But what am I supposed to do now?"

"Now, we can only wait, we have no way to track them. Hekate knows how to beat the best spells that we can come up with, and her powers are on par with Lord Zeus."

Diana shivered involuntarily. She loved her mother dearly, she was scared, scared for her and for her sister. "What can I do?"

"Be strong enough to run off half-cocked and getting yourself killed," Aphrodite said bluntly. "Ares's forces are looking for you as well, he intends to kill the Kryptonian."

Diana stopped short. This was the first she had heard of Ares full plans. "Why?"

"He intends to take his body after he is dead, and to use his power to dethrone Zeus," Aphrodite looked towards where Kal was standing. "If he finds a way to gain complete control of Kal…"

"Then the world will be his, and then Hekate's after she kills him," Diana breathed.

"Did he tell you of the Kryptonite weakness?"

"I can't tell you," Diana said. "What you don't know, won't get you caught in the crossfire."

"So he did take care of it," Aphrodite smiled. "I was wondering if they would use all their knowledge to overcome it."

Diana nodded. "I just can't say how, he doesn't want the Gods to know."

Aphrodite smiled. "I stand by what I said earlier, Diana. He is an extraordinary man."

Diana nodded. "Please, help my mother."

"Don't worry granddaughter, I will," Aphrodite said, fading from view. A moment later the cone disappeared and she saw Kal standing there.

"I am glad you didn't run off," he said, reaching out to her.

Diana moved closer to him, letting his warmth wash over her. "How am I supposed to do this? What if she doesn't make it?"

"She will make it, Diana," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "If she is as tough as her daughter, not even Hydra will be able to keep her down."

"Your father fought him right," Diana asked?

Kal nodded.

"I want you to show me how to fight like a Kryptonian. I want him to feel pain."

Kal nodded, simply holding onto her. Another item to the list, another destiny that had to be written, and only so much time for them if they didn't do it the right way.

* * *

…The woods of Cyprus were sparse. Fires raged all around them. She moved swiftly through the foliage towards the battle zone. Her own army sweeping in from behind to attack Hekate's army from the rear, it should be an easy pincer movement, opening the path for her father and his brethren to take down Hydra and Hekate on their own.

"You would think that, wouldn't you," a calm voice called out. She spun around and fired an arrow, only for the beast to catch it. Her eyes widened. Hydra! What was he doing here?

"You know little Godling," Hydra stated coldly. "You have been a thorn in Queen Hekate's side for far too long."

"I will see you dead," she called out, drawing her blade. "I will present all of your heads to my father as a trophy."

"Surely you believe that, youngling, but you're far from enough to defeat me," Hydra smiled slightly. His hand shot out, faster than she could see and wrapped around her neck. It was now one of its heads and collapsed down on her.

"Die," she roared, slamming her blade into its neck. The beast held on though. Another hand came around and wrapped around her wrist, holding it above her head.

"You fight like a mortal, pathetic," Hydra pulled himself to her. He leaned towards her and sniffed. "I can smell your fear."

"Burn," she roared, lifting her leg up and slamming a knee into his chest. He dropped her, gasping in pain. She surged forward, slamming her shoulder into his abdomen again, pushing him towards the ground. She dropped her hands, pushed up into a hand stand and then slammed her knee into his chest, creating a crater around them. She pushed up, twisted once and landed in a fighting stance.

"Not bad," Hydra grunted, standing. "I am impressed godling, your power is as strong as I had hoped for."

"What," she began.

"You see, there is no fun, when your prey is week," Hydra sneered. "There is no thrill, I am the only one of Hekate's generals who does not use the equation. She allows it because I have never failed in a single task."

Hydra stepped towards her a nasty look in his eyes. "I know that you're planning on clearing out the Queen's army before your father, his sister, and the King's son launch their assault against myself and the Queen."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You just don't get how screwed you're really are."

He held his hands together, both of them shifting into the heads of snakes. Beams of purple power flowed from their open maws into a bright, sphere between them. "Do you see now just how outclassed you are now, Lyta?"

She focused her power outwards, she pulled her hands apart, forming a sphere of her own power. "Light."

The entire world around them glowed bright, bathed in the thunderous white light that she had just summoned.

"It will do you no good girl," Hydra called out. "Darkness."

The light that she had just called out, faded. Her eyes widened as she saw thirty spheres of the purple energy all around her.

"There is no escape girl," he sneered. His voice was to calm for facing an enemy, was she really that out classed by him? "You are caught, and now we will see just how strong you are."

The spheres broke, they slashed through her skin. Rods of hard light formed in her body, bringing her to the ground.

"Do you see now, just how poor your powers truly are," Hydra stepped towards her as she struggled to stand. "You shouldn't get up, it will only hurt more."

She gritted her teeth, she tried to move, but the rods that had formed in her sent pain throughout her body.

"I wonder, what your father would say, when his daughter is such a failure," Hydra shook his head. "You know that your father and I fought once, I was in a bad mood too, and nearly ate him. History doesn't record it that way, but what can I say. Humans are never going to worship a monster like me."

She was crying now, the pain was too much. How was it possible that she could be hurt like this. He was only Hydra, a beast, nothing compared to a god.

"You know, every Godling I have fought, every single one of them believed that they were greater than me, because I wasn't truly a human," he laughed. "They believed because I was born of the great serpent that I was nothing compared to them, but you know how many I have left broken on the fields of war. I am almost as good as the Kryptonians when killing my enemies."

"You don't know them," Hydra said, looking into her eyes. He reached out and stroke her cheek gently. "Such a beautiful little thing."

She spat at him. He simply smiled and continued to stroke her chin. "You know, I expected so much more from the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite."

Her eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief. "You mean you didn't know? You godlings are so easily fooled."

Tears formed in her eyes. Was everything that she knew a lie?

"Your mother has been under the control of Hekate from the start," Hydra smiled. "A month ago Hephastus figured out how to save her."

Her eyes were still wide, she wanted to blink, this had to be a nightmare. "It's also why you have not seen your mother in nearly a month. She has abandoned you."

He bent down so that he was now face to face with her. "Your father sent you on this mission because he wanted you to die. He wanted you out of the way. None of the other gods will come to your defense, they know that you have been abandoned by both your parents so they have no favor to gain."

He put his hands on her cheek and smiled gently. It was wrong with the evil look in his eyes. "You're all alone Lyta, your life is in my hands."

He suddenly slapped her, snapping the rods and sending her to the ground. She rolled over, trying to fight her way back up.

"Please make this fun," he encouraged. "I always did enjoy when my prey fought back. Make no mistake girl, you will live to see my victory this night, but you will never be whole again."

She tried to crawl for her blade, only for him to step on her wrist and push downward. She cried out in pain.

"Such a sweet sound," he looked up to the sky wistfully. There was a red moon hanging in the sky. "It's fitting this happens under a blood moon child."

He kicked her in the head with his free boot, hard. Blood flowed from her forehead as she crashed against the ground.

"Oh this won't do," he said with a sneer. "You are going to want to be up for this after all."

He flipped her over, and all she could do was scream as he descended towards her…

* * *

Hippolyta was resting uneasily. She twisted and turned violently as the blood was cleansed. It was a slow process, Hydra's blood, that he injected her with, was even deadlier than the Gorgon poison. It was only because Hippolyta had been reborn stronger than a normal human that she was alive at all.

Artemis stood over the downed queen with a dark look in her eyes. The Hydra's blood had poisoned the queen, but she was fighting it. Even if she didn't have her God-nature she was still a fighter. She wondered what nightmare was going on now? It was because of her, finding out how she had died, that the open war had begun with Ares. Both she and Apollo had been disgusted at what had happened to little Lyta. It was not something a father should allow.

"You know this wouldn't have mattered had you truly helped her," Artemis said coldly as Aphrodite walked in. "She now knows who you are."

"I know," Aphrodite whispered. "I am sorry Artemis."

"Whatever," Artemis growled out. "That bastard Hydra is free."

"I know," the Goddess of Love whispered. She sat near Hippolyta and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I am sorry."

Hippolyta's eyes shot open at her touch. She swung viciously at the Goddess, sending her flying from her bed.

"How," Artemis began.

"How dare you!" Hippolyta roared. "Turning your daughter from your child into a faithful servant, you must be so proud. Even that bastard Zeus isn't that cruel!"

Aphrodite rose slowly from the floor. Pain in her eyes. "I never meant for you to be a servant."

"Lies," Hippolyta roared. The guards in the room looked torn, between drawing their weapons and helping the fallen goddess.

"Calm down," Artemis said, stepping between the weak queen and the goddess. "You know there is more to the story than you know."

"It doesn't matter," Hippolyta snapped. "This bitch left me to die! She let my sisters die! She was so concerned with her own pain that she let her daughters die!"

"Stop," Artemis commanded. "You don't have your god-nature anymore, if you continue you will invite her wrath."

"So be it," Aphrodite stood. "You want me gone, I will be."

Aphrodite disappeared after that, fading from the room. Hippolyta seethed as she fell back into her bed. Several of the guards moved to her side.

"You're angry," Artemis said softly.

"What do you think," Hippolyta seethed. "She abandoned me!"

"I know you're angry," Artemis began.

"You know nothing," Hippolyta growled. "I remember that bastard Hydra and I remember what my "father" had done to me after I fell to Hydra!"

Artemis said nothing, there was little that she could do for the girl, the wounds were just to deep and healing was not her strong suit. "Are you going to let it dominate you?"

"Shut up," Hippolyta seethed. "I understand what is going on, now that the bitch is gathering power, but I refuse to bow to the whims of Olympus!"

Artemis nodded. "I will make sure Aphrodite knows not to return for now."

"Or ever," Hippolyta snapped. "I never want to see that bitch that was supposed to be my mother again!"

Artemis said nothing. Betrayal was Betrayal be it god or be it human. Those cursed with emotions were cursed to feel no matter what happened.

"Will you still fight with us," Artemis asked darkly.

"I will not let my people fall under the bitch again," Hippolyta said. "Find a way to make sure that we can't fall under her sway again."

Artemis nodded. "I wish I could have done more Hippolyta, but when you were young I had no idea who your mother really was. Hekate pulled a lot over on us."

Hippolyta said nothing, she simply stared at the ceiling seething as the goddess faded from the room.

* * *

Artemis fumed silently as the others carried her and the youngest back. She could not believe that she had been beaten so easily.

"You do realize right, you failed because you underestimated him," Rao said, appearing next to her as they moved through towards their home.

"You used me," Artemis accused.

"So," Rao shrugged. "Your life is but a pittance of what I have used to achieve my ultimate goal. You wanted to hurt the little doll, and the best way to do that is through him."

"Yet you failed to mention he was stronger than Herakles!" Artemis roared, drawing the attention of her sisters.

"What is it Artemis," one of those who had arrived to claim the younger's body asked.

"Nothing," Artemis waved her hand dismissively. "Make sure she is prepared with care, she died for the Bana."

The younger woman nodded and moved to help the others with the body.

"You won't escape my reach Artemis, by simply ignoring me," Rao smirked slightly. "In the end I am a god, and it is only right for mortals to do a god's work."

* * *

The Source looked up from the sphere that he had been watching. It seemed that his son had fallen farther than even he expected.

"Come to plead your father's case," he asked as Amaterasu appeared before him.

The blonde haired woman shook her head. "I have come to offer my aid."

"You know that this will set you at odds with your father, correct," the Source asked her, looking into her sky blue eyes.

She nodded. "My brother and sister stand ready to offer their support as well."

"So we have Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukiyomi," the source smiled for just a moment. "You know that I fight a war on two fronts correct? I not only have to deal with my wayward son, but the God of Apokolips as well."

Amaterasu nodded. "I am aware, and I have no fear"

The Source smiled, spoken like a true kryptonian. "So I take it you felt your little brother's awakening."

She nodded. "I felt him, it was a strange sensation. His soul is much brighter than I imagined."

"Because, he is a star like you. His strength will be his greatest asset," the Source shook his head. "Rao, the gods of Olympus, that witch Hekate, and even Apokolips will come for him. Because of what his people did he will have so few allies."

She nodded. "I always hoped…"

The Source shook his head. "I wish I could offer you more than this child, but he must face the weight of the sins of his people. He also can shoulder their burden now, and he must. My greatest regret in the long run, because his mission and the path opened to us, I could not truly interfere until now. I had to let this boy feel so much pain, and now there is nothing that he can do but walk this path of swords. I failed one, as I have failed so many."

"Father killed one of his brother's didn't he," Amaterasu said with certainty. She had never spoken of it with her father, but from what the others had told her…

The Source looked at her. "You're very perceptive."

"When I came here, I became a warrior, I helped the people who helped me, I taught them as much of I could from Krypton and have watched out for them ever since," Amaterasu admitted.

"I knew when I saw the katana suddenly make an appearance. A Kryptonian-style blade, taught with the same principles of metallurgy developed nearly ten million years ago? It was a little too much to believe that chance had a role in it," the Source smiled. "I always thought you were better than you let on. You had a strong will, all three of you did."

"I just wished that I could have helped him," she hung her head. The Source reached out and raised her chin.

"Never doubt yourself, never fear, you're as strong as you need to be, Amaterasu," he said softly. "He will need you one day, and you will be there with him, and you will discover a family again, the one that you have longed for."

Amaterasu had unshed tears in her eyes. He let go of her chin and she looked away and he heard the occasional sniffle. After a minute she was looking up again.

"You know that Hekate has returned to the mortal realm," Amaterasu said after the silence. Thinking of her father left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. She was beginning to see his plan, and it scared her.

"I know," the Source actually smiled at that. "I am amazed that Olympus has not found it yet."

"How can you not be worried," Amaterasu yelled. "She nearly destroyed this world last time."

"Last time, she didn't face a Kryptonian who had his soul awakened," the Source smiled. "You know just how powerful a star soul awakened can be."

"But it won't give him access to Power Words," Amaterasu shouted.

"Good thing he has a sister then, no," the Source said with a smile.

* * *

"Kal," Diana called out. "What is this?"

He appeared behind her, she felt a brush of wind against her and then the warmth he now gave off. Was he really a star like the Source had said.

"That is a weapon," he said, picking up the red crystal slowly and handing it to her. She held it lightly, and he placed his hand on it. It triggered, wrapping her arm in a gauntlet with a large set of claws at the end. "They are able to cut through any known substance."

"Can you set this to work for me?"

He nodded. "Why do I have a feeling I should keep you away from the armory?"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "You mean there is an armory in a Library?"

"There is a reason we called it the Fortress of Solitude," Kal smiled. "What do you think my parents will think when they see me in this uniform?"

"Your mom will wonder why her son thought Spandex was a good idea," Diana laughed slightly. "Though the cape does look very dignified."

Kal laughed, a deep throaty rumble. "I am glad you were able to find this, I don't know if my parents would be able to handle if I decided to brood here all the time."

"I don't think the world could handle that, Kal," Diana shook her head. "The Armor that Hepheastus forged is powerful, but it could always use additions. The gauntlet would fit best with my fighting style."

"I can see about making you a Crystal sword, or staff as well."

"That would work for me," Diana said with a nod. "Since I know the construction of these, I imagine they regenerate any damage they might take too, like the fortress?"

Kal nodded. "All of our technology does, and it has to be extraordinarily strong to penetrate in the first place. Even Green Lantern rings had to work out to destroy our weapons."

He stopped and closed his eyes, sending mental commands to the computer system.

"What's going on?"

"I am sealing the armory," Kal said, not opening his eyes. "If anyone gets in here before I can reset the Ward Lines to prevent any mana user from entering I don't want the off chance that Ares can get someone in here to get him access to Kryptonian weapons. He is probably going to be bad enough as is."

Diana looked at the ground at that. "He will move against my mother soon, he knows that the Amazons are at their weakest without her, and will want to finish what his brother had started during the reign of Hekate."

Kal nodded, remembering what Zodd had done to one world that had managed to repel the first wave of his invasion. He closed his eyes and sent a mental command once more.

Diana heard a soft tuft of wind and looked to the one monitor that he had open that showed several large crystals leaving the center of the Fortress. "What are you doing?"

"Defensive measures for your island, they will be tied to you, since you will be able to identify the forces that might be attack and defending better than I can."

Diana nodded. "Thank you."

Kal nodded. "Hopefully I will draw off a large chunk of Ares's forces with the creation of this Fortress. You know he will be coming."

"Then we just have to prepare a surprise for him," Jor-El appeared as a hologram between them. "After all, this Fortress is far from defenseless."

Kal smiled, Diana gasped, and he looked towards her. "Diana, Princess of the Amazons, let me introduce you to, well a copy of my father, but he's grown into someone else. What did you want me to call you now anyways?"

The younger image of Jor-El got a thoughtful look on his face. "I definitely don't want you calling me Brainiac, I already had to deal with one of those. And I don't want a Kryptonian name, I am not Kryptonian anymore."

"You've grown beyond your programing, that's for sure," Kal smirked. "How about Sol?"

"You shortened Fortress of Solitude to Sol?" the newly named Sol raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you got your mother's intelligence? As it stands right now I am kind of skeptical."

Diana looked at them both strangely. "Why would he get his mother's intelligence?"

"Lara was smarter than my predecessor was," Sol shrugged. "I am not too proud to admit a woman was smarter than I am. She was a master of spatial mechanics and perfected the quantum tunnel that got Kal-El here."

Diana looked at Kal who only nodded. His father's specialization had been engineering, he designed the craft, the nano-virus, and several AI mainframes. While he had some exposure to spatial mechanics, he was nowhere near versed enough to build a Quantum Tunnel Generator as his mom had.

"I would have liked to have met her," Diana

"She would have loved you Diana," Sol admitted. He looked up. "Sensors confirm, it seems Ares has decided to move."

Kal smiled. "Time to begin phase 1, prepare the Fortress for combat Sol and secure it from intruders. Even if their mana would be cut by entering it, let's not take any chances."

Sol nodded. "Good luck Kal."

Kal nodded, extending a hand to Diana. "Shall we?"

Diana nodded, taking his hand. "Let's change the world, Superman."

The two of them flew of the central Dias, headed towards the exit in the ceiling. All the way Sol could hear Kal complaining about being called Superman and Diana laughing. He smiled, it was good that his son had found someone.

* * *

He stared at the barrier of crystal before him. He knew what it was, and stepping any closer would neutralize his power against the Last Son.

"General Leonadius, all embankments are ready."

"Prepare for bombardment," Leonadius, second general of Ares, smiled a tight wolfish smile and readied his army for combat.


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry this took so long, I originally intended to have this published earlier this summer, but life got in the way. This is probably horrid, but I will try my best to finish strong. I think I am giving up on the Naruto fic. If anyone is intrested in it, let me know.

Chapter 16 – The Warrior King

Sol watched as the Greek Soldiers, Spartans he believed, moved through their basic formations. For a melee oriented army they had learned the art of siege well. The problem for them was that they were using mana-based weapons. No matter how strong Ares was, he could not generate a force that could pierce the shields of the Fortress.

Memories played before him as he watched the undead Greeks prepare for war. His drones were nearly in place, he would slaughter them when the time came.

_You need to deal with Leonidas Sol,_ Kal had told him. _Ares assault is two-fold, he hopes I will choose to protect the fortress while he attacks Diana's people._

_Why them? _Sol asked, as Diana looked on as the world was arrayed out before them.

_Because she helped me,_ Kal said seriously. He knew the true reason, but he refused to admit it out loud yet. The less people knew, the less there was a chance of a screw up. Even if Sol's loyalty was absolute, he couldn't risk Rao or anyone else spilling what he knew. _Ares also knows of the awakening of the Goddess Lyta. Though she might never regain her full power, Ares will make sure that she dies by his hand._

_Why? To Sol the idea of killing ones child was an abomination_

"_She was an enemy's ploy, she was a manipulation, a taint on his record as God of War. Because she was an unwilling part of Hekate's treachery." Kal shrugged, wondering how Diana would take her mother's secrets being laid bare. "The God of War thinks differently from most. Where most would see a wonderful child, he saw a weakness, proof that he wasn't the master of war that he claimed. He killed her because she failed to stop Hydra, and he killed her because it was Hekate's manipulations that led to her birth."_

"_This is too complicated, and I thought House Politics were bad," Sol shook his head. "I will deal with the General, do you think you can beat a god?"_

_Kal smirked. "I don't think the gods have ever experience anything like me."_

"_So I see you have accepted the memories," Sol said with a sigh. "It's a good thing that you were able too."_

"_I am my father's son, both of them. How could I be anything but extraordinary," Kal smiled. "Are the drones in place at my parent's home?"_

_Sol closed his eyes, sensing the machines he had sent to protect his parents. They had already marked off their property with mana-blockers and had taken up positions across the farm._

"_They are ready," Sol said solemnly, opening his eyes. "Do you think she will be able to handle everything you have to show her when this is over?"_

"_She's strong," Kal said looking towards Diana. "Thank you for putting up a silence cone before saying that."_

"_There are some things that people need to keep to themselves, no matter what. She would probably be angry to hear us discussing her mother."_

_Kal nodded. "I know this is going against how my father programmed you, I know this goes against what you feel, but if you have too…"_

"_It will be done," Sol said darkly. "I will end the Second General of Ares without remorse if it comes to it."_

_Kal smiled gratefully as the cone disappeared. He turned to Diana, who was examining the second suit with a critical eye._

"_Kal…what is this?"_

He smiled at the memory. Even if he was a copy, even if he wasn't the original he still felt pride. Was that what it meant to have children? To feel pride in them as they grew, to watch them become more than they could ever be. Did he have a right to feel that way?

"The Fortress has sealed, my king," his second said, looking at the giant crystal structure. "I have never seen anything like it."

"It was built by those from the stars," Leonidas shook his head. "They should have stayed from our world, they have no place here."

"Yes my lord," his second turned to the army. "Prepare for siege!"

There was a shout from the group. Gatling weapons armed with the mana of the gods readied to attack the Fortress and he sighed. While his army knew the arts of the siege they were more a melee force. They were used to targets they could fight, while he understood some of the Kryptonian structure, he did not know enough about it to leave him comfortable.

He knew of the Kryptonians of course. They were part of the secret history that the Spartan Kings kept away from the general populous. They told of the confrontation between the attempting to escape general-king and their leader of the Rebellion. It told of Hydra and his interference in their battle, and the rage the Kryptonians unleashed thereafter. Hydra had hidden in the city of Atlantis, the allies of Hekate, after attacking the Krypotnians and helping to kill their general. The Kryptonians sunk it into the sea, killing ninety percent of the people. It didn't matter that their technology was inferior, or most of them had no idea what Hydra had done, all that mattered was that they were the enemy.

That was a warrior race you could respect. The enemy was only an enemy until they were dead, once they were you could try and feel sympathy or remorse for them. After they were dead those who were the ones who built would mourn over the monster that we had become.

"My lord," one of his soldiers pointed towards the top of the structure. Leonidas looked, and could not believe it.

"Everyone, down!" His call was too late, lances of light blasted into the ice, sending his men into the frozen depths.

"Damnit," Leonidas moved on the ice. "Forward, attack the fortress itself."

"You should know," a man appeared behind him. He seemed to shimmer with energy. He looked like an older version of the Last Son. "That I won't let you into the Fortress, Warrior-King."

"Who are you?" Leonidas's eyes narrowed.

"They called me Jor-El at one point, now they call me Sol," his body shimmered, becoming more solid than the outline that he had first been. "I am the defender of this Fortress, and Ares dreams of domination using the legacy of my people, well those are just going to have to go unfulfilled aren't they."

Around them machine like skeletons emerged from the ice. His warriors stopped their charge, stunned at the sudden appearance of defenders, taking human form as skin seemed to appear from them.

"As you can see, I did not come alone either."

* * *

Amaterasu stared out at the play before her. She could feel Prometheus nearby, but it wasn't her concern. She knew that Rao had sent her after them. He knew where they were, he had a warrior bent on hurting anything close to Diana for some gods unknown reason, and her "brother" one of a handful of survivors from Krypton. Even if the girl refused his possession, well Rao was not one to let something as silly as free will get in the way of what he wanted.

"You know Rao has left, he has gone to speak with Darksied."

"So she will be on auto-pilot," Amaterasu shuddered. It had been so long since she had openly defied Rao. When he had found her, she knew she was too weak to truly stop him, even with ascension. She needed time, and now with her "brother" awoken that time was growing short. How much would she have to sacrafice to make sure he stayed safe, and that Rao's "masterpiece" was never completed. "I don't want to have to kill her. I don't think he will either. You know he is going to hate being Kryptonian more the more he learns about Rao's "Masterpiece"."

"It's the way of things, he has to come to his own conclusion about being Kryptonian," The Source stepped up next to her, watching as Sol battled the forces of the Spartan King. It was a shame that the other one was not facing him down as well. Sol would be a kinder way to die than facing Kal in battle now that he knows."

Amaterasu turned to him. "So he used the Library? He learned a lot I take it."

"He learned more than any mortal probably should know, he even let the machine walk the lines to the future." The Source looked amused at that. Probablities, pipe-dreams, no matter how remote when the Great Computer that the House of El had built was let lose it would show as many outcomes as possible to the user if they were within one standard devaition from the reality they had. So many had gone crazy trying to understand the lines of time that had been laid out before them.

"Why you let that blasted machine stay, I will never know. Knowledge is a greater weapon than all of our strength." Amaterasu growled out. Knowledge was what had gotten her people killed in the end.

"And knowledge is also what builds," he said with a faint smile. "Why do you think Zod was never truly able to activate the Library? I wouldn't allow it until it came into the right hands."

Amaterasu nodded. "So he knows my real name then?"

The Source nodded. "He does."

Amaterasu smiled. "I have one more thing to do, then I am going to Kansas."

"Keep them safe, Amaterasu," the source said as he faded from view. She breathed in deeply. It was almost time, she would surrender what had been given to her. She would join her brother once more, no matter what.

* * *

Diana felt the wind reach her as they soared into the cloud line. Kal's speed was beyond anything that she could remember. She held on for a moment more before following him along the wind.

"How are you so fast?"

Kal smiled slightly. "I know it's not the same as yours, but the energy in me, it feels like it's exploding out. I use it to push myself faster. I feel the wind, I feel lighter than I ever have."

"You know, if you keep giving me half answers, I might hit you," Diana deadpanned.

Kal laughed. "I will tell you after we finish, alright?"

Diana nodded. "Are your drones in place?"

Kal nodded. "Sol has engaged Leonidas and his army. I don't feel any pity for them."

"You're sure it's him," Diana asked. "Why would Ares ask a human to help him?"

"You think he asked Diana," Kal raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was moving so slowly. Before when they flew together she was much faster.

"You're right," she admitted. "Do you think that this will work Kal?"

He nodded. "We don't have much of a choice but to make it work do we? You know that Ares will make a move against your mother's forces eventually to draw us out, his hatred of your family runs deep enough that, and with what Aphrodite has told us he is likely to put effort into it."

"Hydra might be there too," Diana commented. "He made gods run before, what can we hope against that?"

Kal looked at her oddly. "Diana, you're starting to sound like me."

Diana looked at him, and then looked at the ground, a remorseful look on her face. "I don't know, I am nervous, I guess. If I know my mother, then her reaction to Aphrodite would have been violent. What will she think of me, Aphrodite's gift to her?"

"I thought more than just her gave this gift," Kal commented. "At least that's the history you told me. Just don't worry about it, it is what it is, if she can't move past then she will lose out to the most wonderful thing that ever happened to her. All you can do is carry on and go forward, never look back."

"That sounds like a warrior philosophy," Diana offered, her hair blowing freely behind her as they floated amid the jet stream.

"Believe it or not, it came from a pacifist leader of the Krpyotnians. She wanted us to be beyond war, to be greater than what we were. Zod, of course, had her brother kill her at Rao's order."

"That's not very comforting," Diana felt her heart sink. Rao was still lurking out there. Their enemies were lining up and she had no real idea where Kal's skill level lay. His ability to fight would be hampered the less combat he knew. While Lak seemed to have a good grasp of the Kryptonian battle forms, Kal didn't. He was sloppy, making up for his bad form with pure power.

"She was the greatest of us, even in the end. She stood there and willingly lived for her beliefs and died for them as well. She never once turned her strength on a living being, it was more than I could say if I were in her position," Kal looked towards the clouds again. "You shouldn't worry about these things though, you should focus on the here and now. If it happens, I am sure my mom wouldn't mind having a daughter around the house."

She couldn't help it, she laughed. She knew what he was hinting at, it was liberating to think that anything she felt wasn't unreturned. "You really are a strange one."

"It comes with being Kryptonian, we are alien after all," Kal smiled. "Seriously Diana, don't worry about anything other than the moment. You look to the future, you miss the here and now."

"Such wisdom from the old man," she laughed lightly. Her face grew serious. "Were you serious?"

"About wanting you around?" Kal raised an eyebrow. He nodded and she heard him mumble. "I won't take it back."

"At least you admit it, I half expected cheesy lines and strange courtship rituals, everything we have seen from the world of Patriarch," she smiled. She flew closer to him, a delivered a peck to his cheek. It was nice to see him blush. "Let's save the world, and then we can see where we are meant to be."

* * *

Ares fumed as he heard the reports from the Leonidas and his battles with the Fortress. "Damn Kryptonians, they should have bowed to their betters."

"We have no betters," Rao said with a frightening smile. "You can't even exert influence beyond Greece because my daughter and hers control the East."

"And look where it's gotten you Rao," Ares snapped back. "A dead people, and a daughter who hates you now. I hear she has decided to side with the Last Son and oppose you."

"You know you will never breach the Fortress correct," Rao raised an eyebrow.

"And you can't either," Ares snapped. "The Gods talk, I heard about what happened with your Father, and his banishment from the Fortress."

"The fool will pay soon enough," Rao growled.

"Between you and Darkseid right?" Ares looked at him coldly. "Perhaps you intend to add Hekate to your army as well? Don't think I can't see your plans, Rao. I see the paths of war, I know what you're trying to do."

"Then you should join me," Rao said.

"See, here's the thing Rao," Ares slowly walked towards him. "I don't like sharing power, I will kill your son, and take his powers as my own, and I will take the Fortress and turn the God-killer on my father, and then on you. I will take the throne of Heaven for my own, and I will rule over all that I see."

"You're a fool," Rao said, fading away.

Ares breathed a deep sigh as the Elder God faded from view. He turned slightly. "It's done Amaterasu."

"Then our debt is paid," Amaterasu said, appearing from the shadows. "This is the last time I will contact you, if you cross swords with my brother, if he doesn't kill you, I will."

Amaterasu disappeared from the room and Ares shook his head. "Damn Kryptonians, the entire lot of them should have been wiped out."

* * *

"My Queen," a guard bowed as she stalked her way through the Palace. Hippolyta paid her no mind, her thoughts still with the fiasco with her mother and the return of her daughter. Could she really shut her daughter out? She was a gift from the gods, but…

"You know you worry too much," the god Apollo stepped towards her.

"What do you want, male?" she growled out.

"You think you scare me Lyta?" Apollo asked with a raised eyebrow. "I do remember the little girl who loved to play with the nymphs and dreamed of a day when she could play in the sun without threats of war. I remeber the girl that her brother loved enough to defy his father and try and save her life."

She stopped. She had a brother? She thought she had only sisters. She stopped, what wasn't she being told?

"You know right that your mother had no choice but to do what she did. She was distraught, because of the betrayal."

"What do you mean," she growled out.

"How do you think Hekate gained control of her? Hekate, as strong as she is, is pale when compared to Aphrodite, we all are. Even the Sky King is nothing compared to her when Aphrodite breaks free. Love is a powerful thing Lyta, more than any of us can understand. She is strong enough to lay waste to the world, and almost did after Harmonia betrayed her. Her own daughter broke the bond of family with her and used her to committ the acts that allowed Hekate to remain in power."

Hippolyta stopped…what was he getting at?

"Harmonia wasn't strong enough to overcome her mother in a direct fight. You know of her first affair with Ares right, before the law of Zeus was laid forth? Harmonia, seeking to dethrone your mother used Hekate's help to try and get her dethroned as the Goddess of Love. She was able to supplant your mother, using the mind magicks Hekate taught her. She managed to shunt your mother's soul into nothingness for nearly her entire rule under Hekate. It was Harmonia who came to Ares, and it was Harmonia, using her mother's body, who sired you and your sisters as well as your brother."

She clutched her head, her head hurt so badly right now. She fell to her knees in pain, and Apollo made no move to help her. He watched with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"I see your memory is still not very good," he shook his head. "I would offer to heal it, but I doubt you would accept it. It was also Harmonia who had a son with Aphrodite's husband. "

"Why are you here, god," she asked darkly, trying to figure out how she had not known of her brother. Was he still alive? What had happened to him?

"You have always been a horrible liar, Lyta," Apollo said, stepping forward as she stood back up. I came to warn you, your daughter is coming here, as is the Last Son."

Hippolyta's eye widened for a brief moment. Had something happened to her? Why was she in the company of this male? Was he working with Ares now? "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I remember a bright eyed girl who became a battle hardened warrior, and I still regret not getting there fast enough to save you from Ares last time," he shook his head. It was a horrible memory, seeing her there, her will and power broken. "He is preparing to come again. Ares is bringing his entire army this time against your nation, and against you. He doesn't like leaving lose ends to his past."

Hippolyta stopped. He had come to try and save her? How come she couldn't remember that. "You're lying to me."

"Believe what you will, Lyta," he whispered. "I would never betray family, Artemis always loved you and wished for a daughter just like you. She was envious of Aphrodite for giving birth to you."

Artemis cared for her? What was going on?

"I know you don't trust us, Hippolyta, but you need to know that we are family," Apollo's eyes hardened. "Ares betrayed our family, and for that he shall pay. I cannot interfere directly, but I will offer the help that I can."

Apollo faded from view with that, leaving a distraught Hippolyta in his wake. The seed of truth had been planted, just as Amaterasu had ordered. Apollo shuddered, not even the Aphrodite could match her power and she was completely calm. He did not want to think of what could happen if she got truly angry. So he would not go against her wishes, and let Lyta know that gem from her forgotten past.

Apollo wondered though why Amaterasu had taken to wearing that god awful suit instead of her traditional kimono. Not that she looked bad in it, though.

* * *

Kal stared at Themyscira, and marveled at the beauty of Diana's home. He thought the fields of Kansas were a sight, but the grassy plains, with the mix of Ionia and Doric architecture of her home was stunning. He could see the defensive measures that he had sent ahead and slowed allowing Diana to finally catch him.

"You know I need to work on my flying if you are that fast," Diana said, settling in next to him.

"I don't know if anyone will ever catch me, Diana," he said with pride, much to her annoyance. She would make it a point after this to work on her speed, cocky-kryptonain male would not win with her! Kal saw the slips of light form around the island, and pointed towards the drones as they solidfied. "Those will prevent most of Ares army from landing here. The problem is those that get through will be his most battle hardened soldiers."

"Then my sisters will kill them," Diana said sternly. "I know you worry about this Kal…"

"I don't worry about this," he shook his head. "I worry about you. I want to protect you, but I know you will rush head long into anything that Ares throws at us as well."

Diana smiled. "What about you Last Son? Do you think you can oppose a god?"

"Won't be the first time one of my people has," he said with a wistful look. "The time has come."

Diana nodded and they began to descend towards the palace. A group of warriors gathered around the main entrance as they approached.

"Diana!" Donna cried out. "Where have you been? Who is he?"

Diana smiled as her younger sister threw herself into her arms. She knew she should have told her, maybe even taken her with her, but she had been in such a rush, she had not thought of the consequences.

"Why'd you leave me," she breathed, looking down at the ground. "Did I do something wrong big sis?"

Diana shook her head. "You did nothing, Donna."

Her sister sniffed into her shoulder, and Diana held her tightly. The guards moved towards Kal, but kept a healthy distance from him, many remembering the stories of Artemis's clan about the attack on their part of the island. Since the change, since the destruction of Lak, the aura he gave off was intimidating to those who didn't understand it.

"I am sorry," Diana repeated as her little sister sniffled. "Now, I need to talk to mom, where is she?"

"She's in the war room," Donna said looking up to her sister. "There has been a lot going on, mom won't tell me anything though."

Diana's eyes darkened as she looked back at Kal-El. She was worried, she was nervous, Hydra was one of Hekate's elite and had been able to penetrate the island, what if Donna had been with her? She had run off, leaving behind those she was to protect.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and turned to look at Kal. His eyes were hard, and there was an expression on his face that unnerved her. His change had changed him from the boy she saw in her dreams, there was simply something about him now that seemed to be in control. He looked down at a stunned Donna who was staring at him in wonder. He was probably the first male the younger princess had ever seen after all.

"Who are you," Donna asked, looking at him in wonder.

"My name is Clark Kent, but I think you guys know me as the Last Son," he said, kneeling before her. The comprehension on Donna's face told her that her younger sister knew more than she had let on about what happened in the palace. Kal smiled at her. "So Donna, got any gossip on your sister here?"

He felt it, for the first time ever, as Diana smacked the back of his head. "You don't ask her things like that."

Donna laughed. "I have lots of stories to tell. Why are you so big?"

Kal knelt down next to her sister. "You know you won't be a midget forever right?"

Donna pouted, "That's not a nice thing to say."

"I like to think I need to be bigger so I can do all the things I need to do," he said, lifting her gently on his shoulders. "That better midget? See the world yet?"

She smacked him at the back of the head and he stumbled slightly, stunned.

"She's a reflection of me," Diana said to the unspoken question. "She is nearly as strong as I am and with nearly the same powers."

"Good to know," Kal smiled. "You do realize right midget, that I could fly up and let you drop?"

"You wouldn't dare," Donna laughed. "You like Diana too much for that."

"You can tell huh," Kal said, noticing the worried looks from the guards. The girl laughed on his shoulders and nodded brightly. He wondered if Diana had been like this when she was a child. "Your sister is something special."

"That we agree on," Donna laughed. "How did you get so big anyways? Is it something with being the Last Son?"

Kal just nodded. "That and I am a farm boy."

Donna stared down at him in wonder. "You've worked the fields?"

Kal looked up, eyes playful. "Why not? It taught me all I needed to know about being a true son. I gained wonderful people in my life because of the fields."

Donna smiled at that. He wasn't like the patriarch she had been taught. "So you don't think a princess is out of your reach?"

"How old are you? You ask some very deep questions," Kal laughed slightly, Diana watched the two carefully, wondering if he would answer her.

"I am ten, and I am a copy of Diana," she said with a laugh. "Of course I am going to be smart!"

"You know on my home-world I would have been a rebel, here I am a farmer and a lost son," Kal said, looking towards the palace. "I think I like here better, and I am pretty sure I am good enough for a princess, just not sure I am good enough for Diana yet, but that's her choice in the long run."

Donna smiled in approval. She liked this male, he said the right things, not like the others who had come to the Island. "So you going to carry me all the way to the palace?"

"If you want, midget," Kal said with a smile. "You're not that heavy."

Diana laughed at the play between the two, and Donna adjusted herself so she wouldn't fall off. Diana smiled at the scene, it was good to know at least one member of her family got a long with Kal.

"You know your minders don't look to happy to see me," Kal nodded towards the guards.

Donna looked at them and laughed. "They won't do anything to you while I am here."

Kal nodded, and then he saw her. The one that Diana had been modeled after, and the queen of the Amazons. She was staring at the three of them, as if studying them. A name clicked in his mind.

"Lyta of the Devotion," he said softly, looking the woman in the eye. He suddenly tossed Donna into the air, avoiding a sword slash from an enraged queen of the Amazons. He ducked under the follow up slash, got in her guard and twisted the weapon out of her grasp.

"You know that's not nice," he caught Donna again and adjusted her back to her shoulders. "I don't like fighting people who are important to those I care about."

"How did you know that," the woman hissed. She looked like she wanted to make for the blade and attack him again. Kal shook his head, sighing.

"You would be surprised at what the people of my world knew," Kal said not looking away from her. "You know your brother died trying to save your life right?"

"You knew," she breathed, dropping to her knees. She began to hyperventilate. "They all knew! How did you know? What was his name?"

"It figures the gods would wipe it away," Diana tried to figure out what Kal was talking about as he looked at her mother with a shake of his head in disbelief. He set Donna down, who rushed back to Diana. He knelt before the queen and helped bring her eyes to his. "Arion fought for you with his life, he gave everything for you, don't dishonor him by being something you are not."

"Arion," she breathed. A flash of a man with black hair, and bright blue eyes in her mind, and he was gone. "His name was Arion?"

Kal nodded. "He loved you far more than any other, he gave his life for you, he is the reason that Hekate is not as strong now as she was before, he sacrificed his soul to strip her of her power. Don't make that sacrifice meaningless by letting the girl he gave his life for die."

Diana was too stunned to move. This was a Kal that was so new, he had a strength in movement, a confidence that hadn't been there before. Had this "awakening" he had told her about really brought about all these changes? She looked to her mother who looked like she was going to cry. What had happened to her?

Hippolyta nodded, tears in her eyes, and he helped her to stand. He could see the lines around her, the cracks in her soul slowly healing. What the Gods had done to her, what Aphrodite had done trying to take the pain, had done more damage than they could ever imagine. Now, now was the time for her to heal, or at least begin, before they faced the test that Ares put in their path.

"In the end Lyta or Hippolyta, you are his legacy, you carry his dreams with you, and you carry your own. You have shoulders broad enough to carry them, so don't let this break you," the Last Son set her youngest daughter down. He stepped towards her and knelt before her, his cloak billowing behind him.

"You are better than Ares, better than Hydra, and even better than your own mother," Kal said softly. "For all their games, for all their lies, for all their truths, for all their gifts, you have never bowed down and left. You clung to reasons to live, and now you have two daughters and a people that need you. So who are you?"

"Watch it, male," she said calmly. Her eyes were full of light again though, there were tears, he could see them, but there was strength there as well.

"Of course, Queen Hippolyta. I am Kal-El, the Last Son as you have called me, and I am Clark Kent, farm boy from Kansas."

She quirked and eyebrow as she looked towards her daughters, both of them. The older of the two seemed to be on edge. Was the girl really that worried that she would hate her? Hippolyta turned to her daughters and saw the concerned looks that Diana kept giving her. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. "I have missed you."

"And I you, mother," Diana relaxed, letting herself enjoy a hug from her mother. "Trouble follows though."

"I know," Hippolyta looked back towards the last son. She had wondered herself how she would react when facing the gods, including her father, the one who had sent her to this life.

"You won't face them alone," the Last Son stepped forward with her younger daughter still perched on his shoulders. "I know your past with Ares, but he is mine. You and your people should deal with his minions."

"But…"

Kal held up his hand. "My star soul is complete, I can fight him on even terms. You can't. Magic can't truly break him, because he exists beyond the magic that you call. It can slow him, but it can't break him. What your brother did to Hekate you can't do, you can't be erased when so many people need you."

Hippolyta just looked stunned. That's what her brother had done? The power to shift a god from the dimension that they existed in…no…

Kal nodded slowly. "His memories were wipped from you when you died the first time. Your mother didn't want you to remember the pain of what your father did."

Hippolyta stopped…it was all too much. He had sacrificed that much for her? She couldn't believe a male cared that much about her.

"We have memories of him in the Fortress," he said softly to her. "When this is done, when you want, I will show him to you, I will show you how he fought, how he lived, and how he became. He was a hero."

Hippolyta nodded, and smiled at him. "Thank you."

He stopped, he could hear it coming, he could feel the Earth shift. "I think we're about to be in trouble."

"Why should we trust you," one of the guards shouted. He knew they would be nervous.

Kal said nothing, turning to Diana. "Ares army is almost here, the fortress is dealing with the second general now."

Diana nodded. "So Sol decided to go out and play?"

Kal nodded. "Mission parameters have changed though, kill authorizations have been released to everything."

"But you didn't…," Diana began.

Kal nodded. Diana didn't know that he and Sol had agreed that a message needed to be sent.

* * *

Sol mimicked breathing, as Leonidas dropped to the ground. This was more amusing than he could remember, even the battle with Rao had not been as amusing as this. Probably because he was battling for his son's soul, now he was simply showing one of those who would do his son harm his place.

"Damn you," Leonidas rose slowly.

"Think what you will," Sol smirked. "I am beyond you."

"Nothing is beyond me," Leonidas roared, leaping through the air, short sword drawn behind him. Sol brought his arm up and took the blade into his forearm. False blood began to flow, and the thing twisted his arm and ripped the blade away from his grip.

"That was pathetic," Sol sneered. "And you're supposed to be the second general of Ares?"

Leonidas growled. He swung at the infuriating thing, the thing didn't even bother to dodge.

"You would think that a true general would know how to stop me," Sol smirked. "Your men are dead Spartan, and you will soon join them."

Leonidas looked around, his eyes growing wide as his men were down on the ground. How? The mana-empowered warriors should not have fallen so easily.

"You're death was assured the moment you set out on this," a new voice called out.

Leonidas spun, to see the first general standing there. Prometheus's eyes were cold as he stabbed the downed second general through the neck and twisted, drawing out the mana he had remaining. He turned to Sol.

"So you're the machine I heard so much about," Prometheus said darkly. "I was hoping you would come out to play."

"You know your powers don't work, right, Titan," Sol snapped, bringing his fighting staff into position.

"I know now," the Titan general told him.

"You serve a dog like Ares, in hopes of what, vengeance against Zeus?" Sol mocked. "It must irk you to no end that when faced with true power, Zeus was beaten like a dog with his tail between his legs."

Prometheus growled. "Watch yourself, machine."

"You know, for the father of invention, you're not very bright," Sol smirked. Suddenly seven columns of crystal jutted out of the ground. Energy began to lance between each of the columns. "Now, god, let's see what you're capable of when you have nothing but yourself to rely on!"

Prometheus's eyes widened as he saw the Final Trap before him. "You will die machine!"

Sol only smiled, and motioned for the former Titan to bring it. He watched way to much tv in the last few hours.

* * *

Hippolyta watched as he walked the castle grounds, his eyes never leaving the sea, waiting, watching, learning what he could about what was to come. She actually liked him. There was something right about seeing him with her daughter, and the way he had taken young Donna. Donna actually liked him, and didn't refer to him as a stupid male as she had many of the visitors over the years.

"He is something else," Phillippus said from her side. "I have never seen anything as strong as he is."

"Daughter," Hippolyta turned to Diana. "I am assuming he's told you much of what is going on."

"He's left some out," Diana admitted. "There was a time between Sol and Himself that they didn't want me to hear."

"Doesn't it bother you," Phillippus asked.

She shook her head. "He will tell me in time."

"You trust him," Hippolyta said in surprise.

Diana nodded. "He hasn't given me a reason to believe otherwise. He is willing to fight a god so that I don't have too."

Hippolyta nodded. She knew that out of all of them Diana was the only one that could stand a chance against Ares, and even then her chance was small."

"Tell me about him daughter, tell me what does he want."

"To have friends," she smiled. "To feel a hug again, and to not have to fight anymore."

"Power like that, and he would what, tend fields?" Phillippus was shocked.

Diana nodded. "Tend fields and have a family of flying hellions to catch. He seems to think simple things are the greatest of things."

Hippolyta smiled. That was what told her all she needed to know. The power of a god given human form, knowledge of an Empire that spanned the stars and all he wanted was brats to chase around. "At least he knows what life is good for."

"He will live forever," Diana admitted. "At least longer than anyone who I have ever known."

"What do you mean?" Hippolyta was stunned. She had heard some of what the Kryptonians were capable of.

"It's not immortality like Aphrodite thought, but more like slowed aging. His aging slows to a crawl because of something that developed in their physiology. He will be around as long as I am."

Hippolyta smiled. Her daughter was quiet taken with him. Battle against all odds, even yourself, tended to create strong bonds. "You should go to him Diana."

Diana nodded, hugged her mother briefly then departed.

"Does she really care for him," Phillippus watched the princess leave. "They weren't together that long?"

Hippolyta shook her head. "Only time will tell."

* * *

Kal felt his connection with the Fortress sever. That meant that the Final General had chosen to move. They knew that Prometheus would not be able to resist the knowledge that the Fortress represented, it was one last thing to worry about here.

He felt her approach. Sometimes he wondered how come he could do that, since the awakening it was strange. He could feel her, it was clear.

"Do you know why he is coming here?" Diana asked, watching as he scanned the horizon.

"What's sealed here, isn't just the doorway to the dead," Kal said softly. "They lied to your mother."

"What?" Diana looked stunned.

"The connection to the realm of Hades wasn't the only gateway that the Amazons guarded," Kal said strongly. "They guard the realm that Hekate was sealed into, and the Realm of the Atlantians survivors."

"Very good Kryptonian," another voice said. Diana seemed to jump, but Kal simply turned. "I knew you would know what he searched for."

"You're a fool if you think you can take me," Kal waved his hand, and a blast of wind sent Hydra flying. He skidded to a halt. "You might have had your way with Lyta and countless others, but I am as far beyond you as you were beyond them."

"Damn you," Hydra growled. "You know we will free her."

"You can try, once great King," Kal sneered. "You think I wouldn't have learned everything the Fortress had to offer about this stupid war, Agamemnon."

"Don't speak that name boy!" Hydra roared.

"You who would scrape before a dog of a goddess, whose own insanity earned her imprisonment," Kal continued, stepping forward. "You think her power is enough to challenge a Kryptonian, whose Soul is awakened?"

He grabbed Hydra roughly by the shoulder and lifted him high.

"I want it boy," he roared. "You will give it to me, or I will break that woman behind you, her people, your family, this whole damn world."

Diana stopped as she heard the name. The King who had brought Troy to its knees for the loss of a girl younger than Donna had turned to Hekate. He had become the monster who had raped her mother?

"Don't move Diana," Kal said sternly. "I know what you want, but as long as he is connected to Hekate he is beyond you."

Kal's eyes met his. "You Agamemnon should know that when I finish with Ares, I will deal with you."

With a flick of his wrist the former king flew through the air, and off the island of the Amazons. He turned to Diana. "Do you think he will land in one piece?"

"What did you do?" Diana almost growled.

"His connection to her mana is severed," he shrugged. "He won't be able to use her power any longer, even if she comes back."

"You think she's using this to try and break free, don't you," Diana said, finally understanding.

Kal shrugged. "Some things can't be strategized, Diana. You know this better than I do. I think we need to just watch and be ready should something happen."

Diana nodded. She was beginning to see what the awakening had done. His demeanor had changed, and he had exposed Hydra. It made sense why he had attacked her mother when he was Hekate's general. When she was younger she looked like an older Helen. Just how much information did the Fortress truly have?

"When this is done, I want to know everything."

Kal nodded. "I will tell you everything, Princess. I promise."


	18. Chapter 17

AN: We're approaching the end of the story, the final battle will hopefully live up to the hype and set up another story that I may or may not be able to have come. I hope you guys enjoy this, Amaterasu was a lot more fun to write than I imagined she would be the farther I went on. I am not sure how good this is, but I wanted to get it out. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter Seventeen – I am Kara

Sol could feel the motors in his body slowing. His body was designed to take punishment beyond what a normal human, or even a normal robot could, but the power of this Titan was impressive. He stood slowly, listening to the joint servos straining to keep him from collapsing on to the ice. He could literally feel the phase shift that allowed him to fight on the same plane as the Titan weakening, he grimaced. If the field gave way, nothing that Sol did would be able to affect the Titan. If he didn't end this soon there would be nothing that Sol could do to stop him from attempting to get into the Fortress.

"Your body is weak machine," Prometheus sneered, somehow the blasted beast of the damn Sun God managed to hurt him. He would discover this secret, he would learn it all from the Fortress and destroy the Olympians for their betrayal. "Your master didn't build you well enough to defeat me."

"Yeah, maybe," Sol grinned slightly. He knew the Titan was lying. The sensors from the Fortress told him everything that he needed to know. He was just annoyed that Jor-El had never built more of the God-Killers. He would have to rectify that after this was over. "You know though, that in the end you won't get to the fortress, and you won't be able to hurt Zeus. The God Killer that you want is already in play and I am not going to force my son to build another one."

"So you keep telling me," Prometheus said dryly. "Odd that a machine would think of living flesh as a son."

"Oh, I am so much more than just a machine," Sol grinned slightly. "Show me what you have got Titan!"

Prometheus growled out, charging into battle. He slammed his fist into the machine's forearm, which collapsed more of the ice around them. The shear power of the machine, to stand up to him was incredible. Prometheus drew on more mana, his anger fueling his rage as he launched another assault against the machine. He had not expected it to be in play already, but little mattered. The information was there, in the Fortress, and he would have it. Prometheus slashed his hand diagonally from left to right, a slash of wind cut through the air tearing through the ice as Sol rolled out of the way. Sol's body looked shaky as he forced himself from the ice. "In the end it doesn't matter, I will have what I desire, even if I have to kill you."

"You follow Ares without a second thought," Sol grimaced, standing. How he was feeling pain was beyond him. His motors weren't joints or nerve endings, could the mana be affecting something else? "You who were willing to sacrifice everything to stop Zeus from destroying this world that you are willing to sacrifice it now. Since when did you become a lapdog to the Olympians! Since when did your fire die, Prometheus!"

"Die," Prometheus sneered, launching another wave of cutting wind at him. Sol's body was ripped with cuts, he felt the field fade away and he went flying back towards the Fortress.

Sol rolled out of the way of another wave of wind. He could see it now. There were gaps in his power moves, every wave of wind needed at least sixty seconds to charge, and for some reason Prometheus's connection to the mana was getting weaker. His body had rerouted, the phase shift was back. Sol bent his upper body back avoiding an upper cut from the Titan.

"Damn you," Prometheus growled. "How are you fighting on my level?"

Sol nearly laughed. "A million years of conquest and you think that the Kryptonians never figured out where the Gods existed? You're an idiot! We have known since Rao's betrayal, but the forces arrayed against us prevented us from giving the son of a bitch what he deserved."

"I might not be enough to be a god, but I am enough to slow you down," Sol stepped back into a fighting stance. "Show me what you have got, god."

Prometheus back handed him, sending him through the air into one of the towers. Even if the towers were designed to cut connections mana, the thrice cursed Titan was still a physical powerhouse. He felt the servos in his back giving way and slowing down. Soon the robotic body wouldn't be able to keep up, but he would fight as long as he could. He owed Clark that much.

"Stupid machine," Prometheus walked to the barrier and shattered one of the towers. "Don't think I don't know what your plan is."

"It was worth a shot," Sol shrugged, forcing the movements to reroute along other paths. It was one of the advantages of being an android, the systems that were primary had backups. His mind was already rerouting movement paths. "You know for someone so smart, I never really understood why you chose to follow that shit for brains Ares."

"You know nothing," Prometheus said with contempt. He slammed his hand down towards the central heart of the machine.

"He knows enough, to know you are a fool," a cold female voice echoed from around them. Prometheus stopped, spun around and came into the cold blue eyes of the Japanese Sun Goddess.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Prometheus roared.

"You are the god of "fore-thought"," the woman sneered. Her body looked ready to strike, and she was clad not in her traditional kimono, but the same garb as he had seen the Last Son leave in. "Can you see the pattern yet, dumb-ass or do I have to beat it into you."

Prometheus took a step back. Of all the gods and goddess on Earth, Amaterasu was feared by nearly off them. Her Kryptonian heritage combined with her god powers were more than any of them could take. The only one he had ever seen her bow too was Rao, but it looked like that was going to end. "I see you have chosen."

"There was never a choice," she shrugged, letting the cloak fall and wrap around her. "I am always Kryptonian, no matter the name I wear. The time has come for my "father" to feel the same pain he has inflicted on countless live"

Amaterasu looked towards Sol with softer eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Kara," Sol breathed, remembering the woman from his own history lessons and the fortress. How in the nine hells did she survive Rao's assassination order. "Systems are rerouting, but I will need time in repair."

Sol looked back towards Prometheus and then back at her. "Do you need help with him? I don't think your "father" is going to be away forever."

Amaterasu turned to the Titan and shook her head. "He had nothing on me when I was not ascended, right now he can't come close to matching my power. Head back and leave this to me Sol. But watch my back in case Rao shows his ugly ass before I am done."

Sol nodded, moving from the battle field as the Kryptonian turned goddess marched slowly towards the Titan.

"Pity," Prometheus settled into a fighting stance and charged. "I always liked you."

"I can't say the same," Amaterasu slammed her fist into the side of his head, and their battle was joined. The ground quivered as the two gods battled across the landscape. Sol looked back, in time to see a brutal knee delivered to Prometheus's mid-section.

"Damn, she's good," Sol shook his head. "Hopefully my "son" will get the lessons that he needs."

* * *

Kal looked up, he felt the call from Sol. He shuddered...it shouldn't be possible, she was killed. He had learned the story from the system when he searched for Rao. She had spoken out against his plans, against his interference and had said that they should turn away from the pantheon. Rao, tired of her blashphmey, commanded her brother, one his priests, to rip her tongue out and present it to him.

"Kal," Diana whispered to him.

"She's alive," Kal looked up towards the sky. "By all that...How can she be alive?"

"Who," Diana asked, suddenly worried.

"Kara," Kal breathed. "The best of us all is still alive!"

* * *

Rao trembled as he felt it. The first act of defiance had been committed by the Last Son, and now the second had been committed.

"I must leave," Rao said, fading from view as the man and his guard looked on.

"Curious," Darksied grumbled. "I feel something changing in the universe."

* * *

The Source stared as Kara went to work against the fallen Titan. He felt his "son" coming, but he could also feel the beginnings of the Ritual that Amaterasu, or Kara was it now, had started. It was quiet a surprise that she would be willing to sacarfice this, considering the good she had done for the people she protected.

The Source watched her domination of the Titan with pride. Her power was a sight to behold. Every blow was with a precision that had been honed over the last million years. Her strength amplified by now being the Goddess of the Sun to the Japanese was nothing that the Titan could match. Kal was still sloppy with the Kryptonian battle forms, but Kara's were a stunning sight. She was fluid, like water, and struck with such force that the ground shattered around every punch.

The Source imagined that Kal-El would enjoy having another woman in his life who could hand him his ass on a silver platter. While Diana wasn't as strong, she had years of combat training that Kal just did not. There was only so much that could be gained from the training simulations of the Fortress.

"Our sister," the first of the Japanese pantheon said approaching him. Raiden was one of the newer gods, he was born after the war between Chaos and the Elders. Susanno had taken him and his brother Fujin as apprentices, making them take aspects of the storm. Having been born of a Demon and a Goddess, Raiden's visage slowly grew darker features as he watched Kara battle against the Titan. "Our sister feel the need to dirty herself with such tainted as the fool Titan?"

"She always was a hands on kind of girl," the Source said turning to them. He had expected a contingent from Japan, he had no idea that they would send the Storm and the God of the Moon. It was formidable force. "I am glad you are there for her though."

"She became one of us, she should set aside such battles, as she is beyond them," Fujin snapped. His features had taken the more animalistic features of his father. Fangs protruded from his mouth, his skin had gained a blue scale-like texture. "She became a part of the Storm, and we will not send her sully herself fighting tainted such as the Titan!"

"Raiden, Fujin," another voice snapped. All three turned to Susanno stepping from nothing and taking form, two swords draped over his side. "You know our orders."

"I care not," Raidenn roared. "She is one of us Fujin, she is part of the storm. We do not abandon the storm. We do not like the sun be sullied by such taint!"

"No, we do not," a late come said from behind them.

"Tsukiyomi," Fujin bowed slightly. "I didn't…"

"She is never alone," Susanoo said sharply. "Rao has caused much pain to the universe, now he will not bring it here. She has been given back one family, and the Storm still stands with her. We will welcome her brother into the fold when we have a chance."

The God of the Moon turned to Susanoo. "Agreed."

"Tsukiyomi," Susanoo greeted. "What of Rao?"

"Rao is here," Tsukiyomi said darkly. "I can feel his taint."

The Source watched as the brothers of war began to plot. Apart none of them were able to stand against Rao, but they had something few who had gone against him before had. Kara's power was greater than she gave herself credit for, and with her brothers they would be able to hold their own against Rao. The Source smiled, it was beginning to come together again. He could see a pattern and it was weaving a wondrous spell. It was strange that arriving to the Japanese as long ago as she did would have such an effect on their people.

* * *

Kara ducked under a backhand, grabbed his arm and slammed her own fist into his ribcage. He grunted in pain, she pulled forward, slamming her knee into the small of his back. She let go of his arm, flipped over him and landed in a fighting stance. The stunned Titan glared at her.

"You know, I have had a lot longer to prefect my skills," Kara smirked. "I have trained with the best Japan has to offer. You don't have a thing on me Titan."

"Damn you," Prometheus spat up blood. He was fighting someone on the same plane, the rules changed. If he was fighting a lesser, a human, he could simply phase and the damage they inflicted would only appear to them on their plane, but Amaterasu was strong, stronger than Zeus if the legends were to be believed.

"Come, Titan," Kara gestured for him to move with her fingers. "Show me your power, show me your will, and I will break it all!"

Kara ducked a kick, slid her back foot forward and slammed her foot hard into his kneecap. She always loved fighting other gods, it always seemed fair to fight them, rather than to fall into the trap of many of the pantheons and harass mortals.

She had grown up enshrouded in peace, she even let the assassin take the shot at her. Only the intervention of her father, his death, spurred her to fight. She breathed heavily feeling the rhythm of her heart. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind.

She dodged a blow, her eyes closed and grabbed his wrist.

"How dare you," Prometheus roared.

"You're a fool," she whispered, slamming her fist in a backhanded motion to his ribs. The Titan grimaced in pain as she pounded his ribs again and again. "I claimed ascension on my own, I stand on the same plane as you. You think you can take a Kryptonian who has ascended?"

"What the hell are you?"

Kara threw him away violently. He skidded through snow and ice, slamming into one of the mana cutters as they had been called.

"I am a daughter of a dead world," she started stalking towards him. Red fire burned in her eyes, her strides were even and measured. "I am the sister to a betrayed son, and I stand as guardian to a people that welcomed me with open arms."

The fire in her eyes grew, and for the first time the Titan knew true fear. Not even Zeus's punishment for not condemning the Greeks didn't seem as bad as what he saw in that woman's eyes.

"I am Kara, Goddess of the Sun, and Daughter of Krypton," she all but screamed. A wave of power unleashed from her eyes, and his arm came up trying to defend against the strike. It did no good, the beams from her eyes ripped through his defenses and burned away his arm.

He couldn't scream, he used his power to deaden the pain and looked at her. She kept coming, her eyes still blazing, the red cloak that flowed behind her moving in the cold artic winds.

She stroked his cheek, he trembled against her touch. "I am your end, Titan."

She reared back and slammed her fist into his head.

* * *

Susanoo watched with a cold smile as she slammed the Titan's head into the ground. The Greek pantheon was always too high on their horse from what he remembered of them. The Titans had thought at one point that they could overpower them, he still remembered cutting down Gaia and watching her beg and scrape for her life.

"She is like the sun," Fujin said in awe as the Sun Goddess tore into the Titan.

"She is the sun," Susanoo looked at him and then looked back. "We know that he is coming, he can't stand such a thing."

"Tsukiyomi is ready with his illusion," Raiden commented. "Fujin and I have our strongest attacks, with Amaterasu fighting at full power how can we fail?"

"We will not," Susanoo said with no doubt. "She has grown so much since she came to us."

All of them nodded, the girl that had come to them nearly an eternity ago had become something that few of the Elders who had welcomed her could see.

* * *

…She was broken, she walked with no confidence, her steps were heavy, as if the weight of the world was pushing her father into the world. When they had found her, she was broken, her body mangled, her blonde hair soaked in her own blood.

"She won't recover," he shook his head, looking at the girl walked slowly amid the stone that would one day be a nation.

"She needs time Susanoo," Tsukiyomi shook his head. "From what I can gather, her past is tied in tragedy."

"That much was clear by how we found her," Susanoo watched as the girl traced her fingers along the jagged rocks. "You think it was Rao's work?"

"We heard of the Hertic who would deny his will," Tsukiyomi shrugged. "It was supposed to be a female in her early teens."

"You know this will not end well for anyone as it goes right now," Susanoo looked towards the stars. Because dreams were the domain of his brother did not mean he could not see the patterns forming. He was one of the war gods after all.

"It has to play out this way," Tsukiyomi said softly. He too had seen the pattern, the Source had presented it to him without batting an eye. "A billion world thrown into the darkness of the Kryptonians and a girl destroyed by it."

"She doesn't deserve that," Omoikane said softly. "You know she saw you the other day, correct Tsukiyomi."

He nodded his head, remembering the fit of rage. The little girl who had died because of it had been the Goddess of the Harvest, they would need to find a new one for when the time comes.

"Her trust in people is limited," Omoikane said shaking his head. "Her brother was the one who tried to kill her, Rao's orders again."

Suasnoo shook his head. There was so much going on with this new world, so many pantheons claiming their domain, and Rao begin his age of conquest. The strike against his little sister, the one that had sent her towards death…he shook his head, there was no time to think of it now.

"What do we do with her?" Raiden asked.

"Let her walk amongst those we have chosen," Omoikane said with a sorrowful look. "She will find her way, the longer that she is here."

All nodded, and the meeting broke apart, all of them vanishing…

* * *

Kara slammed Prometheus's head into the ground in disgust. She felt dirty, dealing with the Gods from other pantheons always made her feel that way, dealing with her "father" made her feel that way.

"You know, you always were too stupid for your own good," Rao scoffed as he faded into view. "I knew you would side with him, but I never expected such a betrayal. Actively working against me, I thought you learned your lesson a long time ago."

"You're nothing but a coward," she spat. Her eyes took a red hue once more. "You left your lapdog priests to keep us in line, dolling out technology and gifts that would assure their control of the masses. You stood behind them rather than facing your fate."

"Such an insolent girl," he waved his hand, the ground ripped apart and she was thrown back by a blast of energy. "You should have learned to hold your tongue years ago."

"Yeah, right," two red hot lances of energy blasted through the cloud of smoke, slamming into Rao. He skidded back, forced through the thick ice by the power of the beams. "Last time I held my tongue my brother tried to cut it out. I am not going down that road again!"

Flying through the ice cover, she slammed both fists into Rao. The blonde Kryptonian turned Goddess unleashed all the blocks she kept on herself. This monster was going to die. The Ritual was almost complete. Once she did this, once she did this the God-Killer would truly work. She felt Sol's presence in her mind. The field that he used extended out from the Fortress. She was on the same plane as Rao now. She grinned as her "father" looked at her in horror.

"What have you done, you stupid bitch," Rao roared.

"Insured in the end you will get what you have deserved for a million years," Kara smiled. She felt the punch a moment later as Rao appeared inside of her defense.

* * *

The Source watched as she began her fight, a slight smile on his lips. The pattern was set, the power that Rao had was solely because of his betrayal of his brothers all those Eons ago, now if Kara played this right she could bring back the greatest allies the champions would ever need. He shook his head, unable to believe that the universe had hid this from him. Two champions, two people with power to guide the world towards the light. Simply amazing.

"You play a dangerous game," Susanoo appeared next to him. "You're using our family for this is not something we appreciate."

"I play no games," the Source looked at him. "This is her choice, can't you feel the tapestry changing."

Susanoo nodded. "The same as when she ascended."

* * *

…She was dying, the little girl that she had taken in. She looked down, panicked, wondering why her knowledge, born from a race that traveled the stars, could not save one little girl.

"This is the way of things Kara," Tsukiyomi appeared behind her. "The world is reborn and remade, it's why Krpyotnians are such an abomination."

"Don't talk to me about abominations, Tsukiyomi," Kara hissed. She refused to look at him, she never would, this god was as much a monster as Rao or her own father had been. "You're as great as an abomination."

"True enough," he shrugged. "You learn though, with age, that the world isn't always so black and white."

"I learned that, when my brother tried to rip my tongue out for speaking against Rao's plan," she snapped. "What do you want?"

"To make sure you don't do anything rash," he shrugged. "The others may trust you, but I do not Kryptonian."

"You know, god, if you used my name, maybe I could bear the sight of such a disgusting creature," she growled out. "Leave now, you're not welcome here."

"What will you do, if I don't," he challenged.

Without a blink, she spun around, slamming her fist into his face. Enhanced by the sun, even if they did not stand on the same plane, it hurt. He slammed into the simple wall of the hut she had been living in. She lifted him up, throwing him clean from the now destroyed wall to the edge of the village.

"Come back and I will kill you!"

Tsukiyomi sat shocked by the punch, by what she had done. She was mortal, there was no way that she should have been able to…Rao's creation or not she did not have the power to do this to him.

Kara looked satisfied with her work, turning back to the small child she knelt next to her.

"Tell me a story," the weak voice whispered to her.

"Oh, Amaya, save your strength," she whispered.

"Please, mama," the young girl whispered, opening her eyes slightly.

Kara's eyes watered, she wanted to do something, anything, but none of her science could tell her how to fight this plague.

"A long time ago…" Kara whispered. She told her story, the story of her betrayal, her journey, and meeting her. She told it all and Amaya could only smile. She loved knowing more about her mama.

It was half an hour later, when Kara finally noticed. "Amaya, baby…"

There was no motion, her chest did not rise and did not fall.

Tears flowed freely now, Kara could not stand it anymore. This was wrong…this shouldn't be happening like this.

She screamed, and the world shuddered as a white energy burst out from her hut…

* * *

"She rose when no one expected it," the Source smiled. "She has always been a destiny breaker in a way. Rao has no idea what he created when he created her."

Susanoo smiled. "She is something special, she made her way to part of the storm. Even my brother thinks she is something special."

"And we all know how hard it is to please Tsukiyomi," the Source laughed. "Be ready, let her fight this, because she needs this, but your time is coming. Rao will know defeat today by the hands of a pantheon he thought was beneath his notice."

Susanoo nodded, fading back to his brothers.

The Source looked back at where he stood. Kara was very special indeed.

* * *

Kara caught a back hand to the chin. She slammed into the snow and skidded back towards the fortress. As strong as she was, Rao still out powered her by a lot.

"Do you see now, how futile your choice is," Rao raised an eyebrow. "Do you see what your opposition to me brings?"

"As they say," Kara huffed. "Bite me."

Kara spun twisting out of the way of a kick, catching his ankle and pulling with all her might. The Kryptonian supreme god was stronger than her so he simply slammed his foot into the ground, creating a crater around them. Her hands jarred free. He lifted his foot again and slammed it into her back. She screamed out.

"Foolish little girl," Rao shook his head, grinding his heel into her back. "Always thinking that you could rise above your station."

"At least I didn't kill my brother to get mine," she ground out, forcing her hands into the ground. With one great push she was flying through the air and Rao had fallen back into the ice. "At least I didn't condemn trillions in the name of a masterpiece."

"I sit at the head of creation," he growled. "It is only right lesser beings bow before my whims."

"Get bent," Kara said coldly. She felt her power, the power that had come when she finally opened herself after Amaya's death. "Fire."

Waves of fire encircled them. She stood and slipped into a fighting stance that Susanoo had taught her.

"You only prolong your suffering, little girl," Rao growled out. "I knew I should have erased your personality."

"You're not even that strong," Kara said slamming her fist into his. "All you are is a pretender to the throne of Heaven!"

Kara's body seemed to burn as a white flame formed around her. Her goddess powers, the ones that she had paid so heavily for, she would put them to good use now.

"You never understood greatness," Rao said calmly, slamming his hand into hers. "Now you will know."

A pulse of power from his hands washed over her. She screamed in pain. He twisted back and hurled her into one of the mana inhibitors Sol had tried to use against Prometheus.

She cried out as her body was forced into the structure. It collapsed around her, falling on top of her.

"This is what your grand design is, father," Rao looked towards the old man standing in the distance. "I will break it all, and let you suffer."

Before another word could be spoke rays of white light poured out of the pile of rubble. Pieces of the rubble slammed into a sphere of power that had formed around him.

"You're still not done," Rao asked in a tired tone.

"Oh light of heaven, come forth," Kara closed her eyes, summoning all her strength. "I summon thee…"

* * *

"No," Susanoo breathed, watching as the spell took it's shape. "She's going too…"

"She is Kryptonian," the Source appeared behind them. "I can't let you interfere in this."

"She's going to sacrifice her power," Raiden threw a lighting bolt at the old man who caught it and dispelled it as he closed his hand. "She's no long going to be…"

"It's her choice," The Source breathed.

"It's not enough," Fujin growled out. "You know it's not and you're going to let her do this!"

"It is her choice," The Source repeated firmly. "Do not interfere…I have an idea of what she is doing, and why, and it all comes back to what she wants."

* * *

Clark looked up, he felt the wave of power come from the Fortress. "What the…"

"Clark," Diana looked up from the defenses that they had been erecting. "What are you…"

"Someone is fighting Rao," he shook his head. "Someone strong, but not nearly as strong as him."

"How can you?"

"I can tell, because the power feels familiar to me. I guess that was my gift from the awakening," he shrugged. "It just feels like Rao's power is being used to fight something."

"Won't that be a good thing? At least he won't be able to interfere in the coming battle," Diana breathed.

"I wouldn't say that," a new voice said. "After all, I am a god."

Clark spun around, staring at the blonde haired woman before him. "Rao."

"Did you really think that you would be able to escape me?" the woman shrugged. "You've grown as arrogant and corrupt as your father."

"Artemis," Diana looked shot. "Let her go."

"Oh no," Artemis shook her head. "She is mine, and she will service her God as I see fit."

* * *

Three beams of light had surrounded Kara, spinning in a counter-clockwise fashion around her. The power coming from them was astounding, even Rao felt weary of approaching.

"The Lost Will Calls forth," Kara continued. "I ask for one more gift, one more boon from thy divine light."

Rao stepped back, shielding his eyes as the light grew. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Betrayed by their oath, betrayed by their blood, I give them strength once more," Kara's voice darkened.

Rao had never heard this incantation before. When they ascended most gods forgot the magic that powered them, preferring the simpler power words.

"Oreru!" She roared.

The three beams, one each launched forward, slamming into him. He felt it then, he understood then. Rao screamed in rage as the power that he had was broken. He felt them coming back for the first time in eons.

"Hello brother," a dark voice growled out from his right.

"It's been too long," another growled from his left. "You think we would stay buried forever?"

"You're nothing," Rao roared, pushing out with all his power. Both his brothers, to weak from their ordeal were slammed into the ground near Kara. "You stupid, bitch!"

"You think you scare me Rao," Kara looked up with defiance in her eyes. "You're nothing, but a traitor!"

"Die," Rao grabbed her by the neck, heaving her from the ground. "Die for all that you have caused."

"_Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi" _a blade of light slammed into him, throwing him back. He was forced to drop the girl as three new gods appeared.

"Susanoo," Rao growled out.

"You've gotten sloppy old man," Susanoo smirked. "You know right I will kill you the longer that you remain."

"You think that toy will defeat me," Rao roared.

"_Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi," S_usanoo said simply. Another blade lanced out, slicing his shoulder. Susanoo looked back at Kara. "You know what you did was stupid right?"

"I am sorry brother, but it was the only way," she whispered. She felt Tsukiyomi's arms catch her. Her energy was spent, it had been so long since she had not felt the mana.

"Still stupid," Raiden appeared next to her, flanked by Fujin. "You should have asked us for help."

"I am sorry," she slowly got up.

"How touching," Rao spat out. "You think this will save you in the end?"

"No," Susanoo shook his head. "I am sure you have some little tricks in that twisted head of yours, but for today, you are broken."

"For today you will leave, or you will find out what your brothers think of what you have done," Tsukiyomi appeared before Susanoo so that he would shield him from Amaterasu. Even after all these years their separation was still apparent.

"Damn you," Rao looked and saw both of his brother's standing, murder in their eyes. "I will have my revenge, Kara!"

"Not today," Raiden and Fujin launched towards him, only for Rao to fade from view.

Susanoo turned to his sister. "Good job."

"Not good enough," Kara shook her head. "He's still alive."

"That was your intention anyways," Susanoo turned back towards his brother, still staying as a shield. "You know you gave up most of the power you have built up since ascending right?"

She nodded. "It's alright, I wanted to return to normal since my brother awoke."

"Amaterasu," Tsukiyomi looked at her. "Kryptonians have never been normal."

Kara laughed lightly, for the first time in a million years. "I think you for coming, I know you don't like me."

Tsukiyomi waved her off. "You are family."

Kara smiled. The Source appeared. "You did well, Kara."

"It was a sacrafice I was willing to make," she whispered. "You know my brother has already decided that he will give his up too when this over with."

The Source nodded. "You gave me two of my son's back today, thank you Destiny-Breaker."

Kara looked at him oddly, but he ignored her and went to greet his two sons, whom he had not seen in so long.

"Then we will have to make the most of it," Susanoo looked at each of the war brothers. "Return and inform the others."

The three disappeared, and Susanoo finally looked at his sister. "You did well, Amaterasu."

Kara smiled and nodded. "Please brother, call me by my real name. I am Kara."

* * *

Clark felt the pulse as he dodged the strike from the possessed Amazon. Rao's power had changed. What had been done to him?

"You know, I will kill you at that bitch who calls you her brother," Artemis snarled.

"You keep thinking you're going to win, Rao," Clark whispered. "I think you will find that your life just got a lot harder."

He closed his eyes, dodging strike after strike. The air had changed, there were two greater powers walking again, how could that be possible? "So someone finally freed them."

"Shut up," Artemis roared. "They will come under my domain once more!"

"Your brothers know what to look for now, they know your treachery Rao," Clark's eyes narrowed. He could hear another heartbeat in the Fortress. The only way that would be possible….another Kryptonian, but how? "You only subdued them before because they didn't think their brother capable of being such a monster. Now they know."

Artemis lashed out with a kick, he ducked and caught her leg with his shoulder. He slammed his hand into her kneecap, he heard a loud pop and a groan of pain. He wrapped his left arm around her leg and twisted. No matter the enhancement the god might have done to her, she was still simply human. He hurled her into a nearby tree and stopped, abruptly. She collapsed to the ground, Rao having left his now useless tool.

"I hate this," Clark shook his head. "I hate this so much. I wish I could just end him."

"What's going on?"

"Rao possessed her as a diversion, he knew that I was coming here. He was trying to reclaim something from the Fortress, I felt his power there too," Clark growled, checking the vitals of the downed Amazon. "She should be fine, but she's going to be weak. Rao's possessions are always violent."

"Kal…"

"Just call me Clark right now," he growled looking towards the rising sun. His Kryptonian heritage was looking nastier and nastier, Rao had literally created them to be his little puppets, dancing to his tune, and when his family had changed that…

Diana said nothing, watching as he picked Artemis up with casual ease. She had never expected his training to be so complete in the fortress, he took down a battle hardened Amazon with an enhancement from a god with ease.

"Let's get her to a healer and then get ready," Clark said softly. "I think Ares is almost here, and I need a punching bag to deal with what I am feeling right now."

Diana had nothing to say, she knew better than to break his mood. What had set him off so bad thought that he would deny one of his names?


	19. Chapter 18

AN: I am sorry this took so long, battle scenes are difficult to write and I have lost a little bit of steam in finishing this off. But here is chapter 18. A special thanks to beta unoaranya30 for all his excellent work in helping me. Enjoy and hopefully it won't take as long for the last few chapters.

Chapter 18 – Rise

Kal stared at Artemis' sleeping form. His posture was wrong, his eyes were iced over, and it looked like he wanted to pick a fight with someone. She knew that he carried guilt for what happened to Artemis, even though she had chosen this path. Rao had used her and like other gods, only saw her as a means to an end.

He sighed heavily, sinking back into his chair. Diana was sure that Artemis would try and gut him if she caught him staring at her in such a way.

She noticed that Kal had become withdrawn since finishing his fight with the possessed Amazons. He honestly believed that Rao's constant scheming was somehow his fault.

"You shouldn't stand there, Diana," he hadn't even bothered to look up. "If you came to talk, please feel free. I always know when you're near."

"I know," she said finally. "I was just trying to seize up the situation. Artemis would be very unhappy to see you staring at her like this."

"Probably," Kal had not even moved. "You know, the more I submerge myself in the world of the Gods, the more I want to forget the even exist."

Diana could agree to a point. Faith could be a truly remarkable thing and a truly destructive thing.

"What's bothering you, Kal?" Diana pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"What makes you think that something is bothering me," he looked physically defeated. His shoulders were slumped and there was a weariness in his voice that spoke to how trying this was for him.

"Because since the fight with Artemis you have demanded that I call you Clark, and you have been focusing on her, rather than the coming battle with Ares," Diana said bluntly. "What's bothering you, Kal?"

He wanted to scream at her, he wanted to deny his heritage, but she was Diana. She was important to him. He sighed again and looked at her.

"He did this because of me," he whispered. "She fought the possession; he wasn't easy on her."

"Artemis has been used by him before," Diana commented.

"Not like this Diana," he looked back at the fallen warrior. "This was designed to leave her a vegetable. Before she was given a boon, now it was a curse. If it had been a normal person… only the fact that you Amazons are a heartier breed is keeping her alive right now."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Diana said softly.

"We have seen it before," Kal finally looked up at her. He looked like he had not slept since the battle. "It was the first thing Sol showed me when I activated the computer in the Fortress. He wanted me to understand the depths of Rao's plans for the Kryptonian race. He has slaughtered peoples before to make sure none of them got in the way of his masterpiece."

Diana had only heard pieces of this. Kal's knowledge seemed to grow with each day, she could remember the night on his couch, hearing him mumble of masterpieces and the blood. He would wake up in cold sweats because of memories of battles he had never fought, but his father wanted him to understand. Jor-El wanted the Kryptonians' flaws presented as well as what he saw as their greatness.

"It feels like I am a puppet on a string, being pulled from all sides by something that thinks it is my destiny," he growled out. "I just want it to stop sometimes."

With that she slapped the back of his head. He immediately shot up and stared into her eyes. Passion met steel. "I told you once you're not getting any more of those. No more brooding, no more self-doubt. I know it doesn't look good, but you cannot give up. You cannot grow remorse over the death of a people you could only know in dreams. You have a duty to the living!"

Clark actually had felt that. Her touch, it was an amazing thing, something that he could feel. Was this what people experienced normally?

"You need to stop being afraid," she said softly. She stepped into his space and forced him to look her in the eyes. "You need to stop looking back, you need to stop fearing yourself. People are counting on you now. So what if the past is bad, you don't have to live down to it. You are what will define the legacy of the Kryptonians, not Rao."

Clark looked down, back at the woman who had tried to kill him twice now. "I feel like I am puppet sometimes, Diana. I feel like the strings are being tangled. I am just a farm boy."

Diana smiled sadly. Sometimes she wondered if he could truly see just how special he really was and how special he was going to be. Kal represented far more than he could ever imagine.

"You are so much more than a farm boy, Clark," she whispered. "I just wish you could see it."

He turned his head, looking into her blue eyes. "Are your mother's forces ready?"

Diana nodded. He had told her, before bringing Artemis here, that the War God was nearing the shores of her home. There was a nervous tension in the air as they prepared for the fight with the coming darkness. Many of their warriors were young; Donna had already been brought back to the shelters.

"It's almost time," he closed his eyes and stood. "We need to get ready."

Diana nodded and followed him out of the room. No one saw an old man appear with a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry child," he whispered. He looked at the retreating forms of Kal and Diana. "I am sorry for all that my stupid boy has done to you."

* * *

Ares looked at his assembled army. A team of serpents each carrying hundreds of his shock troops were at the fore of his formation. Hundreds of rigs followed behind them, each loaded to the brim with his warriors.

"Damn Kryptonians," he muttered. He was still reeling from his episode with Rao and Amaterasu. Rao was scary because of his power, but Amaterasu unnerved him. He remembered Gaia and her attempt to subvert the Japanese realm. Amaterasu had been in a bad mood that day and sent her back to Greece before the war between the Titans and Olympians with her tail between her legs literally.

"You know, I would agree," a dark voice growled from his side.

"Hydra," Ares turned to the former king of Mycenae. "You were once one of my favored boys, why would you side with the witch?"

"Because she had the power to subvert gods," Hydra shrugged. He knew that Ares was stronger now, with the Kryptonian shutting his link to the mana of the goddess. "I want to help you."

"What do you intend to do," Ares looked intrigued at this.

"Why reclaim my Helene of course," Hydra gave off a vicious smile. "This time I won't give her to my brother though."

* * *

Kara stepped into the Fortress with even, but weak strides. She had given up a lot of power to break Rao and even now she could still feel the effects.

"The War God is making his move," Sol's image appeared next to her. "He has already amassed his army just off their shores."

"Kal-El will stop him," Kara said with certainty. "How are you Sol?"

The image of Jor-El nodded. "I have been better, whatever happened in my fight with Prometheus has affected my program."

"Mana backlash, since you had to download the program to your fighting unit he probably was felt when you retreated back here."

"You always were a smart one, Kara," Sol smiled. "It will take time to get all of the pathways repaired that were damaged and code changed around. Somehow I felt pain when I was in my combat form, I don't even know how a machine can feel pain."

Kara looked at him with questions, but would put it off for later. "Have you been able to completely secure the Fortress?"

Sol nodded. "Not even Rao will be able to get in, especially since you took nearly half of his power when you broke free his brothers."

"It was too much to hope that he would be set back to his power before he absorbed his brothers, isn't it," Kara said dryly, looking around. The House of El had done an amazing job building this. She looked at the orb floating above the central dais. It was the culmination of their work, the most powerful computer ever created, something that used probabilities so complex from the history gathered that it could almost always accurately predict the next sequence of events. The farther out one went the harder it was to stay true to what happened, but within a certain range it was able to predict everything perfectly. "That is impressive, Sol."

"It is something amazing," Sol admitted. He remembered the one time Kal used it before Diana had found the fortress. "I think you should use it Kara."

"Why?" Kara asked confused.

"There is a sequence that Kal played out, that I think you should see. Diana found the Fortress before he could erase it, so it's still there."

Kara nodded, and flew slowly to the top of the Dais. The same sequence began again and soon she was immersed in the world the computer created.

* * *

Clark felt Diana next to him. Her presence, even in this situation steeled his nerves. She was right in a way, he would define the legacy of Krypton, not Rao. He stared numbly ahead, waiting for the horde that he knew was coming. They were almost here. Part of his awakening had made sensing other with power around him easier.

"They're here," one of the Amazon spotters called out.

They were. A swarm of giant serpents slithered along the shore and just as many more filled the shallow waters around the island. What seemed an endless number of warriors leaped from the backs of the serpents with no regard to rank and charged headlong up the bleach, thirsty for Amazon blood.

Philippus readied her sword, pointing it towards the ground. The archers readied their bows and took sight on the enemie. Philippus stared ahead, warrior eyes non-pulsed as the beasts of Ares army, and raised her blade above her head.

"Ares's shall not best us today!" Philippus roared to the assembled Amazons. Her blade shined in the sun, cutting through the air, into the sand. At once a maelstrom of arrows tore into the first wave of Ares army, shedding the first blood.

"Archers ready!" Philippus cried out, raising her sword from the sand.

A second line of archers readied their arrows and let lose as Philippus dropped her sword. The first line was ready and pulled back on their arrows. It was a rain of arrows.

"We will fight in the shade," Kal whispered. He held no weapons, his entire body was a weapon. He was ready for this.

"Sisters! To Battle!" Diana cried out, and as one her Phalanx surged forward.

"Hold nothing back," Kal whispered to himself as they surged forward. "Let it all go."

As one they hit the line of beasts that had survived the archers. He twisted under the blade strike of a Demon. He came up from his dodge, slamming the heel of his hand into what he thought was its chin. He grabbed its overextended arm and twisted it into another demon that had tried to run him through with a pike.

The bulk of Ares army was just too scattered. The defenses that he had put in place would only work once the bulk of them were in one general area.

He barely dodged a pike thrust from another demon when he heard Diana's voice.

"Kal," Diana snapped. "Focus!"

He grabbed the pike from that demon, slamming the shaft into the side of the demon's head as he did. It collapsed, stunned. He slammed the tip into its head. A black blood slowly rose from the water where its body lay.

He felt his eyes heat up. He had only recently begun to use this, but now seemed like the perfect time to test out how strong it could be.

"Weapons Ready!" He heard Philippus command, as the first beasts met the archery line. "Melee!"

"Let go," Clark told him. It was then that it happened, actually tearing through the water it was so hot, he watched as two red beams lanced through the wave of attacks, turning some to ask, and dropping others into the waters.

Kal closed his eyes. He was breathing heavily, but he had to keep going. It was almost time, they were almost in place.

* * *

"Kal," Diana stabbed one of the demons through its head and looked back at Kal. "Focus!"

She watched as he dropped a demon that had charged him with a pike and then as his normally blue eyes gained a red hue. Lances of light tore through a wave of attackers about to hit the archer lines.

"Let go, Kal," she smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. "Show them what it means to be a true, Superman."

Kal felt all of them in position. He opened his eyes and looked up, another lance of red light shooting from them. The beams hit the Crystal that had floated above them.

Above a flash of light, and suddenly seven lances of energy shot into the ocean. Water boiled, and the screams of beasts filled the air. He ended the assault and opened his eyes. A faint hue of red in the ocean water was all that remained of the enemy's first wave of warriors.

"Kal," Diana looked at him stunned.

"I was told we came here to fight," he breathed. "I can't let them harm you."

His heart was set. It broke him to take life, but the course had changed with Rao's interference. He had no choice now, he had to protect, even if his own soul was shredded in doing so.

There was no time to think, the first wave that survived his assault was there. He shifted, ducking under the magically enhanced blade the wolf had been gifted with. He was glad they had run the test with a magical Amazonian blade when he first arrived. The fact that the magical blades could hurt him amazed him. He couldn't remember the last time anything had hurt him.

With his growing speed he shifted his weight from his right foot to his left and dropped low, avoiding the follow up slash from the wolf. He brought his leg out, slamming it into the wolf's leg. The beast howled, and there was a snap of bone as it collapsed. He looked up as Diana appeared above him, stabbing her blade down into the beast's throat.

"Take them down," Diana ordered. He nodded, rising up towards her, slamming his head into a beast that had appeared behind her. She shifted out of his path, twirling her blade in the process and stabbing it into the beast's abdomen.

Kal twisted along his pivot foot, slamming it through the sand, kicking up a wave into a trio of beasts that had approached them. Two of them snarled in rage, thrashing with claws as they tried to clear their eyes. The one that had escaped the blinding sand slashed at him with its blade. Kal's eyes narrowed. A slash of the blade, a flash of light gleaming in the corner of his eye, he reached out with his right, he felt his hand wrap around what appeared to be a thick wrist, he brought his free hand up and slammed it into the extended and now exposed elbow. The beast howled in pain.

One of the beasts cleared his eyes. Kal brought the flat of his hand around, slamming it straight into the beast's chin. It fell back, stunned. He pushed forward and slammed both hands into its chest. He felt the ribs give way then the heart stop beating.

He turned to the third. It growled something, saliva dripping from its muzzle. With a quick flick of his hand the beast flew back. His fist extended he turned and met the next wave. Ares seemed to have brought his entire army to this fight. He didn't mind, he would break them all.

Diana hacked through one of the minatours and turned to a werewolf pack. She twisted her blade, slamming it behind her, blood and saliva pouring from the maw of the Harpy that had tried to attack her back. She looked over at Kal. He was moving through a beast pack with no weapons, except for his body. He struck with an ugly sort of efficiency. His strikes caused more pain than a killing blow should because he still didn't know where to hit exactly. She would have to fix that.

"Second Wave," Philippus screamed, a wave of arrows flying towards the now approaching barges. She could see thousands of hoplite styled soldiers at the ready. Kal had told her that the defensive measure he had brought with them would be a one off, so this is where the fight would get much more brutal.

She reached for the chain at her waste. With a quick flick the entire length was free from her body. She closed her eyes and waited for the last of the beast warriors to approach her. She twirled the heavy lasso. The end snapped like a whip, striking a werewolf in the face. It cried out in pain, blood pouring from its muzzle where she had struck. She had a small weight attached to one end, like a Chinese chain weapon, she needed to make sure that they went down and were out of this fight.

She snapped her arm up and twisted the chain around her. The wave of hoplites chagrining her went down as the chain raked across their bodies. She felt the wind from the chain as she twirled it about. She was angry now. she could hear the cries of her sisters as they battled. Blood pumped in her ears. She forced the blood to still, she couldn't afford to get careless in this fight. Fighting with her emotions would get her and others killed.

"He's very good," Philippus called out to her. She nodded over to Kal who had stomped the beach, sending a wave of water out that took down a hoplite group. "His form is sloppy though."

"I will fix it later," Diana said looking at her mentor. "Where is my mother?"

"Where else," Philippus shrugged. She pointed towards the head of the phalanx. Her mother was there, dressed in her gold armor, slashing through enemy after enemy. Was this how the Goddess Lyta fought as well?

An explosion rocked the beach around them. Diana looked up. Her blood went cold.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, Helene?"

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

Kara felt the system collapse. She felt the retreat of the computer and slowly walked towards the edge of the Dais. Sol was there, waiting for her.

Kara had accessed his last sequence. Why the hell had Sol shown it to her? What was so important that she see that?

"Why?"

"He had to know," Sol shrugged. "He went through as much as he could before Diana found the Fortress, but he didn't see it all."

She had. Kara breathed in hard. "It's already spreading, isn't it?"

"Darksied and Rao started it up nearly a million years ago," Sol said. "It's slowly been gaining power sense. Apokolips was looking for a way to take us down."

"Then we will have to ready him. I won't let that be our future."

Sol looked at her. "So you think you can defy it?"

Kara nodded. "I have done it before, I will do it again."

Sol smiled. "So how strong do you think he will be? He won't have the same type of exposure to the sun that you will, when they get here."

"I am not exactly at my peak right now, Sol," Kara said, finally catching her breath and standing up straight. Going into suspended animation for a computer simulation never agreed with her body. "I gave up a lot of power to break Rao."

"Perhaps," Sol shrugged. "Then again you were able to break someone considered nearly the King of Heaven by some."

Kara shook her head. "So do I fight now? Or do I ready for our next battle?"

Sol looked at her. "Kara, do you really have a choice? You are you."

She nodded and slowly floated away. "Stay strong Sol, it will be over soon, I promise."

Sol nodded and watched as the woman flew away. It was finally coming together, he didn't like it, but the two of them would be needed if the future was to be kept from falling apart. He raised his hand over his head and a light began to shine from the center of the dais. He walked to the center of the platform and placed his hand on the light. The computer activated once more and the machine was pulled in once more.

* * *

**Battle**

Diana dodged a sword strike from Hydra, stepped into his guard, and slammed her palm into his exposed chest. Hydra flew back only to grab her arm and twist her down, pulling her into the water. She could feel the hands of the former king holding her under. She gasped in a lungful of air as he pulled her up and put his face next to hers.

"Is it not wondrous my Helene?" he gestured to the fierce battle spread out across the beach. "Soon these fool Amazons will burn, and I will take you as I should have all those years ago. I won't gift you to my brother again."

"You're insane," Diana growled. She slammed her head to the side, striking his temple. "You're as crazy as your Master. Helene died because of you and your brother!"

She swept his legs out from under him, and rose through the water. She bore down on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and forced him into the water.

"Because of you…" Diana growled, he struggled against her grip.

"Because of you!" She lifted him up then slammed him hard into the water again. Then she tossed him into the air.

She grabbed her chain, twirling it and launching it towards him. It wrapped around his neck and she yanked hard.

"Because of you!" She slammed him hard into the ground.

"Diana," Philippus called out. "Diana, fall back!"

Diana looked up to see her chain try and pull her forward. With a flick of her wrist it returned to around her arm.

"Princess, fall back," Philippus ordered, appearing before her.

"What's happening," Diana could feel the shift in nature. Several more warriors appeared around them.

"Hydra found his connection again," Hippolyta said darkly, dragging her blade through the water. "You did well daughter."

"Mother," Diana stared as the warrior queen walked past her guard to meet the rising water.

"Come forth you beast," Hippolyta roared. "Show me this power that I thought I should fear so!"

With a roar the seven heads of the Hydra rose from the see. The wave of water that he had brought up brushed against the warrior queen.

"When I was Lyta, I was betrayed because of my fear of you," she growled. "Now that I am Hippolyta I will not give you that fear. You have been beaten before, Hydra, and I will do it again!"

With that the seven heads rushed towards her. She leapt gracefully through the air, dodging the first bite and the second. Her sword smashed into the nose of the third, and the fourth hit the recoiling head. She landed in the water behind the beast, crouched low.

"You were once a King, you were once a leader, swayed by the whims of the gods and of your own design," Hippolyta turned slowly. "I remember you Agamemnon. I remember the pain that you caused the world."

She caught one of the heads, twisted her blade so that it was parallel with her arm, and then pulled on the head. "I remember you, and I remember I am not afraid of you!"

She twisted hard, throwing the beast further out to sea. Ares second wave was approaching the island. She looked back at her daughter and the other Amazons.

"Lead the defensive, Diana. This is your calling. I have a score to settle."

Diana nodded and gathered Philippus and the other commanders. Hippolyta smiled as she turned to the beast and the approaching hoard. She was once the Goddess Lyta, the daughter of Ares and the Goddess of Love Aphrodite. She was now Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons. She was not about to let a damn thing stop her from finishing this once and for all.

* * *

Kara loved the feeling of the clouds. She would fly for hours upon hours after Amaya's death, before she rose to take the job of sun goddess.

"You need help, sister," Fujin, the demon god of the wind appeared next to her.

"I am fine, Fujin," she whispered. She just realized what she had sacrificed to stop Rao. "I am not your sister anymore either."

"Sister," Raiden appeared above her. "You wound us. You think that you stopped being family because you gave up your station?"

"What," Kara stopped and looked at both of them.

"We are the storm," Fujin began.

"We are the Great Storm," Raiden whispered.

"We are the storm that shields our people," Kara whispered. "Why?"

"As I said," Raiden shrugged. "You are our sister. Even if the others don't understand it, demons always have. You are family, you never leave family to die."

"Thank you," she said looking down.

Fujin smiled. "Save it, sister. Now it comes time for us to show them the power they have awoken. Ares seeks to take the throne of the world for his own, and battle for the Throne of Heaven with the body of the Last Son."

"Then we must stop him," Kara agreed. "You two are more than enough for him, right?"

Fujin snorted. "Kara, we are the Storm. Not even War can stop us."

Kara smiled, letting the sun wash over her. With every moment the energy that she expended to battle Rao returned. While she would never return to her status as a god, she would still be one of the strongest beings to walk the world.

"Let us see what the battle looks like when we get there," Raiden said, looking towards the island. "It's time to put the Greek Pantheon in their place. They play to many games with the world."

Kara nodded, and the three of them took off towards the battle.

* * *

**Battle**

Kal could feel them. He knew that they were approaching. So this is what she had used Hydra for. He growled in frustration, tearing through several Harpies that had decided to try and descend on him.

"So you can see it," a young man said, stepping forward from nothing. "My brother was always a bit of an idiot."

"Menelaus," Kal growled. "How the hell are you still alive?"

"You think my brother is the only one who sold his soul?" Menelaus raised an eyebrow. "I assure you boy, there are more people than you can imagine in the service of the Old Ones."

"You bastard," Kal lashed out only for a wave of mana to interject between them.

Menelaus shook his head. "You poor fool, you know what is coming, but you have no skill to stop this. It's very funny to me."

"You think I don't know," Kal roared. "We've known, we readied to fight them!"

"Oh, I know," Menelaus shrugged. "I was there when the plan was hatched by Rao and Darksied to stop the House of El. Your family was given too much leeway."

"So he drove them to death," Kal's hands came together. The energy emanating between him and Menelaus his fingers began to dig into the thick field of energy. "You destroyed countless lives because my family had gained too much?"

"They sat near the throne of heaven," the man shrugged. "Mortals, even Kryptonians, have no right to our realm."

"Bastard," Kal ripped the field to shreds. The man's eyes widened as the Kryptonian grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. "You damn bastard!"

"I started a war for a girl, one that I did not even favor," Menelaus looked at him with disdain. "I sold my soul to the god of war and then I found a new master. A master who could give me a true power."

Kal was suddenly thrown back. Menelaus shook his head. "You played it out, like the good little puppet that you are. Do you think you or that doll really have a choice in this?"

"Kal," Diana roared, appearing next to his side. "What happened to you?"

His head snapped back, but Menelaus was already gone. He growled in frustration.

"I am fine Diana," he breathed, standing up. "Where is Hydra?"

"Fighting mother," she pointed off shore where a small figure dodged through the heads of the beast that tried to grab her.

"Damnit," he whispered, looking back towards the central acropolis of the city. "The gods be damned!"

Kal slammed his fists into the ground, dropping to both knees. A wave tore through the shallow waters, burying both attacker and defender. Diana looked at him wide eyed.

"Kal."

"I promised I would tell you all when this is done, I will hold to it," Kal looked back towards the Acropolis. He saw Ares floating there. "So she had him too."

"What do you mean," Diana looked back and saw Ares over the central acropolis.

"Ares plans, all of this…it was a set up. We were used to free Hekate," he roared, taking off towards him. "The thrice-damned fool has been played by her from the start!"

Ares looked down with satisfaction at the Acropolis of the Amazons. It was the seat of his target, where he would find the power necessary to finally topple his father and begin his ascent towards the Throne of Heaven itself.

"You know, for a god of war, you really are pretty stupid," the cocky voice of the Last Son called out to him. He spun around and saw him and the Amazon rising towards him.

"You know boy, I will enjoy using your body to break my father. Once I possess what they hold, his throne and then the Throne of All Heaven itself will be mine."

"Yeah, right," Kal blurred and suddenly slammed into him. "You think I will let you get that far?"

Ares suddenly felt himself flying through the air, he was literally being cut by the wind he had been hit so hard.

"Kal, what do you mean we're being used?" Diana appeared next to his side.

"I was caught by Menelaus, both of those damn brothers survived," he looked back at her. "The only reason Hydra's psychotic nature would be allowed would…"

"He's being used, while they work on freeing Hekate! But how are they going to free her? Only the gods…"

He nodded as a look of horror cross her features. "Yeap, now you see how deep this goes."

"But why," Diana said. "Why would he fall under her sway?"

"The same reason all of them did," he whispered. "They wanted power. Menelaus is her main conduit into this world, he has a larger portion of her powers than the others, that is how he was able to hold me back."

"This is not good," she admitted. "If the stories are right, her connection to Chaos was severed with this seal. If she is able to reconnect with that…"

"Chaos has grown stronger, since the fall of the Kryptonians. Races fight wars across the galaxies, feeding chaos and allowing its power to grow," Kal looked back to Ares. "Ares sacrificed his soul for the power to dethrone his father."

"What do you know, fool!" Ares roared, slashing his hand in a wide arch. A wave of power washed over of the two of them and pushed them back. With a roar, Kal ripped the wave apart, stopping the assault.

"I hate you," Ares appeared in his guard. "You and your kind, thinking you could sit on heaven itself."

"The feeling is mutual," Kal's eyes narrowed.

The two slammed into one another. The sky shook as the two powers clashed over the acropolis.

* * *

"By the gods," Diana breathed. The sky seemed to pulse as the two struck one another, she could barely keep track of their moves.

"This is the power that he has awaked," the Source floated next to her. "It was the power that Kara awakened, it was the power that Rao fears."

"Why are you allowing this?"

"Because I have to keep my hand out of it," he whispered. "Chaos has rules child, if I interfere directly it will as well, I have to let others fight it out."

"Chaos cannot be as strong as you are," Diana nearly screamed.

"Child," the Source shook his head. "Chaos is more than we can believe and my stupid son has awoken him."

Diana looked back, watching in shock as Kal dueled with Ares across the air. "How?"

"Be ready child," the Source looked back towards the Acropolis. "Ares is not the true threat here."

Diana looked back towards the Acropolis and then back at Clark and Kal. "Kal, I have to do this."

She swore she saw a nod as he charged towards Ares once more. The sky quaked as the two locked in combat. She smiled slightly and headed towards the Acropolis.

"Now comes the crucible my son," the Source looked back towards Diana. "I pity you for what is coming, he will be strong enough to stop your plans once and for all."

* * *

Ares growled out in frustration as the boy threw him onto the beach. Dust and sand and water rained down as his enemy slammed into him.

"So this is what the Awakening does," Ares grinned. "Finally a fight!"

"Die, Ares!"

Ares could barely gasp as pain shot through his abdomen. He looked down to see the fist of the enraged Kryptonian buried in his stomach. He looked up slowly, well at least to him. He suddenly flew through the air, tearing through the ocean into Hydra.

Hippolyta barely dodged the attack as her father slammed into the hulking beast that Agamemnon had turned into.

She looked back as an enraged Kryptonian flew towards them.

"Hold," she called out, grabbing his arm. His momentum nearly carried them both forward, but stopped before the blast of energy slammed into the ground between them.

"Thanks," he looked back at the warrior queen. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I don't understand it entirely, but Hydra is not as powerful as I remember him being."

Clark smirked. "Of course not, cut his connection to Hektae's mana."

"You can do that," Hippolyta looked on in surprise.

"You can be surprised what you will come up with when you make enemies with the gods that created your world," Clark shrugged. "Sometimes I am surprised it hasn't been developed here. The Pantheons of this world are not nearly as benevolent as people would like to believe."

Hippolyta nodded. She had learned that several times in her life. "People want to believe there is something more."

The boy shrugged. "Sometimes I think the only more we should worry about is hearts of those we care for."

She smiled. There was wisdom there, for someone so young.

"Ready yourself, Lost Son," she steadied her blade and slid into a fighting stance. "The Red Moon will shine above us tonight, and our enemies will burn in our wake."

He nodded. "I know you might have issues with daddy, but leave him to me. I will make sure he pays for all that he has done."

Hippolyta nodded. If her daughter trusted him, then she would as well. Her daughter didn't place faith in anyone easily. She readied to face the monster from her past once more, her father would be next if the Lost Son was not able to truly finish him. She was still Lyta deep down, after all.

* * *

**Gate Room**

The Gate Room was secure. Thirty Guards, always on station greeted her, with their swords at the ready.

"Princess," the Guard said in relief. "I am glad you're here."

"What's happening, Illya," she looked back to the way she had come. For some reason there was deep sense of foreboding behind her.

"Hellhounds, my Princess," the Guards breathed heavily. "We have fought off three so far, but we have no idea where they are coming from."

"They come from me," a voice snapped. All the women spun to the shadowed corridor and heard the heavy clack of metal hitting the ground. Diana readied her blade, only to nearly drop it when she saw the bone helm of the warrior stepping from the shadows. There was no skin, only black, no eyes, only eyes of green fire.

"You know my dear, it would be easier if you all stood aside. My goddess deserves to be freed."

The room suddenly filled with a heavy pressure. Diana felt a weight on her shoulders, her sisters around her dropped to the ground barely able to breath.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded, readying her chain for battle.

"You mean you don't know me?" the Helmed head tilted to the side in confusion. "They really don't teach you about me anymore?"

The suited figure raised its arm, catching her battle chain as she had tried to strike.

"This is really pathetic," the helm spoke. She grabbed the chain, pulling it tight. With another tug, Diana found herself flying towards the figure. She let go, rolling off to the side and grabbing her sword. "I expected more from a warrior so blessed."

"What are you?" Diana readied her blade and narrowed her eyes. With her sister's down she was at a disadvantage.

"Let me give you a clue child," power enveloped the room, forcing her back to her knees. "I am everywhere! I am in everything!"

Diana struggled to breath. A second wave of power threw her back towards the gate.

"I am Hate, I am Strife, I am Discord," the voice from the darkened helm, roared.

Diana pulled herself against the gate. Eris, the Goddess of Discord. This was the first time that Diana had ever seen her. She knew that she was Ares companion, but she rarely got directly involved in the conflicts that the god of war fought.

"You know, you are an impressive work," Eris whispered. "Your grandmother put a great deal of effort in drawing in the goddesses of Olympus to give you life. It's a shame that I am going to break such a masterpiece."

Another flick of her wrist and Diana was lifted from the gate and slammed into a far wall. She was pulled up again and the hulking form of Eris walked over to her. "I am so impressed by the fact that you came willingly."

She raised her hand so it was at the level of Diana's throat. She slowly closed her open hand, bringing the fingers together in a tight fist. Diana felt the air in her throat leave. She felt the power of Discord slowly wrap around her and begin to pull her towards the ground.

"You're going to die, but you will watch the world you love die first," Eris gloated. "I was against this, but Ares seems to think that she will be a great help to us. He wants the throne of Heaven and he believes that the goddess will help him achieve it."

She snorted inelegantly. "He has no idea what he has sold himself too. Ares, Menelaus, Agamemnon, all of them are but toys to her."

She walked towards the Gate. "I even thought of unleashing the Atlantians, but that would be overkill, and like the Kryptonians we would have to wipe them out before they are done."

Diana struggled for breath, as the goddess ranted on. "I have had to hide my powers from the god of war for years. Suffer his abuse, and put up with his whims. I look for the day that he will be my toy."

Eris looked back at her. "I think when Hekate rules, I will ask her if I can have your boy as a toy as well. He looks….fun."

Diana couldn't do anything, the power pressing down on her was more than she had ever fought before.

"And yet you think, that she will be as strong as me," a dark voice called out.

Eris spun slightly, her power slipping letting Diana fall to the floor. The golden goddess stepped into the room, her eyes cold.

"Did you honestly think I would stop paying attention because my daughter had her memory back?" Aphrodite asked darkly. "Did you think I would let you kill my granddaughter without doing anything?"

"What can you do, you worthless whore?" Eris screamed, before she was slammed into a far wall.

"Do you think you're as strong as me? Even with Hekate's power, little girl?" Aphrodite stalked towards her like a predator. "Did you think I would let that fraud unleash her on the world?"

"You can't be this strong," Eris screamed, but the power of her voice could do nothing. Her attempt to exert her will on Aphrodite was fruitless, the Goddess of Love was a Titan. Her power flooded the room, sending Discord flying into a wall.

"Did you really think that Zeus was the pinnacle of the power of this Pantheon?" Aphrodite's hair began to move as if from an unseen wind. Her normally glowing skin was brighter now than Diana could ever remember in the times that she had met her. "I am the goddess of love. My light has created civilization, my light has destroyed civilizations!"

Eris was lifted from the ground by an unseen power like Diana had been before. Aphrodite's once blue eyes now glowed white with an other-worldly power.

"Now, suffer!" A light shown on Eris, the goddess screamed as Aphrodite's power engulfed forced onto her. A moment later the once dark helmed goddess fell from the armor, leaving only the woman that Aphrodite knew.

Eris stirred slightly. She tried to push up, tried to summon her power.

"What did you do to me, you, bitch?" Eris rounded wildly on her.

"What do you think?" Aphrodite stated coldly. "I took your power."

Eris screamed out in frustration, trying to move, but her body ached. "How the hell are you this strong?"

"I am the goddess of love, the only ones stronger than me were the primeval gods, the ones who left or were imprisoned in our war," Aphrodite looked back to her granddaughter. "I could have ruled our Heaven if I had wished, but I chose instead another path."

Eris suddenly launched herself from the floor, trying to grab the goddess. She was stopped before she could take a step. She was lifted from the ground by the same invisible energy that had lifted Diana before and flung into the opposite wall.

"Please keep this up, Eris," Aphrodite growled. "I am tired of Ares' games, of Hekate's manipulations, of my own Daughter's lies! You will be a good first step in showing them just what happens when they displease me!"

Eris felt a storm of unseen wind around her. She felt herself lifted from the ground and stared in horror as the goddess of love stepped towards her.

"You always coveted my seat, you always wanted to be as strong as me," Aphrodite said darkly. "You have always been, at best, a minor goddess. You're nothing compared to what I have seen, what I have done."

Diana watched, awed as waves of power crushed through the gate room. It was an overwhelming pressure, like nothing that she had ever felt. She watched as Eris tried to scream, only for the bones in her body to slowly crack. There was no sound, the very air around her was being pulled away.

"Aphrodite…" Diana wanted her to stop, she didn't want to see this.

"I am sorry you have to see this Granddaughter, but I tire of these games," Aphrodite did not spare her a glance. "I have seen the world crumble to ash, and I have seen it rebuilt. Perhaps the Universe will find a way to bring your soul back into something not so drunk on power that they are crushed under my heel!"

A bright blue ray of power ripped through the walls of the chamber. Eris screamed, but it wasn't for long. When the light faded the former goddess was gone, leaving only a growling Aphrodite.

"Granddaughter," she whispered, breathing heavily. "You should leave."

"Why," Diana looked confused.

"Because I am here," A voice crowed. "You know, I never thought I would actually see you again, you foolish bitch."

Diana spun towards the voice. The Three formed goddess Hekate stood before them, her eyes full of murder and mirth.

"So Aphrodite, do you think you can truly stop me this time?"


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry it's taking me so long to get this out. Real life and my own desire to write an original story has kept my attention else where. Enjoy.

**Chapter 19 – Simply Badass**

Kara's eyes were far off, both of the former demons could tell that something was off.

"What troubles you, sister?" Fujin asked, floating next to her as they moved towards the battle zone.

"What makes you think, something is wrong?" Kara asked wondering how the two brothers could still read her so well.

"We've been together a million years, Kara," Raiden said flatly. "We know your moods."

A heartbeat of silence.

"Kal-El is trying something, desperate ," she whispered.

"What does that machine do?" Fujin raised an eyebrow.

"It sees the lines," Kara said simply.

Fujin's eyes narrowed. "Your people were monsters."

Kara could not refute it. "The House of El sought to use it to end the war that had torn our people apart. But the problem is that it exists."

"You can't destroy it?"

"I don't think anything short of destroying the entire universe would destroy it. Mana-null generators are all across it, so anything laced with mana is stopped. It took a Green Latern draining his ring to destroy some of our structures."

Both demons turned gods considered this.

"It was made to withstand the gods themselves, it was made to protect the information within," she whispered.

"What did you see, Kara?"

"I saw his plans to kill himself," she whispered.

* * *

Ares was the God of War. He had waged campaigns that left civilizations with salted lands and yet not even his brother Herakles had challenged him so. Whatever the Source had done, the boy's power had shot through the roof and with it his ability to hurt him. Somehow, whatever the Source had done stripped him of his ability to phase through the boy's attacks.

Ares spun out of the way as the boy tried to kick him in the back. His speed had increased on a magnitude of ten. He was in range to attack often before Ares could react and pulling out by the time he had. The boy appeared over him, slamming both fists into the back of his neck. Ares launched to the ground with a thud and a cloud of smoke.

"You're going to die," Ares grunted, pushing himself from the ground. His arm straightened as the bone reformed. "I am going to rip you apart and then the fucking doll too."

"Yeah," the Last Son scoffed. "I am really going to let that happen."

"You dare, challenge a GOD!"

Lightning flashed around them, some striking the ground below. The screams of the Amazons and Demons who died were music to his ears.

"Gods have been beaten before," the Last Son slammed both fists into his abdomen. Ares grunted in pain as the boy twisted, grabbed his wrist, and slammed his knee into his chest. Ares gasped in pain as the Kryptonian grabbed his shoulder and threw him back towards the ocean.

"How is this possible?" Ares roared in frustration.

"You don't get it," the Last Son grabbed him by his arm and slammed his knee into his chest again. "I am a Star!"

With a great heave he sent the God of War flying back into the air once more. Ares skidded to a halt, grabbing the fabric of reality itself to slow his throw.

"You've…" Ares's eyes widened in horror.

The Last Son smiled darkly. "How does it feel to know that you can't run?"

The boy's body blurred and he felt a hit to his abdomen. Ares could only try and brace himself as the boy launched another assault.

* * *

Diana watched in horror as her Grandmother was thrown against a far wall. Diana wanted to move, but the power that both of them gave off was like nothing that she had ever felt before.

"You know, Aphrodite, the most beautiful sound in the world to me, is your screams," Hekate cackled, slamming a lance of energy into Aphrodite's shoulder.

The Goddess of Love was slammed into the wall, but brought both hands up, causing the energy to fall apart as if it were shattering crystals. Her eyes narrowed as a battle armor wrapped around her. Gone were the flowing robes that she had been known for, and in their place were an armor like the one that Diana herself wore.

"You always thought you were so strong," Aphrodite sneered. "You always thought you should have ruled heaven, the problem with that though that you were always just a dog to Chaos."

Aphrodite's power seemed to pulse in a sphere, slamming into the tri-form goddess. The tri-form goddess actually broke apart for the first time. The three bodies slammed into the wall and then were pushed out into the sky.

"You always thought you could control everything about humans, looking at the Anti-Life equation as if it were the ultimate power in this universe," Aphrodite brought both of her hands together in front of her, a sphere of purple energy forming before her hands. "You've never understood power, Hekate! Slaves can never understand what power is!"

The sphere of energy broke, splitting into three lances and drilling into the shoulders of the goddess.

"Let me show you, what power is," Aphrodite snapped. Her voice was deeper than Diana could ever remember, twin blades appeared in her hands. "Do you know why Olympus always feared I would fall in love with Ares?"

Hekate could only grimace in pain as the energy held all three of her forms aloft.

"They feared it, not because they thought Ares would be insufferable," Aphrodite brought both blades up as if she were getting ready to conduct an orchestra. "They feared it because at my depths, I am far worse than Ares!"

She slashed her swords in varying directions, sending energy slashes at each of the forms. The goddesses screamed.

"Don't think you have even begun to suffer," Aphrodite motioned and the lances of energy that held Hekate's forms in place began slamming her against the ceiling. "I think I should let your servants see exactly what you screwed with during the last war!"

With one mighty push the ceiling collapsed, Diana grabbed all three of her sisters and leapt up as Aphrodite brought Hekate to the surface.

"You will pay for this, whore!" Hekate's forms said through gritted teeth.

"Bring it," Aphrodite said with a smirk. "Show your loyalty to your tools, take back your power and show me if you really are as strong as you claim."

* * *

Diana set her sisters down and looked towards her Grandmother. She looked to the left and saw Kal dueling with the god Ares and not to far away she could hear her mother dueling with the Hydra. Her sisters were tearing through Ares army and slowly gaining a foothold to keep them from advancing deeper into the island.

"Your grandmother was always something else," The Source stood next to her. "Her power is one of those that is beyond anything the other gods can understand, it is why all of them fear her."

"That's so cliché," Diana said looking over at him. "If you tell me love can overcome?"

"You have to understand one thing about your grandmother's aspect. It's one thing that permeates all things Diana. It's more than that, but you have to remember where I sit, dear," the Source shrugged. "To me everything is a cliché, nothing is new, dreams are reborn in each generation and I still wonder what the universe is looking for."

"What can I do? If I get in the way…"

"No fear," the man said with a smile. "Go forward, never look back. Your sisters need you, have faith in your mother, have faith in your grandmother, and have faith in him."

Diana nodded and checked on her sisters once more, before looking at the Source. "Will you watch them for me?"

The Source nodded.

Diana gave him a soft smile of thanks and grabbed two blades from her sisters. It was time to battle, and have faith in those that she loved.

"Win," she said, looking up towards Kal and then over to her mother. "Win."

The Source watched her disappear back to the battle line and smiled slightly.

"Why didn't you tell her I was here?" a visibly weakened Artemis stepped out from behind the rubble.

"Because, she didn't need to worry," the Source looked at Artemis. "I know you don't like her, I know you don't agree about the view of the world she has, but what is happening with here is more important than that."

"I see that now," Artemis said grudgingly.

"Remember, Artemis," the Source looked back towards Kal. "The greatest strength any of us have is the ability to ignore our own desires and put the good of another ahead of their own. What Diana has done is awaken the greatest defender this world will ever have, and I didn't want her to doubt herself, even if the danger has not passed. I want her to fight with her whole heart, just as you do."

* * *

"You fucking bastard," Ares roared, landing a punch into his abdomen. "Stay the fuck down!"

"Yeah, right," Clark took the blood and delivered one of his own into the face of Ares. "The day I bow to a fucking dog like you is the day I am put in the ground!"

Ares groaned as the Last Son delivered a blow to his abdomen, grabbed his head with his other hand and drove his nose into his knee. The world spun as he was launched down towards the island with a hammer blow to the back of his head.

"When you groveled you ceased being a god, and became a dog," Clark threw both hands out to the side and started twisting. His entire body spun around the same point, drawing the wind towards him and forcing it downward.

Ares's eyes snapped open as a funnel of wind slammed into him, driving him into the ground and grinding into his body.

"How the hell is this possible?" Ares roared, using his hands to break apart the storm. "Even if you sit on the same plane."

"You don't get it," the boy sneered. "You admire Rao for creating the ultimate conquers, but you had no idea what he wanted to do with us, what his "masterpiece" truly was."

Ares was only able to stand for a moment before he felt a blow to his knee. The Last Son was already in his guard and nailed his nose with a palm strike. He grabbed the dazed god by the head and jerked back.

"We were his conquers, we were to subdue creation for him," the boy growled out. "That was his masterpiece, to subjugate all of creation to his will, that's why the Kryptonians were created!"

Clark jerked him back nearly throwing him into the air and then delivered another palm strike to his sternum, sending the God of War towards the tree line.

"The reason you're nothing to me is because you weren't made for War!" Clark roared, grabbing into the ground with both hands. Ares watched as he ripped a massive chunk from the island and sent it flying at him.

The God of War waved his hand forward, sending a wave of power at the rock, shattering it all around him.

"I am not made for war?" Ares stood with a groan. "I have done things that would make you cry your eyes out boy. I am the God of War, boy. I will make you bow!"

Ares launched himself towards Clark, who caught the hold, only for him to lose control as the God twisted above him and forced him from his feet. Setting his feet, Ares drove him head first into the ground and then dropped kicking him at the neck, sending Clark skidding through the rocky surface.

"I will destroy all that you care for," Ares hissed, standing up and stalking towards the boy. "Your family, those fools who took you in, will suffer my wrath. Nothing will save them from me. Your little doll will suffer the worst, I will make her a plaything before I rip her soul apart!"

He went to grab for Clark only to have his legs swept out from under him.

"You talk to much," Clark hissed. He grabbed the downed God by the collar and ran forward, slamming him into the boulder remnants from earlier. "You'll never get the chance to hurt anyone that I care for, God. I will kill you long before that happens!"

* * *

The Source was silent. Chaos was awakening once more, he could feel it's power and with his constant fights with Rao he did not have the strength to truly battle the beginning.

"We should leave soon," Artemis looked towards his sister. She felt a pull towards them, but this was more important.

"We will," the Source said softly. He looked to the left and smiled slightly. "It seems as though she found her voice again."

Artemis looked up and watched as the three gods descended towards the battle. One of them was dressed as Kal-El while the other two had the grab of the Japanese pantheon.

"She survived Rao?"

The Source smiled. "Kara was always something special, even for a Kryptonian. Her strength defied Rao, defied her family, and defied fate. Whereas I helped Kal-El awaken his Star Soul, she did so on her own."

"But she isn't a god anymore," he said softly, looking at her for a moment. "She gave it up, but for…"

He smiled. "We should leave child, we have a few more of my children that we should meet."

* * *

Ares growled out in frustration as the Last Son kept up his assault. The young kryptonian turned star was fighting in a way that he could not believe. On some level it was insane to think of, it was impossible for him to grasp how a mortal could be on his level. Had this really been Rao's design? Had he intended to usurp all of creation for his own?

"Do you see it now?" Clark asked like he was speaking to a child. "Does the mighty God of War finally see what Rao did?"

The boy slammed his hand into his chest, he felt something crack. How was he hurting him? Even if he had awoken his soul there should have been no way for him to have as much power as he did.

"You don't get it," Clark snapped darkly. "Rao was planning on fucking up the program, he was planning on taking all of creation. He was not working alone though."

Ares looked stunned.

"Your little goddess was one of his agents," Clark flew hard at him and slammed both fists into his abdomen. "Hekate was part of the plan. She was to recruit and prepare amongst the gods. She was to make it so the Kryptonian Horde would be able to run rough shod over this world."

Clark backhanded him in the face, grabbed his left arm and slammed his knee into his sternum. Ares gasped in shock.

"As it is, one Kryptonian is going to fuck up every program," Clark growled out, launching Ares back towards the ground.

"Not just one," Kara floated down next to him. "Did you really think I would let you fight alone?"

Clark looked back at her. "Kara."

She nodded. "I am sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. Rao's hold was too strong."

"Lot of good the power he had did him," Clark said with an appreciative smile. "I understand you overwhelmed a God."

"That's one way of looking at it," Kara shrugged. "So, Clark, what do you need?"

"I have Ares."

"You have me," Ares roared. "You have me?"

Waves of golden energy burst forth from the ground. The pressure seemed to affect some of the fighters on the ground but both Krpyotnians stared dispassionately as the God of War rose from where he had struck.

"You Kryptonians," Ares growled out. "All the same. All arrogant bastards who think they know what war is. All of you assumed you were greater than the Gods. I will show you how wrong you are!"

His power burst out, slamming into Clark. He tried to hold his ground, but the force of the attack pushed him towards the ground. Before Kara could move she felt a punch to her abdomen. She looked into the eyes of a growling Ares as he smashed his head into hers.

"Die, little Sun Goddess!"

Kara stumbled, only to catch a fist as the God of War tried to continue his attack. "I am not a Goddess anymore, but it doesn't mean we don't know how to fight gods!"

Her body seemed to glow, the uniform that she was wearing shifted to match Clark's, except a skirt instead of pants as his was.

"You took the other uniform out," Clark floated up next to her.

"It seemed appropriate. The Kryptonians looked to these symbols as hope against Rao and his Horde. Now we will be new symbols of hope."

Clark smiled. "Leave the God of War to me, help out where you can."

"You know, one would think that being Kryptonian means that they try and do everything on their own," Fujin looked towards his brother. "Do they all have hard heads?"

"We have been around Amaterasu for how long?" Raiden raised an eyebrow.

Kara growled out. "Clear his army, we will deal with the heavy hitters."

Raiden nodded. Fujin disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Kara twisted his arm, and kneed the God of War in his stomach. "I might not be a goddess, Ares. But I am still badass in a way you can't believe!"

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Badass?"

"How else would you describe us?" Kara shrugged. She looked down at Ares who seemed to be gathering power again.


	21. The Real Chapter 20

**AN: Chapter 20 is now and finally done. I am looking at one more chapter and an epilogue before this part of the story is finished. There is already a sequel in the works in my head.  
**

**Chapter 20 – The Power of a Goddess**

Rao looked on, scowling at the sight of the War God being beaten back by the son of Krypton. He had no idea that the Star Soul was truly so powerful.

"You lost much," the woman said stepping next to him. "My lord wonders if you are truly able to carry through with your promise after this."

He turned his head slightly, barely hiding his disgust at being approached by the apply named "New God". Lashina was one of Darkseid's favorites, one of his torturers that had worked against his own creations when the Kryptonian Empire went after Apokolips. It was testament to their strength that the girl had survived a war against his people. "Do not presume to talk to me, child."

He forced gravity to gather around her and force her towards the ground. "Even with what I have lost, I am still far greater than you shall ever be."

Lashina gasped for air, her wrapped neck felt like it was closing. He had supposedly lost a little less than half of his power and yet it was as great as her master.

"Remember your place, girl," he sneered, letting her drop to the ground and gasp for air. "You may have been able to hold your own against my creations when they waged war against your world, but you have never faced their full might."

He summoned his power, pulling her from the ground. "Take a message back to your master for me. Let him know that I will kill the next one that he sends to question me. You "New Gods" think far to much of yourselves for my liking. The second is that my part will be completed. Make sure that he is able to complete his part, or I will end him as well."

He waved his hand, opening a rip in the air and sent her flying through the hole before sealing it once more.

"Foolish child," Rao growled, looking back at the Last Son as he continued to duel the War God. "You will be brought to heel as well."

* * *

Hekate knew that she was in trouble. She could feel the air grow heavy as the Goddess of Love released the restraints that she had held in place since before the First War. The Kryptonian was battling her puppet Ares not far from them, and from the way her power was being called forth, she knew that Ares was on the losing end of the battle. Menelaus had sent back all of his power, which worried her. The fool was still around, which meant that during her imprisonment he had found another patron.

She could call back her power from her agents, she could truly fight the bitch on the level that she wanted or she could tough it out and possibly lose as she was right now. Her eyes narrowed, there was no other choice.

One of the forms raised her hands above her head and began to summon back her power. Those that had been fool enough to believe that she would allow them to keep it forever…well they would simply learn that the Goddess would never allow anyone to use her power for all time.

Before she could pull in any of her power, the Goddess of Love flashed before her and slammed a fist into the woman's gut. All of them felt a blast of energy rip through them as the form that had tried to gather her power back crashed into the ground.

"You bitch!" both of the other forms yelled.

Aphrodite smiled tightly. "I am born of Kronos, the Reaper. My power is limited by my will. I have no desire to limit it any longer."

To them she was the flighty one, bouncing from one suitor to another, until after the first war with Hekate. It was at that point that Aphrodite had truly turned from the flighty one, into the one that they had feared she would become. None save Zeus had an idea how powerful the Titans truly were and the fact that he looked wary around the Goddess of Love caused no end to the rumors on Olympus. Many thought she had truly become one of the First Ones with the way the Thunder God walked so carefully around her.

"I have no desire to hold back anymore. I have no desire to let others see me as an airhead."

It wasn't that Zeus was scared of her, for he was sure that his power was greater. He would describe it as worry. The fact that the first Sky King, Uranus, had blessed Aphrodite at birth did not leave him feeling entirely safe or comfortable around her. She wondered idly if her "father" was watching now, and what he would think of the true power that she was unleashing.

Waves of blue-white energy wrapped around her in a dance. The energy pushed and pulsed at the world around it, warping the fabric of reality. Aphrodite smiled.

"Let me show you, my will."

She slashed downward from the clavicle to the hip. A slash appeared across one of the tri-forms and all three screamed in pain.

Aphrodite let her grin grow. It felt good to let the restraints go. It felt good to fight back, especially against the bitch that had used her to distract Ares during the last war. She was far from a whore, and Hekate would learn the price that came with treating her as one.

She through bolts of power into two of the forms, sending them crashing into the ground. The third form tried to attack her, only to be backhanded in the jaw. She flew away from the enraged Goddess of Love, trying to control her descent.

Hekate blinked once and Aphrodite appeared before her.

"I will end you, your daughter, and your entire line for this," Hekate raged.

"No," Aphrodite spoke coldly. "I don't think you will."

She slammed her feet into the Goddess. She plummeted towards the ground faster, as the other two forms appeared above her. One slashed at Aphrodite with her hand, she grabbed her at the wrist, and twisted slamming her head first into the other form.

Both forms gasped in pain as they were sent careening away from her. Aphrodite looked dispassionately at the first form that she had attacked. She grabbed it's hand as it tried to strike her.

"You know, I expected better." Aphrodite sneered. "You were supposed to be the equal of Zeus. All I see right now is weakness."

She twisted, breaking the form's arm, and then pulled Hekate towards her. Her foot jabbed into her abdomen sending the goddess flying back through the sky.

"You should always watch your back," a voice she recognized spoke in her ear. She grabbed a hand before it could make a play for the chains that kept the Anti-Life equation at bay.

"And you should know your place," Aphrodite hissed back, throwing Menelaus towards the encased forms of his master. "You think you stand a chance against someone like me?"

Menelaus smiled darkly. "You see, Aphrodite. I am not here to stop you. I am not even here to stop you from killing Hekate. All I have to do is delay you until they arrive, and I know that I can do that."

Aphrodite growled out. She was tired of these games. She was tired of these fools that looked down on her.

"All you are, is a pathetic," Aphrodite screamed in a rage. Power lashed out all around them slicing into Menelaus sending pieces back to the ground.

Another Menelaus stepped from the air, a fold is space revealing the smirking brother of Hydra. "That looked like it might have hurt."

"So that's one of the powers that the bitch gifted you with," Aphrodite hissed. She looked down at the forms of the Tri-form goddess. "With her imprisoned for so long, you went and found another patron though, didn't you."

"You are far smarter that Olympus gives you credit for," Menelaus sneered, settling into a fighting stance. "You are far to smart for your own good girl."

Aphrodite laughed. "So you serve that fool Rao? How is that going for you."

"Not Rao, girl," Menelaus growled out. "Now die."

He began to throw spheres of power at her, all of them exploded harmlessly against her own power, but she could barely see behind the backlash that the two powers meeting caused.

She gasped as a hand reached through the cloud surrounding her and grasped at her neck.

"I serve Darkseid!"

She felt the dark power of the god of Apokolips battle against her own will as the warrior Menelaus forced her away from Hekate.

He slammed her down into the ground, causing the entire island to shake. Menelaus turned back to the two forms that remained.

"She took the second form, you should gather the power you can and fully merge."

Hekate stared at her once loyal soldier in disbelief. "Traitor!"

"Like you wouldn't do the same yourself," Menelaus shouted back. "Hurry up, even with Darkseid's power I cannot contain her forever."

"To late," a voice growled out. Menelaus slowly turned to face the angry Goddess of Love. Her eyes glowing white with power she placed a hand right before his eyes.

A wave of power launched from her hand into his head. It was over before his body began to fall, it was missing a head and both of them could feel his power being pulled back by his patron.

"Are you ready to face your fate, Hekate," Aphrodite sneered. "You were said to be as strong as Kronos at one point. Prove it, witch."

* * *

One of the little known facets of the Fortress was the Healing chamber built beneath the Dias that housed the main computer. Because of the protections that had been layered by the House of El, nothing short of ending the entire solar system might stand a chance of cracking the protections. Sol stepped into the room and looked at the lone man that had been separated from the army that Kal-El had brought back.

He was nervous, he would not hide it, and had voiced as much to Kal-El, but his progenitor's son had brought the Grand Army of Krypton back from the Phantom Zone.

"Jor-El," the man's eyes opened slowly. "How in the name are you still alive?"

"I am not Jor-El," Sol said suddenly raising his hands up defensively.

"A nano-copy," the man smirked slightly. "Jor-El was more of a risk taker than I truly believed."

Sol nodded silently. Even Kal-El did not completely understand the risk that the nano-virus carried. Even a Kryptonian should not have been able to overcome the damage that the virus caused. The fact that Kal had managed to piece his fractured mind back together and keep his body from falling apart spoke to how extraordinarily strong his will was.

"Why am I free?" the man asked slowly. "The last time I saw your progenitor he told me I would be imprisoned for the rest of time."

Sol felt like he should be taking a deep breath. "Times have changed, and I am sure you know the truth."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "All I did, all I fought for, was a god's whim."

Sol nodded, though he doubted the man saw him. "Rao has lost the power of his brothers, but he is still strong, and he has allied with Apokolips."

His eyes snapped open at that. "Apokolips, he would willingly.."

"It was always his plan," Sol said softly. "Once we conquered creation for him, we would have been disposed of."

The man closed his eyes once more. "Do you have a uniform?"

Sol blinked.

"Don't look so surprised. All I did, all I do, all that I will do is for Krypton. Even if it's a memory, I am still her soldier."

"I will find one for you, General," Sol smirked slightly.

"The Lord of El is dead, long live the House of El," the man said softly as he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Kal slammed his fist into the head of Ares, the War god collapsed under the weight of the attack.

"Even you, even with your Kryptonian power, should not be this strong," Ares growled out, looking up with a bruise forming on the side of his face.

"You never understood Godhood, Ares," Kal whispered, bringing his knee in the god's nose. "You never understood the true power that the universe had granted you."

He lifted him over his head and then slammed him face first into the ground.

"God is the ultimate extreme, it is the one who should protect, instead of the one who needs to be protected," he growled out. He lifted Ares by the neck and slammed a fist into his face. "You, who are selfish, are simply never grasped the concept of what it truly means to be a god."

Clark sneered as he let Ares drop to the ground. The god grasped at his legs, trying to stand.

"What the hell…"

Clark slammed the back of his fist into his head, driving him face first into the ground. "Rao gave us skills I am pretty sure that even you cannot truly grasp. The skill to kill gods was within us, it was something he wanted in his army when they stormed heaven."

Clark slammed his hand like a knife edge into his throat. He stood, and gave a pitying look at the God of War. "You thought Hekate's power would be enough to overcome what the God of the Sun wanted his army to have? Even Zeus stood no chance against the breadth of power that Rao gave us."

Ares gasped in pain, he felt the power that the Goddess of Magic had place in him being drawn back.

"And it seems that your woman has decided to take back that which is hers." Clark shook his head. "You know Ares, you should never have gone down this path."

Clark lifted his heel, and with one swift motion slammed it into his throat. The god began to gurgle. What no one had ever explained to him was that it was possible for life to ascend. One you got to the same plane as the Gods, you were able to kill the other person. The pain you inflicted, no matter the form they took, was pain to them and not their little games.

"I will…" Ares gasped for breath. "I will destroy you."

"You're not nearly enough to destroy me," Kal shook his head. "You've never been enough. How someone as extraordinary as Hippolyta could ever come from you is beyond me."

Ares lunged at him, but Kal caught his spear, and slammed his heel into the top of the god's head with rapid succession. Ares dropped to the ground after the final kick.

"You know, I have never really been able to go out," Kal smiled slightly. "The world is just too fragile for someone like me. I nearly crushed my mom before I actually had a full grasp of my power."

He stepped forward, the ground cracking beneath his foot. "With the Source's help, my awakening has allowed me control, but I still have never been able to cut lose."

He slashed at the air, a wave of wind slammed into the god's back. He grabbed him and then threw him into the air.

Ares soared through the air, only to be met by a blade through his abdomen. Clark stared dispassionately as the God of War slid off the blade slowly. He stared back in disbelief at the dark look Rao cast his way.

"And here I thought that the God of War might be of some use," he sneered, the blade igniting like an inferno. "Be gone, lesser god!"

Rao slashed with his Katana sending a wave of fire towards Ares. The fire ripped into him, and Kal watched as the one great God of War disappeared.

"It is so hard to find good help these days," Rao said in disgust. The flames on the blade faded, leaving none of the thick blood that had once been the God of Wars. "First incompetent servants can never carry out what they are supposed to, and then servants begin to get a big head."

He looked at Kal and brought his blade forward. "Don't think boy, that I didn't let Kara take the power of my brothers. They are almost useless now anyways."

"Oh, I know," Kal slid his left foot forward and focused most of his weight on his back leg. "My father and grandfather learned a lot more than they ever let on."

"Really," Rao smirked slightly. "Show me this awakened soul that I ignored in your people boy. Show me that you are not just another pretender."

* * *

The Source felt the wave, the energy of the Last Son, preparing for the one attack he knew the boy would think of.

"Father," his eldest son said simply.

"Worry not," he held his hand up. "Your brother is about to learn the lesson of his people are capable of."

Artemis looked back towards the Island, for some reason she could always feel her home, no matter where she was.

"Don't worry, Artemis," the Source smiled softly. "They will win the day."

"My people…"

"You have battled the Gods before," he said with a slight smile. "Even gods have weaknesses child."

Artemis said nothing, simply watching the horizon.

* * *

Kal avoided the blade, bending at a weird angle. He slammed his fist into Rao's chest making him grunt in pain.

Rao twisted the blade, bringing the sharp edge back towards his armpit. He dropped to the ground, sweeping his leg out for under him. The god grunted in pain as the boy pulled back his left leg and slammed his foot hard into his sternum. Propping himself against the ground he pushed up again, slamming his other foot into his sternum again. The god bent in half as he fell hard to the ground.

"Impressive boy," Rao stepped up from behind him as the body crumbled to dust. "I didn't think awakening the Star Souls would have given me such capable warriors."

"You never thought very far ahead, sadly," Clark said dryly, not shaken in the least by the sudden appearance of another Rao. "Cute trick, do you ever fight your own battles?"

"Only one," Rao slammed his fist into the boy's abdomen. Clark felt the wind leave him as another punch bent him over his arm. "Even my father cannot truly see my plans, what makes you think one of my lowly creations can stop me."

Clark smirked, parrying the next blow, grabbed his extended arm and slammed the back of his fist into his temple. "Even if you don't believe it, I can hurt you Rao."

"Pathetic," Rao said grabbing his fist. He twirled him around, slamming Kal face first into the ground. "You boast and yet I have seen nothing that indicates you could be that threat."

He raised his foot and slammed it into his back, pushing his face farther into the ground. "It's one of the reasons I so gladly helped in the extermination of my creations. They were flawed, they were far from perfect. When I controlled creation, I would start over, build a perfect servant race."

"That's why creation worked against you," Clark growled out. He pushed up, barely avoiding a strike from Rao. "You think everything started going wrong because of us? It's because of your own hubris that my people suffered. It's because of your own hubris that your own dreams have never been achieved."

Rao growled, slashing with a second katana at the boy, who dodged both strike. "Silence!"

"You keep dreaming that you're still in control," Clark smirked slightly. "You haven't been in control since the Civil War. You haven't been in control since you tried to have Kara murdered."

Clark slammed his fist into his sternum. He twisted slightly and repeated the strike with his other hand before landing a knee in Rao's abdomen. Hand to hand had never been a specialty, but his grandfather had thought of everything in the creation of the Fortress.

Rao gasped in pain, they should not have been able to sit on the same plane as him, no matter how strong their star soul might have been.

"You never understood just what control was, Rao," Kal grinned in triumph at the disgust on the god's face. "Your plans were destined to fail from the moment that Zod fell!"

"What would you know," Rao growled. Throwing his hand out a wave of energy froze Clark in mid-air and then sent him hurtling through the air back towards the ground. He slammed into the roof of one of the Amazon homes shattering the ground underneath. "You have no idea what my plans are boy!"

* * *

Kara glided through her enemies with casual ease. The fact that she no longer had to hold back and didn't have her Star Soul powers just felt…revitalizing. There was a weight with a Star Soul awakening that she could never truly describe to someone who had not forced themselves past that barrier. It was a connection with the universe and a connection within yourself, it was beyond anything really that she could have imagined.

"Amaterasu," Raiden snapped. "Get your head in the fight."

She ducked under an axe blow from a minotaur before punching it in the face. It dropped to the ground, its eyes glassy as she stepped over it.

"Thanks," she said, ashamed that she had lost herself. She had thought she was better than this.

"Remember, even if you aren't a Goddess anymore, you are still our sister," Fujin reprimanded. "No stupidity on the battle field. Fight until every enemy is dead."

Kara nodded as the three separated once more. Ares army was being slaughtered. The death of their God had broken the spirits on many and seeing the power of Aphrodite first hand she could understand why many had lost the will to fight. Those that did were either being picked off by Amazon Archers are so disorganized any attack that they launched.

She stopped, and turned back to where she knew that Kal-El had been. She watched as the sky seemed to ripple and the Last Son of Krypton was slammed into the ground. She knew that Rao was still going to be powerful, but this was beyond ridiculous. Even if Kal-El had awoken his Star Soul, he would still be tired from fighting Ares beforehand.

"Keep your mind on this fight," Raiden chided. "We clear them out, we can help the boy."

Kara nodded, dancing amid a Hydra that had been dumb enough to start eating those who had tried to ride away from the battle. Her blade sliced open it's long belly's before the pieces fell into the water.

"Finish this, and move to the next target," she repeated the mantra over and over in her mind.

* * *

Diana watched as her mother danced through Hydra's long necks. It was something that she had not seen since she was young and first learning to fight. Her mother had always been one of the best that the Island had to offer. Her skill with a weapon was nearly unmatched and her strength made her the unanimous candidate for the armor from the moment that she had become queen, but she had never taken the role.

"This is the end, Hydra," Lyta said with a hiss of satisfaction. With one slice, the last head of the beast that had stolen her soul when she had been a goddess collapsed to the ground. The last of the power that it had being drawn back to the Goddess that had once been it's patron.

"Mother," Diana said, appearing near her side as the Queen knelt slightly.

"I am fine, child," she waved her off. "Where is your Last Son?"

Both heard the sonic boom, both looked up to see Kal fall from the sky into the heart of the island.

"I guess we found him," Hippolyta said dryly. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the figure. "Who is that?"

"Rao," Diana said with a hiss. "He is the Kryptonian god, the one that Zeus tried to dethrone."

"Ah," Lyta remembered the tale. She remembered the humbling of Zeus at the hands of the Conquers and the war that eventually spread to Earth. She remembered Hydra setting off the war that destroyed Atlantis by killing one of their generals and the war between Olympians in turn. "It seems he is not happy."

"Kal saw through his deceptions," Diana said proudly.

Hippolyta looked back at her daughter and almost shook her head. It wouldn't do to get away from the battle. She looked around and saw that nearly all of Ares's forces had fled. Those that remained were being cut down by her archers. It left only the Kryptonian God, Hekate, and her mother.

She looked over towards the wave of power and saw her mother standing there. A cold glare etched her pristine features as she allowed Hekate to draw back her power! What was her mother doing?

"That insane…" Hippolyta drew her sword once more.

Diana looked towards where her mother was and couldn't believe her eyes. Why was Aphrodite allowing this to happen?

* * *

Rao floated through the hole that he had created, landing with his foot over Kal-El's throat, who gasped.

"Don't you see, boy," he smiled as the boy struggled. "Don't you understand just how little you are in my grand scheme. All that you might ever become is ordained by me. All you ever will be is a whim that I allowed to exist!"

Kal's eyes widened as he tried to find a breath. He tried to rip the foot from his throat but it was just too much. Ares was not this strong, he had never thought he would have to fight Rao from word go.

"You are my toy," Rao hissed. "You exist to serve me, you exist at my pleasure. Even a broken toy like you will learn your place."

He raised his leg from his throat, only to slam it down again. The ground around them cracked as he was drive further into the foundation of the building. He couldn't breathe, the force of the hit causing him to gag.

"You think I am hubris," Rao grabbed him by the throat, ripping him from the ground. "You think I care what any of the other Gods might think. I am Rao, creator of Krypton, once ruler of the galaxies, and my creations will pay for disobeying my will!"

"Fuck you," Clark gasped out, before he felt himself hurled through the wall. He slammed through one wall, another, and another, before he skidded into the ground and slammed into a hearth.

He opened his eyes to see nearly fifty feet between him and Rao.

The God blurred before appearing before him. He grabbed him by the throat again and hoisted him into the air.

"If you had been a good little servant, you would have been somewhat happy," he sneered. "Father favored you and connected you with that Amazon doll that you met. I would have allowed you to keep her."

He squeezed a little tighter. "But now, you're failed just like the rest. After I have dealt with you, I will deal with Kara, and with her, the end of the grand failed experiment that was Krypton. Who knows, maybe when I am done I will take the Amazons as my new warriors, and use your doll as the drone that I need."

* * *

Aphrodite felt the pull finish. Hekate had taken back the last bit of her power, and Ares army was being routed. The God of War was dead, but at the hands of Rao. She would have to finish this quickly. Even with a Star Soul, Kal-El was not strong enough to take on Rao, especially after having fought Ares.

"Are you finally…done," Aphrodite said in distaste. "I can't see why they thought you as strong as the brothers. I can't say you rate even above Ares."

"You bitch," the remaining forms of Hekate screamed before sending a wave of power at her. Aphrodite held out her hand, catching all the energy in her palm and absorbing it.

"Is this the best that you can do?" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "Is this all that you have?"

Hekate screamed in rage, gathering energy and throwing it spheres towards the Goddess of Love. Before the impacted though a wall of blue-white energy appeared before her, absorbing them all.

"You're still weak Heakte," Aprhodite gritted out. "I tire of these games."

"What do you think…"

Before she could respond Aphrodite exploded. Her hand slammed through the gut of one of the Tri-Form goddess and the other grabbed the last form by the temples.

"End," she whispered. All the energy that she had gathered exploded outward, taking off the head of the Goddess of Magic.

She let both form drop from the air, dissolving into dust.

She snapped her head up as the sky turned red, and a boom echoed all around them. An energy door opened, and a figure stepped out, heading towards where she had seen Kal-El fighting before. She stopped as a wave of demons appeared in the sky.

"Darkseid."


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: And we have come to the end of the first act. The second story is being formulated so be ready.  
**

**Chapter 21 – Fallen**

Kal dodged a blow to his face only to take one to the ribs. A punch to the kidneys, a shot to the back of his neck as Rao spun him around, and a stomp to the back of his knee. Rao twisted his arm slamming his knee against his elbow. Kal screamed in pain as he dropped him to the ground. He stepped on his neck standing over him.

"Kara was so much more of a challenge than you," he mocked. "At least she had a modicum of skill."

He stepped off him, marching around slightly.

"Your doll will be such a better tool, she has already been broken by Olympus for me."

Rao stopped, twisted, and kicked him in the ribs.

"You're entire race, I don't know why I created you sometimes. You have failed me in so many ways, unable to remain the good little tools that did what they were fucking told"

Rao snapped back, kicking him in the ribs again. Clark grimaced in pain as he felt his hair being yanked up.

"You thought I would allow your little rebellion to go forward?

He stomped the small of his back, driving him into the ground. A spiderweb of cracks extended out from around him.

"Even with a Star Soul, you should understand your place in this world, you little piece of shit."

He dropped his knee into his back, making him cry out in pain.

"You belong to be. You are mine to do with as I please. You follow my orders without question and I may allow you to keep a piece of your happiness."

He slammed his fist into the back of his head, driving him face first into the ground.

"When I am done here, the first people that I will visit will be your family. I will kill your mother and father just out of pure spite."

Clark twisted his entire upper body. He slammed his elbow into Rao's groin. The god gasped in pain as the boy followed through, bringing him with his elbow. He hit the ground hard. Clark followed with the roll and grabbed Rao by the neck.

"You'll never hurt them!" He started slamming his head back, but Rao simply laughed.

"Is this all?"

He broke Kal's hold by slamming his elbows together. Rao reached into his Star Soul and with a push sent the boy flying through the air.

"You still fight like a mortal, even though your Soul has awakened," Rao shook his head as he watched the boy push up slowly. "You have no idea the power that you were gifted and you don't use it at all.

Red beams lanced out from his eyes, he held his hand out and pulsed a shield of energy only to blink in shock as it shattered. His hand burned and he watched as the flesh he had created was burned away up to the elbow.

The boy seemed to be pushing forward only to be thrown back as two angry red beams came from over his shoulder, breaking the boy's attack.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Rao screamed, willing another arm into existence. "I had this boy where I wanted him."

"You were fool enough to start this with your brothers now free, your father here, and two pantheons united against you," a gravelly voice replied. A thud, another thud, a shadow loomed over them. He looked up at the gray and black form standing over them.

"You should learn your place, Darkseid," Rao snapped. "Even all that is nothing against me."

"Fool," Darkseid grumbled, stepping past Rao and looked towards Kal. "Is that the Last of your Krpytonian brood?"

"The last that was free," Rao said with a shrug. "He got ideas beyond his station and now I am going to have to put him down. Maybe I will free Zod after this and start over with him."

Kal laughed darkly, drawing both their attentions.

"What's so funny, Kryptonian," the one known as Darkseid asked.

Kal choked between laughs. He felt himself pulled from the ground into Darkseid's outstretched hand. The giant began to chook him. "To think I would get a crack at both of you jackasses."

Both of them raised an eyebrow at that.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to my great-grandfather and the rest of those that you helped slaughter," Kal panted, the spite in his voice clear. "They knew your ass would betray us, and they prepared for nearly everything."

"Except your death, Kryptonian," Darkseid only stepped forward only to be stopped by Rao.

"What are you talking about?" Rao demanded. He knew that the boy's father had been working on the God-Killer but had hit a head beyond the first stage.

Kal laughed, a bitter sound. "You know I was prepared to kill you with my Star Soul, because the destruction of Krypton took the other half of the key to the God-killer. But I see now, I had it all wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Rao screamed, starting to back away.

"I am only ashamed, that I can only take one of you with me," Kal spat.

"Let him…" Rao demanded only to be stopped as he felt a pulse of power growing around them.

"Become," Kal gasped. "What you fear!"

The room exploded in white light, engulfing all three of them.

* * *

Kara stopped and turned towards the white light. How had Kal been able to do that?

"I thought he was new to his Star Soul," Raiden appeared next to her. "How was he able to do that?"

Kara had no idea either. If the look on the brother's face was right, then there was a chance that Kal-El had done what all the other Gods and Goddesses feared their enemies would do.

"We have to get over there," Fujin said appearing in a swirl of wind. "For a mortal he might be strong, but against Rao and Darkseid. "

The warning was left unspoken. Even if Aphrodite was strong enough to fight Darkseid, she wasn't strong enough to take both Rao and Darkseid, especially after having unleashed most of her power in the domination of Heakte.

"Never approach a battle unwisely," Raiden spoke. He looked at Kara who wanted to punch him now because of that. "Our sister always told us that."

"Meet up with Aphrodite," Kara said. "Between the Three of you, you should be able to drive off Rao and Darkseid."

"Darkseid is still tied to this plane," Fujin said softly. "You can fight him, you can hurt him Kara."

She nodded, thoughts running through her head of how to fight the God of Apokolips.

"Don't over think Sister," Raiden snapped. "We still have a chance, no matter the odds against us."

* * *

Aphrodite was near the blast site before the wave of energy had completely cleared. She started looking for Darkseid and Rao, only to be hit with a blast of energy

She phased, letting the beam sore through where she had been and reappeared in his guard. She slammed her energy encased fist into the God of Apokolips.

"Well played, Love Goddess," Darkseid smirked as he stood slowly. "You are far more bloodthirsty than your reputation."

Aphrodite didn't take the bait. She slammed a fist into his jaw, sending Darkseid skidding back.

"Good," Darkseid chuckled. "It's good that you are so willing to give me a fight, girl. It's been a long time since I have met a God or Goddess that could."

His eyes blazed, a beam of energy launched towards her. Aphrodite drew her hands up, erecting a wall of energy that absorbed the beams. She leapt over the wall, landing her heel where his shoulder met his neck. She heard a grunt of pain, but Darkseid grabbed her ankle with his other arm, and swung her into a wall. It collapsed around her.

"I see, Rao was right about you," Darkseid chuckled, rolling his shoulder back into place. "You are the meanest of your pantheon."

"He has no idea," Aphrodite detonated the rubble around her. She was mad at herself, she couldn't believe that she had gotten caught by such a stupid move.

The rubble splashed against Darkseid, who watched with a smile. "Then show me your power, Goddess."

Aphrodite let her arms drop. Her eyes started glowing as she pulled in the energy around her. "Are you really that stupid?"

Arcs of energy gathered around her hands, pulsing like lightning across her body. Darkseid's eyes began to gather energy as well. She knew the power that he held, and even if it was an equal to the Gods she was not going to be beaten, not this day.

She brought her hands up, launching all the energy towards him. His eyes glowed for a moment and then launched two small lances at her. The beams met, tearing apart the ground beneath them.

"Impressive, Love Goddess, but not enough," Darkseid grunted. He let the beam stop, and appeared to phase. She blocked a strike to her abdomen and lashed out with a kick. He staggered slightly, as she suddenly pushed forward with a double palm strike to his sternum. Staggered she pulled back and slammed her fist into his jaw.

"I can see why the Amazons were so willing to follow you," Darkseid chuckled. "Though, I think your power leaves something to be desired."

Aphrodite raised her hands again, forcing energy out. The world around her began to warp.

As soon as she started, she screamed as a wave of energy forced through her shield and ripped through her body.

"You see, Love goddess," Darkseid held her arm tightly, forcing his energy into her. "Even with all your power, you are meaningless in the end."

Bolts of lightning slammed into Darkseid, pushing off the ground and through a wall.

He stood slowly. "Raiden."

"Nice to see you remember me, Darkseid," Raiden smirked. "How is the arm? Able to use it fully yet?"

Darkseid growled, but stopped himself as the girl, Amaterasu, and Raiden's brother Fujin appeared as well.

"Where is Kal-El?" A blonde woman demanded.

Darkseid stepped back and laughed lightly. "It won't matter before long, child."

Before any of them could move, the room filled with green skinned beasts trimmed in gold. They snarled, saliva slipping in thick globs from some.

"Destroy them," Darkseid said, before he disappeared from the room.

"Well, damn," Raiden said with a smirk as he slowly stepped forward. "I was afraid all the targets had actually run away before now."

* * *

Rao screamed in rage as he felt his power being changed. He still had the strength he had accumulated over the years, the abilities that he had learned from the countless races that his Kryptonians had destroyed, but it was different.

He was no longer a god. The fucking boy, that worthless little shit had stripped him from the throne of heaven.

He had known of course that the Star Soul could conceivable strip a God of their own Star Soul, but few were willing to use it, and those who were often died horribly not long afterwards. Often other Gods and Goddesses would make sure that the pantheon of the god that dared to commit such heresy would be destroyed. The problem was, that few gods were Kryptonian. Few of them could survive what all but the strongest of Gods could throw against them.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rao roared. He grabbed the boy by his face and slammed him hard into the ground. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

The boy said nothing blood formed where his head had been once and Rao slammed him into the hole once more.

"You worthless, scum!" Rao raged, looking around. "You think that this will stop me? You think that you can stop me from unseating my father"

Rao turned back to him and wanted to kill him, but it wouldn't do well. He could use this worthless scum to break Kara and to break the Doll. A perfect distraction, he would break the traitorous would be goddess of the Japanese, and he would find a way to kill the Goddesses Granddaughter before she became a threat.

He went towards the boy, only to feel something. He looked up as a shadow descended towards him. His eyes widened as a leg shot out, slashing into his head, through it, and into the ground. He slid through the ground and nearly ten meters longer.

Rao blasted the ground away from him, before he forced himself up. Even if he was Kryptonian he was still the strongest of them because of the powers that he had earned over the years. He growled out in frustration as he caught sight of the black clad figure.

"Zod," he said in utter disbelief as he realized who had attacked him.

"It's been a while Rao," Zod said looking towards Kal-El. "I see you had your fun with the boy. I know I could have hoped for better, but he hasn't been trained to fight as we learned how to fight. He only has the memories that machine showed him."

"What are you talking about?" Rao roared.

"Nothing," Zod shook his head. "I guess I have a lot to thank you for. If you hadn't been such a maniacal prick as these humans say, I would never have learned of your deception. I would never have learned of your betrayal."

"What are you talking about, you worthless scum." Rao screamed. "Your entire Race exists to serve me. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see," Zod said dryly. "You know, when I was imprisoned Jor-El told me something funny. He said that I would never see him again, and I thought that he said my sentence was a lifetime. But he added, you will find your path to serve Krypton even in your sentence."

Zod stepped forward. "I get it now. I didn't get it then, but I do get it now. I am a soldier of Krypton. Whatever else I might have been, I am a Kryptonian General, and even if she is only a memory I will still serve her."

* * *

Aphrodite screamed in rage as she sliced through the last parademon. She hated the shock troops of Apokolips.

They had tried to make an incursion into Earth once and she had been forced to slaughter an entire division, after they had killed one of the proto-villages of Ancient Greece. It was one of the few times that all of the Olympians stood united with the other pantheons that stood guard over the Earth.

"Where is Kal-El," the blonde woman asked looking towards her. "Can you still feel him?"

Aphrodite shook her head. The Star Soul that she had felt before was gone, whatever he had done had taken it entirely from him. "Whatever he did, it took away his Star Soul. I can no longer feel his life as I can feel the other gods."

The blonde grimaced before turning to the Japanese Pantheon. For some reason Aphrodite felt that she should know the blonde, but she could not place it.

"Amaterasu," the Japanese god said. "I do not sense Rao anymore, either."

Aphrodite looked in surprise, this was Amaterasu. Amaterasu, the Japanese Sun Goddess, the one who kicked Zeus in the balls and then had the gall to laugh at him as he lay on the ground writhing in pain. Aphrodite almost laughed.

"We have to find him," Amaterasu looked towards her.

"We'll help with that," two figures appeared.

"Diana," Aphrodite said proudly. "Your people?"

"Are safe, mother," Hippolyta said. There was none of the malice that she remembered when she had been revealed.

Aphrodite studied her once daughter turned queen of the Amazons for a moment. Even if she no longer had the body of a god, the soul called forth was still a part of hers. There was a hardness in her eyes, but there was…closure would be the best word to describe it. A part of her had been reclaimed with Hydra's fall.

"Where is Kal?" Diana asked breathlessly.

"With Rao, wherever he might be," Raiden stopped as a boom was heard. He nodded his head in the general direction. "Which I guess might be that way."

* * *

Zod growled out, throwing Rao through the air. He trained in yellow sunlight for a hundred years. His skill in combat unequaled by his enemies or his peers, and he would be damned if some God who thought he could get away with destroying his people would be the first one to beat him.

He slid his foot out, striking Rao's shin. The energy blasts were new, but they were anything he could not deal with. He dodged one leapt over took one to the shoulder, and stopped one before Rao could throw it. He grabbed his hand and smashed all the bones.

Rao grimaced in pain.

"The kid is impressive," Zod said with a slight smile. " One as ruthless as he is, could come from the House of El is shocking. They were always so kind hearted of the Great Houses."

"I will kill you," Rao said through gritted teeth.

"Not today, Rao," Zod smiled slightly. He let go of his arm kicking him in the chest, sending him flying. "You lost today, the moment you thought you could simply overpower the boy."

Rao growled out.

"Enough," Darkseid boomed. "We need to leave now. The others have gathered."

"What are you talking about?" Rao snapped.

"Aphrodite, Raiden, and Fujin are here," Darkseid growled. "With what the boy did to you, you are like me. Do you think even with a Kryptonian body that you would be able to overcome all three of them?"

"And how about me," Kara appeared above them. "Been a long time, dad."

"Traitorous little bitch," Rao growled out. He gathered a small sphere and threw it at the body of Kal-El before any of them could react. The boy's entire body leapt about as he cried out in pain.

"Rao," Kara roared, chagrining him.

"Enjoy my treat, Kara," he smirked slightly. "When this is done, I am sure he will be happy to see you again."

Darkseid appeared next to him and grabbed his hand. A loud boomed echoed through the air as the pair disappeared through the door.

* * *

Diana was next to him the moment he cried out. She tried to keep him down, but his power, it was overwhelming. She felt her entire body strain as he tried to push her away.

A wind cyclone surrounded him and lifted him from the ground.

"The bastard," Fujin whispered as he looked at the boy. "If we get him to healing soon enough he might be able to survive, but it's not a certainty."

"What did he do?" Diana demanded

"He's trying to overwrite his personality." Raiden said with a frown.

"What?" Diana asked in disbelief.

"There is a reason they call us Gods and Goddesses, girl," Raiden rolled his eyes. "With enough will and power there is almost anything that we can do. In this case, it's a technique developed by a people who the Kryptonains destroyed here on Earth during the civil war."

"It's a mind overwrite," Aphrodite said with dread, looking at her granddaughter. She knew how tenuous the bond was between them. The fight with Hekate and with his own struggles had left little time for them to see if they would truly work. "The Atlantians wrote over the personalities of the people that they conquered or those they deemed to dangerous to let live. It was the worst punishment that they could think of. The Kryptonians, when they learned they hid Hydra, decided to wipe them from existence."

Hippolyta watched the pain in her daughters face. She was so attached to the boy. She wanted to say something, but nothing she could think of would make it any better. Someone she was starting to care for was in dire straight and she had no real healing skill. She looked back to the other two gods and the Kryptonian.

Zod looked at all of them. "We should get him into healing as soon as possible, there is something at the Fortress that might help."

Aphrodite nodded and looked at Kara. "Is there a way that we can get through the mana disruptors?"

Kara nodded. Sol was already in her ear telling her that the mana disruptors were down.

Aphrodite appeared next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and on the cocoon of wind that protected Kal. Fujin raised his eyebrow slightly as the Goddess took complete control of his wind without him giving her control. Wind was his aspect, there should have been no one strong enough to do that.

The three of them disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the others there standing there. Zod turned and slowly started to walk away. With the battle done, he had no reason to remain. He needed to make his way back to the Fortress and start work with the nano-bot.

"General Zod," Raiden said with a slight smile. He remembered Zod from the Kryptonians first incursion against Earth. "That was the surprise that the boy was preparing?"

Zod nodded. "Those of my army that I think can be useful will be allowed back. Rao and Apokolips will have no idea what is coming."

"Sounds like fun," Raiden chuckled. He wanted a second chance at Darkseid and he would have it. "Do you think we can get in on the fun?"

Zod looked at them and nodded. "Let us talk."

Raiden, Fujin, and Zod disappeared from the battle, leaving Diana and Hippolyta in their wake.

"Our people are safe Diana," Hippolyta said softly, resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Diana didn't look at her.

Diana said nothing, simply looking back towards the Fortress. She had never felt so lost.

* * *

AN: And Now we reach the end. I thank all those who have followed this far, and I promise you I will be coming back to fully finish this. When I began writing it was always the plan to have Kal-El in this state at the end of this story. I know it sucks, but it has to be done. Have to leave something for the next story after all. See you guys in the next story, tentative title is "Soar Amongst the Stars".


End file.
